Eternal Blood
by lindam2254
Summary: Sequel to Heart and Soul. Beckett's grasp over the Caribbean grows and the crew of the Black Pearl sets sail to save Jack and Eve from the Locker. Alliances change as they prepare themselves to a fight over seas and hearts. But are everyone happy for the turns of events which shall commence? What does Eve do and what she decides upon herself? (Will/OC, Rated T for safe). Part 3/3
1. Mission in Singapore

**A/N: Hello hello!**

**Here we are with the sequel!**

**First; Thanks to my other fateful reviewer, **_LadyAmazon_**, for your comments! It made me again happy to find your reviews when I opened my computer! ;) Yes Will is a bit poor at the moment, but things might turn different. They say that wounds heal by time, don't they? ;D Well we'll have to see about that.**

**Secondly, Thanks also to **_Aetheldreda_** for adding the first part of the series, The Wandering Spirit into favorites! I am touched! ;DD**

**Okay on with this then... Here's the 1st chapter of the 3rd part! YEY I'm even more excited! Though a bit sad too as this is the last part and I do not know will Eve's story continue in the form of other stories... But hey, you can always ASK me if there is something you want me to write about her! :) I have a background story of Eve in my computer, which originally was just a random pirate story I wrote, but where I got an idea to combine it with my POTC fanfic. So, Eve became the heroin ;)**

**Alright, enough with blabber! Enjoy, and hope you like the starting chapter! ;)**

**with love,**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

_**"At world's end"**_

1. Mission in Singapore

Will jolted awake from another nightmare. He blinked a couple of times in confusion, having to sit for a while until he realized his whereabouts as always after those dreams. Dreams about Eve.

Will sighed and rubbed his jaw. The dreams had started not long ago. After Barbossa had told them some time back at Tia Dalma's shack about the reason why Jack and Eve had to be brought back. Once again Will repeated the scene in his head;

_"Why would you want Jack out of the Locker so eagerly?" he had asked from Barbossa his arms crossed, gazing at the former pirate captain suspiciously. Barbossa had turned around to look at him and seemed irritated._

_"Trust me master Turner, I do not want to save Sparrow by my good will I assure you!" he had answered but then sat next to the table, smoothing Jack the monkey's fur thoughtful, then gazing at everyone present in the room. "But we need him. Without him the great Brethren Court cannot commence as he holds one of the nine pieces of eight. And that is the only reason why I would ever want that dupe out of the Jones' care."_

_Everyone in the room had gazed at each other in confusion. Elizabeth then had leant against the table. _

_"What's that? Nine pieces of eight?" she had asked Barbossa giving her indifferent look._

_"It does not matter, but what matters is to get him out of there, isn't it?" he had said back. "And the girl as well. She needs to be gotten out too."_

_Will had wrinkled his brows and given him poisonous look. __"So that you could get the powers you once or twice lost back?" he had asked Barbossa sighing tired._

_ Barbossa then had stretched over the table and snatched Eve's medallion off Will's neck, who jolted as Barbossa next had kicked the chair away lifting up the necklace remarkably._

_"You don't seem to know that this little trinket is much more than a key to a certain Goddess' powers", he had continued, then again gazing at all the listeners until had directed his eyes at Will. "It is an assurance. A certain different kind of key to another might much greater and fearsome that you can imagine. And that's why the girl is needed. She holds a position in the Brethren, the pirate council that cannot be replaced by anyone else. Only she is able to release this might and she is as well essential for this meeting. It cannot be held without her either."_

_"You're not explaining anything to us", Elizabeth had said. "What position you're talking about? What could Eve have to do with the pirate council?"_

_Will had also turned his eyes doubting at Barbossa as did he then had smiled gloomily, leaning closer to Elizabeth._

_"Because her father was no mere pirate. Nay, he was the First Pirate King among the council and still is as the new king has never been crowned after his death a long time ago", Barbossa had answered surprising everyone. _

_The people in the room had thought about his words in astonishment, until Will then had been the first to state out loud the idea rising in their heads._

_"So Eve is then…" he said, Barbossa interrupting him._

_"The very first and only Pirate Princess and the head of the council", Barbossa had said Will's eyes widening. Why hadn't Eve told that to him?_

_"So you see that her absence is unacceptable. Only she has the right to gather together the Pirate Lords and call forth the Brethren. And the time is now. Now when Beckett and his lackeys are spreading their tentacles around the free pirates' necks as Jones' little pet itself."_

_"Eve is the Pirate Princess?" Elizabeth had asked doubting. "That… cannot be…"_

_"Do you need a certificate of birth to prove your mate's life as not a lie, and her lineage of blood you seem to doubt?" Barbossa had asked, making Elizabeth jolt as he then had sat again putting his other leg on the table. "As said, both her and Sparrow need to be freed from Jones' realm. We cannot waste time."_

_"But how are we going to save them?" Pintel had asked in doubt himself stepping forth. "We all saw them being swallowed by the sea and the creature. There's no way they could be alive!"_

_"Alive nay! Foundable yes, and we need to step into the world of the dead and the lost to get them back on Earth", Barbossa had said back, making Pintel jolt as snapped his head toward him._

_"Then how do we do it?" Will had asked his voice also reflecting that same doubt, even there had been slight flicker of hope in his chest as he thought a possible way to save Eve. _

_Will had stared at Barbossa measuring until saw him grin, dropping Eve's medallion from his palm before had thrown it back to Will._

_"For that I have a need of your services, master Turner", Barbossa had said mysteriously. "There's a map which leads to our destination. But it's not easy to obtain as it lies in the hands of one of the most unpredictable Pirate Lords. But we can take it, if you master Turner do your mission successfully…"_

Will had lifted his eyebrow at this as he did now. He he let out frustrated sigh and stared at the wall of his cell he had been thrown into.

It was wet and mold consumed by the moist air, wetness sticking in the cracks of the rocks the cell had been built. Yes, he had got caught on his mission trying to obtain the map, the navigational charts, as Barbossa, Elizabeth and the rest were supposed to arrive and talk to Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore, to gain his assistance against the fight with Beckett. But as Will had tried to sneak into the temple the charts were hidden, he had been spotted by the guards walking around the temple grounds in big groups, as if expecting someone to steal away the charts. And now well, here he was. Locked in a cell after it had proven useless to try to fight the guards off and run, as Will fists or sword had been no match against the guards' fast kicks and hits. They had used some kind of fighting style only practiced in the East.

Will sighed again and leant his head against the rock wall. He wondered where exactly Eve was right now. Was she just a shady soul wandering in the hell like place or was she actually alive somewhere in her own body, waiting to be let out? Will didn't know. But what he did know was that he missed her terribly.

These weeks not seeing her anywhere had felt so lonely to Will, who had accustomed to see Eve every day ever since the moment they had met. Especially now when terms between him and Elizabeth had changed stranger, colder even, he realized how much he needed someone he could talk about his worries. As he had always spoken to Eve who had listened and offered her advice, which had always proven to make Will understand the facts better and see the clear picture.

But now Eve not by his side as she had promised always to be, Will felt so lost. And his chest tightened every time he remembered her smile and the way she would always lift her left eyebrow at him in situations like this, telling him to get himself together with that wordless gesture.

Will uttered a laugh for this thought. But then turned gloomy again. Eve… Will didn't even have her medallion with him anymore. Barbossa had asked to have it for the meeting of Sao Feng.

_"Sao Feng is a careful man", Barbossa had said smiling, his hand extending toward Will as they were standing alone outside of Tia's cottage. "So I will take all the help I can get. If he sees the trinket he most probably will believe our intentions true as even he cannot deny the head of the Brethren council. No matter is she only a young maiden or not."_

_"Eve is not young", Will had just answered half joking half gloomy, but Barbossa had only grinned at him._

_"That's why even more the reason. No one would believe her be as old as she truly is the way she looks, and so have credibility as the Pirate Princess. So it is the best if I show this piece of jewelry myself to him. The only head of the council after the King is her after all and no one else as she has this medallion. Now, if you please give it over, even it must be hard on ye", Barbossa had continued, his hand still extended. Will had looked at his palm and felt hesitant._

Will had understood why Barbossa needed the medallion. But still he had given it over reluctantly, feeling as if giving up the medallion he would also have given up Eve completely. Losing the last piece of her and so giving up the necklace had been pretty tough. Will felt restless without feeling the cool surface of the emerald against his palm. He could've sensed Eve in it, even she was gone. But now he didn't have it. Barbossa did.

Will then closed his eyes again as then remembered something Tia had said to him. Just before he had left on his mission days earlier than the others, and before he had given Eve's medallion to Barbossa.

_"You know she won't last long", Tia had said as pointed at the emerald. __Will had looked at it and seen the first time the small crack on it, then wrinkling his brows. Tia had closed the medallion in his hands looking dead serious. _

_"The jewel is breaking. Her powers are running out, William Turner, as the jewel cannot no more suppress the might of the Goddess. By the touch of destiny upon you, you must save her and bring back her eternal strength. Only you can do it. She trusted this to you…" Tia had then looked down at the medallion and then again at Will. Will had seen sadness in her eyes._

_"Bring back the daughter of the wind and give her what she is promised with. She weakens and she perishes. She must be given what she deserves and what belongs to her. Freedom William Turner. Freedom and eternal rest from her restless travel through the times…"_

Will eyes then snapped open as the lock of his cell creaked and two guards came in to take him.

Tia's words echoing in his head he then let himself being shackled and then escorted out of the cell, being then walked along the paths toward the unknown destination to him. Will had a thoughtful look on his face.

What could've Tia Dalma meant? How could he save Eve as he couldn't have done it before, even he had tried? Could he, a mortal help someone who was not such completely? Will felt doubt. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Whatever it meant he would try to save Eve. And as he had said in Tia Dalma's cabin the same night of Jack and Eve's passing, he would do anything to get them back. To get Eve back.

Will walked after his guards, but then suddenly his head was covered with a hood and he was now walked blinded along many, many other corridors. Until then the air turned moister and hot, smelling of herbs and some kind of soap. Will felt his shirt starting to get wet by the moist air as he was now dragged and stopped, his hands then pulled above his head after being released from the shackles and bent backwards, Will then feeling them being tighten into a wooden pole of some kind.

He then started to hear noises coming somewhere near, as if a large number of people were walking toward the room he was in. But before he could try to figure who they were the hood was yanked off his head and he was lifted and dropped into a tub full of water. His head luckily stayed above the surface but still he gasped his breath for surprise.

It didn't take long as Will suddenly heard familiar voices coming from inside the room next to him. But Will could not do nothing as was surprised, when he then was sunken completely underwater, him taking in as much air as he could before being pushed under the surface.

Elizabeth walked after Barbossa, being led by some of Sao Feng's men as she tried to pull the hem of her shirt down. She felt herself so exposed. God, let a rock fall on that disgusting lecher who had made her remove her pants!

Elizabeth gave wary glances to her sides, seeing many men in bathtubs and she felt disgusted. The men were consumed by fungus, it actually growing from them. Elizabeth had shivers and she walked forward quickly, eventually reaching the end of the small path and stood behind Barbossa, seeing a man standing a bit ahead of them his back toward them. Then the man turned and Elizabeth saw him being bald, having a long black, pointy beard and a horrible scar on his left temple.

Elizabeth then watched as Barbossa bowed to him, soon also gesturing her to do the same.

A bit odd look on her face Elizabeth bowed also. But not so deep as the man gazed at them somewhat indifferent, still recognizing Barbossa. He was Sao Feng. The Pirate Lord of Singapore.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore", Sao Feng greeted, taking a step forward as looked at them his head held up high. Barbossa then straightened nodding thankful as Sao Feng then sniffed at red scarf in his hand and turned to one of the two women by his side.

"More steam", he ordered. The woman bowed her head as then pulled a rope, soon the head of the room being filled with white mist.

Sao Feng then examined Barbossa for a moment. "I understand that you have a request to make of me", he stated questionably, walking again a bit toward Barbossa to face him who then smiled.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew", Barbossa answered, Sao Feng then looking surprised as he scratched his head with his long nails thoughtful.

"It's an odd coincidence", he stated looking indeed thoughtful. Elizabeth then leant behind Barbossa to look at him.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" she asked sincerily, Barbossa turning his head toward her a bit irritated as he was supposed to be the one do the talking. But Sao Feng looked denying.

"No", he answered emphasizing and then turned his head, starting to pace around a bit still thoughtful looking as talked. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple... and tried to make off with these…" he said then, walking to a man and took a long scroll like object from him, showing it to Barbossa and Elizabeth remarkably. They exchanged a glance.

"The navigational charts", Sao Feng specified tilting his head. "The route to the Farthest Gate."

He then threw the charts to another man who caught them, staring at Barbossa and Elizabeth slightly amused as his master walked back to Barbossa smiling knowingly.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng inquired.

"It would strain credulity at that", Barbossa answered calmly, not showing any sign of vexation as just smiled slightly.

Sao Feng then retreated slowly, examining him in thoughts, until grim expression on his face turned to look behind him nodding. And then Barbossa and Elizabeth saw as two men lifted up a pole. And tightened on it now seemed to be Will, who appeared from the water of one of the tubs, taking in a greedy deep breath after the long time underwater.

Elizabeth stared at him hardly holding herself together and stiffened. Also Barbossa tried to hold his poker face. Elizabeth hardened her face as Sao Feng walked over to Will gasping his breath.

"This is the thief", he said pointing at Will but stared at Barbossa. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Will gazed at them and saw both Barbossa and Elizabeth shake their heads. But clearly displeased for their answer Sao Feng then suddenly pulled out a thick wooden spike from his robes. Will's eyes widened and as realization hit him his eyes glanced around.

"Then I guess... he has no further need for it", Sao Feng continued indifferently, Elizabeth then freezing for shock as Sao Feng then made a quick move to stick the spike into Will's jaw. But Elizabeth's emotions revealed the truth.

"No, no!" escaped through her lips accidentally as she instantly pressed her hands on her mouth.

Sao Feng now turned slowly around. And directing now slightly amused look at Barbossa he pushed the spike back into his clothes, smiling as amused. Will wrinkled his brows.

"You come into my city…" Sao Feng then started first indifferent, walking toward Barbossa. "… and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa tried to explain staying cool, but Sao Feng interrupted him.

"That he would get caught!" he exclaimed now angry tone in his voice, taking a step closer to Barbossa as stared at him intensely. Sao Feng's men now stood up and prepared in action if needed. Sao Feng then turned around.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker", Sao Feng continued walking away, as Elizabeth was now about to step up. But she got stopped by Barbossa's hand as Sao Feng still continued.

"…But I cannot help but wonder", he said louder, taking another break as turned around once more directing a look at Barbossa. "…Why?" he finished his eyes widening in wonder.

Barbossa answered his gaze for a moment until next threw a coin to him, which Feng caught easily and bit it, taking it to his ear as a faint voice rang in the room. Everyone were quiet as on Feng's face there were understanding.

"The song has been sung", Barbossa said then taking a step forward as looked at Sao Feng remarkably. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call."

Feng gazed on his sides as he squeezed the coin in his palm. He then twisted his head to the right again.

"More steam", he commanded the second time, the same woman pulling the rope. But there were none coming and Barbossa gazed at the woman, who then jolted as Sao Feng turned to her furious.

"More steam!" he exclaimed the woman quickly pulling the rope the third time.

"There is a price on all our heads", Feng then continued Barbossa nodding.

"Aye."

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore…" Sao Feng then continued, Barbossa staring at him wondering until Feng gave Will a nasty look. "… is by betraying other pirates."

Will turned his gaze away irritated look on his face, glancing quickly at Elizabeth who met his eyes before also turned her eyes away. Barbossa then started to talk again.

"We must put our differences aside. The first Brethren Court gave us rule over the seas", he continued directing new serious look at Sao Feng. "But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" Sao Feng asked indifferently, not seeing any reason in Barbossa's suggestion.

Elizabeth wrinkled her brows for disbelief as Feng then waved toward Barbossa. Elizabeth then stepped forth.

"You can fight!" she exclaimed, sending a glare to a man who tried to grab her. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

Elizabeth stared at Sao Feng completely serious and brave, Barbossa and Will glancing at her as she then continued her voice turning all the time more determined as she spoke.

"The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here... _cowering_ in your bathwater!" she finished, Sao Feng looking then thoughtful as walked toward Elizabeth staring into her eyes.

Elizabeth glanced at Barbossa as retreated a step, not knowing what Sao Feng was about to do.

"Elizabeth Swann", Sao Feng then said starting to circle her. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" he asked, Elizabeth directing odd look toward him as he now spoke close to her ear. "And the eye does not go wanting."

Will wrinkled his forehead in wonder and fought against the bonds a bit, staring at Elizabeth and Sao Feng who then started to walk again.

"But I cannot help but notice... you have failed to answer my question", Feng then continued as walked forward, now pointing at Barbossa as turned to him, Elizabeth sending him another weird look. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Will then exclaimed indifferently from the distance as an answer, Sao Feng now looking at him briefly until gazed at the two women on his sides as they uttered a giggle.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords", Will continued. He now examined Sao Feng in more curiosity and saw him start to fume inside, as he then smoothed his bare head trying to hold back the burst of anger coming forth. But he failed as then started to speak walking forward, many pairs of eyes following him. Barbossa closed his eyes briefly for annoyance.

"The only reason…" Feng started. "…I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng then kicked a bucket in his fury, Barbossa then stepping forth looking as serious.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight", he stated lifting up a finger remarkably meeting Feng's gaze. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng's expression was angry as he then happened to gaze on his left side, seeing a dragon tattoo of one of his men dripping off by the moist air, black drops falling down his skin. Sao Feng hid a realization. Then Will spoke up again.

"There is another reason", he said straightening his back as directed a serious stare at him, Sao Feng now staring back at him indeed fuming.

"And what is that?" he asked mockingly, Barbossa then pulling out Eve's medallion slowly from his jacket lifting it up.

Some of the men in the room let out surprised sounds and Sao Feng squinted doubting.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Barbossa asked glancing at the medallion. "The one we all answer when the Pirate King is no more has also fallen in the Locker", Barbossa continued. "The one we call our Princess. And you know what it means if this locket is here without its owner. It is useless, and the Brethren court cannot gather without her. We must go and save them both."

"That's impossible!" Sao Feng breathed, swinging his hand in denial now pointing at the medallion. "The one we once answered as the head of our council and the owner of that trinket has been dead for years! The daughter of the first Pirate King is deceased as is her father and cannot be alive! You have just obtained that old piece of jewelry to trick me!" he exclaimed, Will lifting up a brow. Barbossa stared at Feng quiet, but now Elizabeth spoke.

"On the contrary. She was alive and well just weeks ago before falling in the Locker with Jack", she said getting a brief look from Sao Feng. He then only shrugged.

"So after all she is dead. Princess or not, she is no use for us dead. So why would this information affect my judgment?" he then asked simply turning away. Will wrinkled his brows.

"Because you need her. Both her and Jack. Eve has lived many years and is the same one to have received the position as the head of your council while her father was still the King", Will said, Sao Feng narrowing his eyes.

He examined Will suspicious, then extending his hand. Barbossa handed over the medallion Sao Feng taking it and pulled it close to gaze at it.

For a minute he stared at the emerald stone, turning the necklace in his hand as then lifted it up seeing the light shine through it. Then suddenly he made angry grimace, throwing the medallion hard on the ground as stared at it, again smoothing his bald head as there was even slightly horrified realization in his eyes. He had realized the medallion being the real thing. He could sense the power of a higher being in it. And that was why he couldn't hold it anymore without having the feeling of being burnt. He squinted.

"It's not possible", he stated again looking at Barbossa who only lifted his jaw, looking at him completely serious.

"Many of us who call ourselves pirates have believed her to have died many long years ago, but we were wrong", Barbossa answered. "I have brought this medallion as a proof she still lives. You must remember why she was assigned the head of the Brethren, Sao Feng, and it was not only her father being the King. But she also has something no one else has. I'm sure you remember also what her task was in the first council…"

Feng then froze. Everyone looked at the two men confused for a moment, after their talk clearly about something only they knew. Will examined both Sao Feng and Barbossa in turns not following. But then after looking at Barbossa remarkably Sao Feng then turned to everyone in the room.

"Even so you admit… you have deceived me", he said then louder again, talking to Barbossa who suddenly looked confused. Sao Feng directed a hardly noticeable glance toward the man with the faked tattoo before exchanged a long stare with Barbossa. Until then suddenly pulled out his sword.

"Weapons!" he shouted Will, Elizabeth and even Barbossa then gasping for surprise as many men stood up from the tubs, holding swords and other weapons and directed them at the two standing ahead of Sao Feng who was now staring at them in anger. Will fought against his bonds again, Elizabeth glancing around alarmed her body stiffened.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa said.

But his words were proven wrong as at the same moment swords flew up through the floorboards, Will freezing for a moment and lifting an eyebrow as both Elizabeth and Barbossa now hold two in their hands, Barbossa making a tense smile at Sao Feng who glared at him. And then he grabbed the man with the fake tattoo threatening to cut his neck, the man looking horrified.

"Drop you weapons or I kill the man!" Sao Feng exclaimed serious. But Barbossa and Elizabeth only gave him confused stares, Will lifting up another eyebrow even he had a hunch who the threatened man was. Barbossa looked behind him then narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Kill him, he's not our man", he answered stating, now Sao Feng watching them in awe.

Sao Feng looked at the man he hold and locked gazes with him, as Will then looked around also confused, eventually wrinkling his brows in question.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us…?" he said with a wondering tone, few others also glancing around in confusion Barbossa turning to look at him. "Who's he with?"

Will directed another wondering look around the room, everybody frozen to their spots. Until then suddenly an uproar of men shouting started and the back walls of the bath house came loose, inside running many English marines holding their bayonets as one of them ordered an attack.

Sao Feng's men quickly pulled their own weapons and in a matter of a second a huge fight had engaged, more soldiers getting into the room through broken windows they forced open, everywhere flying bullets and blades aimed at the opponents. They had gotten in middle of an ambush.

Will then took an advantage of this distraction and hit his guards with the pole, making them fall down unconscious. He then lifted up the pole, making one of the charging soldiers cut the ropes from his right hand and kicked him, then hearing Elizabeth shout his name and received a sword from her cutting himself loose.

Will started to strike the suddenly appeared soldiers, those two twin women fighting as a group right next to him. But then in middle of the fight even more soldiers came in from the main door, Mercer leading them, and he then lifted his small pistol aiming at Elizabeth who froze on her spot as met his eyes in shock.

But she was saved by Will who then dashed forward and grabbed her, pulling her out of line as Mercer fired, accidentally shooting one of the twins who died in her sister's arms. The still alive sister directed enraged glare at Mercer.

Will and Elizabeth ran to the other side of the room with Barbossa, Sao Feng and some of the others behind them as the soldiers in turn hurried to the door, making a formation to shoot. All four of them froze, but then suddenly the floor exploded under the marines, making them fall down shouting in surprise just as they were about to fire.

Sao Feng then turned lifting up his hand, letting out a retreat command. Will and Elizabeth followed him and his men to the street, which was now full of every direction firing soldiers and screaming women, everybody escaping from the havoc in the bathhouse.

Will guided Elizabeth before him as they then arrived to the fruit market, Will hitting every soldier who came into his sight. Elizabeth ran forward also slashing and cutting every soldier in her way, then lifting up her leg and kicked one over the bamboo railing. The fight had advanced to everywhere as soldiers killed pirates and pirates killed everyone who wore uniforms of the British Navy.

Elizabeth had run off without Will as he had gotten caught by a group of soldiers. Will grabbed one last standing soldier from his wrist and threw him down by making a spin, instantly being ready to receive another soldier attacking him. Will hacked the man quickly into defeat and pushed his blade with a swift move into his chest, making him fall down. Then he searched Elizabeth with his eyes and saw her making her way through the fighting crowd quite nicely. So she was alright.

But then suddenly a huge new explosion drew his attention and he saw many officers fly in the air as the pier right next to a bridge was blown up, sending the men in water. Will then dashed forward in order to slash yet another soldier to his back, but was suddenly grabbed by Sao Feng who appeared out of nowhere and forced him against the wall, Will staring at him tensely as he placed a long knife on his chest. Will made irritated grimace.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it?" Sao Feng said questionably but still hinting. "The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

Will squinted. "It is coincidence only", he answered and surprised Sao Feng in turn by getting the knife from him and now pressing it against Sao Feng's neck meeting his eyes. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer!" Will continued.

Sao Feng frowned in confusion. "You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I except any better?" Feng questioned a hint of doubt in his voice. Will stared at him.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father", Will answered, then turning the knife in his hand so that the hilt now pointed at Sao Feng him glancing at it. "You are helping me to get it."

Sao Feng examined this young man offering him a deal with awe. He then squinted again.

"You are willing to cross everyone to gain your goals, are you not?" he asked his voice indeed reflecting slight astonishment. Will felt a sting in his chest but he narrowed his eyes.

"You need to worry only of you being crossed if you don't accept this deal", Will answered then simply. "Beckett is only merciful to those who serve him and not the ones who oppose him. So, what do you say?"

Barbossa was fighting one of the East India Trading Company's men as suddenly a rocket flew past them, drawing his opponent's attention as it hit on a building just a bit ahead. Barbossa then pushed his blade into him making him fall in the water from the bridge they stood, Barbossa then turning to left.

"Thank you Jack!" he exclaimed at his pet monkey, who saluted after firing the rocket and Cotton's parrot repeated his words next to the monkey, flapping its wings.

Barbossa then saw Will stride along one path and hurried to him, meeting him soon eye to eye, Tia Dalma then suddenly joining him throwing away her disguise she had used to place the bomb on the pier earlier.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked seriously Will looking indifferent.

"And better yet", he said back throwing the charts now to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew."

Barbossa looked surprised for the fraction of the second seeing the men behind Will. Elizabeth then arrived at the scene.

"Where's Sao Feng?" she asked looking at Will.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove", Will answered even smiling faintly and glanced around, exchanging then a thoughtful look with Elizabeth, until they both left after Barbossa and their new crew.

They ran through the streets avoiding the fight already spread to the port as well, until after five minutes they were at their destination and after next five minutes they were sailing out of the harbor.

Elizabeth saw Tia Dalma stand at the upper deck and she walked up the stairs, stopping next to her thoughtful figure.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cover", she said, Tia waking up from her thoughts and she turned her head toward Elizabeth. "Do you think he will honor the call?"

Tia looked back forward in thoughts again. The sea started to spread in sight as the ship glided on the water.

"I cannot say", Tia answered. "All of the Pirate Lords are obliged to answer the call of their Council Head. But there's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Elizabeth wondered her words but didn't ask anything about it. Just thought for a moment until then heard Barbossa's voice from a small distance away.

"You weren't supposed to get caught!" Barbossa exclaimed angry and Elizabeth saw him stand next to Will, who only leant casually on the rail looking indifferent.

"It worked out the way I wanted", Will then answered also indifferent, straightening himself and walked away. But he almost crashed into Elizabeth who had just come from the front, them exchanging a startled look. Elizabeth then made a sorry smile and looked away.

"Sorry", she said. But before Will had the time to say anything she walked away, Will extending his hand useless after her as he couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

So he let Elizabeth go, feeling a slight squeeze in his chest. He looked after her noticing her left hand close into a fist. Will then just sighed, and then left to the front of the ship to think everything that had happened past these few weeks.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Still me? I wish this wasn't dull to read because Eve obviously wasn't in this chap. But no worries, she'll soon be back!**

**The next chapter is a bit different from the others. But please, to avoid any oddities etc. REVIEW this chapter and the following ones to give me your opinions. All suggestions of correction are thought of and I hope your assistance to make my writing better! So as I always repeatedly say, remember to comment! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Portia

**A/N: Hey!**

**I just took a peak of the prologue chapter of The Wandering Spirit and realized it to bee a bit hard to follow. But I just took an hour out of my life to correct it and now it is edited again into better! I HATE if my work is sloppy...**

**Okay, so the content of this chap is a bit different. But nevertheless, enjoy as always! Hope ya all like and show it! :D**

**BTW have any of you watched '_bad lip reading_' videos from youtube? They are videos, where some group has recorded new words to for example songs of different artists (like Michale Bublé) or to some movie clips by READING LIPS. They are just priceless! And the new words are quite "_interesting"_... My favorite is "Russian Unicorn"... (quote: ... _I'm gonna save a mental kitty..._ XD Just epic...) The thing with the trumpets in the video, it's just the _best_!**

**Some of them might be quite bad so... _Be warned_! But how is it that songs with most dubious words are those which stays ringing in your head? I don't know...**

**Thanks again to **bellaswan4eva **for adding me into following list!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

_**Will heard singing. It was a familiar voice and the words sung also seemed very familiar. The beautiful tone entranced him and made him feel peace inside of himself, forgetting all the worries and sorrows in his heart. He felt brand new.**_

_**Will started to walk forward, searching for the source of the voice. He wanted to find her, as it was a female voice no doubt about it. Will had never listened more beautiful voice and his legs moved by themselves. But then suddenly he started to see flashes around him. **_

_**He stopped as examined those at first broken images appearing around him. Until eventually he saw a woman.**_

_**The young woman wore a red dress, dancing alone a dance Will did not know. But as he stared at the woman he couldn't help but feel being pulled to her even he didn't even know her. But then as he took the first step and the second toward her, ideas started to form in his head. Broken pieces of once had memories of his. Or were they? **_

_**Will hesitated. But once again after such a long time he found himself think of a certain name appearing as well out of the blue in his mind. **_**Portia**_**.**_

_**Suddenly he was walking in a place he did not know. He saw a crowd of people gathered around to a clearing, where he saw that same woman now dancing not alone, but with a partner. Will blinked and he felt his heart start to beat faster. Had he been there before after all? The atmosphere and the scenery… It felt as well familiar.**_

_**"I'd like to spend these final moments with you if that's alright?" he then heard a voice say and he turned, but didn't see anyone close to him. Will wrinkled his forehead as the voice continued.**_

_**"I am not saying I will forget you after this evening, as I never will but… I will miss you. So if you're saying you're not coming back for a long time then I want you to remember me as a person you know …" the voice said. Will once again frowned for astonishment.**_

_**He then suddenly had a vision. He saw a girl sit on a staircase, Will seeing her through his own eyes. He could feel his chest being filled with joy and gentleness as he gazed at that unfamiliar girl with light hair, her smiling a bit shyly.**_

_**"…I know there isn't much time left and you might want to do something else as this is your only day on land. But if you'd like we could get to know each other a bit better. What do you say? Do you want to go with me?"**_

_**Will frowned deeper as he stared at that girl through those other eyes of his. He could feel the joy of other him as his own again and it confused him. But just as the girl smiled once more and turned to look at him, both of them, Will was yanked back to the clearing full of people by the sound of music. **_

_**Will now was following that same young woman, the girl dance with her partner, her skills being so great that Will's eyes were instantly glued on her. He couldn't take his eyes off her and not knowing why. But as he followed the girl with his eyes, he felt a wide smile spread on his lips.**_

_**"… By that power I have as I get the key to the chest to save Elizabeth I'll do everything I can to have your heart back. I promise that to you…" Now Will heard his own voice talk in the background. "Could I talk to you a bit longer? I'll be in this town only today and won't return until after a very long time… Could I ask you to spend some time with me? "**_

_**Will walked forward, still staring at the dancing pair. He felt expectation in his chest as he approached.**_

_**"Why would I run away from you now when you're getting so interesting? A dark handsome stranger with a mysterious past. What more would I need not to be interested myself? I mean, there's no men like you around here nowadays, honestly…"**_

_**Again Will saw a flash of a weird memory as took another step closer the clearing. The girl smiled behind her hair and Will saw himself place his hand on hers which made her smile wider. **_

_**Just as she was about to turn and meet Will's eyes again, Will suddenly snapped awake from his memory as all of a sudden someone grabbed his arm. Will gasped and turned to his right, seeing now Elizabeth standing next to him smiling, wearing that same gold colored wedding dress he remembered. Will frowned.**_

_**"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked true astonishment reflecting from his voice. Elizabeth just smiled at him and squeezed his arm, but then wrinkled her own brows.**_

_**"What do you mean what? You brought me here to watch this performance, don't you remember?" she answered, now starting to follow the two dancers too after shaking her head. **__**Will thought. Had he? **_

_**The man then suddenly lifted the girl from Will's memories up, throwing her over his shoulder and then in a blink of an eye swung her back to himself as her feet reached the ground. Will felt his breath stuck in his lungs. That was unbelievable. But then he remembered something.**_

_**"Where's Eve?" he asked, meeting again Elizabeth's gaze but they were full of wonder.**_

_**"Who?" she asked lifting up an eyebrow. "Will, we do not know anyone called Eve. What are you talking about?"**_

_**Will wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean who? Eve, Eve Rodrigués", he said back, Elizabeth now frowning too until let out a laugh.**_

_**"**_**No**_**, Will we do not know anyone by that name. What is wrong with you suddenly?" she answered. **_

_**Will was shocked. They didn't know Eve? But that… was impossible… Was it? He thought. **_

_**Will then happened to look at his clothes absentmindedly. But as he then glanced at the people around them, he noted that women didn't wear same kind of dresses as Elizabeth did, or either men didn't have same kind of clothes on as did he. Will was even more confused as he gazed around. What was going on?**_

_**"….. Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face,**_

_**you told me how proud you were, but I walked away.**_

_**If only I knew, it what I know today…. .."**_

_**Will gasped. He knew that song starting to ring in the air, feeling like suppressing every other sound around the clearing. **_

_**"Do you hear that?" he asked, leaning toward Elizabeth gazing to the sides. Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow.**_

_**"Hear what?"**_

_**" ...Would you tell me I was wrong,**_

_**would you help me understand,**_

_**are you looking down upon me,**_

_**are you proud of who I am?..."**_

_**Then the girl and her partner came close to them, the man spinning her around, until then her leg rested on his shoulder Will seeing her then bending backwards. He stared and felt quite nostalgic as that also familiar song kept on playing in the background.**_

_**"…I would hold you in my arms,**_

_**I would take the pain away,**_

_**thank you for all you've done,**_

_**forgive all your mistakes…"**_

_**Elizabeth squeezed his arm. Will glanced at her in confusion, until then suddenly the girl stopped in front of him Will then seeing a Gardenia flower falling to the ground. **_

_**By instinct he then knelt down to lift it but the girl did the same. And then as Will was about to give the flower back to her he met her eyes, his smile vanishing due shock as he realized who he was now exchanging gazes with. He would know that warm shine in those eyes anywhere.**_

_**"Eve?" he asked and the girl just smiled. No, it couldn't be Eve. This girl had light hair and brown eyes as Eve did not. No, she couldn't… But she had Eve's face.**_

_**In confusion Will followed Eve standing up, taking the flower with a smile and attached it into her hair. Then she lifted her left eyebrow as Eve always did. **_

_**"May I ask what you intend to do with my name then, mister…?" she asked with a questionable tone and it was no doubt Eve's voice. Will had shivers as he stood up, staring.**_

_**"Will. Will Turner…" came out his mouth. Eve smiled.**_

_**"It is nice to meet you, William", she answered.**_

_**Will gasped. How did she knew his whole name if she wasn't Eve? **__**But then all of a sudden the scenery changed and everything went black. And the girl, Eve, was gone.**_

_**Will turned around not seeing anything. What was happening? Where did she go?**_

_**"Will?" Elizabeth's voice then called. And as he turned around he indeed met Elizabeth's eyes again. Elizabeth stepped to him. **_

_**"What is going on? You are acting weird…" she asked, smiling in the end.**_

_**"I have to find Eve. She was here, Elizabeth", Will answered glancing around again. Elizabeth sighed.**_

_**"There is no Eve, Will. She doesn't exist and you know it. You daughter's name is Amelia, not Evelyn."**_

_**Will gasped again and looked at Elizabeth. A daughter? He had a daughter? But then he realized. **_

_**"Wait… How did you know that name?" he then asked his voice rising. Elizabeth looked puzzled.**_

_**"It is our daughter's name Will. Of course I know it. Remember, it was you who came up with it before she was born", she answered. Will gave her a weird look.**_

_**"No, not that. Evelyn. You said we don't know anyone by the name Eve. Then how did you know her whole name?" Will asked. Then Elizabeth just pointed forward.**_

_**"Because it's her name", she answered simply meeting Will's eyes. **_

_**Will felt his own widen and he whipped around, seeing now Eve suddenly at the distance staring back at them. She smiled and Will saw a flash of green on her neck. The mark on her neck glowed red as suddenly he saw that Eve before his eyes he had known the last years. Will let out a breath and he took a step toward her.**_

_**"Eve?" he called again, his voice relieved for some reason. Eve smiled once more. But then turned around and started to walk away.**_

_**"Wait!" Will heard himself shout, getting free from Elizabeth's hold. But she didn't let him leave. Elizabeth just came before him smoothing his cheek.**_

_**"Is everything alright Will? You are acting strange. You talk about and call out a woman who doesn't exist. I'm worried…" Elizabeth said examining Will with indeed worried eyes. **_

_**Will was dumbfounded and pointed toward the direction where Eve was walking.**_

_**"Elizabeth, Eve is real. She's there! Do you not see her?" he said back now glancing again after Eve. **_

_**His heart skipped a beat. Eve was now walking at a narrow street. But she now wore white dress, her hair color again different. Will felt his heartbeats fasten again. He didn't want her to go there.**_

_**"Will?" Elizabeth asked taking a hold of his arms. "What's wrong?"**_

_**"No. Eve don't…" Will just said then to himself ignoring Elizabeth as the worry started to grow in his chest. "Come back. Come back, Eve!"**_

_**Eve did turn then but didn't come back. Will met her gaze and started to walk toward her himself, Elizabeth stopping him again as came in front of him. **_

_**"What are you doing Will? Who are you talking to?" she asked her voice now full of disbelief.**_

_**"Elizabeth let me go. Eve is in…" Will said but Elizabeth interrupted him.**_

_**"There is no Eve! You are imagining things! She is not real!" Elizabeth now exclaimed, Will freezing as met her eyes now and wrinkled his brows. **_

_**He felt uncertain. Yes, Elizabeth was right. Eve was gone. She didn't exist anymore…**_

_**Will wrinkled his brows deeper as exchanged a look with Elizabeth, glancing toward Eve from time to time standing a bit farther ahead. He was hesitating should he stay with Elizabeth or walk to Eve. He didn't know. He wanted both to go to Eve but wanted to stay with Elizabeth. He was so upset.**_

_**"Help! Somebody please help me!"**_

_**That scream Will then heard cutting the air was full of horror and his head snapped immediately up from Elizabeth's face toward the source of the sound. It had been Eve's voice. **_

_**Will looked over the street and saw Eve now trying to get free from the grasp of three men harassing her. His heart now stopped completely and he pushed Elizabeth aside.**_

_**"Will!" he heard Eve call out to him. **_

_**Will started to run not even noticing moving, even heard Elizabeth also shout his name behind his back. Eve got loose from the men's hold as saw him, now also running to him. Until then stopped as if she would've hit a wall. **_

_**Also Will then stopped for some reason, examining her in confusion. He felt danger lurk in there and his heart had started to race in his chest. He wanted to run to Eve but he couldn't. Something stopped him. And soon he realized it was Elizabeth's arms and he felt himself wrap his own around her waist, even still stared at Eve his eyes wide for wonder. As if he didn't have his own will. But then Eve spoke.**_

_**"William…" she said quietly now lifting up her gaze as made a weak smile. "Forgive me. I have to leave you", the girl with Eve's voice and face said. Will wrinkled his brows in even greater confusion.**_

_**"What?" he stated. But then his heart skipped another beat as he heard a loud bang and he then followed Eve's gaze, seeing a red stain starting to wet the white fabric of her dress. **_

_**Will's blood went cold as the girl then looked up, frowning sadly. Will managed to take a step to her direction.**_

_**"No…"**_

_**Will then saw not himself but his other self, his shadow, run and catch Eve just in time as she fell. Then everything continued as if it had already happened, Will following his own figure move right in front of his eyes;**_

_**She was twitching in pain in Will's lap and she struggled to breathe. Will's eyes shot up briefly to the three men, the one holding the pistol standing before the others. Will's startled eyes fell instantly back to the girl who stared at him trying to speak.**_

_**"William…" she whispered.**_

_**"No, don't speak. It'll make it worse", Will said automatically voice consumed by fear. He looked at the wound, blood bleeding out of it all the time. Will instantly took off his jacket wrapping it into a bundle and pressed it against her stomach. She uttered a pained groan and twisted, Will making a face as smoothed her forehead.**_

_**"You must look into my eyes, alright?" he said. "Don't give up! Just breathe and look into my eyes!"**_

_**Their gazes met and Will felt a sting in his chest. She was dying. Eve was dying in his arms. Wait no. Not Eve but…**_

_**"Will…" she whispered then again, giving Will a gaze that made his inner rip into pieces. Will saw death in them. But he only answered her look frowning stubbornly. She took a hasty breath.**_

_**"I am sorry. I am so sorry, William…" she continued then her body laying now completely still in his arms, as if she would've given up. But she tried to give him a smile. "Forgive me… I have to leave you… so… early before … the next ten years are up… Goodbye, Will…"**_

_**"No. No", Will said. **_

_**She stared into his eyes, swept her fingers over his cheek lightly and struggled hard to say something, coughing, but after her final attempt of gasping air then Will felt her go limb. And what he saw in her eyes now was nothing, the life escaping from those brown… no, blue irises. Her head slumped against Will. **_

_**Will froze his hand lifting automatically to smooth that not light, but dark brown hair thunderstruck.**_

_**"No", he repeated a couple of times in disbelief shaking his head. Will then took in a breath, placed her body on the ground and grabbed her shoulders, staring at her now closed eyes. "No, don't. Don't die, Portia. No, Portia!"**_

* * *

"Portia!" Will exclaimed and took in a hasty breath of horror as woke up from his dream. He was huffing and his heart was pounding against his chest.

Will glanced around in confusion, feeling sweat to have formed on his forehead. Another nightmare. And most odd of them so far.

Will then sighed closing his eyes momentarily, slumping back against the side of the boat he had stayed to sleep as he had given one of the cabins to Elizabeth. Will wrinkled his brows.

What the hell had that strange dream been about? Well it had been about… Eve dying… No. About that girl called Portia dying… Portia. That was the name he had had in his head the first time he and Eve had met after she had been rescued from in middle of the sea by him and Jack. Will frowned again. Why had he had this dream? His nightmares up until now had been different. He had never seen this one before and it was least to say it confused him more than anything.

"Who is Portia?" Elizabeth's voice then asked a bit farther away and Will gasped, directing a weird look on her face as saw her walk up the stairs as she was examining him in curiosity. Will stared at her for a moment somewhat confused, until stood up looking away.

"No one", he answered, partly truthfully as he either didn't actually know who she was.

Elizabeth felt a sting in her chest as Will avoided looking into her eyes. But only then nodded making a small smile. Will then glanced at her once more until walked away, going to the main deck.

They had been sailing a week already. And what Will now saw around the ship were big icebergs. It was snowing lightly and suddenly he felt the bite of the cold wind through his clothes. Will's breath started to steam and he then crossed his arms trying to shelter himself from the cold.

Will gazed at the cold scenery for a while until then heard Pintel and Ragetti start to talk, Pintel quite bitter.

"No one said anything about cold", he said and Will turned to see them sit beside Jack the monkey, shivering, covered in ice.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering", Ragetti answered optimistic, staring to the distance not at all so bitter. But Pintel didn't agree.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring that poppet and Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" he continued tilting his head. Will narrowed his eyes, but then saw Tia step forth staring at the men seriously.

"Because Barbossa was only dead", she stated, making both Pintel and Ragetti freeze by her tone. "Jack Sparrow and Evelyn are taken, body and soul, to a place not of death... but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself... stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

Tia had leant a bit forward as spoke, dead serious as then walked away her arms crossed lightly. Will thought her words and gave her a glance as she walked past him. The worst fate person can bring upon himself. Not of death, but stretching on forever…

Will had shivers and he felt unpleasant tingle in him. He couldn't help but wonder in what kind of horrible place Eve and Jack had been thrown into.

"I knew there was a good reason", Ragetti then stated, Pintel and Will giving him a look. But Will then started to walk along the deck, passing a man who was rubbing his toes.

Will made a grimace as one of them broke and the man then stared at the toe in his fingers, trying to put it back but for nothing. His foot was completely frozen.

Will then noticed the charts and he sat on a chair, starting to examine them one of Sao Feng's men soon joining him.

"Nothing here is set", Will said then after a moment, half to himself wrinkling his brows as turned the sides of the round map which created different places depending on which parts got connected. "These can't be accurate as modern charts."

"No", the man called Tai Huang said next to him agreeing. Will then rolled the map's circles around, trying to find the right route.

"...But it leads to more places", Huang finished looking at Will.

Will had thoughtful expression on his face as he answered his gaze, then quickly turning his attention back to the charts. But as Will rounded the circles more he saw one understandable phrase form right in front of his eyes. _Over the edge over again_. Will wrinkled his brows.

"Over the edge… over again", he read out loud. Until then as he circled the map more he created another phrase. "Sunrise sets. Flash of green."

Will then thought a moment, trying to figure the meaning of these two phrases not coming into conclusion.

He then rolled the charts and walked to Barbossa, handing the map to him. "Do you care to interpret, captain Barbossa?" Will asked, giving him somewhat mocking look as stared at him. Barbossa took the charts looking thoughtful for a moment himself.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, master Gibbs?" he asked tilting his head toward Gibbs, who was standing next to him staring at the cold sea. Also Will looked at him curious as Gibbs directed his gaze to the icebergs.

"I reckon I seen my fair share", he answered, now turning to Barbossa having that same expression as always he was excited of telling a story. "Happens on rear occasion", he continued Will staring at him with Tai Huang wondering. "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say… "

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel interrupted Gibbs, him giving Pintel a surprised but somewhat offended look.

Will met Pintel's gaze until let his wander a bit, Pintel's eyes widening as met Gibbs' own seeing him let out a sigh.

"Sorry", Pintel said.

"Trust me, young master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem", Barbossa then cut in, handing Will back the charts before grabbed the rudder, then meeting Will's eyes. "It's getting back", he finished.

Will gazed at the now rolled up charts in thoughts again. Green flash. Land of the dead. Really, he wouldn't have believed years ago that he would be going to the underworld willingly. But now they didn't have choice…

Will then directed a sorry glance at Elizabeth who was now sitting at the back of the ship, wrapped into Eve's jacket and a blanket but still trembled for cold. Will hoped he could do something to ease her state of cold, but it was impossible. The whole place was freezing and he himself felt cold to the bone. All of the men, including him had frostbites made by the freezing climate.

Will then returned to his seat by the table, starting to examine the charts again. But soon he lifted his gaze as their ship drifted through two massive and high ice walls, them sometimes hitting against the sails, until they connected together creating this huge cave which they next sailed through.

Will couldn't stop himself from admiring that amazing work of nature, even this coldness was horrid and nobody enjoyed it. But it was fantastic how something so massive could've been made by nature. What nature could do…

Will's thoughts started to wander. Eve's mother Irédes… When she had lived was she the one who controlled the water freezing and melting? Had she been the one to make everything grow and rain to fall? Had she had the control over everything living?

Will wished he could've met her, Eve's mother. He had already seen all those unbelievable things Eve could do, so he only could imagine what her mother had been able. After all, Irédes had been the true Goddess by both power and blood. Eve was still half mortal and so not full blooded. So of course Will did felt curious.

* * *

The night was magical. They had gotten out from the cold seas by evening and now the sea around them was open. Like a mirror. Crystal clear and it reflected those numerous stars above them. As if there would've been two skies instead of one. There were no sounds at all, instead of the slight creak of the sails and the ship as it sailed forward in slow pace, breaking the beautiful reflection of the even more beautiful sky.

Elizabeth was staring at that sky decorated by the glittering stardust in thoughts, as then she heard steps behind her. It was Will who had also started to walk around the ship, seeing Elizabeth alone at the bow. Will had hesitated a moment but had turned to stairs and walked to her, now stopping behind her.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked, Elizabeth turning to look at him. But she then gazed away hesitating herself in thoughts, getting somewhat avoiding expression on her face.

"We have talked", she answered then. "Just earlier last time."

"If you call that talking", Will said back. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine", she then continued looking down. Will lifted his head.

"Do you want to save only Jack?" he asked, making Elizabeth gasp hardly noticeably.

"Of course not…" Elizabeth then protested, but fell silent after a break, her words not sounding so certain as she had meant them.

Will didn't answer to this as he only then looked away thinking, then turning his eyes back to Elizabeth's profile. Will wrinkled his brows.

Ever since Eve had been away the two of them had become quite distant. If Eve would've been there she would've made the two talk to each other and clear the air between them. But now as she was gone, it was as if Will and Elizabeth weren't able to communicate with each other. As if the loss of her and Jack had made the two…well distant from each other. And that exactly was the reason.

"Then we rescue Jack", Will then stated after thinking a moment, Elizabeth then meeting his eyes. Will answered her look briefly until moved his eyes to the water again, avoiding her eyes.

Elizabeth examined him for a while as that same uncomfortable atmosphere then fell upon them. She was about to say something to him but didn't, then just looking at the sea too before turned and walked away, leaving Will staring in front of him somewhat irritated and frustrated look on his face. How much he needed Eve's advice right now.

Will looked up tired as then walked forward. But soon, as the mist emerging from the water was blown away by the lazy wind, he then saw something before the ship that caught his attention and made him forget all his personal problems.

He stared at it, then frowning slightly for shock. The water of the ocean was falling over an edge to somewhere. Will figured this and was just about to go warn the others, as he then got startled seeing Tia Dalma suddenly standing behind him, starting to speak.

"For what we want most…" she started, staring at the exact same spot Will just had that same serious expression on her face, before she then turned to stare at Will. "... there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will just answered her stare as he didn't understand her words yet now. His eyes dropped to look at a locket around her neck. It was a shape of a heart and it had a face on it. Will had seen it before somewhere…

But then he realized and dashed past Tia Dalma who stayed still, directing a glance after him as Will ran straight to Barbossa at the helm.

"Barbossa ahead!" he exclaimed looking back to the front. Barbossa just stood in the helm completely serene.

"Aye, we're good and lost now", he answered calmly, meeting Will's eyes as narrowed his. Will wrinkled his brows for wonder as then the others rushed to the helm.

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated, Barbossa then looking at her.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found", Barbossa said as an explanation as narrowed his eyes again. "Elseways everyone would know where it was."

Gibbs then glanced over the railing. "We're gaining speed", he stated.

"Aye", Barbossa agreed matter-of-fact looking as nodded, glancing around.

"To stations!" Will ordered, turning around as ran to his own station, everybody obeying. "All hands to stations!"

Everyone started to run around in the ship. The so calm ship had now turned like a nest of insects and the men sleeping soundly were woken to the sudden commotion as the sailors were starting to make the ship turn.

"Rudder full. Hard port! Gather away!" Will kept on ordering as ran around the ship as well, making sure the orders were fulfilled as he made them and now was pulling a rope by the side of the ship. But then Barbossa spoke up surprising everyone.

"Nay belay that!" he shouted Will giving him an odd look. "Let her run straight and true!"

Pintel, Ragetti and some other men now ran to the bow, now seeing the edge of the world themselves.

"Blimey", Ragetti stated. They were sailing straight toward the edge.

Also Elizabeth had leant to the side to see the edge and she now turned to Barbossa, who was walking toward her and the men.

"You've doomed us all!" she accused staring at the pirate captain who then ignored her slight insult.

"Don't be so unkind! You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear", Barbossa answered indifferent, meeting Elizabeth's irritated gaze and touched her jaw.

Elizabeth gave him an odd look until then whipped around to see the edge coming all the time closer with fast pace. They were about to die it was certain. No one could ever survive this. Will also stared at the edge until then sighed.

"Tie her off!" he exclaimed to one sailor, then dashing toward the stern seeing Tia Dalma whisper a prayer over her foretelling bones and then throwing them on a box.

"Hard aport!" Elizabeth exclaimed as ran through the deck, grabbing a rope to turn herself as Will ran to the rudder himself, trying to desperately guide the ship as the water started to turn it, pulling it all the time with more force toward the fall over the edge.

"Hold on!" Will shouted over the noise of the water as Barbossa just stood at the rail, looking rather satisfied.

Pintel and other sailors went back to the rail at the other side, looking at the water and the all the time closing fall with faces mixing up terror and wonder, grabbing onto something. The ship was now sideways, slowly turning around, almost reaching the edge where the water pulled it mercilessly. And then the unavoidable happened.

The ship started to fall the stern ahead, everyone grabbing onto ropes and anything possible to prevent themselves of falling freely down to the black pit now visible under them.

Barbossa let out a laugh as the ship fell, first slowly but soon the weight of it pulling it completely over the edge and some unfortunate men were gliding through the deck with summersaults. And there they finally fell, over the edge into the pitch black mist clouded darkness no one knowing where.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tell me, was this all messed up? Because even the first half of the chap was a dream (and dreams are weird), still I also have wondered was that part hard to understand. Well, at least in case if you_ HAVE NOT_ read the first part of this series, then the dream sequence might've seemed _VERY_ confusing. So if you have not read the earlier parts, I recommend it warmly! ;)**

**Oh, and here's a link to the "_Bad lip reading-Russian Unicorn_" video! Watch if you got interested and haven't heard of these before!**

** watch?v=YjaZNYSt7o0**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. True or false?

**A/N: Hi!**

**Double treat again! The second one today is a bit longer chap, but I didn't want to chop it in the middle so... Enjoy! ;D**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

"Strike you colors, you blooming cockroaches!"

"Dead men tell no tales… tales…. _tales_… _**tales**_…"

Eve's eyes snapped open. Damn those annoying voices again. Why couldn't Jack keep his delusions in a leash? She had had enough of this.

Eve shook her head as crossed her arms over her chest. It was hot. The sun was shining from a cloud clear sky and she was again standing on the main mast of the Pearl, staring over the dull desert scenery.

Eve sighed and rolled up her sleeves a bit, then pulling the shirt down a little to leave her right shoulder bare. Anything to make herself feel cooler in this heat. She would've killed for a cup of fresh, ice cold water… But then she remembered.

Eve straightened herself up and formed the said cup with her hands. She then called forth the power in her and the earth as many, many times before. But this time her whole body, every cell was filled with such might that it still scared her. But as she opened her eyes after a small moment of concentration, she smiled satisfied as her hands were now full of fresh water.

Without a second thought she drank it, repeating this trick for a couple of times more until felt herself refreshed again. Lastly she threw some water on her neck and face, creating a brief satisfying feeling of coolness on her skin, which soon vanished of course. Too soon.

Eve sighed again and directed another gaze over the dry land. How long had they been in there? One week? One month? One year or ten years? No, Eve didn't know for sure. The time seemed to have stopped in the Locker. But what she had to say was that this place wasn't anything like she had expected.

As she had stepped into the jaws of the Kraken with Jack, she had thought to get into a hell like place or somewhere at least somewhat as horrible, but she hadn't. Well, this place could be a hell too sometimes, as she had noticed often while her stay in there with Jack Sparrow.

Eve then gave Jack a glance and let out a snort. Great, he was _again_ fighting over a peanut with his imaginary look-a-likes.

Eve sighed the third time and shook her head as heard that signifying gunshot cut the air. In the Locker she had started to wonder had Jack been truly crazy from the beginning with or had his brains finally started to melt under this endless sun by the time? Any case, he was having these same hallucinations over and over again and Eve was starting to get crazy herself because of them. If one Jack Sparrow wasn't enough, then where would anyone need over a dozen of them? Eve didn't want the answer to that question.

Eve's thoughts then started to wander to the same topics again. How were Elizabeth and Will? Were they married? Were they alright? Had it already been so long that they were dead? That thought didn't give Eve much joy as she had realized, as the almost immeasurable time passed, how much she missed them. How much she missed Will. His face. His voice. His smile…

Eve then stopped herself. Where was she going with this?

Even she tried to push Will out of her head, still that much avoided, but rarely much enjoyed memory of the touch of his lips came now back into her mind in all its sweetness. But Eve forced it back immediately not letting herself dream. What, was she in love with Will now? Was she? Well… She was...

Eve now knew that the most important person to her in the whole existing world somewhere out of this one was Will. And she had learnt this by the immense feeling of loss when she wasn't able to see Will or talk to him as she had been accustomed to. Even they hadn't separated in the most ideal understanding, still Eve couldn't stop anymore her thoughts to slip continuously back to him and his eyes. How warm and bright they were as he had looked at Eve. Clear laugh in them and Eve felt a smile spread on her lips, even she knew it was wrong. She could never have him.

Eve let out a frustrated sigh as now voluntarily pulled out the memory of their kiss in her mind, recalling that moment on the Dutchman for a while. Until then forced her eyes open breaking the image. She should as well stop her daydreaming. She would never see Will again or could never love him freely even if she would meet him. But Eve knew that too to be impossible.

But then the last day on earth came back to her mind. The moment as she had caught Elizabeth kissing Jack and eventually shackling him into the mast.

Eve still couldn't believe Elizabeth had been able to do something like that. It was as if Eve had never known her from the start. That stunt had come so out of the blue that Eve didn't know what to think. Was she mad? Sad? Confused? Yes, she was all those. But still she couldn't understand why Elizabeth had done it. Could it really have been just because she thought they would be saved only if Jack sacrificed himself to the beast?

Then again Jack had said something that could explain it. He had called Elizabeth a pirate. Yes, a pirate would do something like that. A pirate would sacrifice others over himself. Would leave someone tied as bait as himself ran away from the problems. Well of course things weren't that black and white. But what else could Eve have been thinking? She didn't know what Elizabeth had been picturing so she could only form her own conclusions. And you couldn't do anything else than that in this place to regain your sanity.

Eve's thoughts were then interrupted by Jack's loud irritated voice.

"Mr. Sparrow?" he called and as Eve now glanced down, she saw him stop in front of a cannon. She rolled her eyes. There he went again.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Jack then continued, asking a question from his hallucination twin. Eve leant against the mast as pictured him getting a displeasing answer.

"Proper?" Jack then stated, taking a couple of steps closer to the cannon as Eve could see in her mind as heard the clomp of his boots. She had seen this so many times before.

"It is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is not acceptable nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination", Jack started his list, at this point usually taking the said tack line into his hands showing it to his imaginary self. Eve tapped the sailbeam with her boot.

Jack got again displeased. He made irritated face as his other self was now asking another chance from him, at least according what the real Jack had told Eve about the first time this had happened. Or rather what she had seen him show him.

"Shall I?" he asked then and Eve heard the same sound of metal scraping as Jack pulled out his sword, then sticking it in the torso of this poor sailor eventually killing him. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess ", Jack then finished before pulled out the blade, the poor sailor dropping to the deck.

"It's that sort of _your_ thinking that got us into this mess", now Eve cut in, Jack narrowing his eyes as she dropped too on the deck by a rope, he trying to figure was she real or not.

Eve rolled her eyes and turned them on a barrel next to her, making it brake. Jack then looked happy and nodded satisfied, until then turned gloomy.

"Whatever you mean love? I thought you forgave me a long ago when you shared this unfortunate fate with me?" Jack said then giving Eve innocent look. Eve stared at him as put her hands on her hips, Jack seeing that she wasn't pleased and the least forgiving. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"I've never said I forgave you", she answered now lifting her other brow as then made a fake smile. "I just said I came in here with you because I am loyal to those who I include as my friends no matter how disgusting and _backstabbing_ nature."

Jack squinted as Eve's point had hit straight into the mark. She hadn't forgotten him stabbing her back at Isla Cruces. But then the sailor Jack had just killed stood up, sly grin spreading on his lips as he then started to stride toward Eve.

"Well hello Evie my love", he said stopping next to the girl and smoothed her neck. "How are you?"

Eve jolted as suddenly Jack pushed his blade right next to her, piercing the sailor look-a-like again a bewildered look on his face, eyes wide. Eve gave him a glare.

"What the hell Jack? Are you finally that crazy to kill me too?" Eve exclaimed, checking her shirt had it gotten a rip and took a step to the side. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"He was at it again", he said, Eve frowning.

"Who?" she asked in doubt as glanced around the empty deck. She didn't see even a single one of those Jack Sparrows working on the deck.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Jack answered serious.

"And doing what exactly?"

"Harassing you!"

"Trust me, if anyone like you would harass me I wouldn't need your help to get rid of him, captain Sparrow", Eve answered opening her hair from the ponytail, giving Jack a remarkable glance. "If anyone like _you_ would more than try to harass me, in fact, I would kill him."

Jack looked confused, then slightly hurt, until then his face brightened and he grinned.

"So you forgive me then! Good! Now tell me, Miss. Rodrigués, why are you doing nothing in the mast as your fellow sailors work hard down here in your place?" he then asked. Eve gave the empty deck one more throughout look and lifted an eyebrow, shrugging.

"It's not my cup of tea, love", Eve answered as she then turned around, walking away. "I am being forced to spend the rest of my never ending days with you in here Jack, so don't expect me to become your servant of any kind! You get nothing from me!"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing", Jack then stated, the other him standing beside him and stared at Eve's bottom. Jack rolled his eyes and shot him.

"We have lost speed and therefore, time", he then stated continuing his earlier speech as the other look-a-likes had stopped working and followed the happenings on the deck. Jack wiped the blade on the rail.

"Precious time, which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?!" Jack then bellowed as Eve stopped to the other side of the ship and leant against the rail, starting to once again entertain herself with Jack's lone talk. _As if_.

"Do you now?" Jack asked sheathing his sword, now gotten completely back his captain mode he had perfected during the time in the Locker. "It will all have to be redone. All of it. And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

Eve examined her nails as then noticed Jack making that radical turn, lifting up his hands as a helpless gesture.

"Doldrums sir, has the entire crew on edge", he said with a mouth of one of his other personalities. Then Jack turned back starting to walk with authority.

"I have no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise", Jack then continued as his true self, then surprising Eve as he suddenly jumped on a cannon taking a hold of a rope, turning to face his imaginary crew.

"Gentlemen! I wash my hands of this weirdness", Jack then declared, Eve lifting her brows. So he actually finally got it.

Jack then jumped down from the ship hanging from the rope, landing on the hard ground with a loud thump throwing away the rope. Then he remembered Eve, but was startled as suddenly heard her voice behind him.

"Are you sane?" Eve asked as leant against the ship her arms crossed, examining Jack's back. Jack gasped and turned to give her surprised look.

"More or less", he answered then correcting the position of his hat. "That depends on what is sane and what is insane in here."

"Then in that case, I guess I can handle you for a while", Eve said straightening. Jack gave her a weird look until turned to gaze at the open desert.

Eve followed him lick his finger, lift it up as most likely tried to find the direction of the wind. Eve sighed.

"There's no wind, Jack", she specified and came before him. "As there hasn't been ever since we came here."

"I know that", Jack said Eve tilting her head. "No wind", he stated. Eve nodded agreeably.

"Of course there's no bloody wind", Jack continued starting to stride forward. He walked a while until then stopped as he didn't hear other footsteps behind him. He frowned and turned, not seeing Eve anywhere.

"Where's she gone?" he asked from himself gazing around.

"You mean me?" Eve then asked, Jack gasping again as she now stood on the left side of him. Jack then looked irritated.

"Must you do that?" he asked Eve shaking her head.

"Do what?" she teased, pretending to be dumb as always trying to annoy Jack. And it worked. She had learnt to know him so well it took her even less time to get him angry.

"That… that… appearing thingy, it's not funny!" Jack then answered not sure what he meant. Eve smiled. She then startled Jack again now whispering on the right side of him in a second.

"What if this amuses me?" she said, Jack now stepping away from her as got shivers going along his back. Jack tried to look serious.

"You're a cruel woman Evie, and you have as cruel amusements", he said then trying to be indifferent, turning away to start to walk again. Eve smiled.

"You should know. You've been stuck with me more than any man ever has", Eve teased amused. "But my amusement might be cruel to you as it is only you I enjoy teasing so much. You're my only plaything in here, Jack."

Jack then froze for Eve's teasing words. But as he again stopped and turned he didn't see Eve anywhere.

He stayed there for a minute glancing around his brows wrinkled, until directed an irritated glare to the distance as if he could've heard Eve's laugh ring in the air.

"Damn Goddesses", he stated as irritated, then continuing his walk.

"My soul I do swear for a breeze", Jack then said to himself as walked away from the Pearl. "Gust. Whisper. Tiny, miniature lick, which any of that damned Goddess didn't see worth to make with her little magic. A miniature lick..."

Jack then stopped as he smelled something, then directing his eyes down and saw a rock. One smooth, round and flat rock on the ground right next to him. He picked it up examining it, then throwing it forward it landing a bit farther away after a couple of bumps.

"Yes I know, but why?" Jack then continued his talk now walking closer to the ship, along its side shrugging. "Why would he do that? Because he's a lummox, isn't he? Well, we shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited…"

Jack then froze. And as he slowly turned around, he saw that same grey rock now laying right behind him even he had thrown it far away from that spot. He gave it a wary stare, hesitated as the carefully lifted up his hands.

"Shoo", he said gesturing toward the stone. But of course it didn't move.

"Is this Evie's idea of fun?" Jack questioned, glancing around a bit before then again turned back to gaze at the rock quickly. But still it was at the same place.

Jack stared at it one moment more pondering as then lifted it up again, staring at it still a thoughtful, doubting look on his face.

"A rock", he stated still staring, his voice also full of doubt. He then licked it, tasting its salty surface and made a slight face eventually convincing it to be just a rock and he once again threw it away even farther, it rolling forward to the distance. Jack turned forgetting the thing.

"Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before", he still talked to himself his voice turning sarcastic in the end. "Eve has surpassed herself, I'll give her that. Never I've been so truly concerned in my life…"

Now he marched to the front of the ship where he saw a rope hanging down. In interest he stopped to it.

"Oh. A rope", came out of his mouth as he examined it and then pulled it, getting surprised as it started to fall down freely forming soon a pile of it on the ground. As the rope stopped coming, an idea formed into Jack's head.

He ran forward the head of the rope with him. And as it was tight he then started to pull the Pearl after him. It close didn't move at all as heavy it was.

Jack pulled his teeth in sight by the effort, cursing under his breath as tried different styles, pulling the rope over his shoulder or with straight hands facing the ship.

"Where's the woman now when needed? Oh I know, he's firing the rum. Burning the food. Oh yes, that Goddess of ours has left us do the all the work!" Jack breathed in irritation as again tried to pull the ship with everything he got. Until then again after a while froze.

He leant against the weight of the ship as his gaze drifted to the right, seeing the rock once again on his side, staring at him. Yes, staring as it now was a crab. Jack turned his eyes back ahead his face full of confusion. But the sight ahead made him fall on the ground.

Jack stayed still for a while, until suddenly he started to see a shadow move behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes, sat up looking utmost puzzled. And then as turned to look to the left he watched in astonishment as the Pearl was now moving by itself, gliding through the dry land with ease.

He sat there for a while having that same thoughtful but astonished look on his face until stood up, still following his ship now sail past him. He stared his mouth open, until then he noticed those small grey crabs under the ship, their stream making it move forward.

Jack was left there to stand in awe as suddenly he realized the Pearl to have gone past him and he dashed after it, running all he could not to let the ship get away.

* * *

Will came to the surface.

He gasped in breaths after coughed the extra water out of his lungs, staggering up in the shallow water squelching toward the shore with many other survived sailors also coughing their lungs out. There was refuse everywhere on the shore they now stood, Will squinting in the bright sunlight shining directly from the sky. He glanced around still making a couple of coughs. His throat was on sore for the amount of water he had swallowed.

Will lifted an eyebrow as saw that same shore reach to the edge of eyesight to both directions, never ending shore continuing to the distance as before them he saw wide sand dunes. This was the notorious Davy Jones' Locker? Didn't seem that bad.

"This truly is God forsaken place", Gibbs stated a bit farther away, also gazing at the scenery Elizabeth standing next to him.

"I don't see Jack. Or Eve. I don't see anyone", she said also squinting a little.

"They're here", Barbossa said and they turned to look at him as he was one of the last to come to the shore. He stared ahead toward the dunes. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will asked as stood next to him. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack and Eve."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think", Tia Dalma then said smiling amused, petting one of the small crabs which were crawling under her hem.

Will wrinkled his brows by this sight. She turned a bit and it didn't take long as all of them could see tips of masts with black sails showing up behind that one huge dune.

And so then they all watched in awe as The Black Pearl appeared before their eyes, now riding the dune down as if it were a wave, coming toward the shore Jack seen standing on the high sail gazing to the sea ahead of him. Jack didn't notice the others on the shore as he just rode the ship, as it eventually glided through the shore into the waves, the rescuers staring in awe the whole time following the ship with their gazes.

Will had taken a couple of steps forward staring at the ship his mouth open for astonishment. How was that possible?

"Impossible", Tai Huang indeed noted, reflecting Will's thoughts exactly as Will then noticed something under the ship which why it was able to move on the ground. He frowned. Crabs? Dozens and dozens of them. Will blinked in disbelief.

"A boat", Ragetti also noted pointing at the Pearl.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to mama, it's Jack!" Gibbs then also breathed, eventually a smile coming onto his lips as he then started to hurry toward the ship.

Elizabeth face was brightened by joy and she smiled, but it soon died as fear took over her. How could she face him?

She hesitated, glanced toward Will which he noticed, until soon enough the said captain arrived to the shore with a longboat marching straight toward Gibbs utmost serious expression on his face.

"It's the captain!" Pintel exclaimed as he and many others were running toward Jack.

"A sight for sore eyes", Gibbs added as Cotton's parrot then also made a note.

"_Hide the rum!_" it said as Jack directed a tight look at Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he exclaimed.

"Aye cap'n?" Gibbs answered, lowering his extended arms meant for a hug as met Jack's serious eyes, making a stand.

"I thought so", Jack said stating as if not at all amazed to see them there. "I expect you're able to account your for your actions then."

Gibbs looked confused. "Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why?" Jack continued still staring at Gibbs harshly. "Why is that sir?"

"Sir you're…" Gibbs then started glancing to the side, then lifting up his brows remarkably. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

Jack froze as he now stared at Gibbs with wide eyes, trying to come up with something to say.

"I know that", he finally said matter-of-factly and narrowed his eyes. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow", Barbossa the spoke up, Jack making faked delighted grin as walked past the line of men to him.

"Oh, Hector!" Jack noted. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye", Barbossa agreed sarcastically nodding. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack just stood there for a moment, half smile on his face as he tried to cover an obvious lie.

"No I didn't", he then answered, trying to sound happy go lucky but didn't succeed. Jack the saw Tia and continued the row as Barbossa sent a glare after him.

"Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh?" Jack asked now grinning again pointing toward the woman. "You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any derilium."

Tia made a faked smile. Will lifted a brow.

"He thinks we're a hallucination", he stated staring at Jack examining, tilting his head. Jack now directed his attention to him and he suppressed a grimace.

"William, tell me something", Jack said now coming to Will. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one. Because I tell you, at least the other of your damsels is beyond saving…"

Will answered his gaze for a moment. "No", he then said simply, tilting his head to the other direction. Jack looked satisfied.

"Well then you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack said back matter-of-factly. "So you can't be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here."

"Jack", now Elizabeth called and freezing momentarily Jack turned to look forward the line, seeing indeed her stepping up through the men staring at him into eyes. "This is real, we're here."

This was the first time Jack hesitated as he squinted, trying to decide was Elizabeth actually real or not. He lifted up a finger, glancing to the side wondering until then just rushed off giving her one odd look more. Jack hurried to Gibbs.

"The Locker you say?" he stated in thoughts Gibbs nodding.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth then exclaimed stepping up again as Jack put a hand on his temple, until narrowed his eyes, turning to give her a measuring but half amused look.

"Have you now?" Jack asked indifferent walking to Elizabeth slowly. "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Elizabeth answered his gaze a bit surprised. But then Barbossa pointed to the sea at the Pearl which had drifted quite far already.

"I see my ship. Right there", he said matter-of-factly smiling at Jack. But Jack didn't react as he now walked past couple of men, shadowing his eyes with his hand.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl", he said back as searched this imaginary ship with his eyes.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones!" Will then said loudly marching to his side looking serious, Elizabeth and Tia Dalma following him. "He controls over the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas", Elizabeth continued pushing past Will as Tia also took a hold of Jack's another arm.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called", she said serious too, Jack giving her a thoughtful look until glanced at the people close to him.

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens? Everything's gone to pot", Jack then just noted and started to walk away, others following.

"Aye, the world needs you back something fierce", Gibbs added.

"And you need a crew", Will stated the obvious, making Jack freeze as he then turned around to gaze at the men before him examining. But then Gibbs realized something.

"Jack where's Miss. Eve?" he then asked as others looked at him now also remembering her. "We came to rescue both of ye. You both are needed back."

"Don't know, don't care", Jack answered pretending to be indifferent as dag his nails. "Out of sight, out of mind. That god damn Goddess has ticked me all day long for as long as I can remember, so I certainly care not where she goes and with _who_."

Will's heart twitched. Eve. Indeed where was she?

Automatically his eyes turned to gaze at the Pearl far away at the sea. Was she on the ship?

But then they heard a splashing sound not far from them. All the men turned around, only to be dazzled by the sight.

They saw the waves rise from the serene surface of the water, in middle of them appearing like a mythical creature from a story as far as they deceiving eyes could see. And it was as if a light even brighter than sunlight shone from it like its inner glow was escaping through its being. But soon they weren't looking at a magical form made from light anymore and their eyes now saw a form of a woman. But more dazzling and beautiful than a normal human could ever look, which set their hearts into a race.

She had to be a Goddess in all her glory, now walking toward the shore shaking her wet hair. It was Eve. But still not Eve as they remembered her. She was different.

As Will's eyes watched her appear from the water and now walk to the shore a bit ahead of them, he thought her Goddess blood to have come forth and taken over the mortal features. Because she was surrounded by a godly glow, her very being reflecting power and beauty. She was a Goddess and this place seemed to only highlight the fact. Jack then directed a half smile toward them seeing they agape faces.

"You'll get used to that soon enough", he stated, some of them giving him slight glance until their eyes fell back on Eve.

As Eve then stepped on the sand and squeezed the extra water out of her hair, they all watched in awe as flowers and other plants started to grow at her feet quickly creating the first signs of life in this dry dead place. Eve didn't notice the men on the shore, but only glanced down at the plants once again appearing, making a tired sigh as directed also tired look up.

"So annoying", she said to herself closing her eyes briefly. And what annoyed her more was that her small swim hadn't made her feel any cooler in this heat. The water itself felt hot. Maybe this was hell after all?

She turned slowly back to gaze at the sea and she saw Pearl floating at the distance. Her eyebrows wrinkled. What was it doing out of the desert now drifting in the waves? How had it gotten there?

She stared at the ship, then shaking her head again as a strong gust of wind appeared, for everyone's awe drying her long curls in a second. They saw her frown.

"Evie dear!" Jack then called out and started to walk toward the girl, now waking her attention. "Come and see who's here to visit us!"

The rescuers then gasped as Eve turned her eyes at them, their gaze somehow feeling like seeing right into them.

She first looked at them with widened eyes reflecting pure astonishment. But soon they only turned bored and she sighed deeply, rolling her eyes as then started to walk also toward them and Jack, leaving hardly any prints on the soft sand, the trail of flowers following her steps.

Eve lifted an eyebrow and Will felt his heart jump by the sudden joy of seeing that gesture after such a long time.

"So what is the meaning of this little play of yours now, hmm?" she asked and the clearness of her voice made everyone again gasp, as she went past some of them, walking straight to Jack who only looked at her oddly answering her tired brow-lifting.

"I'm curious just this one time as you seem to have made up yet another delusion to entertain yourself. But what is new also is that I can actually see it myself and not following your crazy lone talk from the side", Eve continued.

She then gazed around the familiar and less familiar faces. But as her eyes hit Will she gasped hardly noticeably and turned away quickly, lifting her brows again questionably. Will looked so real. Eve's blood pounded as Jack frowned.

"Are _you_ even real Jack?" Eve then asked measuring the man.

"I am the one and only Jack Sparrow!" Jack answered.

"_Captain_, Jack", Eve reminded making Jack frown again for irritation.

"And what makes you think this is my doing?" he asked back narrowing his eyes as took a step closer to Eve. She crossed her arms, him then pointing at her smiling. "What if just this one time it is you, who cannot control you inner wishes, eh? But can I ask what do you achieve by sending here this imaginary rescue party? And may I ask also why the content of it is somewhat… varying?"

Elizabeth froze by this word, but stayed silent as they followed Jack and Eve's conversation, still as if they didn't exist. Eve sighed.

"Because from two of us Jack, you are the only one to even wish to be rescued from the Locker. I myself have accepted a long time ago that I'm stuck here with you till the real world seizes to exist", Eve answered indifferently, now walking a couple of steps to the side, men giving her space their expressions reflecting some kind of respect.

"And I'm not saying I like the idea", Eve then added to herself. But Jack heard it and he sent a glare after her. Will felt himself chuckle lightly. Yes, that he remembered. She truly was Eve and that's exactly what he had missed.

Eve then stopped to examine Sao Feng's men, who even had small fear in their eyes as met her gaze. Eve looked wondering.

"I really don't understand you, Jack", she said then, everyone else still silent as she now turned around again, walking back to Jack who was still gazing at her pretending to be insulted.

She now directed a doubting look at Tai Huang who was standing right other side of her and she lifted an eyebrow, waving her hand toward him. "What purpose this has? We're not getting out of here and I presume that is indeed why all of them are here in middle of nothing. But exactly _who_ are these people even?"

By that last phrase she had meant indeed Sao Feng's men. They gave her now a bit irritated looks as she waved at them, extremely disbelieving expression on her face. But then Jack got serious and he glanced at the line of men.

"I think there's no imagining in here now, Evie", he answered finally making Eve freeze for sudden confusion. "They're the real deal, as it seems."

Everyone following this conversation then saw Eve indeed freeze and stare at Jack in confusion. She wrinkled her brows as then slowly turned to examine those familiar and less familiar faces around her in thoughts, hesitating. Now more careful and pondering.

"It's impossible", she then said. But as her now doubting turned eyes again hit Will's face, she felt a squeeze in her chest.

Will immediately stepped forth, standing now in front of her exchanging a stare with her and they said nothing for a moment. Just stared. Will's heart was beating for sudden joy of seeing her face, which right now was consumed by shock. But then a familiar voice broke the tension.

"Ah, here you are my darling!" John's voice suddenly called out of the blue and Will froze, moving his eyes behind Eve to indeed see John now walk toward them a smile on his face. Eve looked irritated and she let out a breath, closing her eyes.

"I finally found you. I thought you had…"

John was cut off as Eve suddenly directed a kick straight at him, sending him on the sand. And everyone now followed in sudden shock themselves as she then pulled out her sword, hitting it straight at him pinning him to the ground. Will stood frozen. Eve had just… killed John.

Eve gave the look-a-like John a glare, until then sighing once more stood up, pulling out the blade and then pushing it back into her belt as if nothing had happened. John forced himself to stand holding his stomach, staring at Eve's back with also confused face.

"Eve…" he whispered. But after the shocked viewers had then quickly looked at Eve, they saw John wound starting to bleed. But not blood, but sand and quickly he was shattered into dust, his whole body turning nothing and falling on the ground.

Eve let out even deeper sigh. Will turned his eyes back at her and he frowned, seeing her irritated face. Suddenly the sky started to gather clouds appearing out of nowhere.

"Curse these delusions", Eve said out loud her voice full of annoyance.

"You'll also get use to that quickly", Jack then noted, Eve giving him a tired look.

But she then gasped as Will suddenly pulled out her sword again, cutting himself before directed a serious gaze at her. Eve glanced at his wound a shocked look on her face, before turned her eyes to stare into his so familiar eyes, making her chest squeeze even more by the realization. Hallucinations didn't bleed. But this Will did.

"Eve, we're here. This is real. We're real", Will then said death serious, staring straight into Eve's eyes as lifted his hand showing the small cut.

Eve blinked a couple of times in hesitation, examining him. Until then lifted a careful hand to touch his chest in disbelief, now also seeing the ring she had given him a long time ago in Tortuga. He was still wearing it. And the delusions of him didn't.

"Will?" Eve then said questionably, Will then sighing and surprised Eve by grabbing her and hugging her tightly, pressing her against himself.

"Eve", he said also stating. But he was full of happiness and relief. "God how I've missed you."

Now as Will could feel her breaths, her scent and her living body in his arms he realized the first time how much he had missed Eve. How eagerly he had waited to see her again and now as was holding her in his arms enjoyed every second of it. Eve was there. She was really there.

Suddenly the men felt like the sun would've shone brighter, the air getting even more serene and beautiful if it even was possible.

But it didn't take but moment as after that also relieved, happiness filled feeling took over Eve's chest her closing her eyes momentarily, Will then felt her stiffen in his arms. And as he then retreated to look at her confused look on his face, Eve didn't look at him. Just a moment ago so blue and clear sky now started to gather clouds again as Eve sighed, shaking her head imperceptibly avoiding Will's gaze and her hand slipped down from his chest where it had stayed.

Eve then turned her own eyes away as they then hit Elizabeth, who had also come closer staring at Eve a bit careful but happy look on her face.

Eve met Elizabeth's eyes surprised, but then gasped as she then quickly also hugged her smiling.

"I've missed you too Eve. It's been horrible not you around", she said then pulling back as gave Eve a smile. Of course Eve was happy to see her too, but her last day on Earth came again in her mind.

Will noted in wonder that Eve didn't answer Elizabeth's smile so genuinely. He was confused. Shouldn't they be over excited of seeing each other again? Why were they so awkward to each other now?

"Well I'm here now", Eve only said back, Elizabeth's smile dying a little by her tone. Elizabeth didn't see hate or anything like that in her eyes, but what she saw in them was disappointment. Yes, disappointment mixed with sadness. But then Jack cut in.

"Of course you're here. Where else would you be?" he said. Eve gave him a weird look. But then she became very serious frowning, turning to stare at Will at first as she suddenly realized something horrible.

"What are you doing here? Are you dead?" she asked now suddenly in slight panic. She then turned her eyes back to Elizabeth. "If you really are here that must mean…"

"No!" Will exclaimed, grasping her eyes. He shook his head. "No, we're not dead."

Eve stared at him. But then not only for his surprise but for the others' as well she then wrinkled her brows in bigger disbelief, turning everything but relieved. She was now staring at him with hard eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked her voice quite harsh making Will gasp. "Leave. Now! This place is not to those who still live!"

"We have indeed come to get you out, missy", Barbossa's voice then said behind Will and Eve's hairs rose up.

Her face then turned cold and she froze, turning toward her old nemesis now clearly furious. Many of the men gasped for her sudden fury.

Then all of them were startled by the sound of thunder, wind suddenly forming and starting to pull their clothes with angry gusts as the sky darkened, clouds drifting around now as a thick mass as indeed lighting started to strike above their heads. Eve slowly walked to Barbossa, not breaking her murdering stare at any point and Will who watched her carefully all the time had shivers. Eve was even more terrifying than she used to be. But Barbossa only grinned amused.

"Still kicking I see!" he stated Eve stopping in front of him. "But this quite theatrical act is for nothing. I've already died once and I'm not doing it again by your hands."

Eve lifted her other brow mockingly. "Maybe I should kill you. As it seems my revenge is unfulfilled."

"Eve calm down!" Will then exclaimed grabbing her arm, as she then turned to look at him.

Will met her eyes and then slowly saw that anger lessen in them, the sky eventually starting to calm with her the clouds retreating. Will sighed as did many others. Also Eve then sighed closing her eyes, until faced Barbossa's grinning face once more. She squinted.

"Why are you here? How can you be alive? I saw you die, so why?" she asked Barbossa, who only looked somewhat cocky. But then Eve took a glimpse at Tia Dalma who smiled at her remarkably. Eve frowned. Of course. Voodoo.

Eve then glanced at his boots and suddenly remembered to have seen this exact pair back in Tia's hut when she, Will, Jack and the others had gone to seek her advice about the chest of Davy Jones.

She then sighed again. But next saw her medallion stick out of the collar of Barbossa's shirt.

Eve was shocked and Will noticed her eyes widen as he stepped next to her, following her gaze. Will twitched also as saw the medallion, then turning his eyes back warily toward Eve. Eve was awestruck.

Why Barbossa had her medallion? Why? She had lost it while returning to the Pearl and the one who was supposed to have it…

"_You_ gave it to him?" she then asked from Will even she didn't look at him at first, her voice full of again sudden rage. Will went into lock as finally met her eyes when she turned to give him bewildered look.

Eve pointed at the medallion, lifting now angry eyebrow. "You gave… the key to my powers to _him_?!"

"Eve…" Will tried to explain, but was cut off by her as Eve then quickly yanked the medallion off Barbossa's neck. The clouds again rose even quicker as a couple of actual lightnings stroke on the beach around the men, making them jolt as Eve's wrath contrasted by the weather. Eve then slipped the medallion around her own neck.

Again in a blink of an eye everything turned back to normal. The clouds and the thunder vanished, the sun shining brightly again from the blue sky. The wind seized and only the light sound of the waves crashing to the shore broke the intense silence as everyone were again staring at Eve, who now suddenly also stopped shining that godly inner light reflecting her unnatural nature of a half Goddess. She was again just Eve, looking now completely normal human and not that godly being trapped in the Locker. Now she was just the way everybody remembered her.

Eve then let out a sigh of satisfaction smiling.

"That's better", she whispered really relieved, as now that buzz and tingling in her body created by her powers itching to get out now were once again shackled behind bars, lock clicking into place and trapping her Goddess side behind bonds again. Eve let out a breath.

"Why do you need me?" she then asked directing a look toward Barbossa. "What use could I be to you?"

"It is not use but rather what you have to do", Barbossa answered pointing at the medallion. "You know the obligations wearing that trinket. And you are well aware of the position your father left you. Now they are needed. The time of the Court to convene has come."

Eve only looked indifferent and lifted an eyebrow. "That position was given me ages ago before any of you even knew what Brethren Court was. But what I'm saying is that the last meeting was arranged so long ago that none will it remember. I don't see a reason why I should care about the Court's doings."

"You cannot say nay to this! Only you can call forth the Lords and only you are the head of the council. You cannot step away from this!" Barbossa said against, now his voice rising. Eve stared at him not the least threatened by his tone.

"You can always choose the next head of the council. I will gladly give up my title", Eve answered. But Barbossa then had a flicker of fury on his face and he stepped before Eve, staring into her eyes.

"This is not something anyone can do! You are the Princess of the Brethren and your father left this position to you for a certain reason. There is no way out of this for you no matter how much you desire. You are blood bound, Miss. Rodrigués", he continued, then exchanging one more stare with Eve until gazed at the necklace stepping away.

Eve sent slightly fuming look after him. But Eve then just sighed. Yes, she did have the obligations given to her by her father. She knew that much.

Then Eve ignored everything else for a moment and just enjoyed that feeling of peace dwelling in her. She felt so light and relieved. Her other self had now successfully retreated back inside her body. She opened her eyes which she had closed for a moment and finally walked away from Will, standing just a bit away from Jack who then started to speak again after following the scene between Eve and Barbossa.

"Now as the happy reunions are over, let's return to your earlier suggestion, shall we?" Jack then stated grinning, until examined the arrived rescuers with disbelieving face. Eve gave him now a curious look. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

Eve glanced at Elizabeth and saw her gape a bit after Jack had pointed at her with his words. Will turned to look at her his face full of doubt and amazement. Eve wrinkled her brows.

Jack then looked amused as Elizabeth avoided Will's stare. But even Jack tried to look indifferent Eve saw deep down in his eyes sadness.

"Oh, she's not told you", he stated now to Will taking steps toward them. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. For example why was it that Eve here so heroically returned to fetch me and got swallowed by the beast with me as you other cowards ran away."

Eve gave a tired look at the sea as then suddenly Jack stepped in front of Tia Dalma.

"As for you…!" he started, but froze as she gave him a smile.

"Now… Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time", she said her voice a bit purring leaning closer, tangling Jack's braided beard. Eve and many others directed them now weird looks as Jack smiled clearly remembering something rather pleasant.

"Fair enough. All right, you're in", he agreed Tia making another smile. Eve examined her for a moment until then gasped, seeing Will walk toward her a serious look on his face.

Eve met his eyes but soon looked away. Will stopped.

"Eve…" he again started lifting his hand on her arm, about to ask what had been going on between them just a moment ago. But didn't have the chance as suddenly Jack strode to them, snatching Eve away from Will starting to walk back now her arm hooked with his. Will looked after them surprised at first, but then he narrowed his eyes for irritation.

"What the hell?" Eve protested as gave Jack an odd look, he just waving his hand for her to stay quiet.

"You reveal yourself too much. Your feelings show too easily", he then said, actually saying something sensible as he glanced at the sky.

Eve did the same as she understood. Yes, she couldn't be close to Will without her feelings inflicting another thunder or rain. Even her powers were under control, still they were in the Locker. And they still could slip out once in a while. Eve then just continued walking with Jack.

"Don't need you, you scare me", Jack then declared to Ragetti who looked defeated as they passed him in the line. "Gibbs you can come. Marty", he continued, then gasping as saw Pintel standing between Marty and Cotton. Cotton's parrot jumped on Eve's shoulder and she gave it a smile, rubbing its wings and stomach.

"Cotton", Jack then greeted, then turning to Eve and the parrot looking a bit odd. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy but at least I have someone to talk to."

Jack then continued forward leaving Eve behind, her giving the bird one more smile before she handed it back to Cotton who answered her smile. Jack then froze as saw Sao Feng's men and Tai Huang. Eve came again next to him curious.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Tai Huang. These are my men", the man Jack had asked answered. Eve lifted a brow and Jack glanced at her briefly.

"Where do you allegiances lie?" Jack then asked looking serious.

"With the highest bidder", was the answer. Jack glanced back smiling.

"I have a ship", he stated, making Tai Huang smile with a nod.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail!" Jack then ordered loudly, turning to give a glance toward the men until opened his compass, seeing the needle circle around endlessly.

He then closed it as Barbossa stepped up.

"Jack", he called holding the charts. Eve's eyes widened as she saw the scroll in his hands.

"Which way you're going, Jack?" he asked as tapped the charts, his monkey twisting his head and uttering animal cry as if as a mock. Eve gazed at Jack and saw him indeed have irritated look on his face, as if he would've just lost a game of chess against a newborn baby.

"Those belong to Sao Feng", Eve then stated pointing at the charts, Barbossa making a dry smile.

But then Jack just let out a frustrated breath, throwing the compass to Eve as marched past Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti and some others. Eve shook her head and examined the compass, also opening it seeing the needle circle endlessly. No wonder Jack had felt lost.

"You know Sao Feng?" Elizabeth's voice then called out to her, Eve snapping her head up as saw her now walk before her looking questionable. Also Will looked interested as stood a bit away from them. Eve dropped her eyes as closed the compass with one swift move.

"Only his reputation", Eve said making small indifferent smile as tied the compass now into her belt. "And I presume he also knows mine…"

With that Eve then gave Elizabeth one quick smile more as then walked away, Elizabeth directing a glance after her until turned also to walk. But in the end Eve didn't follow, but only stopped on her tracks as watched her go toward the shore.

She sighed and gazed down at her medallion lifting it. There was a small crack on the stone and she felt a remarkable sting in her chest. Yes she knew. What could happen if she went back.

"Why aren't you coming?" Will's voice then asked behind her and she was surprised, thinking that he had already left with the others. She didn't turn to face him as answered.

"Should I be?" she then asked back simply, staring at the endless shore. Will frowned and rounded her.

"Of course you should Eve. We came here to get both of you. You and Jack. And we're not leaving without either of you", he answered serious. Eve made amused smile.

"You cannot promise that for everyone", she said back meeting now Will's eyes momentarily. Will frowned again.

"Are you saying you don't want to leave?" he asked not able to stop disappointment lift its head in him. Eve's expression was unreadable.

"Maybe. Maybe I should just stay", she said thoughtful. Her voice had lowered.

"No!" Will then exclaimed his voice suddenly rising, taking a step closer to her and Eve gave her a questionable brow-lifting.

"Why not? Why not Will? I'm finally dead. I've obtained the goal I've only hoped for many lives. Why should I go back on Earth and get into the cycle I've tried to break for years? Tell me even one good reason for that!" Eve then answered, exclaiming in the end.

Also she had taken a step closer to Will and they were now staring at each other very close, making a flash of memory of the last time they had been so close flicker in Will's mind. But now the eyes looking into his weren't those gentle ones but demanding, waiting for his answer.

Will got puzzled and in fact he didn't know what to say. But after a moment of staring into Eve's eyes he finally sighed, stepping away and gave her serious look.

"Me", Will then said, surprising Eve.

Eve's hard face softened and she accidentally let herself be filled with those warm feelings what thinking of Will had made her recently feel in the Locker. But then Will turned, walking also now toward the shore.

* * *

**A/N: Eve is back! ;D**

** Did her temper go overboard? I thought it to be quite interesting let her feelings fire up like that as the Locker made her true nature extremely visible, but if there was anything wrong about this chap, review! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Journey back

**A/N: Hello there!**

**I just noted... Eve sighs a lot, doesn't she? I'd better keep an eye on that... I eyed the last chapter after publishing it and noticed how she sighed like all the time. So, I try not to present such a depressed Eve ;) Well, if it's possible. I hope this chap isn't a mess, because this site logged me out by itself before I had saved it to doc manager... I tried to correct it looking the same but who knows...**

**Thank you to **Angel de Hermosa** for adding Eternal Blood into favorites!**

**yours,**

**-lindam2254 ;D**

* * *

"Trim that sail! Slack windward brace and sheet!" Barbossa ordered in the Pearl Jack repeating everything he said, hurrying next to him as they tried to belay each other's orders. Eve was leaning against the rail and gave them a tired eye-roll. Oh please…

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

Barbossa stopped next to Jack behind the main mast. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked, Jack giving him bewildered look back.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what _are _you doing?!" Barbossa asked back his voice rising.

"What are _you_ doing?!"

"_No_, what _are_ you doing?!"

"What are you doing? Captain gives orders on the ship", Jack then stated death serious.

"The captain of the ship is giving orders!" Barbossa exclaimed back, staring at Jack with narrowed eyes. Jack hesitated for a short moment.

"My ship makes me captain", he stated matter-of-factly.

"They be my charts", Barbossa reminded lifting up the scroll for Jack to see.

"That makes you... "_Chartman_" ", Jack specified not giving in, but Eve noticed his uncertain tone as he had to think a bit what to answer.

Eve then rolled her eyes again straightening up, about to go between the two annoying bickerers but was surprised as Pintel stepped forth, gazing at the two men angry making them freeze.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Pintel exclaimed, also everyone freezing on their spots around them. Eve stared but couldn't stop a laugh escaping through her lips. Jack gave him bewildered stare until Pintel then made apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd thrown in my name for consideration", he explained.

"I'd vote for you!" Eve then cut in, getting even more bewildered look from Jack as she walked to the men, smiling very friendly at Pintel which was rare, until directed annoyed look at the two captains. "Because you as our captain I'm sure we would actually get somewhere _today_!"

After Eve's argument Pintel actually looked a bit hopeful, but Jack and Barbossa's looks made his smile vanish.

"Sorry", he said again stepping aside from Barbossa's way as he continued walking toward the stairs, Jack trying to compete with him. Eve gave his back a tired look. Then she saw Ragetti tap Pintel's shoulder.

"I'd vote for you too!" he said smiling.

"Yeah?" Pintel asked, they both now looking at Eve as if seeking the confirmation. She blinked and glanced around a bit, then just going up the stairs as well.

As she reached the top she saw Barbossa look through a telescope. Jack then examined him for a while until smirked, now pulling out his own telescope which then turned out to be a miniature one, Jack trying to pull it out more many times looking frustrated. Barbossa directed amused look toward him. Eve sighed.

This was just childish! This was the reason she left the island of the Locker? No. It was… Will. Because he had asked.

Eve shook her head. Jack then turned away defeated, again thrusting the object in his hand to Eve, who only gave it a brow-lifting not taking it. Then Jack just sighed, turning away from her too. Eve instead turned toward the rail, staring at the never ending sea around them. She was coming back from the dead...

"_Croak, Bella señorita! Señorita bella! Croaak!_" Cotton's parrot then said and Eve was surprised as it again flew on her shoulder, meeting her eyes. Eve smiled as extended her palm, the bird now jumping onto it. She had grown to like this little creature, and likeways. She smiled again, smoothing its colorful feathers as it let out another croak. Eve then turned to Cotton.

"Can I borrow him for a while?" she asked, Cotton smiling and nodding. And so Eve went back to the main deck, walking to the back with the bird.

Under below Will was searching for Elizabeth. She had vanished immediately as they had set sail. And as Eve had also avoided staying alone with him, Will had started to feel very uncomfortable. Things were now awkward with both of the girls and it frustrated him, as Will didn't even quite know how it had happened.

Will walked along the narrow corridors until eventually found Elizabeth, sitting on the stairs leading to the deck. Will walked under the staircase, circling it and coming to face her from the left. Elizabeth exchanged a look with him as he arrived, Will gazing down.

"You left Jack to the Kraken", Will stated. "And that's why Eve treated you so coldly."

"He's rescued now. It's done with", Elizabeth just answered simply. Will examined her for a while until turned away, Elizabeth's head lifting up to look at him at the same time. Elizabeth stood up.

"Will I had no choice. But I never wanted Eve to get trapped in the Locker too", she said serious. It took a moment for Will to answer.

"You chose not to tell me", Will said back then still not facing Elizabeth.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I?" Will answered with a question. He now finally turned to Elizabeth meeting her sincere eyes, also all the doubt vanishing from his face as he now stared at Elizabeth only understanding. "I just didn't know what it was. I thought…"

Elizabeth saw Will's hesitation as he stopped in the middle.

"You thought I love him?" Elizabeth asked. She then stared at Will for a while in awe, until was about to leave the below turning toward the stairs. But Will stopped her, turning her around to face him again a serious look on his face. He then walked forward, making Elizabeth retreat against a pillar examining him confused.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" Will asked then, meeting Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth stared at him in thoughts until answered.

"You can't. As I cannot trust you either as you make your choices with Eve. Always have", she said making Will then gasp as he looked at her again. And then Elizabeth ran away, diving under Will's arm as he then leant against the pillar in thoughts, wrinkling his forehead.

Elizabeth who came to the deck then heard singing, Eve's voice singing as she soon saw her sit at the stern of the ship, holding Cotton's parrot on her hand as sang to it. Eve smiled as the parrot suddenly repeated the phrases she had just sang, she then smoothing its feathers.

Elizabeth frowned. She wanted to go to her to talk, clear things with her but couldn't. Instead she just walked to the other direction, leaving Eve behind her.

* * *

Eve looked at the sky. There were no stars in sight and it was only pitch black, making their surroundings even creepier. She stared in turn straight into the water, then sometimes to the horizon. It was so peaceful in there.

She sighed and closed her eyes. What would happen now? She had always known what to do and how to act but now… She didn't know.

Eve then heard running footsteps behind her and turned, seeing Barbossa and Jack race up to the helm. She rolled her eyes as then watched them stand at the opposite sides of it, turning it first only a little to their direction one by one until grabbed the helm with both hands, trying to win over another and make the helm turn to their directions. Were they going to sink the ship?

Something as childish as this could've been expected from Jack, but Eve wouldn't have ever believed Barbossa go to the same level with him as a person much more mature. But then she only shook her head and settled for only sighing once more to their idiotic territory struggle.

In thoughts she then started to hum, eventually the words turning into a clear singing.

_"The song has been sung, mother of tidal waves… I shout your name and pray your grace. Hear my plea, oh sea…"_

How much Eve missed her mother. She didn't remember her at all, but now she would have surely known what Eve should have done.

Eve had never received motherly advice from anyone, and sometimes it felt impossible to overcome obstacles without anyone being there to guide her. But she was used to it. This was her life, had always been. And she hardly knew any better.

"You're troubled. Share your worries with me, your aunt", Tia's voice then called and Eve gasped, now seeing her stand next to her. Eve shook her head.

"It's nothing, _tía"_, she answered but her expression wasn't so convincing. Tia looked at her pitying and took her other hand, turning Eve's face toward hers as if scolding look in her eyes.

"I know when the daughter of my sister is troubled", she answered. "You've always been strong _hija. _You were born like that and I've never had to worry about you. But now I see you suffer."

Eve let out a broken breath. She stood there silent. Finally she started to speak.

"I feel so lost", she then said eventually meeting Tia Dalma's eyes. "For the first time I'm lost with both myself and the ways of the world. I don't know which path to choose."

"My child, you don't choose your own path. It is the touch of destiny that guides us through our lives", Tia answered.

"I don't believe that. Haven't for years. If that would be true, then why would one be bestowed with such horrible destiny that there is nothing but suffering in it? I don't understand, _tía_. I fear."

"We hardly do when it comes to our own lives and fear things we don't understand. But I see that is not the only thing weighing in your mind."

Eve looked at Tia confused. "What you speak of?"

Tia Dalma smiled now gently, smoothing her hair. "I speak of love, my daughter of the wind. I speak of gentle looks and longingly whispered words. You are in love, Evelyn."

"My love doesn't give me anything else than suffering. If that's the touch of my destiny I pretty much want to avoid it", Eve answered looking down.

"I see that your destiny is not as gloom as you think it to be", Tia answered, Eve meeting her eyes.

"How could you know? No one can know what is going to happen! But still I fear. Still I feel restless and anxious, and that is why I think I do know what is going to happen to me. If I return I am dying, _tía_. You said it yourself..."

Eve gazed down at her medallion. Tia saw this and she looked helpless.

"I wished to have stayed. I was dead. I already was in the place I will most probably be cast back soon enough. But still I left…"

"You left because you knew it was what you had to do", Tia said back, looking serious again. "You are the daughter of Goddess Irédes and the Princess of Brethren. You have been born for something you haven't grasped yet yourself. It is all decided by the touch of destiny. And it is now guiding you the path you're supposed to take, even you might seem blind to it and feel at loss."

"_Tía"_, Eve whispered giving a helpless look in her eyes. But as Tia Dalma then smoothed her cheek smiling sadly, looking into her eyes, Eve felt like she would've gotten strength from her gaze.

"Do what you have to do. And remember that the destiny is harsh only to those who have it in them to take what it gives. You haven't faced your sorrows for nothing. Once will come day you will understand, _hija_. And you shall see why your journey has brought you to that exact moment through many pains and joys."

Eve didn't say anything, but she understood. She gave her small smile. But then Eve felt strange presence approach the ship and quickly both of them could hear strange voices starting to whisper around them. Ghostly voices. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"The souls", Tia then whispered, turning again serious. But Eve saw immense sorrow now appearing in her dark eyes and Eve's inner softened too for compassion. Yes now she felt it too. The miserable fate of the dead.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them?""Eve then suddenly heard Ragetti ask. He and Pintel were at the front below her and Tia, now staring at the stream of souls sailing toward them.

There was a silence and soon Eve heard them laugh amused by the idea. And it didn't take long before both of them arrived on the upper front deck holding one cannonball each, but they froze as they saw Eve and Tia stand in front of them. Tia gave them a nasty look.

"Be disrespectful, it would", Pintel then whispered to Ragetti, Eve making a slight frown. She turned to watch the passing souls.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones", Tia then started her voice angry, but Eve noted the sorrow in it. "That was the duty him was charged with… by the Goddess Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side…"

"What is it about Goddesses these days?" Pintel cut in, but was silenced by Tia who then turned to give them another serious look, until then smiled to herself as spoke.

"…And every 10 years… him could come ashore… to be with she who love him… truly."

Tia then got gloomy, pained as turned to stare down. Eve glanced at her with pity.

"But the man has become a monster", Tia continued her voice bitter, helpless.

"So he wasn't always… tentacley?" Ragetti then asked curious, creating tentacles with his fingers under his jaw. Eve turned to him.

"One is judged by their deeds", she said, both Pintel and Ragetti looking at her in turn. Also Eve looked sad. "No, his appearance only reflects his inner. He is what you see outside. What his betrayal has molded him to."

"No", also Tia then said having a dreaming look on her face and Eve saw her soon touch that heart shaped, man faced locket on her neck while spoke. "Him was a man…once."

Eve gave Tia one more sorry look until turned away, Pintel and Ragetti taking her place as they now stared forward.

"Those two have somewhat scary air between them", Pintel whispered, leaning to Ragetti as stared at Tia and Eve. But then Ragetti saw something.

"Now there's boats coming", Ragetti stated and Eve stopped in middle of the stairs, also glancing back and indeed. She saw shady forms of boats starting to near the Pearl.

Staring at them Eve didn't notice as she had returned next to Tia, soon Gibbs and Will hurrying to the front deck Gibbs lifting up a rifle. But Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" he said, then directing a questionable look at Tia who met his gaze.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them", Tia answered.

"They think we don't exist. We are only shadows of the lives they have left behind", Eve said imperceptibly, staring still at the boats. Will glanced at her.

"It's best to let them be", Barbossa suggested, others agreeing.

Eve gazed at the boats which slowly passed the Pearl, all kinds of people sitting on them not giving any looks or signs of acknowledgement toward them. There were so many of them…

"I feel their pain", Eve then whispered wrinkling her brows. "I feel their sorrow. And hate. So much grief and regret…"

Then Elizabeth came to the rail, her gaze finding a familiar form sitting on one of the passing boats. She smiled.

"It's my father", she stated delighted. "We've made it back. Father! Father here, look here!"

Eve jolted and she leant away from the rail to glance at Elizabeth. And then she saw him too. Governor Swann. No…

Jack then stepped behind Elizabeth as Eve was consumed by shock.

"Elizabeth", he called, meeting Elizabeth's gaze. "We're not back."

Elizabeth stared at his serious face confused. Eve sighed and walked past the men, standing behind Elizabeth as gave her a pitying look.

"Lizzy…" she called putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth then turned back to her father, staring. Also Will gave her a sad look and was about to reach over to place a hand on hers, but Elizabeth moved starting to walk along the deck.

"Father!" she exclaimed. Eve saw Governor Swann then hesitate, and he did then turn to look at their ship, seeing Elizabeth. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"Elizabeth?" he asked doubting. "Are you dead?"

Elizabeth stared dumbfounded, then shaking her head.

"…No…No", she whispered and there was relief on her father's face. Eve glanced between the two helpless.

"I think I am", Governor Swann stated sadly, Elizabeth's eyes widening. She turned to look at Eve, who nodded a sad expression on her face.

"He's a spirit, Lizzy", Eve answered. Elizabeth turned to her father again.

"No, you can't be!" she exclaimed, staring in disbelief. Eve sighed.

"There was this chest you see… it's odd… at the time it seemed so important", Governor continued meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth then shouted, waving her hand.

"Lizzy", Eve called again but she didn't listen.

"And a heart… I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place", Governor continued thoughtful. "And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for…"

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth then exclaimed turning around, seeing Marty there who started to lift a rope. "Come back with us!"

"Lizzy!" Eve called now louder. But Elizabeth still refused to listen and only ran to Marty taking the rope, throwing it down on her father's boat. Eve turned around.

"Will, stop her!" Eve then exclaimed. But Will only gave her a weird look, until then Tia looked at him remarkably.

"A touch… of destiny…" she said staring at Will, who answered the look only confused. Eve frowned.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth shouted serious, still walking along the deck in the pace of the boat. But his father didn't do anything to grab it as he only stared at his daughter touched.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth", he said simply. On Elizabeth's face were now panic.

"Father, take the line! Take the line!" she exclaimed hastily. But the rope only fell in the water. Elizabeth then dashed toward the ship's stern, Eve realizing immediately what she was about to do.

"Lizzy!" Eve now shouted as ran after her, Eve's own chest filled with slight horror, Tia's voice soon hearing behind her.

"She must not leave the ship!" she exclaimed too, others giving her a look until Will too now dashed after Elizabeth with Tia.

"Father! Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth shouted. But as she was about to climb overboard, Eve rushed forward just in time grabbing her arms and yanked her back.

"Lizzy no! You cannot leave with him!" Eve exclaimed, pulling Elizabeth as she fought back, Will now stopping next to them.

"I'll give your love to your mother", Governor then said calmly, smiling, until then turned his face to look forward as the boat was about to pass the Pearl completely.

"Please I won't let you go!" Elizabeth shouted, her voice broken as she was about to cry. Eve felt bad but she forced her back, retreating a few steps pulling Elizabeth with her.

"Elizabeth!" Will called out. But suddenly Elizabeth broke down, then turning around and grabbed Eve, starting to cry against her shoulder.

Eve exchanged a glance with Will until she sighed, starting to smooth Elizabeth's hair trying to comfort her. Eve felt so bad for her. The way she had learnt her father's death… It was just horrible. Beckett. He would pay for this.

Will gazed at them helpless, until then turned to look at Tia serious.

"Is there a way?" he asked. But Tia shook her head.

"Him at peace", she answered, Elizabeth letting out another loud sob as she heard. Eve squeezed her a bit.

"It's okay. He has gone to your mother. He'll be alright", Eve said quietly into her ear, trying to sound encouraging. Elizabeth shook her head.

"How can you know?" she asked against her neck, her voice broken. Eve had a sad look in her eyes but she then smiled.

"Because where you father goes…" she answered. "… I have been myself many times. And I tell you there he can rest before starting a new life somewhere. Nearer than you may think."

Elizabeth's cry lessened as she then separated from Eve, meeting her eyes now somewhat surprised looking. Eve smiled at her gently, Elizabeth seeing nothing but truth on her face and even she dared to smile now.

Elizabeth had calmed down, but after all she still rested her head again on Eve's shoulder, Eve letting her. She didn't mind. She wanted to be there for Lizzy.

But all of a sudden Eve heard a voice. Very familiar voice from what it felt like far away from her memories. And her hairs rose as now everyone could hear a baby crying, breaking the silence.

"Is that child's cry what I hear?" Gibbs asked. Eve froze and she stared in front of her in doubt, until then turned her eyes to the distant boats.

Everybody now watched in confusion as she moved like in a daze, directing Elizabeth now into Will's arms who received her, but gave Eve a questionable look as she now walked past the others. Eve stared at the same spot as started to walk down the stairs to the main deck. She knew that voice. She could never forget it.

Everybody had rushed to see what she was doing, now following as Eve walked to the rail staring over it. And then Eve saw one boat and there was a woman sitting on it, coming toward the Pearl. She didn't know her, but what she was holding in her arms was what made Eve almost break down. She was holding the baby whose cry all of those on the ship could've heard. And the baby… Eve knew him.

Elizabeth separated now from Will, walking to the rail with him and they glanced down at Eve, seeing her now put a hand on her lips.

"What's wrong with Eve?" Elizabeth asked. Tia stepped next to her, looking now miserable.

"You never know what you find in the land of the dead", she answered, but not quite into Elizabeth's question. "You did learn that just a moment ago yourself."

Eve stared at the approaching boat. Her hand fell down, and her eyes stayed on that small bundle in the woman's arms, still crying helplessly. Her chest squeezed to hear him cry as she couldn't touch him. Couldn't touch him even she wanted now more than anything extend her arms over the rail and take a hold of him like many times before. And then, as the boat floated beside her, the baby suddenly looked at her, his crying stopping immediately. And instead Eve then saw the most beautiful and delighted smile spread on his face.

"Jason…" escaped suddenly through her lips with a sigh, her voice coming out strained. Elizabeth and Will who had now come back down with few others stopped on their tracks.

Will wrinkled his brows and Elizabeth froze, stepping now toward Eve. They glanced between Eve and the baby in the boat.

"Eve?" Will called but Eve didn't react.

All of them now saw Eve follow the boat carrying her son, her eyes glazed. As if she would've been alone on the ship and she didn't react to the voices around her calling out to her. Eve and the others followed as the baby, small Jason, now started to laugh happily and extended his small hands toward Eve, recognizing his mother.

Eve felt like crushing inside but didn't move. Just stared at his son quietly. Until after a time which felt like an eternity the boat sailed away Jason with it, he then vanishing from sight. Then the crying started again in the night.

Eve took in a deep breath. One tear fell down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut, but she still didn't move. Just listened her son cry helpless because his mother didn't come and take him into her arms. She couldn't bear hear her son cry. Never had.

Will and Elizabeth now dared to move and exchanged a sad look in turn, Will then going to Eve ready to comfort her now as well.

"Eve…" he called again now more gently, sympathy weighting his heart. But Eve just then made a smile and gave him a quick look.

"I'm alright. He's gone. I know he is gone", she said.

Then Eve looked away. Will examined her compassionately and lifted his arms, about to take a hold of Eve to comfort her. But she then turned around, escaping his touch and not saying anything else walked forward, disappearing from sight no one knowing where she went. Will watched her walk with very heavy heart. She was not alright.

"Was that…?" Elizabeth asked then, her words stopping in the middle. Will nodded.

"Her son", he answered, but didn't say anything else.

Elizabeth glanced at him. But soon as the others now went back to their stations Elizabeth hurried after Eve, going to the direction she had vanished. She didn't want her to be alone right now. Elizabeth could only imagine how much she was suffering. And Eve had let her cry against her shoulder so the least Elizabeth could and wanted to do was to be with her friend now when she needed someone. When they both needed someone.

Soon Elizabeth did find Eve at the other side of the ship. She saw her stand on the deck staring straight forward, but she wasn't alone. Tia Dalma was standing behind her arms wrapped around Eve as she cried silently, her face almost serene but her brows were wrinkled and the expression in her eyes was miserable. Tia was comforting her, and Elizabeth heard her sing something to calm her. That image reminded Elizabeth of a mother comforting her child.

Elizabeth then stepped forth, even she hesitated for a moment after examining the two from the distance.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, Eve taking in a breath as then turned her eyes to her. She looked at Elizabeth helpless.

"Lizzy…" Eve whispered, Elizabeth seeing her trying to fight to keep her composure. "I thought I could take it… But I couldn't. He was there. He was there just like your father Lizzy…" she continued, her voice lowering even more as she then shook her head. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows for sorrow.

Tia had stopped her singing and she now stepped away, leaving the two girls alone as Eve and Elizabeth then exchanged a look. That same pained, sad look each and then leant forward to hug each other for comfort. But then Elizabeth smiled through the tears.

"He looked like you. Jason", Elizabeth said after a sob. "He had your smile."

Eve let out a laugh. "But had his father's eyes."

* * *

For days they sailed under the never ending sky on the never ending sea of the Davy Jones' Locker. It was a hot day, the sun shining from the clear, cloudless sky as always daytime. But the air and the climate had been extremely hot during these past three days. Everyone on the ship were laying around it, Pintel and Gibbs sitting in middle of the deck.

"No water", Pintel said as he tried to pour some liquid from the bottle he was holding. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

"Rum's gone too", Gibbs answered as peered through the last rum bottle, dropping it then defeated.

Will gazed at Elizabeth sitting on his left in the shadow on the stairs, and then he took a glimpse of Eve on his right, sitting on the railing. He sighed.

How long would things go like this? He had hardly spoken either of them the whole voyage and it was starting to really frustrate him. And he wondered how they were. Elizabeth had learnt her father being dead. And Eve… she had seen her dead son.

Will had tried to comfort both of them a couple of times, but the outcome had always been the same. Especially with Eve. His concern was brushed off with faked smiles and pretending, usually avoided by both of the girls. So now he didn't even plan on approaching either of them as he knew better.

Tia Dalma then came beside him, Will giving now her a glance.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night", she said. "I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds. Forever."

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon", Gibbs then said as also came to the rail, gazing at the setting sun. Eve heard this and she gave the three a look, then thinking a moment.

But then she followed Will with her eyes as he walked toward the helm deck, staring at Barbossa annoyed.

"Why doesn't he do something?" he asked, his voice too irritated. Eve sighed as Barbossa just stood there staring to the distance.

"I guess us women have to do all the work around here again", she said as jumped down from the rail. Will turned around to give her an odd look, as then followed her in turn walk forward and wave at Elizabeth.

"Could you bring that empty barrel here, Lizzy?" Eve asked loudly, stopping now next to Pintel. Elizabeth had a questionable look on her face but she obeyed, bringing the barrel to Eve who gave her small thankful smile.

"Alright", Eve said to herself, staring at the barrel for a moment as threw away the lid. Eve then breathed deep a couple of times, in and out, until closed her eyes, removing her medallion and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took it having a curious look on her face. Soon she could feel a wonderful wind on her face as Eve stood there, putting her hand now over the barrel and after a couple of seconds Elizabeth heard a sound of water. And after a moment Eve sighed, smiling contended and opened her eyes, now Elizabeth and many others staring in awe as the barrel was now full of water. Eve took back the medallion.

"There you go. If you share it, it'll be enough for everyone", she said and stepped away, then looking at first Elizabeth's gaping face and then getting amazed look from Will. Both of them started to smile.

But as Eve then happened to look down at the green stone, she flinched slightly seeing yet another crack form onto its surface. Her brows wrinkled. She was playing dare with her powers, clearly. She sighed and walked back to her spot at the rail, the crew then starting to rush to have some of that water Eve just created.

"That's amazing, Eve!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Eve just shrugged.

"Not really. But as I can do it I guess I had to", she answered.

"Oi you!" Jack's voice then called out, Eve rolling her eyes before she turned to look at him. Jack measured her. "Why haven't you done that before? We could've been saved from a lot of suffering."

"Let me remind you, captain Sparrow, that I did tell you that I won't become your servant of any kind!" Eve answered, again jumping back down to the deck as gave Jack a hard stare, making him retreat. He looked annoyed.

"You're part of my crew and you do what your captain tells you!" Jack then answered. Eve just stared at him, but then smirked.

"Actually I'm not in your crew. I'm in his", she said then, pointing toward Barbossa amused look on her face.

Jack looked bewildered and Eve's smile spread, as he then lifted up his finger trying to figure something to strike back with. But then Eve became serious again.

"My powers aren't to be played with, Jack. It is now more dangerous than ever for me to bring forth my Goddess side the more we reach the world of the living. Please understand. I simply cannot use them as I please anymore", Eve then continued, now making Jack too turn serious. He understood. Eve saw it in his eyes.

Jack then just left her side not saying anything more. Will glanced at her, but as he had drank down his share from the water he then walked across the ship to the side.

Eve jumped back for fright as suddenly first Jack the monkey rushed past her feet, Ragetti crawling behind it and shouting again the monkey to give his eye back. Eve rolled her own, then taking out her pistol and shot the animal, making it fall back on the deck and returning the eye back to Ragetti. She glared at the animal as it shrieked at her and ran off.

"There's no sense to it", Gibbs then said as walked after Will, they stopping before the main mast.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise", Will stated, agreeing tone in his voice as gazed forward in thoughts.

Eve listened to them as then received a cup of water from Elizabeth. Eve gave her a thankful smile.

"What are you talking about?" she then asked, earning the men's attention.

"There were clues on the charts", Will answered. "It said; over the edge over again. And sunrise sets, flash of green."

Eve thought a moment. "Could I see them?" she then asked, and Barbossa did walk down the stairs, her then turning to meet his eyes as he handed the charts with a smile.

"Your highness", he said sarcastic. Eve wrinkled her brows but didn't say anything as took the charts, then lowering them on the deck.

Eve put away her water and opened the charts, then spending the next five minutes to examine them, turning the circles as eventually found those clues Will had told her. Elizabeth crouched next to her, also staring at the complicated map in thoughts. Eve thought what they could've meant, those clues, eventually wrapping the charts back into a scroll and stood up, finishing her water.

"You got anything?" Will inquired, coming to stand beside her. Eve shook her head and sighed.

"No."

Will nodded. Eve had looked so focused while examining the charts. Had he also looked like that while he had spent hours and hours to examine them before getting into the Locker?

"I'll take those!" Jack then exclaimed, taking the charts from Eve before she could say anything. He then opened it, also starting to circle the pieces to find the answer to get out of the place they were stuck in.

"Over the edge", Gibbs mused. "Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge." He then gave Eve a questionable glance. "You sure you didn't figure something out about those bloody charts?" he asked. Eve shook her head.

"Yes."

Gibbs sighed, then starting again. "Sunrises don't set."

Eve tapped the deck with her boot, as she then heard Jack muse to himself.

"Up is down. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful... Why aren't these things ever clear?" he said looking disappointed. Eve started thinking.

Up is down? Up ids down… yes it didn't have any sense to it. But still for some reason it started to ring in her head. Up is down…

Eve then directed a questionable look at Jack as saw him now turn his head to the sides in turns, sometimes stopping in the middle expressions changing on his face all the time. Eve lifted an eyebrow. What was he doing? But then she saw his face brighten and he turned the circles on the chart, now looking contended.

"Jack?" she called out. "What's wrong?"

"Not sunset…" Jack then stated, staring at the map as ignored Eve's question. "Sundown."

Eve now lifted both her brows. Sundown? Well that made even less sense…

"And rise… up!" Jack then continued, suddenly standing up and glancing to his sides again, until then pointed to his left.

"What's that?" he then asked loudly, rushing to the side of the ship.

Now even Barbossa who had just stood still on the upper mast looked at him questionable. Gibbs hurried to Jack's side, Eve and Will also following.

"What is that?" Jack asked again his face full of wonder, then glancing on his left shoulder narrowing his eyes. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Where?" Gibbs asked as gazed at the empty sea.

"There", Jack stated. Barbossa came back down to the main deck as Jack then let out a cry and ran to the other side, others following in confusion.

Eve stared at the sea but saw nothing, as Jack just kept on letting out some weird sounds and again dashed to the other side, others following him trying to see the thing he saw. Elizabeth's attention was now awakened, and as Jack ran back and forth a couple of times also she then rushed to the side.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the others question in her eyes.

Will narrowed his eyes for confusion as again Jack let out a sound, running back to where he just came. Eve then let out a frustrated sigh and stopped that ridiculous pacing.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing? Could you just tell us what is it you think you see out there?" she asked loudly, glancing one more time to the sea doubting look on her face. But Jack didn't react as he again ran past her, others still following.

Eve gave him a tired look. But then it hit her as she saw the Pearl starting to rock slightly. Up and down. Up is down…

Eve's eyes widened. Pintel seemed to also realize this.

"He's rocking the ship", he stated.

"We're rocking the ship!" now Gibbs exclaimed, glancing at Eve who was still standing in middle of the deck. But then she made a smile and joined the others, starting to again run back and forth.

"Barbossa! Let the cargo loose!" Eve shouted then as passed him, Barbossa nodding.

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa then shouted the order as they ran, Eve now seeing him going down below.

The ship was starting to rock all the time more and after a while they had to grab the rail as came up, waiting a moment until then again ran back to the other side. Repeatedly they did this, the ship creaking as it rocked.

Now the ship was rocking dangerously, making them hard to run back to the other side. A couple of unfortunate sailors accidentally fell to the water as they weren't quick enough to catch the rail.

As they were again running up, Elizabeth then slipped and was about to fall. But Eve grabbed her, only to lose her own hold by the extra weight. But Will took a hold of her hand, preventing from both of them to fall as then came the time to run back to the other side, the girls joining again getting on their feet. And then as they reached the other side the ship didn't rock back anymore, but they were left hanging from the rail, one more man falling down into the net, getting crushed by a cannon. Eve made a face.

"Now up", Jack started then as the ship started to indeed turn over. Eve let out disbelieving breath.

"Is down", she said to herself, smiling a bit.

Eve got then startled when the ship was bending over more and another man was falling from the mast, landing on the rail, making her hold of the side slip and she tried to better it with few others with the same problem. But she did fall after all, spinning in the air falling straight into the water. Elizabeth glanced after her in horror.

"Eve!" she shouted, Will now also realizing what had happened. But they could do nothing but hold on, until the ship was then completely turned and they too hit the water, sinking under it.

Eve turned around underwater, now seeing the ship coming down with a fast speed and she had just the time to swim away as the main mast came down, almost falling onto her. Eve gazed around, then seeing the others hanging freely from the rail they still hold on. Eve stared at them for a moment, until saw Elizabeth trying to catch Will whose hold had now also slipped.

Eve started to swim toward him, getting relieved looks from both Elizabeth and Will as they saw her, Will managing to grab a rope. He then waved at her to come to him. But Eve didn't have time to reach him or the rail as suddenly she saw a flash of green above the surface, the ship then starting to move suddenly down.

Eve desperately grabbed to any rope in sight so that she wouldn't now get crushed by the whole ship. And so by some force the Pearl was pulled downwards, it then popping out from the surface of the sea as cork from a bucket full of water.

Eve let out a small shout as she was now suddenly dropping freely for a moment, until the rope she had grabbed hastily tightened and she hit against the mast hard, Eve making a face as much water rained on her from the sails. That hurt.

"Why do I always have such a crappy luck?" she questioned from herself, letting out a frustrated snort.

But then she gazed at the place they had appeared into. The scenery looked as if they hadn't left the Locker at all, but what told different was now the rising sun, not setting one. Eve sighed for relief. They had made it.

Eve saw the crew to have washed into a pile on the other side of the ship, now trying to get up on the slippery deck gasping their breaths and coughing.

Eve then carefully climbed on the sail, finding her way to the ratline and climbed down, now setting her feet on the firm deck too again. Elizabeth gave her a quick checking look, clearly searching for Will, soon seeing him lay a bit ahead from her.

Eve squeezed her shirt to get the extra water out of it. But she then noticed Pintel and Ragetti behind her, tightened onto the mast upside down. She lifted an eyebrow and Pintel looked embarrassed.

"This was your idea", he said to Ragetti who looked sorry. Eve shook her head.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs then breathed a bit away from Eve, also standing up. "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise", Elizabeth then stated, gazing at the indeed rising sun. Eve smiled as also enjoyed the beautiful sight once more. Yes, they were back. She felt it in her bones. Literally.

Barbossa also gazed at the sun, until suddenly he pulled out his pistol, pointing it at Jack.

Eve then watched in confusion as both Will and Elizabeth followed his suite and pulled out theirs, pointing them at Barbossa, Jack pulling out his the last but he turned it to Will, who then loaded another pistol answering the gesture. Confused by this Jack also then pointed another pistol at Elizabeth, who gave him confused look and so now all of them were having slight Mexican stand out, Gibbs making an addition by pointing his guns at Will and Barbossa.

Eve stared her eyes wide until sighed. She should've guessed. This bunch didn't stay friends more than it was necessary.

"Oh please", she couldn't stop herself mumble as rolled her eyes. But then she directed an odd look at Barbossa's monkey as it also now pointed at Cotton's parrot with a small pistol.

_"Crooak, parley?"_ it said. Eve rolled her eyes again as heard Pintel's voice next.

"We need our pistols! Hurry!" he exclaimed as they tried to get free, Will, Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth staring at each other death serious, Eve staring at them in turn her arms crossed.

But Barbossa then started to laugh, others eventually joining him, them then lowering their weapons.

"Not yet", Eve stated. And indeed immediately the weapons were again lifted and the fake laugh seized. Eve made the third eye-roll.

"Alright then!" Barbossa exclaimed, that serious look coming back on his face. "The Brethren Court is gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack you, the girl and I are going. There'll be no arguing that point."

Barbossa glanced at Eve briefly.

"I is arguing about the point", Jack answered. "If there's pirates gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way. Besides there'll be no gathering as long as Evie hasn't sent the invitations to the party!"

"She is able to write and shall write with all haste", Barbossa said back, glancing at Eve again. Eve tilted her head.

"Oh no. Don't get me involved with this just because I don't have a gun pointed at somebody's head!" she said loudly.

"You are already involved liked it or not", Barbossa answered as a final argument.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate!" Elizabeth then exclaimed, also sending Eve a pleading look, now pointing both of her pistols at Jack. Jack hastily also turned his toward her, until the other turned back to point at Will soon.

"Fight or not you're not running Jack", Will said.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you", Barbossa then continued widening his eyes. Jack then smirked.

"Quite like the sound of that", he said getting odd looks. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Eve gave him irritated squint. Oh, that ego… Barbossa then stepped in middle of the cycle.

"Aye", he agreed, now pointing at Jack straight in front of him, but then directed the other pistol to point behind him as Gibbs stepped after him. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" he asked then.

"I'm still working on that", Jack answered so quickly as if practiced, Eve giving him a doubting look. Jack then got serious. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

"Alright!" Eve then exclaimed very loudly, making everyone freeze for the interruption. Jack gave her irritated look as she had just spoiled his fun to shoot Barbossa.

Eve examined the four also staring at her questionable, as she then took a step forward.

"Women quiet! Men are talking now!" Jack shouted, not looking at Eve who lifted an eyebrow pointing at Elizabeth.

"And what is Lizzy then? Half man half woman? Well, maybe clothes _do_ make a man after all", Eve said back, eyeing Elizabeth's clothes sarcastically.

She got a horrified look from Elizabeth and odd one from Will, her then sending an apologizing one back to Elizabeth until got serious again. Jack nodded toward Eve.

"Get the Goddess!" he ordered, some of the Sao Feng's men starting to approach Eve. But she directed a warning glare toward them, lifting up a finger.

"Do not touch me", she said calmly, but her voice still reflecting such authority that the men retreated immediately. Eve then directed a matter-of-fact look at the four holding the pistols.

"I am sorry to ruin your fun, but may I ask who exactly are you going to shoot at with those pistols?" she asked then remarkably as continued, her voice now very sarcastic as she lifted her eyebrows, meeting all of their eyes.

There was realization on all of their faces, as Eve had once again been the one to speak sense among the group of mads.

Jack fired the pistol, sending only a gust of water on Barbossa's face. Then every one of them tried to shoot with the pistols until realized them useless.

"Wet powder"" Gibbs stated, Eve nodding and looking satisfied as they then dropped the pistols on the deck.

"The first rule of gun fighting, gentlemen… Never fire a pistol with wet powder in it. At least you Jack should know this…" Eve than said somewhat smug, earning irritated glare back from Jack because of the hint in her words.

Eve smirked, the four now separating as Pintel and Ragetti finally arrived at the scene trying to stop the situation from ending.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel shouted waving a pistol in his hand as Ragetti nodded next to him. But they were ignored. Ragetti then hit Pintel with his own, getting a glare from him.

"Sorry. Effective, though", he stated, Pintel only staring at him. Eve gave them tired look, until as well walked away examining her clothes. She would need a spare soon.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How am I doing so far? Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Wheeling and Dealing

**A/N: Hey!**

**I've changed the name of the 2nd chapter of Eternal Blood. Just for you to know, if you might get confused. The old title was Will's dream, but I though to try other title to gain people's interest as it is the least read chap so far... But okay, that's that!**

**Here's the 5th chappie! Enjoy like always and if you have something you want to ask about the story or note about it, I gladly will try to answer and receive every opinion presented! ;D**

**~lindam2254 **

* * *

Will rolled the charts open, pointing at one spot on it.

"There's fresh water spring on this island" he said glancing at the men around him finally meeting Eve's eyes, who was standing in front of him her hands on her hips, also staring at the charts interested. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

Eve tilted her head. Finally some sense! But only a little. She still didn't like the shooting thing, even one of the men she would've wanted to kill herself. Still it could've been true when people said that revenge gained nothing.

"How do you know this exactly?" Eve then asked, actually making Will then gasp slightly as he met her now measuring eyes.

"I've heard of it. Back then when we were searching for Jack in Tortuga", Will then just said. Eve nodded agreeably. But somehow the way he had answered didn't convince her.

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship", Jack said then looking at Will. But Barbossa turned his eyes to him.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command", he stated. Eve glanced between them as Will then tried to work as a moderator.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" he then cut in, now also looking at both Barbossa and Jack. But they didn't look rather excited.

"Temporarily", Will then added humbly. And it was agreed.

* * *

Eve walked along the deck about two hours later.

She twisted her stiffened neck, as then saw both Barbossa and Jack look through their telescopes gazing at the said island Will had been talking of. Jack was now holding ridiculously long, exaggerated one in his hands to compete with Barbossa and both him and Eve gave him odd looks. Eve then shook her head until also gazed at the island, soon getting bored of it.

She had spent those last two hours in the captain's cabin writing the summons to the Brethren, sealed with a ring of her father's. Lastly she had then sent the summons with one sailor to take them to the nearest island to be mailed forward. It would take about three days at most for the call to reach to the farthest oceans.

Eve sighed. She had completely forgotten about her duties as the daughter of her late father.

Eve then took in a breath and indeed bored with the scenery turned around. But she was immediately startled by Will, who was now suddenly standing right behind her, looking as startled. But he then gave her apologetic look, starting off with random subject.

"I've missed our talks", he said out of the blue, smiling that same warm smile Eve had seen many times. It took a moment for Eve to answer, realize his words. She then made a small smile back, shrugging.

"Guess it's good you've missed at least something about me", she then just said, now again turning around to avoid looking straight at him.

When there were others around she was able to act as if nothing had changed about her feelings for Will. But alone... Eve sighed imperceptibly.

"That's not the only thing I've missed", Will then said as leant to the rail, glancing at Eve who stared forward. "Just that with you gone, I've had so much to think about and no one to share them."

"What about Elizabeth?" Eve asked not turning her gaze. "You've seemed quite distant. What has happened?"

Will was silent for a moment, Eve then sneaking a peek at him.

"I don't know", Will answered truthfully, next also avoiding Eve's eyes. "We were fine just weeks ago but know… I don't know what has happened. That is where I've needed you Eve. You've always made everything look clearer after our talks and I've understood a lot just by listening to you", Will then continued. He even uttered a laugh in the end. But Eve didn't smile at first. Her eyes dropped.

"Oh", she then said making a sad smile. "I'm glad I can help you. It must've indeed been hard for you not being able to tell me about your problems with Elizabeth. As I seem to be one of them…."

Will then froze by Eve's remark and he directed a questionable look on her face, seeing she was hurt. Will was confused.

"What?" he asked straightening up as examined her, Eve then cursing in her head. No, she wasn't meant to say that. It just came out before she noticed.

She glanced at confused Will once, quickly looking away.

"What do you mean?" Will asked again.

Even Eve didn't want to, she couldn't stop annoyed sigh escape through her lips, making Will even more confused. She then shook her head and turned away, starting to walk, brushing the topic off.

"Nothing Will. Don't worry about it", she then said indifferent. But Will stopped her by walking in front of her.

"If you say it like that I start to worry", he answered looking straight into Eve's eyes, she then turning her head away. "You never say what you don't mean to say Eve. Your own words. So how can I just forget what you just said?"

"Because you have to, alright?" Eve answered, now again passing him. "My words just now and then don't mean a thing."

"They do to me."

"Oh please! Will, just let it go! I said nothing to be concerned of."

Eve sighed suddenly indignant and then quickly hurried back to the captain's cabin, escaping from Will as then let out a breath of relief. She had made it without slipping out anything dangerous from her mouth. But her joy was short as soon Will stepped inside too.

"Why should I let this go?" he asked continuing the senseless topic, Eve then rolling her eyes.

"Men and their questions!" she breathed, turning away as sighed again. She heard Will stop behind her. But then as she was about to turn back to tell him to back off, suddenly she felt dizzy and she staggered. Will grabbed her from behind giving her worried looks.

"Eve?" he asked, but she didn't answer. Eve's field of vision was swaying.

All of a sudden Eve felt something inside her body, as if somebody would've taken a hold of the remaining bits of her soul and being and started to yank them inside. Eve grabbed the table as closed her eyes, maintaining the feeling of having her insides ripped from their places. Will looked at her even more worried and helped her down as Eve's legs failed. She trembled.

"Eve? What is wrong?" Will's even more worried voice asked. Eve didn't answer either now, but then the sensation of inner grasp vanished, her feeling herself normal again. Eve let out relieved sigh as opened her eyes. She noticed Will's hand squeezing hers and she made slight cringe.

"Evelyn?" Will called again, now sweeping his hand over her right temple, wrinkling his brows in confusion. "Are you feeling ill?"

Will saw that Eve's face had paled. But she then shook her head, standing up her eyes closed again.

"I told you I shouldn't have returned here…" she only whispered. Her body was starting to show signs of giving in. She had known this.

Will looked at her in confusion until let it go, standing up also. Eve took a couple of careful steps toward the door.

"Why don't you talk to me, Eve? You know you can. Whatever it is I listen", Will then continued their conversation his tone more gentle. Eve let out a laugh.

"That's what I'm afraid of", she said confusing Will again. He then frowned.

"All this time after finding you and Jack from the Locker you have avoided me", he then started changing the tactic. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"No I haven't. We've talked", she answered and it was true, but not what Will meant.

"Yes under others' eyes. But alone you have hardly even looked at me", Will said back making Eve jolt a little. Eve gazed to the side, rubbing her elbow.

"What if I have nothing to say to you alone?" Eve then said avoiding. "Wouldn't that explain it?"

"You have always had something to say to me. Has it either been advice or an insult."

"Why are we talking about this?" Eve then asked in turn, her voice now serious. "This doesn't solve anything! If there's anything to be solved even!"

Will wrinkled his forehead irritated. "Why don't you want to talk about this?" he asked back taking a step closer and Eve straightened her back. "Why do you avoid my questions by not giving me nothing as answers?"

"What is _this_? And what else have I been doing now than talking to you?" Eve stated. Will froze and then he thought a moment, now again somewhat irritated look appearing in his eyes.

"You wouldn't refuse to talk with Jack, would you?" he then asked, making Eve gasp by his suddenly changed tone. Eve frowned.

"What?" she asked in turn.

"You must've become quite close during your time in the Locker alone with each other. Together. That would explain why you won't talk to me anymore", Will continued with the same tone.

Eve got dumbfounded and then finally turned, meeting Will's now very hard eyes.

"What are you accusing me of?" she asked lifting a brow. "Yes I spent a long time in the Locker with Jack. More than a lifetime, but what is my crime exactly? My forbearance? It is now you who is giving me nothing as answers."

Will stared at Eve for a moment, his current expression not vanishing.

"Back at Port Royal when I made up that story about you and Jack being lovers… That might not have been so far-fetched, was it?" Will then said, Eve giving him puzzled look as leant against the table. "You have always been close, you and Jack. He favors you and… you have kissed…"

"William Turner", Eve cut in now, staring at him in great disbelief her eyes widening. "Are you… accusing me of being in love with Jack Sparrow? What are you, what… Where are you going with these ridiculous assumptions? Me close with Jack?!"

Will didn't say anything either now, but his gaze softened slightly as he saw the clear denying reaction Eve had made, seeing her wrinkle her brows. Will now only stared into her eyes as Eve blinked a few times, staring too, until then let out a snort now directing a serious look at his face as realized something.

"Why are you speaking as if you're jealous?" she asked next, but then sighing helpless. "No Will…"

Will then gasped as Eve started to shake her head, immediately looking away as buried her face into her hands momentarily, until sighed the second time looking up, closing her eyes. Now Will also blinked.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be accusing you of anything … I'm just…" Will agreed, but got cut off by Eve.

"No, you shouldn't", Eve stated staring away from Will. He then frowned.

"Eve, look at me", he said now serious again. Eve shook her head.

"No."

"Look at me Eve."

"No, Will."

"Eve please, look at me even just once!"

"No I cannot look at you!" Eve then suddenly exclaimed, now walking past Will as escaped from his gaze. Will's face softened for wonder.

"Why?" he asked, again confused by Eve's such strong reaction. Eve hesitated, gaping a bit as she realized of slipping something banned out of her mouth again. She sighed as many times before during this conversation.

"Why, Eve?" Will demanded, but his voice was gentle. Now Eve took in a breath.

"Because looking at you makes me weak", Eve then answered finally. "If I look at you alone, now, see your eyes gaze at me like that I… Then I cannot stop myself anymore..."

Will examined Eve confused. What was she saying? Like how?

Will's heart was beating faster as he then took another step toward Eve, now turning her around. But she retreated, dropping her eyes on the floor.

"Stop yourself from what?" Will then asked his voice more curious than meant, feeling himself somewhat tensed standing right in front of Eve. He stared at her also curious, his brows slightly up questionably. Eve was silent.

"Please Eve, tell me!" Will continued, coming a little closer. "Tell me!"

Eve's inner resistance failed by Will's demands. And as she next spoke she gave the first true answer to Will as he had wished for. Eve let out defeated sigh.

"Of loving you", she revealed quickly, confessing now the fact she had wanted to hide ever since she had seen Will at the Locker in flesh and not as one of her delusions.

Will froze for surprise and he blinked, leaning now away a little. He met Eve's eyes as she finally lifted her gaze from the surrounding room. Will saw them being now surprisingly warm and truthful, telling him she was not lying or joking. He hadn't been expecting this… No, actually he...

Will's heart jumped. He now remembered something his father had said to him at the Dutchman;

_**"I've seen how she looks at you, Will. And that look I see in her eyes isn't just a mere affection of a friend. She loves you, William. I'm sure of it, even if she wouldn't be aware of it yet."**_

"You love me?" Will stated. Eve turned her now hardened eyes away.

"I'm going to stay away from you Will", she continued then as an answer, making Will's heart twitch once more but not for joy this time and returning him back to the reality.

"I had time to think in the Locker and more I did, I came to the conclusion I should stay away from you. You shouldn't even have saved me from there with Jack, so it is only for the best if we keep our distance", she said.

"Best for whom?" Will then noticed himself to say, wrinkling his brows. Eve gave him serious look.

"For all of us! You, me… Lizzy…" she answered, her voice silencing by the mention of Elizabeth.

Will froze. Elizabeth.

"…I can't believe I let myself fall in love with you…" Eve then said, mumbling now to herself as let her gaze drift around the room looking helpless. Will felt a sting in his chest.

He understood Eve's denial. And he realized himself too that this was as pointless as she had said. Didn't lead to anything.

But still as he thought now that one thing she had told him and felt his heart start to race even faster, he then noticed himself leaning forward, now suddenly even more pulled toward Eve. She lifted her alarmed gaze up, then only letting out a breath.

Will lifted his hand, sweeping his fingers through Eve long ponytail as still leant forward, Eve retreating against the wall.

"I like your hair open more", Will then said randomly, staring at Eve's face. Eve let out a nervous laugh.

"That's my line", she said.

"Eve…" Will then called, just like on the deck of the Dutchman some time ago. He closed his eyes, now feeling his lips craze Eve's.

But at the same exact moment after Eve was about to give up, let herself to be kissed, she suddenly then pushed Will away about to turn and dash out of the door. Will grabbed her and turned her back. She was upset and she didn't have time to hide her feelings behind a poker face.

"Eve!" Will said louder, staring at her. But Eve sighed and closed her eyes, refusing to look at him and shook her head.

"Will you let me go or do I have to force you?" Eve then asked. Her voice wasn't that same tone of gentle as it had been after their first kiss, but now it sounded only sad to Will.

Will hesitated, not letting go as examined her in his confusion. But then Eve yanked herself off his hold, about to walk out from the cabin again.

"Eve, Elizabeth and I…" Will started then, but got interrupted as Eve gave him then completely serious gaze, all signs of upset gone.

"Jack has feelings for her", Eve then said, making Will freeze as gave her odd look. "For Elizabeth. Jack loves her, even if he doesn't yet realize it."

Will frowned. Not yet realize… Eve glanced to her side, pushing the door open.

"And I think she has some feelings for him too. So you should think who you love belongs exactly if you don't want to lose her. Now you don't either love Elizabeth or me, but just circle between us. Will, I am telling you this because I know how much you love Lizzy and how much she loves you. Don't throw everything away just because you two cannot solve your problems. Talk to her, Will. Otherwise you will never learn what you want."

"Eve!" Will tried once more to stop her, but was too late. Immediately after saying what she meant she left, just as Elizabeth had done.

"I don't want to lose you…" Will then whispered to himself. But he knew that possibility had started to look very probable by these last five minutes their conversation had lasted.

Eve might've been cruel confusing Will even more by revealing Jack's affection for Elizabeth, but she did it to wake him up. Maybe he just would've come to his senses that way. But instead Will then hit the wall in frustration not even close of coming to his senses.

What was it that he wanted then? He didn't know. He didn't know! Will sighed. He had never been so confused in his life, and it took five minutes more before he could come out of the cabin on the deck after Eve.

"Evie love, you coming?!" Jack then exclaimed, making Will freeze as he saw Eve now walk in front of him, their gazes locking until she turned hastily away.

"Sure!" she shouted back, now hurrying toward the side where men were starting to lower longboats to get to the island.

Eve went to help them and it didn't take long before Will joined them. He and Eve didn't look or say anything to each other, which more than one person noticed and seemed wondering.

* * *

After fifteen minutes the boats were ready to leave and soon Eve was standing on the shore of the island.

She was still pondering the face Will had had while they left, as Eve had sneaked a peek at him before lowering herself down by the ladders. But now as she let her eyes travel farther along the shoreline she froze. She was staring at enormous dead carcass of a sea creature, no, a monster. It was Kraken, Jones' pet.

Eve couldn't believe her eyes as now Pintel and Ragetti also stood by her, seeing the creature.

"Criminy", Pintel stated.

"Odds bodkins!" Ragetti added, as they then started to run toward the creature, Eve slowly following.

Eve walked to the carcass, now gazing at it next to Jack as Pintel started to tap the smooth flesh with a stick. The stench of a rotting corpse was excruciating and Eve had to cough for not starting to gag for the disgusting smell of wasted away fish.

How could this have happened? Jones would never order his pet to be killed like this.

Eve then dropped her gaze, now staring at the creature's big, open eye which reflected pain. And fear. Her chest squeezed.

They had taken it as a monster, but still it had been an animal. Creature who felt and had feelings. Eve didn't want to imagine for why it had died, as that suffering expression in that brown eye told her everything. Also Jack was now gazing at the eye looking thoughtful.

"This is horrible", Eve said quietly, earning a glance from Jack.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa then asked. "Think you can outrun the world? "

He now walked next to Jack staring at him remarkably. "You know the problem with being the last of anything… by and by there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me", Jack answered, meeting Barbossa's eyes momentarily. Eve gave them both a look, until then stepped toward the creature a sad look in her eyes.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa said back. "There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

"We are nothing but pieces of chess on the board of destiny", Eve then cut in talking half to herself as then placed her hand on Kraken's body, again staring into its eye. "The touch of it is drifting and we can never know what to except."

Jack thought then for a moment. "Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" he then asked, looking at Barbossa. Barbossa looked agreeing.

"It's our only hope, lad."

Jack then looked a bit gloomy. "That's a sad commentary in and of itself", he said then.

"The world used to be a bigger place", Barbossa stated. But Jack looked denying.

"The world's still the same. There's just… less in it."

Jack then directed one more examining look at Kraken, meeting Barbossa's eyes until turned away, Barbossa soon following. Eve stayed still for a moment more thinking what had just heard them say, until then left the body of the beast as well.

"Actually I beat you to the chase gentlemen", Eve then said, now smiling at the men as then walked past them. "I wrote the summons just before we came to shore. They are on their way to all Pirate Lords around the world as we speak."

Next they left the shore, many men walking along the path carrying bottles and flasks to fill them with pure water.

The fountain Will had spoken of wasn't far from the edge of the jungle and the men walked along the path, Eve staying behind with Ragetti as others went to fetch the water. She fell into her thoughts.

That thing with Will. It shouldn't have happened. Eve had sworn to herself to stay strong and not fall for him too much, but it had happened after all.

Eve sighed as she thought about this. She should've known as same had happened with John. She had also tried to avoid him, push him away from her and her life, but how had it happened that she had ended up married to the same man and loving him more than life? Well she had been in love. So the answer was quite obvious actually. But what Eve couldn't understand was Will.

Why had he tried to kiss her again? He had Elizabeth who he loved, so what did he want from Eve? And he had been jealous over her, hinting Eve having feelings for Jack.

This whole thing was too complicated from what it should've been. Why did everything always get so complicated? Either that Eve didn't know. Maybe it was the touch of destiny, who knew? Eve let out a gloomy snort, waking Ragetti's attention.

"Are you fine, Miss?" he asked suddenly, Eve jolting as she was woken from her thoughts. She turned to give him surprised look as he had actually asked how was she.

Eve couldn't have expected that from him but then she only smiled at him, nodding. She realized him being a good man in his heart. Not even near the black hearted pirate he could've wished to be.

"Yes", she answered. But then she heard something alarming from the direction of the fountain.

"Poisoned, fouled by the body", she heard Barbossa's voice say and she wrinkled her brows, glancing toward the fountain. A body? Of whom?

She then closed her eyes to see clearly what was going on at the scene.

* * *

_Pintel was turning over the body and Eve flinched as saw the dead man having his head punctured by a thick, wooden stick. He was from the east and wore same kind of clothes as Sao Feng's men aboard the Pearl._

_"I know him. He was in Singapore!" Pintel stated, looking up at Barbossa who turned thoughtful. Then Cotton's parrot jumped in the air._

_"Singapore!" it repeated, Marty then waking their attention._

_"Captain!" he exclaimed, now pointing towards the shore._

* * *

Eve opened her eyes, now seeing a ship sail next to Pearl at the distance. She frowned. It was from the east, indeed from Singapore too maybe? What was it doing in here setting next to Pearl?

"Oi!" Ragetti now shouted behind Eve, waving at Jack who took a step forward, gazing at them. "We got company!"

"Jack, we have to get back right…" Eve shouted too, glancing also toward the water searchers. But she was cut off as she now heard clicks of pistols being loaded, then closing her eyes again and seeing saw Sao Feng's men now point their weapons at Jack, Barbossa and the rest of the crew of Pearl.

Eve let out a breath. This was a trap.

"Run!" she then said to Ragetti, pulling out her gun. "This is a trap! Run, now!"

Both of them dashed into run, Sao Feng's men soon setting after them. But Eve and Ragetti didn't get too far as there were now more men waiting, also holding their guns up making them stop.

Eve hesitated but then she loaded her pistol, starting to shoot at them one by one avoiding their bullets as they answered the fire, Ragetti hiding behind her back. But then she was hit from behind and was crazed on her arm as fell on the sand.

She was pulled back up, immediately being dragged toward the boats. Eve fought back but for nothing. She cursed in her mind. If she could only use her powers she could take these guys on and free the crew. But she couldn't. She feared to go overboard. Her powers were at their limits.

And so they now returned to the Pearl, seeing that Singaporean ship docked right next to their own and climbed on the deck one by one, the men taken over the ship cheering their weapons up. Eve was the last to reach the top, now seeing Elizabeth being hold by a couple of men few steps away. Eve's eyes widened. What was happening?

"Lizzy, what's going on?" Eve shouted, being then immediately grabbed by two big men. Elizabeth gasped and gave her a look, then struggling against her holders.

"I don't know! Suddenly these men were…" Elizabeth answered, but she was then interrupted as Barbossa walked to a bald man standing before Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here it is truly a remarkable coincidence", he said to the man, Eve now lifting her brows as examined him. He had a bad scar decorating his other temple and he was from the east, obviously. The Pirate Lord of Singapore. This man was Sao Feng?

Sao Feng then smiled as turned to Barbossa. Jack was hiding behind him, biting his nails as glanced around nervously. And then Eve saw Sao Feng direct his eyes down indeed at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow", he stated, Jack now peeking behind Barbossa forcing a smile as stood up.

"You paid me great insult once", Sao Feng continued, his expression suppressed angry.

"That doesn't sound like me", Jack stated, Barbossa giving him a glance over his shoulder.

Eve made slight eye-roll as then yanked her arms free from the holders, who were squeezing them way too hard. She wasn't actually going anywhere in middle of all these pirates.

But then Sao Feng hit Jack, making many gasp for surprise among them Eve and Elizabeth, both now staring at Jack who was holding his nose, then Eve making a face hearing a crack as he put it back to its place.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack suggested.

Eve was then surprised as she saw Will now come through Sao Feng's men totally free, pointing at Elizabeth as serious look on his face.

"Release her!" he commanded, looking at Sao Feng. Both Elizabeth and Eve looked at Will showing same amount of surprise and confusion, Eve wrinkling her brows.

"She's not part of the bargain", Will continued. Eve's eyes now widened. What?

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, clearly also puzzled about Will's words even tried to hide it, Jack now glancing from him to Will still holding his nose. But then Sao Feng answered for Will, turning to the men who hold Elizabeth.

"You heard captain Turner. Release her", he said. Eve froze, now staring at Will. Will, a captain?

"A captain?" she stated out loud, but Will didn't hear her and just glanced to the side a bit uncomfortable. Jack directed widen eyed look at him also, the crew laughing as Elizabeth's bonds were opened.

"Captain Turner?" now also Jack repeated, looking away in great disbelief, Gibbs then cutting in from the background.

"Aye! The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" he exclaimed, everyone now looking somewhat shocked. But not as much as Eve. She hesitated, wrinkling her brows.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage", he now said to everyone indifferently. Eve felt a sting in her chest.

"Tell me it's not true", Eve then stated out loud, Will now freezing as if he would've forgotten about her.

He then turned, meeting her serious but questionable eyes. He also hesitated for a moment. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"Will why are you doing this?" she asked again. But Will didn't have a change to answer as Sao Feng's attention was all of a sudden now drawn to Eve who had stayed aside, him now examining her curious, until his gaze hit on the medallion around her neck.

There was a realization in his eyes him recognizing the jewel, as he then smiled bowing mockingly. Eve gasped.

"Your ladyship the Princess!" he breathed then, meeting Eve's eyes as stepped forth.

Eve gave him serious gaze back, seeing as clear as day that he was far from pleased to meet the head of the Brethren.

"Sao Feng", she greeted rather dryly surprising the man.

"Your ladyship knows me!" Feng stated delighted, Eve lifting a brow.

"Only by name. I knew your grandfather."

"Of course. As so long has it been that you have been seen on these waters. Centuries or millennium has it gone by?" Feng then questioned, Eve giving him a hard stare.

"I doubt it is proper to speak of a woman's age publicly."

"Sao Feng, leave her. She's not part of this either", Will then cut in, stepping next to the other man still examining Eve.

"Why am I not?" Eve then asked from Will suddenly, now turning her eyes at him. "I am also a victim of your mutiny, so why?"

Will again froze but didn't answer at first.

Eve let out a breath, staring at him for a long time, until Will then glanced at the others now walking to Eve. Will looked at her serious.

"I made a deal with Beckett", he confessed now, Eve widening her eyes but didn't say anything as he continued. "By giving him Brethren I get the Pearl, and that was where I needed Sao Feng who gave me the crew. Now I can free my father. Eve, I had no choice."

Eve turned now gloomy as realization flickered in her eyes. She was the least happy to hear Will to have made a new deal with the man she despised more than anyone. Or rather hearing the true agenda of Will's behind her and Jack's rescue.

"When did you come up with this?" she asked. Will looked serious.

"Aboard the Dutchman", he answered instantly.

"So you hid this from that long… There's always a choice, Will. And you made yours as decided to lie to us. To trick us and betray us. Your chose to hide this from me", Eve said back quietly, but her voice was harsh. It made Will feel slight quilt.

Eve was starting to get angry while figured out Will's deception. He had been planning on this without a word said to her.

"Eve", Will tried quietly, but Eve didn't listen to him. She then just extended her hands to the other man who had watched her.

"I thought you said we would tell everything to each other. But I guess our friendship wasn't that important to you in the end", Eve then stated, glancing at Will before turned. "Tie me up", she commanded. And after a moment of confusion the man next to her obeyed, now strapping her hands together.

Will followed bewildered but stopped Eve getting tied, earning annoyed look from her.

"No, let her go", he then commanded too, making the poor sailor now even more puzzled of what to do. Eve gave Will a tired look.

"No. As a part of the crew you mutinied upon, I shall be your prisoner with the rest of those who stayed true to Jack. And don't be so shocked about it. Didn't you say yourself I was in love with him? I choose him, Will", Eve said, now her voice death serious and hard.

Will was dumbfounded, staring at Eve feeling a slight pain in him as Eve now turned her eyes away.

"Now I know why you really wanted me out of the Locker with Jack. You only needed me to be a part of your plan and gather the Brethren for you to point them at Beckett", Eve continued, her voice turning then a bit sad.

Will saw sorrow in her eyes too, but which still were hard. It made him uncomfortable and Eve didn't make this any easier. In fact, she made his plan now seem futile, despicable and horrid as he now only stared at her face. She had never looked so offended before his eyes.

"I thought you came to rescue me because of me. But now I see different. I've been deceived", Eve then finished, now pointing at their close to a kiss earlier that day. Will met her flaming eyes. He hesitated.

"You're wrong. I did save you because…" he said, but was silenced by Eve's even harsher glare.

"Do you think what you do gains anything?" Eve then interrupted him, speaking louder. "I understand you. I was there to hear you promise your father, but what would he think of the way you're doing it? Keeping your word? And do you think Jones has a need for the Pearl? He already had the possession of it before you came to get us out from the Locker. Your trump of negotiation has no further value. And now it has cost you more than you may think."

"Eve please…" he said. "This was the only way. I promised to save my father…"

"No, Will it wasn't. You've changed. In the past you would've put everyone else before your own gain but now... You are different, Will", she added then a bit more sad again.

Their conversation had lasted for a while now and the others were giving them weird looks. But Will didn't actually care. He just stared at Eve helpless, forgotten the situation for a while until then got a hard expression on his face.

"And you haven't changed?" Will then asked, now his voice too a bit bitter. "You didn't tell me about being a Pirate Princess either. I learnt this from Barbossa instead. You used to tell me everything, Eve, just as you said. And now I find out all the time more things you've hid for me…"

Everybody now gasped again for surprise, Will the most, as all of a sudden Eve now gave him a glare, slapping him.

"_Renegado_!" she exclaimed, making Will gasp the second time even he didn't understand what she said.

Elizabeth, who had stared at them in great confusion as they had started to talk within themselves in middle of this already so confusing situation, now got bewildered too. Eve had never slapped Will. Or rather been so furious to him and she couldn't help but wonder what they had just said to each other.

Will was as surprised and he just stared at Eve frozen. Her hand fell, Eve now lifting her head higher as gave him a hard stare.

Hearing of Will's betrayal after all mixed up feelings he had caused Eve to feel, she had felt such pain. Eve couldn't again understand him, but either as she felt anger start to grow in her she wasn't sure could she forgive him of going to Beckett's side, no matter what the reason. After all he worked for a man who they once both hated.

"Don't try to turn this on me, Will!" Eve said. "Yes, I hid the fact about me being the head of the Brethren. But have you thought that maybe you don't know the true me at all? That this girl you see now is the true me, which I just haven't let you see? But it does not matter. Explain yourself to Elizabeth. She seems to be more in need of you explanations, as I do not want to hear your defenses of getting together with my sworn enemy", Eve then finished.

She now turned her eyes away completely and again extended her hands, getting them finally tightened as the sailor followed her earlier request. Will looked at Eve at first puzzled, until gave her one more regretful look, then pulling on his poker face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" now Elizabeth asked her voice also full of bewilderment as came to Will, meeting his now completely serious eyes. He did feel another sting in his chest as saw her react the exact same way as Eve, but then only looked away momentarily.

"It was my burden to bear", he answered then his voice stating.

Eve snorted lightly, but did look at them briefly. And she saw that something besides this new occurrence was off between the two. They weren't those madly in love with each other, but now they were so…distant. Eve could sense it. Was it because of her?

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl", Jack then said also stating unbelieving, pointing at Will, then taking a step forward looking at Elizabeth next.

"And you felt guilty", he stated, next turning to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Eve lifted her left brow as watched Jack stand now in middle of the deck his arms wide, slight expecting smile on his lips, but which faltered as no one reacted at first. But then his face brightened as instantly Marty lifted up a hand, slowly Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton and the rest of his own old crew lifting up their hands as well.

Jack looked overjoyed. Eve now saw Jack the monkey also lift up its paw, her wrinkling her brows. That hairy thing actually cared for something? Oh well, better it that some…

"I'm standing over there with them", Jack said then glancing at Sao Feng remarkably, about then to walk next to Eve. But Sao Feng grabbed him.

"I'm sorry Jack", he said but didn't look sorry at all. "But, there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

Eve tilted her head. A friend? Of course… Beckett. He was here.

Eve's features turned angry and Elizabeth glanced at her questionably. But Eve only shook her head slightly, ignoring her silent question as Elizabeth then met Will's eyes, they hesitating and eventually looking away from each other too. Eve looked at them examining again, but turned her eyes back to Jack.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends", Jack answered, making awkward smile.

But then Sao Feng gave him a glare, grabbing his neck and took him to the other side of the ship to see another ship sailing toward them. With British colors.

"Here's your chance to find out", Feng answered, Jack making a displeased face.

Eve let out a sigh. So this was how things were going? Jack was given to Beckett and all free pirates where about to be wiped out from the oceans?

Actually, Eve didn't care of thinking it much right now. She hurt too much. Her feelings for Will now hurt too much. And as she remembered that moment in the captain's cabin when she had confessed to him, she felt herself so stupid. She had known it. By telling him, she only had it for herself. And now, Will had done this… Maybe even used her.

Now Eve was startled as Sao Feng suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her close to himself. Will jolted slightly but said nothing, as Eve now directed a fuming glare as an answer to Sao Feng's stare.

"And you will come and give me your position as the head of the Brethren", Feng said smiling contended, Eve giving him nasty looks as lifted her jaw proudly. "It is a job more suitable to those who understand the power they've been given."

"What makes you think you get anything from me?" Eve answered, until then made mocking smile her eyes still sharp. "You know the power I have, and you know what for I was given this position. This medallion is nothing without me. And so _you_ are nothing without me, as this jewel has no value in the hands of those unworthy to its might."

Sao Feng grinned, leaning close as whispered into Eve's ear. "That is why I said you are coming with me, your majesty. If I have you, I control the council. And if I control the council, I have value", he said. Eve twitched.

* * *

It didn't take long before Beckett's men, Mercer with them, board the ship starting to take it over.

Eve's face had hardened and she glared at the soldiers passing by, now seeing Sao Feng stop before Mercer pulling her with him.

"My men are crew enough", he said to him, looking serious. But Mercer didn't agree.

"Company ship, company crew", he just stated back obvious and Eve noticed how upset this made Sao Feng. Until now Will and Elizabeth stepped next to him.

"You agreed", Will said staring at Sao Feng and then exchanged a look with Mercer. "The Black Pearl was to be mine."

Will hold back a jolt as met Eve's nasty eyes momentarily. Sao Feng gave him indifferent look.

"So it was", he answered until then nodded, men coming forth and hit Will on his stomach, capturing him.

Eve blinked and took a step toward him, still stopping. So, Sao Feng was betraying Will. Not very surprising twist. She sighed letting it be. Pirates.

Will was shackled with heavy chains, a hook hold against his throat as Elizabeth was again tightened up next to him, both looking tired but Will more angry.

Eve gave him one examining look until looked away. He hadn't probably anticipated this to happen. Well, Will had never actually thought things through before rushing into action. And the result could be again seen now at that moment.

Mercer was then about to leave as Sao Feng let Eve go, leaving her stand alone as stepped after him, putting a hand on Mercer's shoulder.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine", he stated questionably in turn, but met Mercer's as indifferent eyes as ever.

Eve lifted a brow. Only in his dreams would Beckett agree to such. And there it indeed came, hardly any more surprising twist either.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer answered, and there was a furious look on Sao Feng's face.

Eve let out amused laugh, answering Feng's glare, until then Mercer left by his side soon Barbossa stepping forth.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa stated in turn, a knowing look on his face as his eyes widened. He exchanged a glance with Eve.

"Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side", Sao Feng answered his eyes severe. "Leaving it for the winning side that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa said back lifting his brows.

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl!" Sao Feng declared death serious, pointing toward the Pearl with his hand.

Eve examined the two in curiosity. Barbossa was pondering about something, she could see it. Eve squinted. Then Feng continued.

"And what do the Brethren have? Their Princess back from the dead? That doesn't bring us any hope!"

Barbossa stared at him for a short moment, until his eyes widened again.

"We have, _Calypso_", he answered after a pause.

Eve was shocked and felt her own eyes now widen to plates. She let out bewildered breath. Calypso? Eve felt her chest tighten and she stared at Barbossa awestruck. He was going to… use Calypso…

Sao Feng didn't seem to believe and he gazed around a bit, clearly pondering. Will and Elizabeth were staring at Barbossa questionable, but then they directed even more questionable look at Eve, whose hardened expression had now completely changed into shocked one, somewhat scared one.

They both wrinkled their brows, seeing Eve now turn to look at Tia Dalma who answered her stare remarkably. What was wrong with Eve?

Feng's eyes then glanced at Eve briefly until stopped back at Barbossa. He let out a laugh.

"_Calypso_?" he repeated amused, glancing at Eve again as Barbossa then turned, his eyes also travelling to look at the voodoo woman behind him as Eve's had. Eve swallowed imperceptibly. He knew.

"An old legend", Feng then stated in disbelief making faked smile. Barbossa faced him.

"No", he answered serious. "The Goddess herself bound to in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court."

Barbossa now lifted Sao Feng's necklace remarkably. "All the Court. And her!"

Barbossa pointed at Eve briefly, but who didn't react. She was staring into Tia Dalma's eyes, who answered her gaze a bit sadly.

Everyone's eyes rounded between Barbossa and Sao Feng, eventually stopping at Eve. They were reaching the same conclusions in their heads.

"Eve isn't Calypso!" Will then exclaimed, yanking a bit forward. Eve gasped and gave him a look. "She's the daughter of Irédes! The Goddess of the Nature, not the Seas!"

"Aye, she is not Calypso!" Barbossa answered, turning a bit to Will who looked suddenly confused. "But didn't I say she has the crucial part in the Brethren and her medallion holds the power to even greater might? Calypso or not, she's still a higher being with the same bloodline with the Queen of the seven seas, do you not, Miss. Rodrigués?"

Barbossa now gave Eve a look. But Eve didn't answer at first. Just lifted up her jaw looking suddenly sadder, sighing defeated. She glanced once more over Tia Dalma, until looked proud.

"Calypso is the sister of my mother", she said. "And so she is my aunt."

Barbossa nodded agreeably. "_Blood bound_, as it has come to be."

People around them were whispering nervously. Sao Feng glanced at her surprised as did few others, as he then stepped forth revealing the mark on Eve's neck. Eve's eyes glowed.

"This girl is the blood of Calypso?" he stated again in disbelief, Barbossa smiling dryly.

"Close to a daughter, I would say."

Eve was staring at Barbossa measuring. "You are going to free my aunt. Why? What is it you believe to achieve by releasing the wrath of the sea against our enemies, even it could turn out she is even harsher in her hate against you?"

Barbossa didn't answer. But Eve's words sent cold shivers go along the backs of some men. Will was examining her curious. Calypso was Eve's aunt? And she was here on this ship?

Barbossa was exchanging a long look with Sao Feng, who then made slightly amused smile, then walking a bit toward the rail looking thoughtful.

"What are you proposing, captain?" Feng asked then, Barbossa stepping behind him Eve's eyes following them intensely.

"What be expecting, cap'n?" Barbossa asked back. Then Eve saw Sao Feng stare at Elizabeth.

"The girl", he breathed all of a sudden.

Will and Eve froze, Elizabeth blinking in confusion.

"What?" she asked, Eve now wrinkling her brows.

"What?!" she too asked, stepping right before Elizabeth as gave the Singaporean captain a questionable look. Will was dumbfounded.

"Elizabeth's not part of any bargain", he stated too owning, staring at Sao Feng and Barbossa. Eve nodded and Barbossa pouted shaking his head.

"Out of the question", he answered. But Sao Feng still just stared at Elizabeth.

"It was not a question", he stated. Will and Eve gazed at him serious, until Elizabeth's sudden answer shocked both of them.

"Done", she then said completely calm, both Eve and Will turning to give her bewildered look.

"Lizzy!" Eve whispered in shock meeting Elizabeth's as serious eyes, Will then reacting.

"What?" also he asked wrinkling his brows, then turning back to Barbossa and Sao Feng. "Not done!" he declared, getting slightly annoyed look from Elizabeth, Eve gazing between them then turning around to gaze at the two other men.

"You got us into this mess. If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth answered staring at Will now clearly annoyed, then again turning her serious eyes at Sao Feng. But she gasped by Eve's sudden look straight into her eyes.

"_Not_ done!" also she exclaimed then whipping around, taking a step closer to Sao Feng. "You already have me. What use could she be to you if I can give you my position and power in the Council? You have me and my power to free Calypso, so keep Elizabeth out of this!"

"It is curious", Sao Feng then said, suddenly pulling out a thick wooden spike. "I thought you said you will give me nothing? Well, I guess I can have you both, as you already are mine your _ladyship_. And yes, both of you will surely be for use to me."

"No!" Will then stated as again Eve was grasped by Sao Feng, pulled by his side. Eve glared at him.

"No! Let her go! If you want me, you let Eve go!" Elizabeth then exclaimed, struggling against her bonds. Eve squinted.

"Not done!" Eve said, trying to silence Elizabeth, who squinted in turn.

"Yes, done!"

"_No_, not done."

All of a sudden Will then interrupted their debate, stepping in front of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates", he stated matter-of-factly. But both Eve behind his back and Elizabeth gave him a tired look. As if that would be new…

Elizabeth then looked furious.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates! And I won't abandon Eve!" Elizabeth answered hitting Will on his chest, now Eve's face softening for a moment, until Will then backed a bit away a tired expression on his face.

He then turned around to look at Eve briefly hesitating. Eve narrowed her eyes and lifted her jaw, as he now glanced between two angry looking young women helpless. Eve met Elizabeth's eyes.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked also now stepping forth, looking at both of the girls briefly until they nodded, exchanging one more agreeing look. They even smiled to each other slightly.

Sao Feng was grinning clearly contended, now releasing Eve from his grasp and exchanging remarkable look with Barbossa. The new deal had been made. And it was time for action.

Eve and Elizabeth were instantly taken to the other side of the ship where Sao Feng's ship rested at its side, as they and Sao Feng's men started to pull back into it.

The crew of the Black Pearl was freed and immediately they rushed to ready the ship for an attack, starting to shoot at Endeavour after a couple of minutes. Eve now reached the deck of Sao Feng's ship and turned to give satisfied look at Beckett's ship, seeing it being hammered with cannonballs. Good for him. Eve wished he would sink right now along with his ship.

"What's wrong Eve?" Elizabeth's voice then called, her putting a hand on Eve's arm, but she shook her head smiling.

"Nothing bad. Just enjoying the view", Eve answered and Elizabeth understood, now both of them directing satisfied looks over the British ship. Until next both of them happened to notice Will. Standing on the deck of the Pearl staring at them.

Eve sighed, wrinkling her forehead for infliction. Will…

"Come on. Let's go", Elizabeth's then tense voice said and Eve nodded, also hardening her face as then they both turned away, letting themselves to be lead into their cabin.

Will at the other side wrinkled his brows seeing them turn away. Now they both were gone. Turning their backs at him. He had lost them both, and he never could've imagined it to feel so bad to have them both glare at him eyes full of hurt anger.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG Eve said _it_! O_O But now she is _veeery_ pissed! Well well, what will our Will do now?... Let us get the next chap out and find out! ;D _With a will!_**

**Thanks for reading!**

**translations: renegado/=renegade etc...**


	6. Old friends

**A/N: Moi!**

**Here's the 6th! Enjoy as always :))**

**Thanks for **sweetortonlover86 **for adding _The Wandering Spirit_ into favorites! ;DD**

**And thanks to **Goldenscar** who has supported me from the start and has added the third part of the series into favorites as well! Thanks to you both, and to _all _my followers, readers etc! It's you I write to!**

**xxx**

**OH, AND BTW! If you like _Kingdom of Heaven_, I have just the thing for you to recommend! I spent the last evening and this morning reading this amazing story written to this movie. **

**The author of it is **SilverLight05** and the story is called **Trapped In Time**. It's an _awesome_ story, though still unfinished it seems, but something worth to read and wait for updates! So if you like Balian, _CHECK THIS OUT_! ;D**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

Eve examined Elizabeth who was standing a bit farther away from her inside the captain's cabin, herself sitting on a chair following as two women were putting some traditional robes of a royalty on Elizabeth.

Eve sighed and gazed at herself from the mirror right next to her.

She had been given simple green, eastern dress with flowers printed on its fabric, her hair tightened back with Asian style and her medallion hung from her neck now completely exposed, the color of the jewel shining as it contrasted with the dress.

Eve sighed again and now saw as the women put a decorative hat on Elizabeth's forehead. What was Sao Feng doing dressing them up like this? Dressing Elizabeth like that? Eve didn't know but just sat silently, sometimes meeting Elizabeth's as wondering eyes. Until then someone started to speak in Chinese just outside the room, soon Sao Feng walking in coming down the low steps.

Eve's eyes flashed on him as Elizabeth then turned to look at him too, Sao Feng continuing to repeat the mantra he was uttering as walked inside the cabin. They exchanged a look until then Sao Feng clapped his hands, the servant women then bowing respectively and leaving the room.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free", Sao Feng then started to speak as soaked tea leaves in a bowl of water, both Elizabeth and Eve now directing their eyes at him questionable. Sao Feng then looked at Elizabeth remarkably.

"…Calypso", he added.

Eve jolted. Sao Feng thought Elizabeth was Calypso?

Elizabeth also stared at him small surprise on her face, then turning her eyes to look at Eve briefly who answered her gaze as amazed.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth then asked her voice also full of awe. Sao Feng now soaked his hands in the bowl of water.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have…" he answered, not noticing Elizabeth's confusion. "…But it is what we call you."

Elizabeth looked thoughtful and her eyes drifted on Eve again, before turned them back to Sao Feng.

"We being who?" she asked. Eve examined Sao Feng's face and saw him then turn to Elizabeth his expression serious, Elizabeth then making slight awkward smile. He answered it as slightly.

"You confirm it", he said now taking a step closer to Elizabeth as put one of the tea leaves in his mouth. "I saw the deep affection you have for this girl sitting right there when you came to ask my help to save her", he then continued, now turning momentarily to give Eve remarkable look which she answered only thoughtful.

"…but I never imagined she to be as dear to you as your sister's daughter. As your own flesh and blood. But now I also understand your urge to save her from my grasp. But isn't this better? Now, I have brought you together, two who cherish each other in both power and blood…"

Elizabeth hesitated and sneaked a peek at Eve who also hesitated until shrugged, Elizabeth then quickly turning her eyes back to the man, but didn't answer at first.

"Confirm what?" Elizabeth then asked. She stepped back, looking thoughtful as ignored the last remarks about Eve. "You have told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court not I", Sao Feng answered, making Elizabeth retreat against a pillar. Eve stood up, examining at him again curious.

"The first Brethren Court , whose decision I would have opposed", he continued, both of the girls' eyes following him as he then hit his hand at the side of the pillar, starting to circle it. Eve knew what was coming and she wrinkled her brows.

"…They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to a man, and not…" he continued again, but got interrupted by Elizabeth as came to her right side.

"To me", she said looking serious, then meeting Sao Feng's eyes. There was acceptance in them as he then walked to Eve, lifting up her medallion for Elizabeth to see.

"By the order of the first Pirate King, her father, this act was performed and by the power of this little jewel you were exiled from the seas. Condemned to walk among those not worthy of your presence", Feng said again, Eve giving him slightly narrowed stare as he then glanced back at her, dropping the medallion from his hand.

"She is here as the only person to free you completely from your bonds. As the head of the council who captured you, she holds the key to set you free."

Elizabeth looked at Eve now in interest, but hid it under pride, as she now looked at Sao Feng.

"No one such as you should never be anything less than what you are", Sao Feng kept on talking, now walking back to Elizabeth. Eve then suppressed amused smile as saw her narrow her eyes, then leaning a bit toward the pirate captain.

"Pretty speech from a captor", she answered. Eve lifted an eyebrow and directed short amused look at her face. "…But sweet words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Feng then asked back, again both of the girls following his steps as he now walked to the other side of Elizabeth. "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes", Elizabeth answered her voice tense, Eve smiling. She was good at this. Playing the man. And she spoke sense.

"I offer simply my desire", Sao Feng answered honestly.

"How would you be any different from those men who captured my aunt so many years ago?" Eve then asked her voice hard, joining the game. "Do you not want to bind her power to yourself in some way? For example as a form of a favor of releasing her from the heavy load of mortality?"

Sao Feng directed annoyed glance at her as Elizabeth lifted her other eyebrow slightly, trying to look curious also. Eve stared at Sao Feng her eyes not faltering.

"And in return?" Elizabeth did then ask, repeating Eve's question but with different words. Sao Feng thought a moment.

"I would have your gifts, should you of course choose to give them", he answered looking contended, now again starting to approach Elizabeth staring at her.

Eve narrowed her eyes as Elizabeth then put understanding expression on her face nodding, then also taking a step toward the man, giving him half mocking half arrogant glare. One could've been imagined a Goddess to give.

"And if I should choose not?" she asked back challenging, meeting Sao Feng's eyes. He then let out a sigh not least threatened.

"Then I will take… your fury", he stated then, suddenly stepping forth and kissed Elizabeth forcefully.

Both of the girls got shocked as Elizabeth immediately started to push him off, Eve glancing around for a weapon. And after seeing a Ming vase took it, now hurrying to hit Sao Feng with it. But Elizabeth managed to push him off at the same time, clawing him on his cheek.

Elizabeth was breathing heavier as Eve now stepped next to her, holding up the vase her eyes narrowed. Both of them stared at Sao Feng who touched his cheek and looked at his fingers, then turning around to face them angry look in his eyes.

But instantly as he took a step to come to them and Eve in turn stepped forth holding the vase, the wall of the cabin suddenly broke, flying in, as a cannonball had hit the ship.

Many shards of wood flew around, the flying objects making Sao Feng fly to the same direction. Elizabeth turned around to protect herself, but then came out behind the pillar to watch in amazement with Eve that huge formed whole on the wall.

Eve glanced from Sao Feng to the wall and cocked her eyebrow, now dropping the vase making it crash into pieces.

"You're okay?" Elizabeth asked again as earlier on the deck, coming next to her to stare at the broken wall. Eve let out a sigh after standing her eyes closed for a couple of seconds.

"I am. But soon might not. The Dutchman is here. Beckett ordered Jones to track us", Eve answered, then exchanging serious look with Elizabeth. Until both of them heard a moan, now seeing Sao Feng pinned to the wall, a thick shred of a plank sticking out of him. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked, him soon lifting up a hand toward her, waving for her to come closer.

"Here", he breathed, Elizabeth then going to him as Eve in turn dashed to the other side of the cabin in search for weapons.

Soon she did find two swords, one small pistol and a dagger, slipping it under her bodice and hiding the pistol under the hem of the dress.

As she glanced back at the two she then saw Sao Feng yank off his necklace, giving it to Elizabeth.

"With all pieces of eight… You will be free", he said quietly smiling.

Eve's eyes widened for wonder as she then walked toward Elizabeth, now also staring at the dying pirate captain who answered Elizabeth's confused gaze until got serious.

"Take it!" he breathed, making Elizabeth jolt as she then took the necklace obediently. "You are captain now."

Elizabeth looked at Sao Feng in awe. "Me?" she whispered. But then was startled as Feng suddenly grabbed her, pulling her closer.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove", Eve heard him say as an answer, staring into Elizabeth's eyes death serious. But then Eve heard steps and saw Tai Huang run down the stairs, holding his injured arm.

"Captain! The ship is taken. We cannot…" he exclaimed, but froze as saw the trashed room, then glancing at both of the girls until saw his captain laying against the wall. Feng pulled Elizabeth even closer, whispering in her ear.

"Forgive me… Calypso…" he said, Elizabeth giving him odd look as then slowly pulled away to see life escaping from Sao Feng's eyes.

Tai Huang took off his hat grief on his face. And then, one of the Pirate Lords died.

"Sao", escaped through Elizabeth's lips, but then she turned to stare at the necklace in her hand.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang then asked, looking serious again all sadness gone as he stared at Elizabeth.

Eve gave him a hard look back before Elizabeth then turned to him too after a moment of daze, standing up next to Eve.

"He made me captain", Elizabeth stated, half to herself as was trying to grasp the fact too.

Tai Huang looked suddenly enraged, but Eve then squinted.

"You are looking your current captain and the new Pirate Lord of Singapore", Eve said then serious, taking a step toward him. "You should wipe that hate from your face before you could be judged for it by your new mistress."

Tai Huang didn't answer but whipped around, running back toward the deck.

Explosions could be heard outside the ship as Eve then sighed, turning around to face Elizabeth who gave her confused gaze. Eve smiled then, bowing slightly as took the necklace from Elizabeth, closing it between her palms.

"I bless you, the new Pirate Lord of the East with the power of my mother and mine", Eve said closing her eyes momentarily, until opened them smiling amused and put the necklace around Elizabeth's neck. "Congratulations, Lizzy. You are now a captain of this ship. So what are we going to do now?"

Elizabeth stared at Eve in a moment of puzzlement. But then as Eve offered the other sword to her, Elizabeth then smiled and did something they hadn't done for a long time.

"We fight", Elizabeth whispered smile in her voice as hugged Eve tightly, her answering it as tightly. Eve let out a laugh, thought surprised by the sudden hug.

"And fight we shall, captain."

They ran after Tai Huang, soon reaching him as he dashed out of the door Eve behind him. But immediately there were hands grabbing them.

Eve turned to warn Elizabeth but she was too late, also Elizabeth then being grabbed and walked beside Eve, a weapon pressed against her throat. Eve sighed and glanced around.

She saw lots of familiar faces full of shells and seaweed. But then her eyes hit on a Navy officer standing a bit farther away from them. Eve narrowed her eyes in slight disbelief, which soon only turned into irritation as the said officer saw her and Elizabeth, his eyes widening.

"You are not my captain!" Eve heard Tai Huang spit to Elizabeth and she glanced at him, but Eve's eyes didn't leave from the soldier.

"Elizabeth", the officer stated, staring with shocked eyes. Elizabeth gasped then and her face was then full of surprise too as turned to meet the man's eyes, then breaking free from the marine's hold and walked down the stairs.

"James? James!" she breathed in half surprise and relief, Norrington standing in daze, but then grabbed Elizabeth into a hug.

"Thank god you're alive!" he said clearly relieved, but then he met Eve's hard irritated eyes.

"Eve?" he stated again, earning a mocking smile from Eve.

"Hello James. It seems you have gotten your life back as you so eagerly _pointed_ the last time we met", Eve answered indeed smiling, but in her voice was ice. No, Eve hadn't forgotten the time she had died because of the hit meant for him.

Norrington didn't miss her hint and gasped. But then met Elizabeth's confused eyes again separating from her, now smile coming back on his lips.

"Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe!" Norrington said, Elizabeth and Eve now both giving him odd looks.

"My father's dead", Elizabeth answered serious. Eve saw Norrington's confusion.

"No that can't be true. He returned to England", he answered. Eve's face hardened again as she gazed at him from above.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth then asked lifting a brow as looked at James. He wrinkled his brows in deeper confusion, then glancing away pondering.

"Lord Beckett's word is as trustworthy as the tide!" Eve's voice then exclaimed as she also yanked herself free, walking down the steps to give Norrington another bitter stare. "I assume you probably have met my husband, haven't you? On the Dutchman? He is the proof of the reliability of your employer, James."

Elizabeth turned to look at Eve. "Your husband's on the Dutchman?" she asked, getting a quick nod from Eve.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Davy Jones' voice suddenly called out irritated and the girls gasped, then seeing indeed the captain of the Dutchman stopping next to Sao Feng's crewmen. Tai Huang pointed at Elizabeth.

"Captain… Her", he answered, immediately other men following his suite and pointed at Elizabeth too.

Eve gave Jones slight glare as he turned to Elizabeth, squinting in disbelief. Elizabeth looked at Norrington who stared at her in awe, until then she turned to stare at Jones like Eve. He was now standing next to Eve, eyeing Elizabeth measuring.

"Captain?" Jones asked.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig", Norrington then cut in, now also turning to Jones giving him a commanding look.

Eve lifted an eyebrow. He actually had the guts to command Jones?

Jones stared back at Norrington clearly irritated, Eve giving Jones amused look, until then James turned to Elizabeth gentler look in his eyes.

"The captain shall have my quarters", he said, surprising Elizabeth.

Eve looked at them now examining and sighed. He still loved her. But Elizabeth's eyes were still as hard.

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew", she answered now grabbing Eve's arm about to pull her with her, but Norrington stopped them.

"Elizabeth I swear", he said honest look on his face. "I did not know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" Elizabeth asked back, silencing Norrington. He wrinkled his forehead slightly until then Elizabeth pulled herself free, giving Norrington a despising look as backed away to her crew.

"Well now you do."

Norrington directed a pleading look at Eve. "Eve", he tried, but Eve shook her head.

"You won't get any sympathy from me", Eve answered giving him serious gaze. "I too have reasons to be bitter to you."

* * *

They were then taken aboard the Dutchman, walked in a line through the deck to below.

Eve just stared in front of her, cursing the very day she had ever stepped foot on this god forsaken ship in her life the first time. And so it was that as her and Elizabeth were dragged by Jones' men on their way to the brig, she happened to glance left and see the reason she never would've wanted to come back to the Dutchman ever again.

"Eve? _Evelyn_!" too familiar, and now confusing voice called out to her. And as she walked she now turned her head away to avoid looking at John who rushed to her, walking now alongside the guards his brows wrinkled.

"Eve, what is going on? Why are you here again?" John asked his face full of concern, but Eve didn't answer. Just stared forward a hard expression on her face. John frowned.

"Evelyn, my love, what are you doing here back? You escaped with that Turner fellow and now you're here again. Why?"

"That is not a concern of yours", Eve just said then her voice cold, not giving him even a slight look.

John was confused by the coldness of hers and stared at her with pained face, Elizabeth now turning her head around to see the man walking next to Eve. She wrinkled her own brows as examined the two, seeing Eve's repressive figure as her husband tried to talk to her.

"Of course it's a concern of mine!" Elizabeth heard the man answer as then he gave Eve a soft look. "I love you, of course I worry. But I don't just understand why are you back here."

Eve let out amused snort.

"You had pretty different tone the last time I saw you", she answered. John gasped.

Eve and the rest of the prisoners were now walked in the brig, a couple of Jones' men stuffing them into one of the cells. Eve sighed, but rolled her eyes tired as John stopped right next to her, leaning against the bars.

"I see you hate me", John stated, now looking down defeated momentarily. Eve stared at the wall and lifted agreeing eyebrow.

"Have you given me a reason to love you recently?" she asked back, John sighing. But then Elizabeth stepped forth.

"Eve, is this your husband?" she asked, first looking at her friend until turned her smiling face at the handsome man standing outside the bars.

John's troubled face then softened with a polite smile as he gave his hand to Elizabeth.

"John Crooke, Evelyn's husband", he answered for Eve, Elizabeth answering the smile. "I've heard a lot about you. Because you must be Elizabeth, am I right?" John asked, Elizabeth then nodding surprised.

"Yes I am."

But Eve then cut off the introduction.

"Just ignore him", she said now finally giving John slight look. "You see nothing but a dead man before you. A man who does not exist."

"Eve the last time… I wasn't myself", John said then directing helpless look at Eve's face. "I was so upset about our son's death that I… my frustration was vented on you. I am sorry, my love."

Eve sighed deeply. "I am not your love anymore, John. I will never be that again. You are dead to me."

"Evelyn look at me."

"Why would I? You could have nothing to say to me that would take away all that suffering you put me through the last time I did look into your eyes. No, John. I cannot."

John was silent for a while. Elizabeth looked at Eve and even she looked calm, she noticed deep pain in her eyes. Elizabeth felt pity.

"That woman I married doesn't either exists any longer", John answered then, looking suddenly serious. "You've changed Eve. The girl I once loved would never be this cold and heartless toward me."

"Because you don't give me any choice!" Eve exclaimed, now whipping around to stare at John. "Yes, the girl you once loved is gone. She doesn't exist anymore."

John met Eve's eyes and thought a moment again, then directing slightly gloomy look on the floor.

"Is it that man who has changed you?" he asked seriously meeting Eve's eyes again. "Turner?"

Elizabeth gasped for surprise and she glanced at both Eve and John in turns. Because of Will? What did he mean?

After a moment of exchanging that look with John Eve just let out tired sigh.

"What does it matter?" she asked. "I am no longer your wife, John. I gave you the ring back because I lost my husband years ago and you are a complete stranger to me. Not the man I fell in love with before the fate also changed me. And Will… he only helped me to see this. With your help too…"

"Damn it Eve, what else should I have done?" John asked then his voice rising. "I love you and our son more than anything. And after the loss of Jason when I learnt I was losing you too again I… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

John then silenced and Eve's eyes dropped, Elizabeth examining both of them in sadness. But then John took in a breath.

"Maybe Turner was right. I was hurting you by holding onto you selfishly and making you choose between me and him", he said then meeting Eve's eyes and then extended his hand, smoothing Eve's cheek his eyes moist for emotion.

"But I did it because I love you. Eve, when I saw you with him, how you laughed and smiled like you used to do while with me… You felt so distant. As if our love would've never existed. I wanted to fight for you Eve, but I only ended up pushing you away. So please, Eve. Forgive me."

Eve just stared at him not saying anything. She didn't even move a single muscle on her face. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows as touched her arm.

"Eve?" she called, then waking Eve from her trance and she let out a breath pulling away from John's hand.

"There was never anyone to choose", Eve answered now giving John serious gaze. "You fought to have me, but you failed. I am sorry to be this cold to say this, but now our son gone I have no reason to stick myself to your memory and torture myself any longer. I did love you. I still do. But sometimes the hardest of acts is the easiest to make", she continued. John wrinkled his brows as she turned away again.

"If you love me as much as you say you do", Eve then continued. "Leave this cell and never speak my name out loud. Because Countess Evelyn Crooke, the mother of your son, is dead. She died alongside with her husband a long time ago."

"Eve", Elizabeth said now more sympathetically as Eve took a couple of steps away from the bars, turning her back to John who stared at her comfortless for a moment.

Until then he gazed away, eventually separating himself from the bars and started to walk away too. But then Eve lifted her head sighing once more.

"I saw him. Jason. In the land of the dead", she said now with gentle voice, making John stop but she didn't turn to him. "He was alright. He was taken care of and wasn't alone. He seemed happy."

Elizabeth wrinkled her brows as now gave John a glance. That last phrase had been a slight lie but why tell him that? Eve was just trying to ease his feelings of quilt in some way. And indeed even John gave Eve's back miserable look he then let out a sigh, smiling.

"Good", he answered. "That makes me feel much easier."

Then he left.

Eve let out the deepest of sighs until now and opened her eyes, directing them down on her hands to stare at the spot where her wedding ring had been before. Now she was free. She was free.

Then Eve saw Elizabeth's hands come to her sight and they grasped hers, closing them into their hold. Eve smiled to herself.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked Eve only then letting out amused laugh as met her eyes.

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" Eve asked back, but then gave her serious look. "Yes. For the third time today I am alright, Lizzy. I must be. There are even greater problems in the world than my little messed up relationships."

"They're not little", Elizabeth then said. "I just saw that wasn't little. I'm so sorry Eve. About your husband and everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" Eve asked suddenly surprised. Then she saw Elizabeth hesitate.

"About the day you and Jack got into the Locker", Elizabeth then answered, Eve gasping. "I… didn't want you to see it. Me with Jack and… Oh, I wish you wouldn't never have seen me at all!"

Elizabeth now stared at their hands. Eve wrinkled her brows for pity as she saw how helpless Elizabeth had suddenly become. But then she looked at Eve carefully, questionably.

"Do you hate me Eve? For what I did to Jack?" she then asked, staring at Eve expectantly.

Eve blinked for surprise as she hadn't actually thought about that ever since getting out of the Locker. But she then smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I don't hate you", she answered truthfully. "Well at first I was angry. A little while until then I was only disappointed. Sad of seeing a person I thought I knew so well to do such a thing, leave another person to die. But as I thought about it I understood why you did it. But what I was angry about was that you didn't tell me."

"Just like you were angry with Will as he didn't tell his plan of obtaining the Pearl?" Elizabeth then asked completely random, making Eve gasp.

Eve blinked and stared at her for a moment until nodded. Elizabeth saw same kind of disappointed sorrow in her eyes as just a moment ago.

"Yes. Just like I am now angry at Will", Eve admitted. But dropped the subject there.

She couldn't talk about Will right now. Rather Eve didn't even want to think about him right now. She sighed and lifted her gaze.

"Is everything good between us now?" Eve then asked, smiling as tilted her head. "I've kind a missed the only sister I've ever had."

Elizabeth was then surprised, but her face brightened by Eve's question. She answered her smile and as Eve gave her another more they now hugged again like aboard Sao Feng's ship, but even tighter, relieved for each other's company.

"I'm glad you're here", Elizabeth then said.

Eve's eyes shot open as she instantly remembered the exact same words Will had said to her when they had went to search the Dutchman a long time ago, creating uncomfortable sting in her chest. But she then smiled.

"I'll always be here for you. Both you and Will", Eve answered. And she meant it.

Then Elizabeth realized something.

"I have to find him…" she then said to herself, separating from Eve and then started to examine the crewmen outside the cell. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Who?" she asked, but didn't get an answer as Elizabeth now dashed to the bars.

"Bootstrap?" she asked, one of Jones' men giving her odd look as passed by until started to laugh.

Eve lifted another brow. Why did she want to find Will's father? But Elizabeth continued, now turning her attention to one mopping the floor.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" she asked, not getting an answer either this time. But then Eve gasped for fright as a voice suddenly called out right behind her.

"Bootstrap", it repeated with a sour voice and Eve whipped around, Elizabeth following suite and they then saw a man attached to a wall of the cell, his face seeing through corrals and other sea plants now growing around him.

"You know my name", he mused surprised lifting his brows. Eve wrinkled hers for shock, putting a hand on her lips. No. Will's father he…. had started to become part of the ship.

Eve examined the familiar man in pity and sighed, now glancing at Elizabeth who was also staring at Bootstrap in awe. But then she nodded.

"Yes, I know your son", she answered, Eve's eyes turning back to Bootstrap. He pondered for a while. "Will Turner", Elizabeth specified. And then Bootstrap realized, his face brightening.

"William!" he breathed, staring at Elizabeth her nodding.

But then both of the girls were surprised as he then let out a laugh, and pushed himself free from the wall smiling happily. Eve frowned again as Elizabeth circled a wooden beam to stand beside her, both of them staring at Will's father.

"He made it! He's alive!" he exclaimed. "And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me."

Eve's chest squeezed as Elizabeth looked as sad, Bootstrap only laughing.

"God's wounds, he's on his way!" he continued.

"Yes, Will's alive", Elizabeth agreed. "And he wants to help you."

Eve couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Mr. Turner?" she called, repeating herself as he didn't hear her the first time, him finally turning his eyes to her. "Will cannot save you. You cannot be saved. You have become part of the ship, Mr. Turner. You cannot be saved before the captain of the Dutchman changes", she said, earning a bit startled look from Elizabeth.

But Eve didn't care. Just stared at the man she had once talked to, but who now seemed more like an old man suffering from the loss of memory. Bootstrap pondered her words for a while until his face was brightened once more.

"Eve! It is you Eve!" he breathed. Eve smiled sadly.

"Yes, I am here", she answered, then Bootstrap grabbing her arm for the moment of excitement again.

"William! Where is he? If you're here, he must be here with you! Where is he?"

"Will is not here, Mr. Turner", Eve answered.

Then Bootstrap froze, thinking a moment as her words probably sank in his mind now. He directed a gloomy look at Elizabeth, as if forgetting seeing Eve in the first place.

"He can't help me. He won't come", also he now agreed, answering Elizabeth's earlier words. Elizabeth glanced at Eve but leant closer to him.

"But you're his father", she said then leaning back as Bootstrap pointed at her. Eve wrinkled her brows in wonder.

"I know you", Bootstrap said then, gazing at Elizabeth serious. "He spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you", he continued then.

Eve felt a sting in her chest. Because of Elizabeth…

Elizabeth was confused. "Me?" she stated questionably. Then Bootstrap leant toward her in turn, gentler look on his face.

"You're Elizabeth", he stated.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth."

Bootstrap then gazed down in thoughts, taking a break. Eve then took a step closer to him.

"Mr. Turner?" she called but was startled as he suddenly straightened.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place", he mused, Eve blinking once for surprise until she gave the man a serious stare. "Captain… Forever."

"The Dutchman must always have a captain", Eve then stated, earning a look from both Bootstrap and Elizabeth until after another break Bootstrap turned to Elizabeth again.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain", he repeated Eve's words staring at Elizabeth, then looking down. "And if he saves me… he loses you."

Elizabeth gazed at Bootstrap in confusion. But Eve was only horrified as she realized this. Yes, if Will would try to free Bootstrap then… If Will would try to kill Jones he…

Elizabeth stared into emptiness for a while until she then started to nod.

"I see…" she stated, Bootstrap stepping back.

"He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come", Bootstrap then said, starting to pull back to the wall.

Elizabeth stared at him somewhat miserable look on her face, but Eve couldn't tell which it was caused, until she got serious again.

"Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already part of the ship", Bootstrap continued, repeating the same words Eve already had said just a moment ago as placed himself against the wall, then flashing his eyes at Eve again.

"Take care of him Eve. Take care of him", he said, now Elizabeth glancing at Eve after a long time too. Eve nodded.

"As I promised", she answered, getting a smile back from him. But she wasn't sure would her promise be fulfilled. Well, not anymore she did.

"…and the crew…" Bootstrap then finished closing his eyes, Elizabeth now stepping forth to examine him.

"Bootstrap", she called, Bootstrap opening his eyes surprised as if seeing Elizabeth the first time.

"You know my name", he then stated, the girls staring at him in confusion, exchanging a look. "You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son", Elizabeth also said again, wrinkling her brows.

"William!" Bootstrap then breathed genuine surprise again on his face by the mention of his son. Eve gave him a sad look.

"He's coming for me! Wait and see. You'll see. He promised…"

His eyes then closed, as if he had fallen asleep. But Eve thought he had just fallen into that same slumber as that other old crew member of this ship, Wyvern, she and Will had meant on the Dutchman. She gazed at the poor man feeling only pity. Will would be crushed to see this.

"He is Will's father?" Elizabeth then breathed in turn, looking horrified until then met Eve's eyes. "How could something so horrible have happened to him? How would Will react if he knew Bootstrap is…"

"During the 100 years of service on the ship a man starts to lose himself little by little", Eve answered, staring at Bootstrap until looked at Elizabeth sadly. "And then you become part of the ship. Bootstrap himself said that to us while we came to the Dutchman the first time."

Elizabeth thought a moment.

"And on the island of Isla Cruces… you were trying to tell him. You were trying remind Will of what his father had said to you…" she answered, getting agreeable look from Eve. Until Eve made a gloomy smile.

"But as it turns out when the real situation comes forth, he cannot place his trust even upon the one he calls his best friend…" Eve said then.

Elizabeth detected now slight bitterness from her voice mixed up with sadness, as she then turned away from Bootstrap, not saying anything for a while.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't have much to say anymore. Check out the story I mentioned if you're interested and review Eve's adventure so far to comment!**

**Thank you, THANK YOU for reading! ;)**


	7. Choices

**A/N: Hi there!**

**So on, here's the 7th. Enjoy! Gosh, ever since I read the Kingdom of Heaven story I cannot picture Will's character in my mind but Balian's! Hah! But no matter, both are Orlando and divine nonetheless ;D**

**I've been wondering should I extend this starting scene in this chap a bit by adding the deleted bits from the movie, but have been hesitant. But if you feel like I should, as this chapter turned out to be shorter, tell me and I'll work with it later ;D**

**Also if I mess up the titles of the ship parts etc, TELL me to correct them! Writing pretty much with dictionary here...**

**xx**

**PS: Thank you **dream lighting** for adding both _The Wandering Spirit_ & _Heart and Soul_ into favorites! Happy! Like super! XD**

Goldenscar**; Thank you AGAIN for your supportive review! Because of your continuous comments I think my work with this fic is meaningful! And my other reason for my gratitude you have already received, so I don't have to be annoying and repeat it here again ;))**

******~lindam2254**

* * *

Will tightened the rope holding a new body onto a barrel, until then cut it with the knife his father had given.

He let out a sigh and examined it, thinking everything that had happened after his promise to him. Which all things had gone wrong after that. He sighed again.

Getting out from the brig had been easy enough, but every moment afterwards he had been afraid of revealing his hiding to the crew by gasping awake from his nightmares. They had worsened since the girls had been taken with Sao Feng. When Eve had left voluntarily with him…

Will kicked the barrel in frustration. How could she have said that? She chose Jack? What the hell had that meant?

Will felt his heart start to beat faster for annoyance. Was Eve in love Jack? No, she had said she wasn't. But rather that she loved… him. Will. But still if so, why had she been so hurt and angry?

She knew the promise Will had made for his father. She had been there. So why did she get so mad that she had do slap him?

Will let out another frustrated sigh. Eve could frustrate him so much sometimes. Especially when Will didn't understand her. Understand himself…

Will then gazed upon the dark waters. Elizabeth too. She hated him as much as Eve did. She had looked at him exactly same hateful, disbelieving way. And she had been hurt too. Will wrinkled his brows.

Why wasn't he able to do anything else than hurting those he loved? Pushing them away? Well that was it. He didn't know. Eve's words then came into his head;

_**"I thought you came to rescue me because of me. But now I see different. I've been deceived."**_

_**"You've changed. In the past you would've put everyone else before your own gain but now... You are different, Will."**_

_**"But it does not matter. Explain yourself to Elizabeth. She seems to be more in need of you explanations, as I do not want to hear your defenses of getting together with my sworn enemy."**_

Then all of a sudden he had a flashback from the faraway evening he and Eve had left the Dutchman;

_**"I won't let you disappear. Never, and I'll find your heart and get it back to you. I will not leave you or I will never cause you such pain, Eve… Not as John did."**_

He had said that. But look how it had turned out. And then even if he didn't want to, the memories of two times he had kissed Eve returned also in his mind. Will sighed.

"What you're doing to me, Eve?" he whispered looking up, then shrugging his brows. "Or rather what am _I_ doing?"

He was then surprised by Jack's voice.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected", it stated, Will now seeing him lay on the bowsprit above him.

Instinctively Will lifted the knife and pointed it toward Jack, who then stood up.

"William, do you notice anything?" Jack asked, Will then glancing around wondering. "Rather… do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Jack continued with a second question, still walking down.

"You haven't raised the alarm", Will stated after glancing around.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack stated back, then pointing at the body and the barrel. "Not as odd as this."

Will also glanced at the body next to himself, when Jack kept on talking.

"Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, _"Think like Jack""_, Will answered slight smile twitching his lips, still holding up the knife.

"And this is what you've arrived at?" Jack stated looking somewhat disappointed, Will frowning. "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate! Honestly, even Eve knows me better than you and she has known me less."

Jack noticed the slight gasp Will made until he then frowned. He dropped the useless knife as gazed away, then meeting Jack's eyes again. Jack squinted.

"And how do your dearly beloveds feel about his plan?" he asked. "Because as a perfect example Evie did not seem too happy with you earlier. And I should know because as the one being hit by her earlier. It hurts a ton, doesn't it?"

Will looked away avoiding, not answering.

"Aah, you've seen not fit to trust her with it", Jack then continued, jumping down behind Will as he only stared at the floorboards in thoughts, until then lifted his gaze.

"I'm losing her Jack", Will said staring to the distance. Will wrinkled his forehead.

"Which bonny lass are we talking, Lizzy or Evie?" Jack asked then, interrupting Will who gasped again. But as he didn't say anything Jack then just nodded."Both I guess", he then stated.

"Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth", Will then continued. "And Eve is somewhere in between. She is fading. Sometimes I feel she is just out my reach and then again she is there, making everything easier to comprehend."

"If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain", Jack then answered, Will giving him a brow-lifting.

"Which are we talking now?" he asked tired, making a faked smile. Jack shrugged.

"In general. But if I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, as Evie is not obviously here to do it… avoid the choice altogether", Jack said back, now walking to the wall and grabbed a rope, gazing at the sea too momentarily. Will stared at him having no clue what he was saying.

"Change the facts", Jack stated. "Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked frowning, directing disbelieving look forward. Jack glanced at him remarkably, until then Will turned to him now even more disbelieving look on his face.

"You?" he asked narrowing his eyes, Jack grinning.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities", Jack answered, now walking back toward Will. "I slip aboard the Dutchman , find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess. And I think now we know which one we're talking about."

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?" Will asked, still disbelieving.

"No mate. I'm free forever", Jack answered completely serious. "Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack", Will answered, leaning closer to Jack. "You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones."

Will then gestured with his hand, describing the tentacles and Jack made a grimace then playing with his braided beard.

"I don't have the face for tentacles", Jack stated looking at Will slightly horrified, Will squinting. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?" he then asked, until remembered something.

"Oh!" he let out, now digging his compass and gave it to confused Will.

"What's this for?" Will asked, now gazing at the famous compass the first time from his own hand.

"Think like me, it'll come to you", Jack just answered, then leaning disturbingly close to Will who gave him odd look.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever thought what it would be like to be immortal? In the boots of Jones, tentacles or not?" he then asked, looking next somewhat sneaky. "Have you thought what would you do, if someday you'll have to accept a soul important to you. I mean which you know. For instance like… Evie."

Will gave him now narrowed look. "What do you mean? Eve she… she cannot die!"

"Ah, so you have considered it", Jack stated, now leaning back.

"But regrettably William, I have to tell you that at some point of life everyone must die. Body or soul or spirit, it doesn't matter which. And Jones, even he is still alive and kicking, is still not far from dead with that face. Evie can die. Have you not noticed how she has changed after coming back from the land of the dead?"

Will gaze dropped as he considered Jack's words, when the pirate kept talking.

"This place is wearing her, dear William. Because you came and brought her back. And in the end, there's not much to be sent back in the Locker through your audience if this keeps up and her unavoidable death comes forth, and if you decide to stay on a path you've chosen. She can die. She's already dying. And I think you would feel rather miserable yourself due the loss of her…"

Will felt shock as he listened Jack. He didn't want to believe him, but couldn't help on starting to reel back the days after coming back from the Locker. And he realized Jack to be right. Eve had changed.

Will remembered she had been acting strange in the captain's cabin of the Pearl. She had seem to be near of fainting, in some kind of inner pain and said it hadn't been a good idea to return… Then the words Tia Dalma had both spoken to Eve and him finally made sense. What Eve had told him.

"Eve's medallion", Will whispered in thoughts, a horrible realization in his head. "It's breaking."

"And so will she if you don't hurry up and do whatever is it you decide to do", Jack then stated and Will jolted, seeing him now again step before him. "So think like me, and you'll be out of this in no time. Maybe even survive Evie when you meet her and don't get shot."

Then all of a sudden Jack breathed toward Will.

Will wrinkled his brows by the horrible stench of his rum soaked breath, but Jack's intention was successful as Will then lost his balance while backing away from the smell, hitting against the rail and fell over into the water. Jack then pushed the barrel with the body strapped on it quickly over the edge after him, then seeing it land in the waves with a loud splash. Jack saluted, giving Will a grin.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" he exclaimed, Will giving him slight glare back until swam to the barrel, heaving himself on it until gave Jack another glare.

"I hate him", he stated out loud his thoughts, then giving the corpse right next to him a wary look. Great. He was stuck with the body who knew how long.

But then his thoughts returned to what Jack had spoken just a moment ago. Was Eve truly dying? Will couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. If that would be true she would've told him straight. Or not…

Anyhow he was supposed to save her. But he didn't see how, now when both she and Elizabeth hated him. Eve would never let him help her now as he had betrayed her. And he knew Eve never forgave those who betrayed her trust.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked, directing a confused look at Eve who was staring at the medallion now in her hands smoothing it, examining its decorative surface with her fingers.

"I am dying, Elizabeth", she answered then lifting up her eyes. "Or at least as long as I can't have my heart back from Jones. My powers cannot be maintained by this half-blooded body of mine without it. You see this?" Eve now showed the cracks on the jewel to Elizabeth. "Tia Dalma warned me about this the first time we visited her before Will and I were captured on the Dutchman. She said the power of my mother was weakening in me and in this jewel I've carried for centuries with me. These cracks are the signs of this. When this jewel breaks, I lose my powers. And then, if I'm weak enough, I die."

"No", Elizabeth said shaking her head. "No, there must be something to stop this!"

"I told you Lizzy. I need my heart. Without it I perish", Eve answered looking at her friend gently. Elizabeth then turned serious.

"Does Will know?" she asked. Eve's eyes dropped.

"He has known from the beginning", she answered. "He heard my conversation with Tia Dalma. He tried to get back my heart, but couldn't."

"He was devastated when you had fallen into the Locker. When he thought you had died", Elizabeth then said randomly, half to herself as Eve now gave her a questionable look.

"Elizabeth…" Eve was about to ask a question, but Elizabeth interrupted her with her own.

"Do you love Will?" she then asked, meeting Eve's eyes.

Eve was shocked and she blinked, remembering the last time Elizabeth had asked her this. But now the answer was completely different.

Elizabeth only gazed at her expression calm, not even a bit angry or bitter. Eve hesitated, but she didn't get the chance to answer as they then heard footsteps coming in the brig, the girls now standing up and directing their gazes to the door.

And they saw Norrington and John, walking to sight and Norrington opened the cell, then nodding his head to the girls.

"Come with us", he said gazing at them truthfully. But Elizabeth and Eve only answered with hard stares, not moving an inch.

"Quickly", he then added as noticed no one reacting, glancing around. John peeked to the corridor behind him and then stepped past James, walking in the cell and came to Eve.

"Eve, please. You and your friends go out now. There's a chance for you to escape if you go now!" he whispered, staring at Eve serious. But Eve only crossed her arms lifting her brow.

"Last time I went with you it didn't end up well", she stated. John rolled his eyes.

"Eve, we don't have time for this!" John said now turning to Elizabeth and her men. "What do you say to this?"

"I say I agree perfectly with Eve", Elizabeth said them exchanging indeed agreeable look with each other. The two men sighed, also exchanging a look.

"Eve, Elizabeth come now! There's not a chance like this coming soon!" Norrington continued.

"Do you want to condemn your crew to death, captain Swann?" John now asked, meeting now surprised Elizabeth's eyes. Eve wrinkled her brows. He was right…

Elizabeth then looked at Eve, still hesitant, until Tai Huang and the rest of the men then started to move out of the cell, making the decision for them. And so the girls followed, though not so eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked from Norrington, still gazing at him doubting. Eve also gave him curious stare, until then lifted a surprised eyebrow seeing his serious gaze.

"Choosing a side", he answered, surprising Elizabeth too. John looked at his friend but next placed his hand behind Eve's back, directing her out of the cell after the others.

They quietly sneaked out from below, walking through the deck and then as quietly slipped over the rail, starting to walk along the side of the ship toward the back where the strings attaching Elizabeth's ship to the Dutchman were.

The men started to climb toward it using the ropes, as Eve, Elizabeth and John then reached the back too gazing around. Norrington had been the first to go to show the way.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren", he then said staring at Elizabeth and Eve serious. "I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"We can just not go", Eve answered as serious. "Both Elizabeth and I have obligations to be there. This is the only chance to gather the Pirate Lords and strike against Beckett, did he knew of our plan or not."

"No Eve, it's too dangerous!" John now cut in, stepping in front of her. Eve gave him irritated squint.

"I've survived hell itself. I'm sure I can take care of this tiny little problem called Cutler Beckett", she said, spitting Beckett's name out from her mouth. John furrowed.

"What about the whole East India Trading Company?" Norrington cut in, Eve giving him quick look until John continued.

"You're not listening. I will not let you go…" John then started but Eve silenced him.

"I am not listening because you make no sense!" she exclaimed under her breath. "You above all people should know that I don't…"

"Listen anyone's reason but yours", John filled in, then sighing and smiling slightly. "I know. But I'm just afraid. I cannot protect you from here."

Eve's face then softened after she thought a moment. Now she was suddenly gazing at the exact same man she had married years ago and she then even smiled a little, as nostalgic feeling took over for a minute.

"It is not your job to protect me anymore. You know I can take care of myself", she said gently.

"Usually you do."

"You're not actually going?" Norrington then asked, but as both Eve and Elizabeth gave him tired looks he got his answer.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness", Elizabeth then said to Norrington her eyes fuming. But James then only gave her serious look.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that does not absolve me from my other sins", he said, now glancing at Eve momentarily who dropped her eyes.

Elizabeth too now looked at Eve before both Elizabeth and Norrington next glanced around a bit awkward.

"Come with us!" Elizabeth ten said totally serious, looking at Norrington. Eve and him were surprised, but Eve then just smiled.

"James, come with me."

"You can still make the right choice", Eve said. "You already did one by letting us out of the brig."

Norrington gazed at them for a moment, until someone's voice suddenly called out from the deck.

"Who goes there?"

They all retreated, Norrignton and John pushing the girls behind them as revealed their swords, them all now seeing Bootstrap standing just above them until whipped around, vanishing. Panic struck Eve. He wouldn't cause the alarm, would he?

"You must go, _now_!" John then exclaimed, turning around and met Eve's eyes taking off his jacket.

"Go. I will follow", Norrington said too, Elizabeth giving him doubting look.

"You're lying", she stated, waking Eve's attention as she also now looked at Norrington wrinkling her brows. John then put his jacket on Eve, covering her bare arms.

"We'll be fine, you two just go!" he said, giving all of the three a look as then pushed Eve toward the ropes, Eve hesitating.

"No, what about James…?" she said, but John gave her a serious look.

"There's no way out of this to either of us", he answered, Eve's eyes dropping as she realized the truth. Then her attention was drawn back to Elizabeth and Norrington.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined", he said, until then leant forward to give Elizabeth quick kiss. Eve felt sad. He still loved her after all.

Then as Norrington separated from Elizabeth he gave Eve apologetic smile.

"I am sorry about what happened at Isla Cruces. I hope you too can forgive me", he said. Eve blinked once or twice but then only answered with a sad smile, as then both him and John pushed her and Elizabeth again toward the rail.

"Go, now!" Norrington said in turn, facing the possible crewmen arriving at the scene.

Eve sighed and then took in a breath, meeting John's eyes once more.

"You know I wish I could have you with me", she said placing a hand on his cheek and John smiled, landing a light kiss on it.

"And you know how much I'd wish to come with you", he answered, Eve exchanging a sad look with him until turned, preparing to climb.

She got on the rail and turned to Elizabeth who was staring at Norrington hesitant, until frustrated look on her face also turned grabbing Eve's hand as she pulled her up, John supporting her. The girls started to climb, seeing the two men now standing side by side holding their swords.

* * *

_"There is indeed no way out of this to us, is there my friend?" Norrington then asked, giving John a slight smile which he answered. Until then Bootstrap arrived gazing after the escaping men. _

_"Back to your station, sailor!" Norrington then ordered his voice commanding, holding up his sword. Also John gave tense look to Bootstrap as turned to face him with his own sword up. Bootstrap stared at the girls confused, until looked at the two men._

_"No one leaves the ship", he stated._

_"Stand down. That's an order!" Norrington answered, still his voice threatening. John took a step closer to him._

_"Mr. Turner please. Leave this place now", he said in turn as seriously. But Bootstrap only gazed down confused._

_"That's an order…" he repeated wondering, until the men then met his serious turned eyes as they rose to stare into theirs._

_"Part of the crew, part of the ship", Bootstrap said voice reflecting that same seriousness. "Part of the crew part of the ship. Part of the crew part of the ship…" he started to repeat._

_"Steady man!" Norrington exclaimed after a moment of staring at Bootstrap in awe._

_"Mr. Turner stand down, now! We warn you!" John said, taking a step closer to the sailor, but who didn't react at all and only repeated that same phrase now near fanatically. Until happened something Eve, and the men had been afraid of._

_"All hands, prisoner escape!" Bootstrap then exclaimed now completely clear minded._

* * *

Eve's eyes snapped open for horror and she turned to look behind her at the Dutchman as did Elizabeth, seeing Norrington now pull out a pistol. John strode forward his sword now pointing at Bootstrap's chest.

"Belay that!" Norrington shouted, nervous look on his face.

"James!" Elizabeth exclaimed, John then waving at them.

"Go! Just climb quickly!" he shouted back at them, taking another step then closer to Will's father. Eve's chest squeezed for hesitation.

She knew they had to go. But she didn't want to. Though as she was about to start to climb again, she saw Elizabeth try to swing herself higher as an intention of going back.

"Lizzy no! You can't go there!" she exclaimed, changing her direction and started to hurry toward Elizabeth to stop her, John's voice again shouting at them from the ship.

"What are you doing?! Go now!"

"Lizzy, no!" Eve exclaimed again. She now grabbed her pants as Elizabeth then struggled.

"Let me go Eve! I have to get… James!" she shouted, trying to get herself free.

But then Norrington turned to look at them, thinking something until suddenly lifted his pistol, shooting the wire holding the girls and the crewmen up and then they fell. Down into the waves.

Eve came to the surface in a blink of an eye, John's voice then ringing in her ears.

"James!" he shouted in horror. And as Eve and Elizabeth lifted their gazes back up, they now saw Norrington being pierced by a blade, hold by Bootstrap.

Eve's chest was filled with sorrow. She shook her head.

"No", she whispered. James… He was gone.

"James! No!" Elizabeth screamed, Eve grabbing her as she was about to swim back. But that gesture pained Eve. She also wanted to go back.

She saw John look at Bootstrap his brows wrinkled.

"What have you done!" John stated, then lifting up his sword as attacked Bootstrap. "I do not want to fight my friends, but you have killed one of them Mr. Turner. I warned you!"

They watched in shock as John fought him, then the other crewmen arriving at the scene distracting John so that Bootstrap managed to hit him, now piercing him with the blade. Eve twitched as heard John let out a cry of pain.

"No", escaped again from her lips as she shook her head, but then Elizabeth tugged her arm in turn, clearer from her shock.

"Come on Eve! We have to go… We have to go!" she said, trying to sound brave. But Eve detected grief in her voice which made it a bit broken. And Eve understood. Because she felt exactly the same.

Eve followed Elizabeth, now swimming toward the other ship at the distance. John would be alright. He was immortal. Nothing could kill him as long as he was part of Davy Jones' crew. Eve knew it. That was also a reason why she was able to leave. But leaving James behind felt horrible. And now he was dead.

Eve then heard cheering behind her back from the Dutchman and for curiosity she closed her eyes again momentarily, seeing Davy Jones leaning over Norrington. He was surprisingly still slightly alive.

* * *

_"James Norrington, do you fear death?" he asked very indifferently, staring at the Admiral who didn't answer. But instead pushed his sword into Jones' chest, until all life finally left his body and this world behind._

_"I take that as a no", Jones stated, then pulling out the blade._

* * *

Eve sighed as opened her eyes, feeling a tear falling down her cheek as she kept on swimming forward. But then slight smile rose on her lips. Norrington had been a brave man. Anyone could see it from his answer to Jones question. She felt amused.

_"Good answer_", she thought, then her smile dying as the sorrow once again took over her. She swam beside Elizabeth, who looked as shocked as Eve felt, but said nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here in Finland today (8.3) we are celebrating official women's day, like in some other countries. So, _HAPPY HAPPY_ women's day to every female reading this and buckets of roses to you _all_, because you are _SPECIAL_ on this day! ;D**

**And to all the males, remember to pamper the women close to you, because as said... they ARE SPECIAL on this day! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Ask the Cuttlefish

**A/N: ****Cheery-oh, mates!**

**Okay, I realize this chap is LONG. But I just didn't see it reasonable to cut in in half as most of it is one scene except the two first parts. So sorry, but I'm sure if you have liked my work so far, the length won't be a problem. Hopefully.**

**Again, I am sorry if my knowledge in Spanish sucks. Can only blame myself if that is the case ;)**

**Well, let's go see the small tea party moment Will has going on with Becket, shall we?**

**~lindam2254**

**Oh, and still... I _don't_ own POTC characters. Only Evie, Johnnie, Lucas etc. and my twists in the plot!**

* * *

Will extended his cup and Beckett was so kind to drop sugar in it.

Will smirked at him, as then he heard the familiar clomp of a wooden leg. And as Beckett also lifted is eyes, Davy Jones walked in the cabin.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup", he stated, clearly angry but hid it under less irritated tone.

"Apparently you can", Beckett just stated back indifferently, now taking his own teacup from the table until glanced at Jones again. "I believe you know each other."

Jones looked at Will, sitting his back at him as Beckett motioned with his spoon. Will then turned slightly, tapping his cup with his own spoon and gave Jones a nod and slight smile, until ignored him again. Jones let out laughs.

"Come to join my crew again, master Turner?" he asked, once more hiding his irritation behind a mask of amusement as stopped next to Will who only sipped his tea not reacting. "And what about the girl? Is she here too to understand her place?"

Now Jones' voice had been taken over by pure mock as he gazed at the young man sipping his tea.

"No, Eve's not here", Will then answered as turned slightly to Jones, hiding the grimace making its way on his face as then looked mocking as well. "And not yours. His."

Jones looked slightly bewildered as Will nodded toward Beckett remarkably. But Will then gave Jones slight look full of ridicule.

"Jack Sparrow sends his regards", Will then added, enjoying the wondering expression coming on Jones' face.

"Sparrow?" Jones stated questionably. Will then lifted his gaze, glancing at Beckett.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked, then making slight amused smile. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl", Will specified now turning completely toward Jones. But then after a moment Will turned back to him as remembered something. "And so Eve's back too. But like I said she's not with me on this ship."

Jones looked furious as he now walked toward Beckett.

"What else have you not told me?" he asked.

Beckett looked rather bored. "There is an issue far more troublesome", he said back not looking at Jones, as then stood up with his cup walking toward the globe. "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

Beckett now had turned back to face Jones, who Will saw gasp and not being able to hide his troubled face quickly enough.

"Not a person", Jones then answered, trying to be indifferent. "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams, and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

Will lifted his brows and stirred his tea. During that small slip of Jones, he had detected bitterness in his words, but ignored them at the moment.

"Not quite so well actually", Will then cut in indifferently, both Jones and Beckett turning to him. Will took a sip of tea. "The Brethren Court intends to release her. And with Eve at their side they most likely can do it."

"No! They cannot!" Jones then exclaimed after exchanging a look with Beckett, irritated look on his face. "The First Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!"

"Your agreement?" Beckett now spoke up questionably, looking at Jones who turned away a little noticing his slip. Also Will lifted an eyebrow curious. Jones tilted his head now a bit uncomfortable.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted", Jones then answered, his voice suddenly slightly uncertain as walked to the other side of the cabin, turning his back to the two other men. Will then looked thoughtful, glancing around a bit.

"She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her", Jones added. Will had a realization.

"You loved her", he stated now a bit doubting look on his serious face.

The words of the song Will had heard Eve sing a long time ago returned into his mind. And now they rang in his thoughts, making Will realize.

"_**By the might of a man, you once were overthrown, entranced by his mortal soul. Adored he was, but betrayed your trust, so there's no hope of balm…"**_

Just like in the song. Will now looked sure, also remembering Tia Dalma's story back in her shack also long time ago.

"She's the one", he stated. "And then you betrayed her."

Jones had despising look on his face as he now took heavy steps toward Will, emphasizing his following words in anger. "She pretended to love me", he said his voice bitter, staring into Will's eyes. "She betrayed _me_!"

Will drank more of his tea, then standing up as faced Jones his eyes not faltering at all.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder", he stated. But then he wrinkled his brows as he realized something else too. "This is why you put a curse on Eve. As a revenge, you cursed the niece of the woman you loved to sooth your anger. But I wonder also did it do you any good..."

Jones then slapped the teacup from his hand, Will directing a tired look at it as it crashed on the floor. Beckett just stood there silent sipping his own tea, as Jones directed a fuming glare at Will.

"Do not test me", he said threateningly, Will only answering not the least frightened.

"I hadn't finished that", he noted, glancing toward the broken teacup on the floor and Jones made another enraged glare. Will then answered his stare until turned dead serious himself.

"You will free my father", Will declared, now finally breaking the stare as now walked toward Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety. Along with my own", he said to Beckett, stopping next to him.

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return", Beckett answered, moving his eyes through Jones at Will until Will's turned to glare at Jones who started to speak.

"There is only one price I will accept", he declared in turn, looking at both Will and Beckett in anger. "Calypso or the girl, _murdered_. Either way as long as she is not let to be freed."

Horror struck Will chest. Yes, he had forgotten Eve! He stared at Jones in a short moment of horror as Beckett then smiled to himself, placing his teacup on the table and poured more tea in it.

"Yes, in that subject rest assured", Beckett said, dropping some sugar in the tea and stirred it. "There'll come a time very soon in the future when Miss. Rodrigués shall notice the noose being too tight around her neck for her to run any longer from it. She'll be killed as soon as possible…" Beckett then turned his eyes at Will. "As the agent of East India Trading Company you once were appointed, maybe you, Mr. Turner, could show your loyalty by paying the price Jones here seems to accept and kill her."

Will hold back a jolt. "Eve cannot be killed", he just answered directing a look at Jones. "She has you to thank for that."

Jones then looked satisfied in turn, but it was Beckett to say the words also in his mind.

"So I've heard", he stated, taking a sip. "But what I've also heard is that her powers are leaving her. Soon she'll not be able to escape death as anyone else and will die, in my hands or not, which I only sincerely hope to happen."

Will tried to look calm, even Beckett's words made those same kind of feelings of anguish come back like the night Jack had been talking about the same thing. Eve's forthcoming death. He again remembered the dream where she had been shot, but shook it away from his thoughts. No, Eve would not die. Will didn't believe it.

"So you know of this, Turner? I see…" Beckett then stated, seeing the changed expression of Will's. Will got serious again.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl", he then said changing the subject from Eve to her aunt, glancing at Jones quickly until turned his remarkable eyes back at Beckett. "Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

Beckett looked amused as turned toward him, seeing Will finger the globe.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" he asked his voice reflecting disbelief.

Will then gasped away from the globe as the thing he was examining suddenly made a move, as then glanced at Jones who strode next to him, Beckett staring at him now death serious.

Will's gaze traveled between them a bit until he looked satisfied, pulling out Jack's compass a hint of a smile twitching his lips as gazed at Beckett.

"What is it you want the most?" he asked prompting.

Beckett stared at the compass slightly surprised, until smile made its way on his lips too. Will let him grasp the object and then he examined it looking amused.

"You actually fulfilled your mission after all, Mr. Turner", Beckett said then handing the compass back to Will, him giving annoyed look back as Beckett then left the cabin, Jones and Will not far behind him.

* * *

Eve gazed at the Shipwreck Cove.

The huge pile of wrecks of ships forming the fortress twinkled in the night by the hundreds of small beams of light, shining through the holes and the windows of the numerous ships. Eve sighed. It had been years. Over 150 years since she had been there last, if one was a realist.

Only recently Eve had started to notice how quickly the time seemed to pass to her. But she then sighed again as realized not maybe having much time left to pass.

"This is it? This is the Shipwreck Cove?" Elizabeth's voice asked behind her in half awe and half doubt. Eve smiled amused.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked, now turning to give Elizabeth a smirk. Elizabeth shrugged as gazed around a bit more.

"No. It's just that… This wasn't quite what I expected", she answered, and Eve narrowed her eyes.

"So you _are_ disappointed", she stated, Elizabeth then letting out a laugh.

"Maybe a bit."

Eve smiled once more until then got serious and marched away to the lower deck, gazing over the rail as if searching for something. Elizabeth shouted some orders to her crew to sail the ship to the docks, then walking beside Eve who was now staring at the fortress in thoughts.

"Hey Eve, about our conversation earlier…" Elizabeth started, taking slight awkward break and Eve lifted a brow.

"Which of them? There have been many…" she asked, but Elizabeth then sighed directing a serious look into Eve's eyes.

"I mean in the brig of the Dutchman", she answered, Eve's smile faltering as she realized what she meant. Elizabeth hesitated a moment. "When I asked… do you love Will."

Eve froze and turned away, hiding her expression from Elizabeth in fear of slipping. She tried to sound careless.

"Why are you asking such a silly thing?" she then asked back, but Elizabeth didn't buy it.

"Is it silly, really? I've… seen how you look at him."

"Oh, please Elizabeth! Of course it's silly! I… I don't love Will!" Eve answered, but couldn't hold back slight crack in her voice. Elizabeth stared at her examining.

"I told you that Will was very downcast about your passing after you and Jack had gotten swallowed by Kraken", Elizabeth then said after another break, coming a bit closer to Eve. "You should've only seen him. He didn't speak, he didn't eat or laugh much. And your medallion he… was holding it the whole time. All the time he either wore it or hold it in his hand, gazing at it…"

Eve sighed. "Why are you telling me this, Lizzy?" she asked. "That's part of the past. It does not matter anymore."

"Of course it matters! To me, at least…" Elizabeth answered, then making Eve jolt by her sadder tone in the end. Eve turned to look at Elizabeth who had a sad smile on her lips.

"Ever since you and Will left finding Jack and as I in turn left in search of you ending up with him, Will and I… he has felt more distant. We aren't what we used to be. And especially when you got into the Locker I found that… we have become close like strangers to each other. It's like we don't know each other anymore, Eve. And when you were gone… there was nothing I could do to comfort him…"

Elizabeth was then silent as also gazed at the fortress. Eve wrinkled her brows as saw her eyes becoming moist.

"Will missed you", Elizabeth then said, dropping her eyes down. "Maybe even more than he himself probably knows. You've always been close. So close that I've always known there's nothing to keep you two away from each other while in need of a friend. But this is different now, Eve."

Elizabeth then looked into Eve's eyes. "Do you remember years ago when I asked the first time did you like Will?" she then asked, making Eve blink for surprise until she nodded.

"I do", Eve only said confused by the topic they had gotten into. Elizabeth then made another sad smile.

"Well as I asked you then, you answered the same. That you didn't love Will. Back then I did see truth in your eyes, but now I see it clearly from you. You're in love with Will, aren't you Eve?" Elizabeth then stated, looking serious again but not blaming or angry.

Eve hesitated, feeling like getting caught and looked away, glancing around trying to calm down. She then shook her head.

"Oh, Lizzy..." Eve just breathed.

"I have to know. Please, Eve I have to know do you have feelings for Will!" Elizabeth then cut in, surprisingly taking Eve's hand into hers. "I won't be mad even if you do. Just tell me the truth."

Eve met Elizabeth's eyes, staring into them hopeless until then sighed, making also a blue smile while gazed down.

"You said you can see it from me", she then said, lifting her other eyebrow and tilted her head. "Can't you see the answer then yourself?"

"Eve", Elizabeth then stated as indeed did see the answer from Eve's now pain consumed eyes, but which had turned away again.

"But my love does not matter, Elizabeth. Will has you. Because that is why you asked me, isn't it? To know will I take Will from you?" Eve answered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. No, that's not what I was thinking!" she answered, Eve smiling a bit.

"I know. But you must've had those kind of worries. That Will would choose me instead of you. But don't worry Lizzy, he loves you. He loves you till both of you die, and I am sure he will not throw everything you have away just because of his uncertainty when it comes to me…"

"But you are important to him. He wouldn't turn his back on you either", Elizabeth answered. But Eve only wrinkled her forehead.

"He has to."

"Why?"

"Because I told him so! I told him not to be a fool and develop some feelings for me even the one he should be fighting for is you, Lizzy!"

Eve now turned to face Elizabeth completely serious. "Will is balancing between us, not knowing to whom his love belongs. But I told him to let me go. For you. I was so sad not being able to see you two get married and still hope I can see it. You are the one meant to be with him, not me."

"But Eve, why? Why are you denying your feelings just for me?" Elizabeth asked back, giving Eve's miserable look as sad one back. "If Will loves you even a little as much as you love him you should tell him!"

"He knows, Elizabeth", Eve then stated looking away. "Will knows my love for him. But I told him to disregard it. He cannot be confused about his own feelings and pretend to care for me anything more than a friend if he doesn't want to lose you."

Elizabeth wrinkled her forehead now in turn. "But still. Why are you doing this to yourself? I can't understand why are you crushing your love just for me and Will to be happy, if it would only make you miserable. It… It is crazy Eve! It is too sad… Especially when I'm not sure either…"

Eve now directed a questionable look at Elizabeth as heard her last comment, seeing now her stare down in confusion. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth? What do you mean you're not sure?" she asked. "You love Will don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do but… like I said for a long time things between me and Will have been so tense. All those weeks not seeing him and then you getting into the Locker among other things… They have made us distant from each other. We're not the same and… I am not the same anymore…"

Elizabeth fell silent again. Eve examined her thoughtful, until something Jack had said to her came back to her mind.

"Are you referring to Jack?" Eve then asked, making Elizabeth surprise and she looked up. "Do you have feelings toward him, Lizzy?"

"I… I…" Elizabeth started, turning away very hesitant, gaping a bit as thought what to say. But then eventually she let out a breath and looked confused. "I don't know, Eve. Yes, there was the time I felt something had changed between me and Jack. And I was happy to see him again when we met you in the Locker, but still… I don't know how to feel anymore."

Eve examined Elizabeth's very troubled face for a moment in pity until then sighed, making a smile and took her hands into hers.

"You know, what I meant by saying Will losing you… I meant that if he hesitates between me and you, his one and true love, he will most likely lose you to Jack", she said. Elizabeth gave her even more confused gaze.

"Jack has feelings for you, Lizzy", Eve then revealed, making Elizabeth gape in awe. "But I only tell you this to make things clearer. I told this to both you and Will to make you realize what is it you truly want. I won't come between you, Lizzy, as I know how much you two love each other no matter what has happened. So I say this to you too. Do not let everything to be washed away just because of your own uncertainty."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just then stared into Eve's eyes for a moment, pondering her words. Until one crewman shouted the ship to have docked.

Eve then broke the stare and smiled, then nodding to the more distant part of the port.

"Do you mind if I make a small stop before we head to the Court?" she asked, then gazing at Elizabeth too measuring. "You too need to change clothes. You are one of the Pirate Lords now. You have to make an impression!"

Eve gave Elizabeth amused grin. She answered it, then nodding.

"Not at all. When the Brethren will convene?" she asked. Eve directed a serious stare at the fortress.

"Soon", Eve answered. "Actually we are close to be late. But it doesn't matter. After all, they cannot do much if I'm not present…"

The girls then exchanged amused look until then Eve jumped over the rail, landing on the pier.

"I'll come back in a minute!" Eve exclaimed waving at Elizabeth.

She then directed her walk forward, starting to round the harbor until found the ship she was looking for.

Eve sighed and a happy smile spread on her face as that familiar ship came in sight, and she hurried her steps. And it didn't take long when she was already standing on her deck, gazing around her sails and masts.

"_Capitána?"_ a familiar voice called out immediately, and even wider smile came on Eve's lips as she saw Lucas come down the stairs to the main deck, staring at her surprised. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you look so surprised to see your captain, sailor? It was me who called you here, wasn't I?" she asked crossing her arms, smirking. But then Lucas only shook his head and dashed to her, grabbing Eve into a hug lifting her in the air.

"It's been too long, captain!" he said teasing, eventually letting Eve back down.

"It has, my friend", Eve answered smiling. But then Lucas glanced around.

"_Ven aquí! Ven aquí ahora, es capitána! Capitána ha volvido!"_ he shouted in Spanish, and it didn't take but seconds to many familiar faces to come on the deck, now also sprinting to greet Eve. But Eve then got serious.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to stay. I didn't call you here for nothing", Eve said then serious to Lucas, whose smile also faltered as he looked at his captain as serious.

"Is it true then?" he asked. "Is there to be a war against East India Trading Company?"

"That's sure what I'm going to support at tonight's council", Eve answered. Lucas nodded.

"So the Brethren is really gathering after all these years?"

"Yes."

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting for Eve with her men beside her ship. Soon she saw Eve walk along to pier, but Elizabeth had to stare at her for a moment to know for sure it was Eve coming. Because she looked much more… pirate now.

Eve had changed her clothes completely, and now she wore black pants and boots with the same color, accompanied with green, loose shirt tucked under the belt full of weapons.

Elizabeth gazed at those two, beautiful pistols on her hip and her eyes then traveled to cold hilted sword, sticking out from Eve's jacket. And the jacket was dark blue, almost black and her long hair had been braided on her left shoulder. Around her head Eve had tightened a scarf, which pattern reminded Elizabeth of East and on her head she had placed a hat. A large hat decorated by golden buckle holding pack long feathers of peacock.

On her ears Elizabeth saw golden earrings and on her neck hung the same medallion as always. Eve looked like… a pirate. Pirate captain, which she was in fact, but more powerful and authoritative than ever before.

Eve noticed Elizabeth and her men's stares and then lifted an eyebrow. "Is this too much? I figured I should even _try_ to look important but…" she said then uttering a laugh, Elizabeth then breaking the stare.

"No, no. Eve, you look great", Elizabeth then said, meaning it, but couldn't stop a grin forming on her lips. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know should I believe you…" Eve said faking a doubting tone, but then examined Elizabeth changed outfit approving. "Good. You certainly look like a woman of importance and someone to be taken seriously. Not like me apparently", Eve half joked, then turning around after giving Elizabeth one more amused smile.

"Where are we going exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just follow me. It might be over a dozen decades when I came here last, but still I know the way", Eve answered. "But just prepare yourself, Lizzy. You are one of the Pirate Lords now, as said. And the Council expects you to act like one."

Elizabeth looked suddenly nervous. "And how do I do that exactly?" she asked, looking at Eve indeed nervously. But Eve then smiled.

"Didn't you say that you have enough experience dealing with pirates to know the answer to that?" Eve joked again, but Elizabeth gave her a light glare.

"Eve…"

"Okay! Well I don't know… Just… Do what a well behaved rich girl would do!"

For that Elizabeth did laugh, and Eve joined her. But then as they walked and thought about the Court they turned serious, not saying much to each other.

Elizabeth followed Eve as she led her through many corridors and mazes toward the place the Brethren gathered. They passed many sailors, and Elizabeth noticed the way Eve was looked at everywhere they went as the men and the women saw the medallion she wore. These people knew Eve.

Finally after a long way of circling around, they reached the right wreck of a ship, where all the other Pirate Lords had already gathered. Two pirates had been placed to the door to guard it, but as they saw Eve they jolted, color escaping from their faces and quickly they opened the door for them.

Eve lifted an eyebrow as they passed them.

"I don't even know why they fear me so much…" she confessed, Elizabeth narrowing her eyes at her thoughtful.

"Don't you?" she asked. Eve then glanced at her a bit until sighed, tilting her head.

"Alright. Well, I haven't actually been around for over a century so it might be confusing to see me in all my glory of youth… And I might've destroyed a part of the fortress during the last Council… But I was only a child back then. It was an accident. "

"A tantrum?" Elizabeth guessed amused, smirking, but Eve narrowed her eyes now to that.

"Never. I've always been a calm child", she answered, Elizabeth giving her a doubting look.

"Sure, if you say so…"

Elizabeth laughed at the look Eve gave her. But they then stopped. They could hear Barbossa's voice inside the room above them, speaking to the other Pirates gathered inside. Eve then looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you ready for this?" Eve asked, looking serious again. Elizabeth met her eyes sighing, but then smiled.

"I am if you are. But I have to say I was less nervous the day I was supposed to get married…"

Eve answered her smile amused. But then she nodded and together they stepped in the corridor which led to the council room.

* * *

"_As he who issued the summons I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court", Barbossa declared to the pirates gathered around the long table, who then started to sit down. But some of them looked doubting._

"_The Court cannot be convened without the Head of the Pirate Council!" one of them then exclaimed, making Barbossa roll his eyes. As if anyone in that room truly believed the Pirate Princess to still live._

"_Well our esteemed Lady has not come to grant us with her presence, so we just have to accustom to the settings given", he answered indifferently and ignored the ones protesting his custody of the Council. The rest of the pirates then sat down and Barbossa waved with his hand to Ragetti._

"_To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns!" Barbossa continued. _

_Jack gazed at him a bit oddly, as the Pirate Lords then started to dig their pockets, eventually dropping different objects into a plate Ragetti offered them as circled around in the room._

"_Those aren't the pieces of eight", Pintel said wrinkling his brows. They're just pieces of junk."_

"_Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, in the lead of Miss. Eve's father, the Brethren were to a one skint broke", Gibbs answered to him, also following as the substitutes for pieces of eight were gathered._

"_So change the name", Pintel stated looking at Gibbs with disbelieving eyes, but Gibbs looked tired._

"_To what? To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time"? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey", Gibbs answered._

_The last Pirate Lord sitting right next to Barbossa now dropped his piece of eight on the plate, Ragetti now turning to Barbossa who extended his hand._

"_Master Ragetti, if you will", he said, looking at Ragetti remarkably. _

"_I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me", Ragetti said back, smiling slightly, which Barbossa answered dryly._

"_Aye, you have. But now I need it back", Barbossa said in turn, now hitting back of Ragetti's head so that his wooden eye flew on his hand, then Barbossa dropping it also on the plate after examining it for a short moment. _

_Then the Pirate Lords turned their attention to Jack, who had stayed aside on purpose to stay out of the spotlight._

"_Sparrow!" one of the Lords called out, Jack then looking thoughtful as fingered his piece of eight hanging from his hair, then stepping forward._

* * *

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord", Jack's voice then reached to Elizabeth and Eve's ears. "And I'm as contended as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us…"

Jack had glanced around the others, now making a faked smile. But he was shocked as Elizabeth's voice then broke the silence.

"Sao Feng is dead!" she exclaimed as she and Eve now stepped into the main room, gathering everyone's attention now to themselves as stood a bit away from the table. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

A commotion started in the room.

"That plagued ship!" the Pirate Lord of China exclaimed standing up, as Eve watched Elizabeth to stick her own sword into the globe with the other swords. Then Eve turned her eyes back at the Council and started walking, the commotion immediately seizing as everybody now stared at her.

"Forgive us for being late gentlemen. Your ladyship", Eve then spoke up, nodding to the said Pirate Lord of China as now reached the table, everyone following her with her gaze.

"And when it comes to you, master Barbossa, I do not recall of giving you the honor of taking my place as the head of this Council. As I see you have already begun during my absence", Eve continued, now even smiling slightly until turned serious and gave him aristocratic look, lifting up a brow. Barbossa made faked smile.

"Your Ladyship, my apologies", he said, bowing slightly and Eve nodded. The commotion started again as the pirates started to whisper in the room.

"It can't be, it cannot be her!"

"She was a mere girl during the first Council! But still that cannot be her!"

"But none of us have seen her! She has to be the one!"

"It's impossible! She would be dead already!"

"Indeed!" Eve's voice now exclaimed over the voices, making everyone go silent. Elizabeth was amazed. Eve was shining such authority that it surprised her. Eve was the Pirate Princess, the Brethren's head.

"…Your Princess and the Head of this Council has come to answer the call as well! And I believe it was I who issued the said summons", Eve then continued giving Barbossa another look, which as well was full of authority.

Barbossa made another faked, awkward smile. But then as Eve lifted up her medallion, taking it out from her collar and the breath seized in the throats of the Lords as they stared at her in doubt.

"It's her!"

"It's truly her!

"The true Pirate Princess!"

"Yes, yes, well, let's get back to the business, shall we?" Barbossa then asked impatiently, Eve glancing at him as he apparently sought acceptance from her. Eve nodded.

"Please. Continue where you left of", she said back now smiling. And Eve didn't have to say anything as immediately two pirates rushed to the scene, pulling out the chair at the head of the table to Eve to sit.

As she did sit, then all the Pirate Lords also dared to sit back onto their places as they had stood up in panic after finally realizing Eve's true identity. As everyone had seated, Barbossa then nodded again in turn. Jack then turned to Elizabeth in awe.

"He made you captain?" he asked voice full of doubt. "They're giving the bloody title away now…"

Eve turned her head around to give him a brow-lifting as then followed Elizabeth to walk around the throne she was sitting, directing a serious gaze to the Pirate Lords again talking out loud in the room at the same time.

"Listen! Listen to me!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clearly then frustrated as didn't gain the attention she had wanted to have. Eve gave her a glance, until then she stood up.

"_Callate!" _she shouted, and immediately everyone silenced again. Eve cocked an eyebrow and smiled at Elizabeth, but then let out amused laugh as saw Elizabeth roll her eyes sarcastically.

"Our location has been betrayed!" Elizabeth then continued, leaning against the table. Eve sat back down, crossing her legs. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" one standing up Pirate Lord asked.

"Not likely anyone among us!" Barbossa answered loudly to his question.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth's voice then asked.

Eve jolted, now turning back to give Jack and Barbossa a glance after gazing around a bit herself.

"Not among us", Jack answered, and Eve understood. Eve sighed and turned around.

"Indeed. Why would a betrayer come and feed himself to the dogs of the betrayed", she said half to herself, and Elizabeth felt a sting as heard her words.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is: What will we do now that they have?" Barbossa then asked from everyone in the room.

"I believe Captain Swann has a solution, which will please everyone present!" Eve spoke up again, now giving Elizabeth a grin. Elizabeth looked at the pirates serious.

"We fight!" she exclaimed.

The pirates then started to laugh amused. Eve narrowed her eyes as let her gaze drift around the room. Typical. Being cowards at the moment when the action was needed. But then the Pirate Lord of China spoke up.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress!" she stated, also now gazing around but mainly staring at Elizabeth and stood up in turn. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

There was agreeing mumble in the room. Eve then lifted an eyebrow.

"Shipwreck Cove is nothing but a pile of sticks easy to be blown away by removing the right one!" she exclaimed, gaining immediately everyone's attention. "And I wonder what has happened to the will and wit of your ancestors who would've jumped to the change of getting into a fight with such rotten organization as East India Trading Company."

The men in the room gasped for irritation and respect. Barbossa then continued.

"There be a third course", he said, now separating from Eve's chair and started to walk around. "In another age, at this very spot under the surveillance of our Ladyship the Princess, the First Brethren Court captured the sea Goddess and bound her in her bones."

Again agreeing mumble was heard around the room and the men nodded approving. Eve squinted slightly. Barbossa then shook his head.

"That was a mistake", he stated, everybody now turning to him somewhat shocked. "Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone! You all know this to be true!"

Barbossa was now gazing around seriously, everybody listening to him as if dazed, silent, until now the whispering started again.

"Quiet!" Eve shouted, then nodding to Barbossa to continue, even she found it very peculiar and some kind of amusing for him now have such a tone while talking of Beckett when he used to be his very own lapdog in the past.

Barbossa made a forced nod back as then directed his steps back behind Eve's chair.

"Gentlemen! Ladies… We must free Calypso!" he finished.

Eve examined the pirates who then just stared at him shocked not saying anything. But now as Barbossa made a confused frown, even greater racket started as the pirates started to say their opinions out loud.

"Shoot him!" one shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" said the other. Eve let out a sigh and leant on her hand. It was always the same. She tapped the table irritated.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard", then Jack said smiling. But his smile vanished as Eve gave him odd look.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang then said stepping forth, Barbossa nodding.

"Aye!"

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" one Pirate Lord exclaimed in turn.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved", the Pirate Lord of France added.

Eve straightened herself and directed a hard look into his eyes.

"She was not your enemy before you forced her to leave her home", she said, making the man flinch by her tone. "I understand your fear. But I also would understand her. Taking her birthright as the ruler of the seas would indeed wake her anger if she was freed. To be locked into a prison of mortality… It is the worst fate to a being much greater in might."

Elizabeth glanced at Eve, seeing she was death serious. Well, Eve was talking from experience…

"What her Ladyship is saying that we should free her nevertheless!" Barbossa specified and Eve gave him a quick look, lifting a brow.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng! We release Calypso!" Pirate Lord of Spain said and placed a pistol on the table, pointing at the Pirate Lord of France who then walked toward him.

"You threaten me?" he asked.

"I silence you!" was the answer.

Eve let out another sigh as the French hit the Spaniard on the face and the small fight erupted immediately. She was starting to have a headache from pirates. She needed a vacation. But no, here they were trying to sink some sense into the skulls of these violent morons. She really wished she wouldn't have had to come.

Shaking her head Eve examined these fighting men for a while.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth stated, also staring at the fighting pirates her eyes wide. Eve shrugged her brows.

"This is politics", Jack stated back with an obvious tone.

"Sadly yes", Eve then cut in sounding tired. "Some things just don't change over time."

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us", Elizabeth continued.

"If they not be here already", Barbossa added also with as tired tone as Eve's. Eve examined the men for a short while more, until sighed even louder and then finally stood up having enough of this stupidity, annoyed look on her face.

"_Basta ya!" _Eve shouted. _"Basta!"_

Eve rolled her eyes as no one reacted. She was about to scream again, but Barbossa then stepped on the table, taking out his pistol and shot the air. The fight stopped and everybody froze. Eve met Barbossa's eyes and nodded thankfully, sitting back down again.

"Our Princess has asked for silence!" he shouted and put the pistol back in his belt. Eve gave the men warning look over the table.

"Now sit and stop this useless scuffle immediately!" Eve added with a loud voice, each and every pirate retreating back to their places.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons" Barbossa continued then.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack then cut in after not taking any part to the conversation. Barbossa rolled his eyes as came down from the table. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative please, share", Barbossa said back challenging, meeting Jack's eyes. Also Eve turned her attention to Jack expecting, lifting up a brow.

"Yes, captain Sparrow please. Share us your mind!" also she asked, then smiling at Jack as he gave her a bit annoyed look because of her sarcastic tone. Jack then thought a moment and then glanced at Barbossa.

"Cuttlefish", Jack then stated completely serious, Eve's eyes widening. What?

Also Barbossa who had been grinning to himself now got serious and turned to look at Jack questionable. Eve narrowed her eyes as Jack directed his toward the others at the table, first meeting Eve's gaze remarkably.

"Eh?" Jack let out questionable sound, then shooing off some pirates away from his way as he then started to walk along the table as spoke, Eve's eyes following him measuring, trying to realize what he was up to.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages", Jack continued, gazing around meeting the pirates' eyes as passed them. "…Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?"

Jack now nodded matter-of-factly to one Chinese pirate next to him. Eve lifted another brow, meeting Elizabeth's as confused eyes until they both turned back to Jack.

"Or… fish nature", Jack then corrected, turning around to face the other pirate at his other side, then placing his hands on the shoulders of the Pirate Lord of China. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead in a month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. So as our Princess also said her opinion, it is not the most sufficient idea according our friends the cuttlefish…"

Jack looked at Eve again briefly until turned around. Eve lifted now both of her brows. So that was what Jack was referring. Well, it surely were true that these pirates wouldn't last even a week trapped into the same fortress with each other.

Eve tilted her head accepting, until started to listen to Jack again.

"Or…" he continued, then being cut off as he accidentally met one big pirate making a slight face. Jack turned away from him, making his way to the chair of the Pirate Lord now in front of him, then pointing at Barbossa.

"As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso. And we can pray that she will be merciful, which seems kind of grim also according the words of our Princess…" Jack now pointed at Eve, who gave him a hard look back. He now leant down to face one much shorter Pirate Lord. "And so I rather doubt it", Jack stated.

Jack then straightened and continued his way toward the other side of the table.

"Can we in fact pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot", he then added looking around. But now Eve's eyes widened and she stood up, slightly glaring at Jack and he flinched, but tried to ignore her as still kept on talking.

"_Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio_, we are left but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth…"

Jack then looked hesitant as he extended his hand to point at the other head of the table where Eve and the rest were. "… Captain Swann", he finally revealed, Eve lifting her brows for surprise. "We must fight."

Eve stared at Jack rather admirably. Well, well, well. Look who decided to pull his head out of the sand… But Eve then only wondered why would Jack agree with such a plan he usually would've run away from… And others seemed to agree.

"You've only ever run from a fight!" Barbossa then exclaimed eyeing Jack.

"Have not!" Jack argued.

"Have so."

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Gentlemen!" Eve then cut in after rolling her eyes irritated, then meeting both Barbossa's and Jack's eyes seriously. "Enough."

But spite of Eve commanding tone they still couldn't let it go.

"You have so and you know it!" Barbossa then still said. Jack frowned. Eve sighed glaring at the roof.

"Have not, Slander and calumny", Jack also still objected, until then started to speak to everyone in the room. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight! …To run away."

Eve couldn't stop a laugh escaping trough her lips. Of course. She had known this... But Gibbs then stepped forth smiling.

"Aye!" he exclaimed, then gaining more supporters for Jack's idea. Eve shook her head.

"What about your pride as pirates you call yourselves?" Eve then asked loudly, making the commotion silence for a short while. "Is this all mighty Pirate Lords are willing to do? To run away? Then I must say I don't see a reason this Court to have ever assembled…"

Eve then met Jack's gaze and she stared into his eyes for a moment tensely, until turned her attention to Barbossa who was standing next to her his arms crossed.

"Concuring the words of the Council Head, as per the Code, an act of war and this be exactly that", he said, now also Elizabeth and Gibbs looking at him. "...Can only be declared by the Pirate King", he finished, then turning to look at Eve remarkably. Eve lifted her jaw as stared now at him, until Jack's voice cut in.

"You made that up!" Jack exclaimed pointing at Barbossa. Eve turned her eyes back to him.

"Did I, now?" Barbossa asked back.

"The true, rightful Head of the Pirate Council and the Brethren Court, the Pirate King is privileged to declare war or peace in all waters of his kingdom under the written word of the Brethren", Eve then spoke, her voice serious. "The Pirate King is to rule constrained by the Code, and doing so to act to the benefit of those under the jurisdiction of the pirate laws, first said by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. The first section of the first article of the written decrees."

Jack stared at Eve dumbfounded for a moment, until then pointed at her in turn.

"You made that up!" he repeated, his voice a bit louder now. Eve sighed, rolling her eyes, but then Barbossa spoke up again.

"I call on Cap'n Teague. Keeper of the Code", he now declared dramatically, Jack freezing after hearing the name. Another commotion started and Eve saw one Pirate Lord wearing a turban elbowing his servant, commanding him to speak.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" the servant, looking pretty much like his master, said loudly Eve lifting a brow at him.

"And is it not also folly for us to let ourselves being cornered and trapped in our own waters which still are ruled by us men, us pirates?" Eve asked back slight smile on her lips, but then she turned gloomy. "Is there truly a sense in it for us freedom loving sailors to let that freedom be taken away?"

"Who are you to speak!" then another voice called out and another pirate stood up, staring at Eve. "You have not cared for the matters of the Code like you father once appointed you to enforce! You have not been seen in years and years of time! Why should we listen to a suddenly appeared young girl who claims to be the daughter of the First Pirate King!"

Many other suddenly doubting and agreeing voices then started to speak. Eve only eyed them not the least affected and then spoke over the noise once more.

"I have not claimed anything!" she shouted. "You yourselves recognized me as your Princess and the Head of this council! And it is not me only who knows that the symbol of my position cannot be carried by anyone else than the one it was given in the past. And yes, I have cared not for the matters of the Code, because I've went through a long journey to get here. Only to see that now on this day we have gathered here, there finally is something to care about. And that is to proclaim war to our enemies and ensure the Brethren will stand as the Code obliges us!"

Eve then lifted up her hand and pulled a ring from her finger, placing it on the table for everyone to see. Elizabeth looked at it and she recognized it was the same Eve had taken from Barbossa in the Cave of Isla de Muerta years ago. Her father's ring. The First Pirate King's ring. And it was the same Eve had used to seal the summons of the Court.

"In the name of my father I am going to act as benefit to every man calling himself a pirate, either you with me or against me", Eve then finished, authority once again in her serious voice.

The pirates did fall silent for a short moment as stared at the ring and also recognized the seal on it. But after a moment the assistant of Sumbhajee spoke again.

"Folly says Sri Sumbhajee!" he said. Eve turned her irritated eyes at him as did everyone else.

"Do you insult your Princess, sir?" Barbossa then asked, smiling dryly to the servant spoken.

"Sri Sumbhajee will not bow to one once abandoned her position!" he answered, now gazing at the others. "Hang the Code! Who cares a…"

Then a sound of a gunshot cut him off and everyone saw the man now fall down dead.

In a flash Eve's eyes turned to the direction the shot was fired and she lifted her jaw, recognizing the man now standing at the head of a staircase leading to the room.

"Code is the law", a dark and deep voice then spoke up. And now the others turned to see the exact same man standing at a balcony, holding up the pistol then blowing the smoke coming out of it. Jack twitched also recognizing the voice.

"And those going against the will of the Head of the Council are to break the Code", the man continued.

Eve smirked slightly seeing the sudden fear mixing respect on the men's faces. Same kind of expressions as they had had after seeing her enter the room, as the pirates now slowly sat back down again, captain Teague walking down the steps and eventually stopping behind Jack.

Eve smiled. He looked very much like Jack. Dreadlocks, decorated by pearls falling down from his hat, the clothes reminding the way Jack clothed himself. But he was much older than Jack and no wonder. He was his father in the end.

"You're in my way boy", Teague said to Jack, who then made a face and stiffly moved away from his father, captain Teague now stepping at the other head of the table. He nodded to Eve respecting and she did the same, smiling at him.

"Your Ladyship, it's good to see you're well", Teague said politely, grinning. Eve nodded again briskly.

"You too, captain Teague", she answered in the same polite manner. Jack gave them a quick odd look, probably wondering where possibly could Eve know his father from. But in the end, Eve seemed to know everybody…

Teague then waved behind him and two old men then came forth, carrying a huge book between them. The Code.

Eve leant against the backrest of her chair and watched as the book was placed on the table before captain Teague. She now remembered the last time she had sat at that exact same spot, seeing the book being read. She let out unnoticeable breath.

"The Code", someone whispered in respect consumed voice.

"The Code."

"The Code", also Pintel noted, staring at the book in awe as did the others.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew", Ragetti stated too repeating Eve's earlier words. Eve gave them a quick glance.

Also Elizabeth stared at the Code in awe, and Eve couldn't hold back small amused smile. Yes, she must've been quite excited spite the serious situation. Elizabeth had told her how before this whole happenings with the pirates started years ago she had read everything there had been written about the subject, including the laws of the pirates known as the Code.

Elizabeth noticed Eve eyeing her amused and gave her a bit awkward look. But Eve then just turned away, following next as Teague whistled, again waving behind him. And then Eve felt her eyes widen once more as she saw a dog coming forth, holding the keys to open the book in his mouth.

Eve's jaw could've fallen on the floor. It was the same dog from the Pelegosto island! How in hell had it gotten here?

Eve glanced between the dog and Teague confused as did Pintel and Ragetti. Ragetti pointed at it.

"That can't… How did…" he started, trying to form the exact same question also in Eve's mind, but captain Teague then only shrugged.

"Sea turtles, mate", he answered indifferently. Eve then cocked an eyebrow. Of course. Sea turtles…

She sighed tired. No wonder Jack was his son. The dog barked as if agreeing and Eve then only shook her head smiling.

Teague then opened the book with a creek, making a loud thud as its lid hit against the table. He started to read the pages, mumbling to himself as swept his finger over the written lines. Everyone just watched in silence. But finally he let out satisfied sound.

"Barbossa is right", he sated, glancing up from the book. "And so is our Princess."

Both Barbossa and Eve bowed to him clearly satisfied themselves. Jack then made a face.

"Hang on a minute", he stated now stepping forth to read the book himself. Eve tilted her head.

"Do you believe not the Code you yourself have respected all the years you've lived, captain Sparrow?" she asked half mockingly. Jack didn't answer.

"It shall be the duties, as the King, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…" he read out loud, then having realization on his face as he then tapped the page, looking up. "Fancy that."

"There has not been a King since the First Court. And that's not likely to change", the Pirate Lord of France Chevalle said, now gazing at the others his eyes stopping at Eve who met his with hers.

"Not likely", also Teague agreed, now turning away from the table. Eve then sighed but looked down. She agreed too. It was true.

"Why not?" Elizabeth then asked, Gibbs leaning toward her.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote…" he explained. But was then cut off by Barbossa.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself", he finished, Elizabeth now looking at him confused. Eve tilted her head to the other direction. How so not surprising at all.

"But what about the First Pirate King, Eve's father?" Elizabeth then asked. "How did he become the King if that is the case?"

"My father had a certain powerful trend-setter behind him which served his case", Eve then explained in turn eventually turning to look into Elizabeth's questionable eyes, seeing her confusion. Eve shrugged her brows remarkably.

"My mother", she then said, Elizabeth nodding as she realized. Well having a Goddess on your side clearly would be very good motive to vote…

"I call for a vote!" Jack then declared smiling. Eve saw Barbossa snort tired and like many times before yet new commotion, but even more intense one started among the Pirate Lords in the room.

Eve noticed Jack's father had retreated to the back of the room, now playing a guitar in his lap ignoring the starting quarrel. And then of course, the Lords started to stand and vote for themselves, in the end seeking acceptance from Eve, who only gave each man indifferent looks back not reacting.

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair!" one exclaimed, gazing around. Then another followed suite.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman", he said, Eve lifting a brow until her eyes traveled to next applicant.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee", the other of the two of this said Pirate Lord's assistants said rather tired. Eve nodded and turned her eyes to next one and the next after him as the votes increased.

"Without a doubt", Eve said smiling a bit mockingly after the next.

"Mistress Ching!" the Pirate Lord of China said.

"Sure", Eve stated.

"Gentleman Jocard!"

Eve now looked at Elizabeth remarkably, tilting her head. Elizabeth made same kind of obvious face.

"Elizabeth Swann", she stated tired, Eve nodding again then turning to Barbossa even knew his answer.

"Barbossa", he said.

"Obviously", Eve said then even more tired.

"Villenueva!" was the next vote.

Eve nodded once more, her eyes now turning to Jack expectant and surprisingly saw him smile amused to himself, staring at Elizabeth. And his answer shocked everyone Eve included, who next stared at him with Elizabeth their eyes slightly widened.

"Elizabeth Swann!" he declared, making everyone freeze. Eve let out amazed breath. He actually… What?

"What?" Elizabeth asked voice full of awe, but Eve then just smiled as well amused.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said back smiling, gathering stares. The commotion broke out even more loud as everyone started to demand Jack to vote for them.

"And who does our Princess nominate?" Barbossa then spoke up, making everyone now stare at Eve. Eve glanced at him and few others looking amused, until then cocked an eyebrow and crossed both her arms and legs smiling.

"Elizabeth Swann", Eve said tilting her head toward Elizabeth, then giving her dumbfounded face a slight smirk as the pirates started another storm of objections. Then hesitating looking Jack continued.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" he asked, glancing around again.

The atmosphere was broken by the noise created by the broken string of a guitar Teague had been playing, as finally he lifted his eyes and directed his attention to the others in the room. Everyone gave him wary looks and once more sank back to their chairs due of fearful respect. Eve looked satisfied that the senseless debate was once again over for a moment.

"Keeping to the Code or not, as the substitute of the King before the new is named, I suppose no one will go against me when I say that in the end it is under my power to decide the one taking over my position as the Head of the Brethren", Eve then said leaning to the table in turn as stood up after sitting quite a long time, gazing around until her eyes traveled to Elizabeth. Eve smiled.

"And if I say Captain Swann will be the one, and as the voting seems to be in her favor, the outcome of it is undeniable, isn't it?"

All of those in the room now stared at Eve, realizing her words to be true. But then Mistress Ching stood up again.

"Very well", she agreed, then turning to Eve and Elizabeth. "Following the will of the Council and the Princess what say you, captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" she asked.

Elizabeth had a moment of hesitation as she gazed around, but it was really brief as she then me Eve's eyes and saw her smile to her encouragingly. Elizabeth then looked contended.

"Prepare every vessel that floats", she said then, now authority showing in her voice as it had from Eve's a moment before. "At dawn… we're at war."

Eve smiled at Elizabeth. But then she noticed her and Jack exchange a look and saw him smile also back at Elizabeth. Eve lifted an eyebrow. Oh, he so had feelings for Elizabeth. Anyone could tell it by the look on his face right now.

Everyone were then quiet, accepting the King's decision. Until Sri Sumbhajee himself stood up starting to talk.

"And so, we shall go to war!" he exclaimed, Eve then holding back a laugh as heard his quite shrill voice. She only nodded accepting as the rest of the pirates then started to cheer, finally showing some true enthusiasm of pirates born to fight and pillage.

Eve then noticed Barbossa direct a remarkable nod to Ragetti, who immediately hid the plate with the nine items representing the pieces of eight under his jacket. Eve rolled her eyes slightly. But then turned to Elizabeth smiling, bowing her head.

"My king", Eve said, looking up sarcastic expression on her face and after a moment of confusion Elizabeth answered her amused smile, Eve then straightening up. Eve stepped away from the chair, offering it to Elizabeth who sat on it, but only after Eve half pushed her into it.

"I'm glad there is finally someone to take over this mess", Eve then whispered to her jokingly, getting a light hit from Elizabeth.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Only thinking of you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally the editing is over! Thanks for reading! KIITOS!**

**tranlations: _Ven aquí! Ven aquí ahora, es capitána! Capitána ha volvido!/=Come here! Come here now, it's captain! Captain has returned!_**

**_basta ya/= That's enough_**

**_callate/= be quiet_**

**_Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio/=the matter speaks for itself or something. Don't know the correct translation_**


	9. Parley?

**A/N: Hello!**

**I just came to the conclusion that the heck, I just put this chap out as well now when I have it edited. Okay, so this chap in turn is half the length of the last... I wouldn't have wanted to cut the original chap into owns, but then this chapter would be over 11, 000 words long. So I thought to save your some time ;)**

**Goodness, is it already parley time? Man time goes flying. I also have a HUGE urge to write my own story to Kingdom of Heaven, but am annoyed as my A-levels are on I don't have time to write it! Hope the school would still go one another year! But that's life I guess. You have to live through it...**

**But enjoy the chapter and review! ;D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far!**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

The next morning Eve woke up much earlier than usual, spending the rest of the early hours staring over the rail of her ship in thoughts. Today it would happen. They would take up arms against Beckett.

Eve sighed as smoothed the lacquered surface of the wood with her fingers, thinking about her father for a long time.

"Are you watching over me somewhere?" Eve then asked quietly to herself and looked to the sky, smiling a bit. "Would you have ever thought of seeing your daughter in a situation like this?"

Eve then sighed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts traveled to Will.

Where was he now and what was he doing? Would he fight against them by Beckett's side to get the Pearl as he had planned? No, Eve didn't even want to think about that. Because no matter how much she would've come to hate him or despise him, she would never want to fight against him. Because her love, unwanted or not, would never allow it. And exactly that thought frustrated her. Would she ever see him again, she wondered…

Eve then lifted her gaze and watched the flag sway in the wind. Would this be it, the end? After today's fight for freedom, would they all perish or keep on living? She didn't know that either.

So much had happened on the deck of this ship her father had left him. And how much of it after she had stumbled upon Jack and Will in middle of their mission to save Elizabeth.

Eve let out amused breath as she thought what would've happened if she wouldn't have met them. Well one thing was for certain. Eve would've never learnt to let go of her heartbreak if it weren't for Will. Even she wasn't going to act due her changed feelings, she now let herself admit that she loved him. Yes, she loved him. And would always love him no matter what. Eve sighed again.

"Eve?" Elizabeth's voice then called out behind her, and Eve turned to see her walk on the deck, then directing her steps toward her spot beside the rail. They smiled to each other.

"Permission to come aboard?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically, Eve smiling.

"You're already aboard Lizzy…"

Elizabeth smiled back and they examined each other for a while.

"This is it", Eve said then. "The judgment day has finally come."

"Are you afraid of it?" Elizabeth asked back, looking a bit nervous herself. Eve looked a bit sad as smiled, looking down.

"I am. Truthfully I'm terrified", Eve answered. "But not for myself. But only for those who are important to me."

"I am the same", Elizabeth revealed, also smiling sadly then changing the subject. "I never would've believed years back that I'd be standing here", she continued, shaking her head in doubt. Eve lifted a brow and smiled amused.

"Becoming the Pirate King and the captain of a pirate ship? Well I see that can be a little confusing to someone raised to walk in lace…" she answered, both of them letting out a laugh.

"I meant more like being married and having children", Elizabeth continued after a break, Eve's smile vanishing and she glanced at her friend a bit blue. "At this time I would've thought being married to Will and have a family of my own. All this is just not what I had expected."

Eve thought a moment, but then smiled. "No one says you cannot do that when this is over", she answered now turning to Elizabeth crossing her arms. "After we defeat Beckett there is nothing you cannot do."

Elizabeth gave Eve a faint smile, until let her gaze lower in thoughts.

"Do you regret it then?" Eve asked again after another brake. "Becoming the Pirate King and starting a war against Beckett?"

"No, I don't regret it", Elizabeth answered, but there was slightly hesitant look on her face. "This is what had to be done to stop Beckett. We have to fight against him or there'll be nothing to fight for anymore… This is just weird for me to think about. Me being the Pirate King. It just wouldn't have made sense in the past even imagining about it."

"You said you have changed, Lizzy", Eve answered smiling. "So maybe it isn't so weird when you think about it now. And I must say you didn't do very bad yesterday at the council…"

Elizabeth then met Eve's amused eyes and she laughed a bit, shaking her head incredulously.

"It's good that at least you haven't changed, Eve", she then said, Eve first turning to bit blue until she closed her eyes, making a smile.

"I have changed. But not in a way it could be seen in my personality", Eve answered. Elizabeth now looked at her a bit worried. She knew what Eve meant.

"When do we leave?" Eve then asked, now straightening herself as met Elizabeth's eyes now serious. Elizabeth also straightened.

"Just before midday. All the ships are to sail out from the Cove to meet Beckett where he is said to be waiting for us…" Elizabeth answered. Eve nodded then smiling.

"I'll be there too."

"You're coming with your own ship?" Elizabeth asked, now walking after Eve who had left by her side. Eve tilted her head.

"Hell, I'm a pirate captain too! And didn't you say all floating vessels were to put into use?" Eve said back, a hint of sarcasm again in her voice at the end and she turned to give Elizabeth amused smile, tapping the ship with her hand.

"But I shall sail out with you, if it's alright. I'll give instructions to my crew to prepare for battle and myself will arrive to you before we leave", she continued, Elizabeth nodding.

"See you then!"

* * *

And agreed on Eve had joined Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack with his crew aboard the Pearl, gazing to the foggy distance.

Eve glanced to the sides and saw many other vessels floating in a line next to the Pearl, Elizabeth's and hers being the ones closest. Eve sighed. Their numbers weren't that great even all the Pirate Lords joined in the battle, but still enough if Beckett didn't want to waste much manpower to wipe out all the pirates from the world. But it would only remain to be seen.

No one said nothing as they just waited. But then suddenly Eve saw one single silhouette of a ship come forth through the fog.

"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" Marty suddenly exclaimed excited, many others now starting to cheer agreeably. But Eve only wrinkled her brows for doubt.

It was Endeavour. Beckett's flagship. Just one ship, really? No this couldn't be right. Even Beckett wouldn't be that high in his saddle to think winning over a war with just one ship.

And so after a small moment Eve got a confirmation to her thoughts as then everyone saw many, many other ships starting to appear from the fog, making them freeze for shock and smiles vanish from their faces.

Eve's eyes widened. There were dozens of them! How could they ever win against such a great number of enemy ships?

"_Hostia_!" she whispered, Elizabeth now turning her horrified eyes to her briefly.

Everyone lowered their weapons, Eve then gasping as Cotton's parrot flew off all of a sudden.

"_Abandon ship! Abandon ship!_" it croaked as flew, escaping from the nearing very unavoidable looking defeat. Eve lifted her brows, turning away from the doomed sight, until then got slightly amused as saw a couple of pirates now eye at Jack irritated. Right, this had been his idea in the end.

Jack made awkward smile. "Parley?" he offered, glancing at the men staring at him that smile on his face. Eve then turned to Elizabeth.

"Jack is right. We have no other chance than parley with them. Their numbers are too high to go against without a try of settlement, no matter how unpleasant it sounds", she said. Elizabeth gave her a bewildered look and Eve nodded.

"Yes, I know. Parleying with Beckett is the last thing I would want to do myself", Eve answered Elizabeth unanimous question, as gazed at the enemy fleet. "But we have no choice. In that Jack is finally right."

"I am right in pretty many things!" Jack then cut in, looking a little hurt again. "But no one ever believes it!"

Eve gave him tired look. "If you say so."

"Will you come?" Elizabeth then asked, meeting Eve's gaze again. Eve nodded.

"I will if you need me."

"I do need you. You can hold me back when I am about to ruin the negotiation by trying to kill Beckett."

Now Eve smiled amused. "You can count on me. But I reckon the only way I'll hold you back is that I kill him myself."

Pintel and Ragetti saw the girls exchange rather weird, satisfied smile, which gave them shivers for some reason. Then Barbossa stepped in.

"And do you lasses think of going alone?" he asked smiling that same dry smile. "I'm coming too. And there's no arguing about that point."

"Why would there be?" Eve asked. "If you want to come and possibly get yourself killed then fine, you can come. After all it is Elizabeth's decision and you can expect anything from negotiations with Beckett…"

Elizabeth then nodded to Barbossa remarkably giving her acceptance. But then she smirked slightly amused. "You're coming too, aren't you Jack?" she asked, turning her head a bit.

Eve tilted her head seeing the fact, noticing Jack now point himself rather troubled looking.

"Me, love?" he stated, Elizabeth now turning to him.

"Yes you. You voted for this war amongst the first so it is your duty to take part of the negotiations as one of the sides declaring it."

Jack squinted. "No I don't."

"The side declaring the war is obliged to take part in possible situations of asked parley if the opposite sides requests it", Eve then said, making Jack's effort go to nothing and gave him a smile. "The second section of the 24th article of the written decrees. And you Jack, were one of the sides declaring this war at the last evening's council, weren't you?"

Jack gave her victorious smile irritated glare.

"Have I already told you I hate you, love?" he asked, Eve looking amused.

"No Jack. You love me", Eve just answered, making Jack form another angry look which then turned into another awkward smile as the same pirates glaring at him just a moment ago now turned back to him, agreeing with Eve and Elizabeth.

Everyone were nodding agreeably around them, even Gibbs, but he jolted as Jack then directed his irritated eyes at him. But then Jack only made a smug face, straightening his jacket.

"Fine", he just said, both Elizabeth and Eve nodding.

"Fine", they said at the same time turning away, but then exchanged amused smile with each other.

"I call out a couple of my men to come with us", Eve then said after a moment, Elizabeth then watching her go through the men toward the side of the ship where her own floated, her soon hearing Eve shout out something in Spanish to the man Elizabeth had been introduced as Lucas, Eve's coxswain.

* * *

It took only ten minutes when one messenger was sent to Endeavour to ask for parley and the agreeing answer to come back. And after fifteen minutes more they were on their way toward a tiny island sticking out from the immense water, Eve traveling with three of her crewmen as Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack shared the other boat.

As they reached the long trail of sand, pulling their boats to the shore, Eve then nodded to Lucas and the two other of her crewmen to take out their weapons.

"They are for our protection", Eve then answered to Elizabeth's another silent question reflecting through her eyes as she eyed at the three Hispanic men behind Eve. But then Elizabeth only smiled with a nod.

They started to walk toward the other end of that long, narrow bank where they could see three figures already waiting.

Eve walked after Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa, her crewmen following behind her. Eve eyed at the three figures carefully as they neared them, eventually realizing that she was looking at Beckett, standing in the middle, and Jones who was on his left. And the third one was… Will.

Eve felt warmness fill her from inside, but she controlled herself. No this was not the time for happy reunions! But even she knew that, she was sure that if intact her heart would've started to beat all the time faster as they approached their enemies, Eve's eyes examining at Will most of the time even she tried to tear them away.

As they finally arrived to the other side, Will's gaze went through the faces of the three, until then fell on Eve who only gave him hard, short stare until turned her eyes at Beckett. He looked amused. Eve saw Jones standing in a tub of water and lifted her brows. Oh right. His ten years were not still up.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door", Barbossa then was the first to talk, directing his words to Will. He didn't answer, but felt a sting as Eve's sharp gaze hit him once more momentarily.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal", Beckett then said instead. Eve wrinkled her brows for slight confusion. A tool?

"If you wish to see its grant architect, look to your left", Beckett continued.

All of them turned to look at Jack who looked busted, but followed suite to look to his side as if pretending not to know what Beckett meant. Eve wrinkled her brows. Why wasn't she at all surprised?

"My hands are clean in this", he then said, looking at a bit dumbfounded Elizabeth and Barbossa. Jack then glanced down at his hands and his smile vanished. "Figuratively", he added.

"I admire your work, Jack", Eve said then mockingly, getting a slight glance back from him.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose", Will then said in turn with a serious face, glancing at Beckett. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack grinned. "Well spoke. Listen to the tool", he stated pointing at Will. Eve lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Captain Rodrigués!" Beckett then said out of the blue as too mocking and waved at Barbossa's side, gaining Eve's attention, changing the subject. "If you have seen the trouble of joining us this far, please, step forth as we are all equals under the flag of momentary truce."

Eve looked at Beckett poisonously but then smiled.

"I am here only to ensure the safety of my King, my Lord", Eve answered, her smile then dying as she glanced at two precautionary soldiers of Beckett standing a bit behind him.

Eve's crewmen lifted up their weapons supporting their captain's words. There was slight confusion on the opposite side's faces.

"…And to make sure the articles of the parley are to be followed as expected. I will not stand on the same line as you, you should know that", Eve finished.

Will examined Eve. She seemed somehow different, if it even was possible. Maybe it was the hat she was wearing…

Will then quickly avoided her gaze as Eve noticed his stare, turning her eyes to give him another hard look. Now he knew what Beckett most likely felt being under that cold stare of hers.

"No matter", Beckett then answered, brushing Eve off and turned his attention back to the three figures in front of her. "I should know that polite manners have never suited you."

Eve narrowed her eyes, but let it go. But then Elizabeth took a step closer to Will.

"Will I have been aboard the Dutchman", she then said, going back to the previous subject meeting Will's eyes, him wrinkling his brows for surprise. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

Eve's expression now softened a bit as she remembered Bootstrap, then turning her eyes back to Will. But he didn't seem to be affected by Elizabeth's remark.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it", he just answered answering Elizabeth stare seriously. Eve sighed.

"Then you are that fool", she said then, Will turning to her surprised.

He saw a flicker of pity in her irises but then they turned hard again, glancing away. Also Elizabeth directed a slight glance behind her. Under that serious tone Eve had sounded sad.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett then asked, now revealing Jack's compass as took it out from his pocket. Eve gave it a squint, irritated realization seen on Barbossa face as he turned to look at Jack.

"You made a deal with me Jack", Beckett then continued. "To deliver the pirates. And here they are."

"Really admire your work", Eve said to herself, sighing deeply. Jack made a face as Beckett threw the compass to him.

"Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward", Beckett said.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied", Jones then spoke up after such long silence. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

Elizabeth then got an idea as she glanced between Jones and Jack.

"That debt was paid, mate", Jack answered smiling, then waving toward Elizabeth. "With some help. Evie can testify, she was there."

Will made unnoticeable amused smile as met Elizabeth's eyes, realizing what she was thinking. But Eve noticed his amusement and wrinkled her brows. Why was he smiling?

"You escaped", Jones accused.

"Technically", Jack said back.

"I propose an exchange", Elizabeth then cut in surprising the others. Beckett looked thoughtful for a moment as Elizabeth gazed at Will, then turning her serious eyes back at Beckett. "Will leaves with us... and you can take Jack."

Eve couldn't stop a flicker of happiness appear in her. Will was coming with them? She might not be forced to fight against him in the end…

Barbossa frowned for wonder and turned to look at Elizabeth, also Jack making an odd look.

"Done", Will declared immediately looking indifferent, directing a look over at Beckett's direction. Barbossa frowned again.

"Undone", Jack said back. Eve smirked. Still trying to make his way out of the mess he himself got into…

"Done", then Beckett also agreed.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right", Barbossa then said to Elizabeth serious, turning to her. Eve them smirked again amused after seeing Elizabeth's cocky expression as she faced him.

"King", Elizabeth reminded, making Barbossa freeze which happened rarely.

Eve gave him amused look as Elizabeth turned to Jack whose smile had vanished. But now he took off his hat bowing, making mocking smile.

"As you command, your nibs", he said. Barbossa got furious.

"Blackguard!" he exclaimed, taking out his sword and slashed it at Jack, Eve following Jack's piece of eight falling on the sand where Jack the monkey went to retrieve it. Eve's eyes turned back to see Barbossa walk before Jack, faked grin on his face.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well", he then said, both Will and Eve wrinkling theirs brows for confusion as Barbossa's face turned only hard. Jack gaped a bit uncomfortable.

"First to the finish, then?" he said finally questionably, then turning away trying to look proud as stepped away from Barbossa, locking gazes with slightly grinning Will as the exchange started.

The two eyed each other the whole time as it lasted, eventually Will stepping now next to Elizabeth and Jack about to stop on Will's old place, but Beckett moved and pointed the now free place next to Jones. Reluctantly and making a face Jack went between them, giving Jones an odd look a he eyed at him clearly satisfied.

Eve's eyes instead traveled to Will and her chest squeezed to see him so close. She could smell the familiar odor of sea coming from him, but then shook her head. No, not now.

Will heard Eve utter a sigh, and he glanced back at her. But his attention was drawn away from her quickly.

"Do you fear death?" Jones now asked from Jack, who had put on his hat, leaning very close. Jack made another face.

"You've no idea", he answered.

Beckett then stepped forth, staring at Elizabeth.

"Advice your Brethren", he started, now dead serious. "…You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."

Eve glared at him. That was the Beckett she knew. He was despicable. But Elizabeth reflected her state of mind as then only stepped forth closer to Beckett, staring at him anger filled eyes not the least threatened.

"You murdered my father", Elizabeth said.

"He chose his own fate", Beckett answered indifferent. Eve wrinkled her brows and squeezed the hilt of her sword in fury.

"And you have chosen yours", Elizabeth spit back. "We will fight. And you will die."

Then without a word more Elizabeth turned furious, walking past Barbossa and Will leaving the negotiations as they were. Eve directed a quick sorry look after her. But it took only a second for her eyes to have returned back to glare at Beckett, as also Will and Barbossa now turned about to follow, Eve's crewmen giving them way.

"So be it", Beckett agreed, his voice dark.

He then met Eve's eyes as she took a couple of steps forward, eyeing at him coldly. But as now her men had started to retreat, also she finally turned around after giving Jack one more final look.

"King?" she heard Will ask from Elizabeth and she gazed at his back.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack", Elizabeth answered, meeting Will's eyes. Will looked understanding.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing", Will then stated.

Hearing that Eve only rolled her eyes. Did Jack ever know what he was doing before doing it? She didn't think so…

But she left those thoughts aside as then walked after her comrades, her hand holding her sword's hilt. But her walk was interrupted as she hadn't noticed Beckett turning around to nod to the soldiers still patiently waiting behind him, them now walking toward her and then in a blink of an eye before Eve could reach the others, she was grabbed, stopped on her spot.

Eve wrinkled her forehead questionable until turned, seeing the two soldiers now appeared behind her and they tried to force her back with them. Eve glared at them.

"I told you, Miss. Rodrigués, my mercy comes with a price. And it is time for you to pay it", Beckett now continued sudden satisfaction in his voice.

Will heard this and sudden shock taking hold on his chest he whipped around, only to remember his conversation with Beckett and Davy Jones the night before. Either Calypso or Eve. Murdered.

"Eve!" he shouted, waking everyone's attention as they also turned to see Eve hold back by the soldiers.

"_Capitána_!" Lucas shouted, pulling out his sword again and with his two comrades rushed back to help her, Will following halfway as Eve now hit her elbows hard on soldiers' stomachs making them fall down, immediately whipping around drawing her sword at them.

"_No vengan aquí_!" she exclaimed, glancing at her crewmen who stopped immediately.

Eve now attacked the soldiers, not taking long as for Beckett's displease she beat down the other making him fall again. Eve let annoyed yell as she now removed her hat and with a fast move pushed it through the sword of the still standing man, wrapping it around it tightly to pull the man past her and directed a kick on his upper back, now the other also falling down unconscious. An easy fight.

She threw the torn hat away. But just as she was about to finally leave, pushing the blade back in her belt sighing tired she was startled by Will's scream, but which came too late.

"Eve behind you!"

Eve had just enough time to avoid the deadly hit directed her upper stomach, but wasn't fast enough and Beckett's sudden attack pierced her left side. But still it hurt and Eve let out a breath of pain, now Elizabeth rushing next to Will staring as horrified.

"Didn't you say me to use only sabre of words?" Beckett asked tilting his head as Eve gave him slightly shocked look, surprised that he actually attacked her himself. "Well I think you opinion of me being the man who doesn't like to take the matters into his own hands has now changed."

Eve let out a breath, glaring at him. "I also said you are a coward", she hissed back, grabbing her own blade. "Only cowards attack from behind!"

Now Beckett was surprised as Eve then pulled out from his blade and in a matter of second sent him flying in a high arch on the ground after making a fast spin gaining speed, kicking him. Spite of the quick moment of shock Beckett's attack had made everyone feel, for example Will and Elizabeth now smiled slightly amused as witnessed Beckett's smirking ass now fly on the sand. Even Barbossa and Jack grinned, but Jack´s amusement was cut by a look at Jones.

Eve glared at the fallen sword of Beckett's and sent it after him with another kick, letting out a snort until finally turned around, the other woken up soldier staring at her his eyes wide.

Will's smile now vanished as he saw Eve stagger a bit, looking more wary than usual after such blow and the place she was pressing dripped blood. Eve was breathing heavier. But one of Eve's crewmen, the man Will now recognized to be the one he had met briefly at the harbor of Tortuga years ago called Lucas, beat him to the chase as he was about to rush to support Eve.

"_Estás bien, capitána?_" Lucas asked, taking a hold of Eve's arms looking worried. Eve swallowed, leaning against him.

"_No sé. Quizá estuveré mejor después un momento_", Eve answered also in Spanish, closing her eyes and stood up straight again, holding in a wince and started to walk forward again. But then she looked rather irritated.

"Why is it always _me_ who gets hit?" she asked quietly from herself, shaking her head. But then she made confused frown as suddenly lost her balance, about to fall but now Will was there to support her.

"Eve? Are you okay?" he asked seriously, but his tone was consumed by worry. Will glanced down her side, which was starting to wet his shirt too. Elizabeth now hurried to take a hold of Eve's other arm.

"Eve?" she called in turn, but Eve then just sighed, making a smile shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine… After a moment I'll be fine again", she assured, repeating her words now in English and glancing both at Elizabeth and Will. But she wasn't sure of that even herself.

Eve then straightened herself again, separating from their hold.

"Be careful", Will said wrinkling his brows. Eve nodded and started walking, he and Elizabeth then following. But it took only a couple of steps when Eve's balance failed again. But as at the first time Will was there again to catch her. Eve was shocked as she saw black for a slight moment. What was happening to her?

"What is going on with me?" she did whisper out loud, now also glancing at her wound which still bled, not healing at all. Was this truly a sign of her losing her immortality? Then she sighed. Yes it had to be.

"I got you", Will then said to her, and Eve didn't even notice to object as she now leant against him, Will holding her up and helping her walk back to their boat.

For a moment Eve only stared in front of her in a daze. Not even realizing when they were back in the boat. But this time she was with Will who had followed her crewmen to their boat.

"Eve? Eve you hear me?" he asked, now Eve waking up from her daze as she felt Will's fingers smooth her cheek. Eve coughed.

"Is your wound bad?"

"No. No, Will it isn't", Eve answered, now separating from Will's chest she had apparently sank against. She made a tense smile. "You don't have to worry."

Will wrinkled his brows as he sensed the tension between them, immediately realizing what caused it. She was angry at him.

Will then only nodded and leant away too, but still examined Eve measuring, searching any signs of her state worsening. Because he knew she was weakening and maybe this time that wound wouldn't heal. But then after a moment Eve then sighed, looking into Will's eyes.

"I'm alright Will. My men will row the boat to the Pearl to drop you off before we return to ours", she then said, smiling politely. But it wasn't the same Will remembered. He now looked questionable.

"Won't you come?" he asked. Eve tilted her head.

"I have to go get something from my ship", she then said simply making another smile, Will answering it and nodding.

And so due of Eve's command her crewmen rowed the boat first to the longboat of Elizabeth's, letting Will climb over to it before the men rowed it to the ship right next to Pearl.

Will gazed at the side of it, reading the name also written at the front. _La Reina del Mar_. The Queen of the Sea. Will then let out amused laugh as examined that beautiful Spanish ship. Eve's father had been really creative when coming up with the name of it…

* * *

**A/N:**

**translations:**

**hostia/=damn, crap etc...**

**No vengan aquí/=don't come here!**

**_Estás bien, capitána?/=Are you alright captain?_**

**No sé. Quizá estuveré mejor después un momento/=I don't know. I maybe might be better after a moment.**

**The name of the Eve's ship; the word meaning ocean is not written wrong, but I am under a belief that in for example poetry the feminine form of the said word is used in Spanish. So it is like that in here too :)**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. Hoist the colors

**A/N: Hello!**

**Okay, I'm back after small absence. School things came up eventually. Had an essee test which took out my time to edit new chapters. And in addition, I got inspired by write my own Kingdom of Heaven story, which occupied me also quite much last weekend... But anyway, here's the 10th! I can't believe it but it's true! We're almost at the finish line!**

**Okay, so that I DO NOT forget anyone who has added my stories into favorites, reviewed me etc. I _thank all_ of my readers who like my story and have showed their opinions to me through messages. Really, your reviews are a mountain worth of gold to me! So thank you for that! But still more wouldn't hurt! Maybe I'm a bit greedy, but what can you do? Writers want to be acknowledged! ;)))**

_**(How smug am I? ;D)**_

**This chap is quite patched up. I have molded it on many occasions and now I'm not sure what has become of it. Hope it still is good, but if not and there's something wrong with it, I'd like to hear about it. As said earlier by me, I have read this fic so many times through before publishing that I might've become blind to my mistakes and inaccuracies! **

**Enjoy!**

_**NOTE!**_

**The so called "speech of gods" I've put in this chap is just gibberish. Came up with it in my head, as stupid as it might be ;D And the part where Calypso speaks in the movie, I believe she speaks in French. But to mold it better to my story, I've changed it so that she speaks in language only Eve understands. Thanks for your time!**

**-lindam2254 :)**

* * *

After a while Elizabeth and Will climbed up on the Pearl, Will giving Elizabeth support as she jumped after him.

"Is Eve alright?" she now asked looking at Will worried, but he only looked serious when Elizabeth saw the blood on his shirt from Eve's wound.

"I don't know. I hope she is", he answered truthfully. Because he truly wasn't sure. Elizabeth then stared at him for a moment until got serious as well.

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack", she then said stopping next to Barbossa, who widened his eyes.

"Oh, will we now?" he asked.

"All right Mrs. fish. Come on!" Pintel's voice then said and Will and Elizabeth turned to see Tia Dalma, wrapped in heavy ropes and led on deck from below. Their eyes widened.

"Barbossa you can't release her!" Will said, glancing at Barbossa. Barbossa then turned to look at him and immediately pistols were loaded and pointed at Will and Elizabeth.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said also looking at Barbossa over his shoulder, but he ignored their words, now whipping around to stare at Elizabeth.

"Apologies Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands", Barbossa answered, leaning toward Elizabeth.

"What is going on here?" Eve's sharp voice suddenly asked and its tone made many skins crawl. Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth now turned to look at quickly returned Eve holding a scroll of some kind of dark cloth, but whose face was now hardened as she stared at Barbossa, dropping the bundle from her hands as jumped on the deck. Will noted she had chanced a clean shirt on.

"You're just in time your Ladyship!" Barbossa answered smiling, Eve now walking forward staring at Tia, meeting her eyes. Eve pointed at her turning to Barbossa again as hard gaze in her eyes.

"Why is she in bonds?" Eve demanded with tense voice. Barbossa stepped closer to her, Eve not breaking the stare between them.

"Just a precaution I assure you", he said, brushing off Eve's angry figure as she followed him with her eyes.

"And you suppose you'll earn her forgiveness like this?" Eve questioned, making Barbossa stop his walk back toward Will and Elizabeth. "By binding her again?"

"That's where you come in", he said. "It was after all due to your power only your aunt was able to be bound, so wouldn't it be only rational to reckon you to be the one to earn her wrath over us?"

Will noticed Eve's stare falter and she then glanced down, slight sadness and shame in her eyes, until they returned to stare at Barbossa who now stopped in front of Elizabeth, taking a hold of the Sao Feng's piece of eight. The necklace he had given to Elizabeth.

"No longer", Barbossa then finished his earlier words, gazing at Elizabeth with widened eyes, then yanking the necklace off. Elizabeth only stared at him her jaw proudly up, fuming.

Eve gave him a slight glare, until as Will's gaze traveled from Elizabeth and Barbossa to her he saw now her eyes soften and Eve turned around, hurrying to Tia as shooed the men pulling her by ropes, directing her on the deck herself whispering something to Tia.

"I am sorry for this", Eve whispered sadly, gazing at the ropes circled around Tia. "If I had been aware of this, I would've stopped it…"

Tia only smiled at her. "You are hurt, my niece", she then stated surprising Eve. But Eve only sighed.

"It's nothing", she said.

"It is not nothing now when even the smallest of wounds do not heal. Each cut takes its tax, my sweet. Next time it might be too late. You have to be careful", Tia answered.

"I know, I know", Eve agreed. "You've told me."

Tia then looked at her gently. "I'll be free. And then I will watch over you", she said then. Eve stared at her, then turning sad.

"I am sorry. Forgive me, _tía_. Because of me you were bound all those years ago", Eve apologized truthfully, truly bearing immense shame in her at the moment as gazed at her aunt in bonds in front of her eyes. But Tia only smiled.

"I do not blame you, _hija_. It was your father's doing those years ago. He took your powers and used them, but now you can do the opposite. You can free me."

Eve answered her smile, but hers was sadder. They stared at each other, but they were interrupted by Barbossa who yanked Eve away from Tia, the same men now pulling Tia back and tying her up to the main mast.

Eve gave her another gentle look, between the slight glares given to Barbossa, who now stood right next to Tia, Will and Elizabeth also coming closer as Barbossa motioned Ragetti to bring forth the bowl stolen from the Brethren. Eve followed as the bowl was given to Pintel, Barbossa then pulling out Jack's piece of eight, eventually dropping it also with the rest.

Tia's eyes were fixated on the objects. Eve let out a sigh.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked, Barbossa glancing at him.

"Aye. The items brought together, done", Barbossa said, now sweeping his fingers over the bowl as a ceremonial gesture. "Items to be burned…" he continued, as he was given a lightning stick. "… and someone must speak the words: _Calypso, I release you from your human bonds_."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked doubting looking, but Barbossa gave him tired glance.

"It is said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

Barbossa then smiled amused in the end, the men around him having understanding on their faces. But Eve held back despising snort.

Words of love were to free her aunt even they had been the exact ones to bind her? What a joke…

Eve stared at Tia the whole time, as then Barbossa lifted the lightning stick a dramatic look on his face.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" he then exclaimed loud, then lowering the stick in the bowl.

Pintel closed his eyes to shelter them for a possible explosion of some sort, but nothing happened. Tia looked at Barbossa, Pintel wrinkling in doubt.

"Is that it?" he asked again.

"Wrong", Eve then whispered, gaining everyone's attention to her momentarily. Will wrinkled his brows as saw that weird daze like sad expression taken over her so serious features a moment ago, another face he had never seen. She was somehow… devastated. "It's wrong."

Barbossa made a confused face. But then Ragetti spoke up.

"No, no, no, you didn't say it right!" he agreed with Eve looking at Barbossa, who made a tired face and then turned his eyes at him expecting. Ragetti blinked his eyes now awkward. "He didn't… You have to say it right."

Everyone now looked at him a bit confused, as Ragetti now met Tia Dalma's eyes sincerely, almost gently.

"Calypso", he started, Tia now seeing that gentleness and wrinkling her brows. Ragetti leant to whisper in her ear. "… _I release you from your human bonds_."

Eve let out a deep sigh. Tia's eyes closed and she tilted her head backwards, the items now bursting into flames.

Everyone took in amazed breath, but then they turned to look at Eve who finally moved, removing her medallion and walked over to Tia who was starting to twitch, her Goddess self about to break out. Eve stopped, stared at the bowl and lifting her sorry eyes back on her aunt.

"Eve don't!" Will said then taking a step forward. Eve looked at him as he frowned worried. "It might kill you."

"I don't have a choice", Eve answered, then directing slightly sharp look at Barbossa. "Do I?"

Barbossa said nothing, but in his eyes there was agreeance. Will frowned again as saw Eve sigh, and then drop the jewel in the bowl, a huge gust of wind starting to circle around them immediately as the flames touched the medallion.

Eve closed her eyes, placing her hand on the bowl and spoke, not in a language of men but in some language unknown, sometimes her words whispering like an echo in a cave. The men remembered an image of her back in the Locker and slight fear took over them as the bowl now started to shine due of Eve's words.

"_Calypso hed the na… Hed the na…_" Eve finished her mantra, Barbossa now seeing the objects burning into ash, Tia now struggling even more until the smoke rising from the bowl was consumed by her.

Will gazed between the two women until saw Eve now lift her head, instantly her eyes now turning around and she fell on her knees, huffing in exhaustion, like all strength been sucked out of her. The same feeling of getting her insides twisted repeated, now stronger and this time she felt like tearing apart.

Will twitched to her direction, but then tried to break free staring at Tia.

"Tia Dalma!" he called, but Tia didn't hear him. Eve lifted her head again, took a peek at him and saw smile on his lips.

"Calypso", Will now called more softly, Tia now snapping her eyes open to stare at him, turning her head, the bowl falling on the deck. Eve took in a breath.

"When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" Will asked, staring at Tia. Eve sighed wrinkling her brows, staggering up giving him a pleading look. Tia stared at him under her brows, trembling.

"Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked.

"Will, don't…" Eve pleaded now out loud, but was interrupted by her aunt.

"Name him!" she demanded widening her eyes. Eve turned her hopeless eyes now at her.

"Davy Jones", Will then revealed remarkably, wondering look in his eyes due of his own conclusions.

Eve's chest tightened for sorrow as she saw her aunt's face be now be consumed by pain, wrinkling her brows in agony. Tia then turned her eyes at Eve so full of doubt, but as she saw that hopeless expression in hers, even Will then made a compassionate face as Tia then sobbed, making a grimace mixing anger and sadness. Eve took in a breath.

"_Lo siento, tía_", Eve whispered close to tears. "_Perdoname_."

Everyone now started to retreat as Tia's body started to grow, her sorrow triggering the final transformation. But Eve was so tired by the use of her powers and her compassion for her aunt's pain that she only fell back on her knees, staring up at Tia growing all the time bigger to her true form. To the true form of a Goddess.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel exclaimed pointing at the freeing Goddess, also retreating fear on his face.

The ropes slipped from their hands as the men tried to still hold her down, eventually them ripping off from the sides of the ship by Tia's size. The mast started to break along with the deck by her weight. But soon as Eve looked up again, letting out a breath and as everyone froze on their spots, Eve was looking at her. Her aunt. Calypso. Eve bowed her head.

"_Calypso_", she stated to herself, Barbossa now stepping forth and knelt behind Eve.

"Calypso!" now he cried out, others following his example and bowed before the Goddess in respect, Elizabeth and Will a bit slower as they first exchanged a look with each other.

"I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite", Barbossa continued lowering his head, but then glanced up at the Goddess. "I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor…"

Calypso stared at him indifferent with hard eyes, pretty much with a look which reminded of Eve's same kind. But hers was much more powerful as it gazed down at the men on the deck from the heights, not speaking.

"Spare meself, me ship and me crew… but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters!" Barbossa continued extending his arms to his sides, then tilting his head remarkably. "…Or mine", he added.

Calypso now smiled amused, but said nothing.

Barbossa wrinkled his forehead slightly for wonder as did after a while many others, until then suddenly the Goddess moved, reaching down her hand and touched Eve's head for everyone's surprise. Calypso's eyes changed immediately gentle as she looked at her niece, Eve now twitching by her touch. Eve felt strength return in her veins. Flow back in her body through her aunt's touch.

The men followed as Eve now slowly stood up, lifting up her shirt to see the open, bleeding wound to have healed again completely.

Will blinked for surprise. She had healed her. Eve felt joy in her chest and she turned her eyes up thankful, examining her dear aunt's face. Calypso smiled.

"_Thank you my daughter of the wind_", finally Calypso spoke up, but no one but Eve understood her as she used the same language of the Gods as Eve had earlier. "_You set me free, my child_."

"_Thank you, aunt_", Eve answered now only happy smile on her face, all the sorrow gone. She looked rather dreaming now seeing her aunt now free and on her true form. "_You saved me. Thank you, Calypso_."

"_I'll watch over you as you mother would've_."

The atmosphere was intense by the interaction between the two Godly creatures. But it was cut as Calypso now pulled back her hand, whipping her head at Barbossa and stared at him again.

Then all of a sudden all of the hearts of the men were shadowed by fear as she started to speak her expression scary, again in the language of the Gods, but full of fury. Eve took a step backwards, listening to her aunt damning the men reflecting her contempt in all of its horror, her voice low and echoing in the air threateningly.

The men then stepped back as much as they could, staring at the Goddess who was now shaking her head in her surge of emotion until surprised the men on board starting to disband into pieces. Into crabs. They rained down on them, her final scream convoying, the men kneeling down and sheltered themselves with their hands. But Eve only stayed still, not even flinching as she was covered by the rain of crabs.

The ship rocked by their weight of them for a while, men falling down as the waterfall of crabs washed over those a bit farther. But as quickly as they had appeared, the crabs were gone as they fell over the rails. Eve's eyes were closed as the air again calmed, the presence of her aunt now gone.

As the crabs had vanished, the men started to get on their feet gazing around a bit dumbfounded, Will being one of them as he let out a breath, his eyes now hitting to Eve who hadn't moved an inch from her spot still on her feet. He then sighed.

"Is that it?" now he asked wrinkling his forehead. Many men hurried to watch over the edge.

"Why, she's no help at all", Pintel stated.

"Did it work?" Elizabeth asked, directing this question at Eve still standing still at the other side of the deck. "Will she help us?"

"No. She won't help us", Eve answered immediately, now finally moving and turned her eyes at Elizabeth. Everyone gasped by her definite answer. Will stepped forth his eyes fixated on Eve.

"What did she say to us?" Will asked. Eve kept a break until answered.

"I curse you", she then revealed making the men jolt once more. "I curse you and your ancestors who dared to suffocate me and my power. My revenge shall be as fierce and brutal as the suffering you caused me. I curse you. My hate shall be you doom. I damn you."

The ship was silent.

"And…" Eve then continued her voice now sad, repeating the incantation in the language of gods. "As a rough translation that means; Across all waters, find the path to he…who wrongfully entombed me…"

Another more brooding silence fell over the ship, until Pintel broke the tension.

"What now?" he asked from Barbossa, who just stared to the sea expressionless.

"Nothing", he said back simply. "Our final hope has failed us."

"Can't you ask her?" Pintel then asked rushing toward Eve who gave him a questionable look. "She's your aunt, sure she'll listen to you if you ask her!"

Eve's eyes narrowed. "No, she won't. And I understand why", Eve answered her voice death serious. Pintel gasped as her gaze hit him.

"She is angry. Angrier than you could possibly imagine. You have no idea how does it feel to be suppressed by bonds holding back your true self so that it hurts. Greating nothing but pain, but which you have to live with. Which you have to endure because it is part of what you have become. You are a prisoner in your own body against your will. So I well understand her anger. And see no reason why she should show us her assistance."

Everyone were silent, staring at Eve who kept Pintel captivated by her eyes, until then turned away, lifting her gaze back up to the sky as the wind suddenly became stronger again blowing off one sailor's hat. Calypso. She was free…

Eve then wrinkled her brows as she and the others saw clouds starting to swarm over the sky.

Will stepped away from the rail, examining Eve for a moment until saw her medallion still laying on the deck where it had fallen after the ritual. He went to it, lifting it up. But as he looked at the jewel horror struck him.

Now the much darkened emerald had been cracked throughout, probably by the quantity of power Eve had used to free her aunt. Again Tia Dalma's, no… Calypso's warning returned in his mind. When the jewel breaks… so would Eve's powers. And then… She would die.

Eve noticed her medallion in his hands and she came to him, now also directing a sad look at it realization in her eyes.

"Now it's only a matter of time", she breathed, taking the necklace back and placed it back to its usual place around her neck. "I thought it to last a bit longer after freeing my aunt, but I guess I thought wrong."

Will now turned to Eve, looking at her unreadable expression on his face. But Eve then only gave him small thankful smile until walked to the rail now herself. A storm was forming. The Goddess was about to show her wrath as promised.

"It's not over", Elizabeth then stated also after examining the changing weather, Eve glancing at her.

"There's still a fight to be had", Will said to Gibbs.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance. Especially if Miss. Eve says her aunt has left us on our own ", Gibbs answered his voice also sounding as defeated as he looked.

Eve gave his direction a bit sorry look. Yes, she also had hoped her aunt to consent, forget her anger and be merciful. But she hadn't. And as said, it hadn't surprised her. But Eve was slightly disappointed.

"There's only a fool's chance", Elizabeth spoke up again, gazing down. Eve turned now to her.

"I am sorry", she said. "I had hoped her to help us, but she's relentless in her wrath."

Elizabeth nodded to her smiling a bit, which Eve answered. Then Eve's smile widened as she now waved toward the other side of the ship where Lucas stood, holding now the bundle she had arrived on the Pearl just before releasing Calypso.

Lucas walked immediately to her, smiling and bowing deep to Elizabeth before gave the bundle back to Eve, who nodded her head as a thanks. Then Elizabeth followed in confusion as she now stepped back with Lucas, rolling the bundle open with one move revealing a flag, offering it to Elizabeth as Lucas then bowed again, now kneeling.

"I pledge my loyalty and my ship under your command and use, captain Swann, the King of the Brethren and all pirates. Please accept my humble token of friendship and trust me with your consent by taking this flag as yours", Eve said smiling, and after a one exchange of looks with dumbfounded Elizabeth she also now knelt before her, then looking up expectant. Elizabeth looked hesitant.

"What is she doing?" Will asked as confused from Gibbs, who was following the happenings suddenly interested.

"She is pledging her loyalty to Miss. Elizabeth", he answered. "She's going through one of the oldest of pirate traditions where you give over the flag of your own ship to the captain you wish to serve and under whose colors one wants to sail. I haven't seen this quite a time and I am surprised anyone does this nowadays…"

Will looked thoughtful, as she then saw Elizabeth glancing from Eve to the flag still confused, Eve then lifting a brow remarkably as also looked down at the flag. Barbossa eventually rolled his eyes.

"The purpose of this is to take the flag", he then said to Elizabeth, who had then realization on her face and bent down, lifting up the flag of Eve's ship. It had a skull on it, holding a rose in its teeth.

Eve then smiled and stood up. But then she made a face.

"I already thought you'll refuse me", she said sarcastically, Elizabeth then getting over her surprised daze and she hit her on the arm smiling.

"Very funny!"

"Was it? Because if it was you don't have that great of a sense of humor…"

Elizabeth then sighed, gazing at the flag in her hands. "Thank you Eve", she then said truthfully, eventually lifting up her eyes to meet Eve's. Eve smiled.

"Don't thank me yet", she answered. "Save that for later when I will save your life. Ether in other battle or this one."

Will followed as the girls now gazed at each other warmly, seeing how deeply they cared for each other and it made him smile. But it also then reminded of him about his conflicting feelings about both of them. Will then turned his eyes away suddenly quite gloomy.

"We're doomed. There's no possibility for us to survive", then suddenly someone said hopeless, making the girls return back to the reality. Both of them turned as well gloomy like Will and many others.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss. Swann", Barbossa then spoke again stepping next to Elizabeth. "And it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Eve wrinkled her brows as looked at him.

"Have you no honor as a Pirate Lord?" she asked, but didn't get an answer. Thought she didn't expect to get such, but only turned her eyes back at Elizabeth who looked thoughtful as gazed down, then letting out a sigh and turned to Barbossa.

"You're right", she agreed then walking past him, turning around after a couple of steps. "Then what shall we die for?" she questioned, turning around again.

"You will listen to me. Listen!" she now exclaimed her voice rising, rushing suddenly through the men death serious look on her face as then climbed on the rail. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead", she continued letting her eyes wander at the men now staring at her from the deck.

"And what will they see?" she asked. "Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons! They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs… and the courage of our hearts!"

Smile came on Eve's lips as she listened, everyone else also now being drawn by Elizabeth's words spoken in such enthusiasm it returned the already suffocated flame back into their hearts. Even Barbossa now listened somehow excited himself as Elizabeth now gazed around again.

"Gentlemen…" she continued more calm, then turning to look at Will, meeting Eve's eyes last. "Hoist the colors."

Will nodded. "Hoist the colors", he agreed.

"Hoist the colors!" other man repeated, others again repeating it. Eve smiled.

_"Yo, ho, all together, hoist the colors high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and devils. Never shall, we die!"_

The song just came out from Eve's lips, everyone freezing due its clear ring in the air. But as she stopped she smiled again, wider, also nodding toward the flag of her ship.

"Hoist the colors high", she also agreed. Elizabeth answered her smile.

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs then exclaimed in turn, making now finally all of the men cheer. Elizabeth gazed upon her crew, until turned her eyes back to look at the other pirate ship remarkably.

"Hoist the colors!" she shouted out all her lungs, now waving open the flag she hold so that it fluttered in the wind, quickly everyone witnessing all of the ships starting to heave their flags to the masts same kind of cheer erupting all around the Pearl.

Eve smiled again. Now it started. The final battle was at hand.

Elizabeth now came down from the rail, walking to Eve and offered her arm to her playfully.

"You'll come or go to your ship, captain Rodrigués?" she asked sarcastically and smiled, Eve tilting her head as took a hold of it.

"I'll stay. It is not after all my ship any longer", she answered, getting one more amused smile from Elizabeth who then gave the flag back to Lucas.

"Take that back and prepare yourselves", she said to him, Lucas nodding but still looked at Eve. She rolled her eyes.

"Do as she says", Eve commanded confirming, lifting her brows and Lucas nodded.

"_Buena suerte, capitána_", he said before flashed another smile and turned to leave. Eve's expression softened.

"To you too."

They walked to the upper deck to the helm, Will and Barbossa joining them and together they followed the ships preparing for battle, the final flags being hoisted up to the masts. Eve gazed over their own and enemy vessels in thoughts. She had no idea what would come to pass now.

She noticed the storm starting to centralize in middle of the two fleets, clouds getting darker. There was thunder in the air and Eve smelled rain. She felt her aunt's grief, her anger as the strong breeze pulled her hair, like fingers tugging it around. She heard whispers. Words spoken mouthless, Calypso's crestfallen breathed words to the wind. She was everywhere, and the feeling of betrayal which Eve could now feel as her own was so immense that it burdened her chest as she listened those helpless cries of a broken heart spoken out due bitterness. Eve sighed.

Elizabeth then left to shout out orders, Barbossa following her leaving Eve stand alone with Will.

Eve didn't seem to be affected by this, but Will gave her a glance after a moment of silence. He wanted to speak, say something, but there was nothing in his mind. It was now just like it had been with Elizabeth. So uncomfortable even some time ago he had been able to speak with this young woman about everything. But then he did speak after all.

"What did she mean?" he then asked, glancing at Eve again. "Across all waters, find the path to he who wrongfully entombed me…"

"Can't you tell?" Eve questioned. "It was you who revealed the name of her betrayer."

In Will's eyes was realization. Eve then continued.

"She loved him", Eve then said that same shade of sadness returning briefly. "My aunt loved Jones and was ready to endure all the humiliation and pain a life of a mortal would give her, suppress her true nature and being just because that love was the only thing to make her endure the torture", she continued, taking then a break. "But to learn that love making her blind and being betrayed by it… It broke her heart Will. I feel it. Right now. I feel her pain… That phrase meant just that. Find the path to he who wrongfully entombed me. Jones betrayed her."

Eve close her eyes briefly. Will gave her a sorry look and put a hand on hers. But Eve didn't say anything more for a moment, awkward silence falling between them again.

"I am sorry of what I said back at the bank. My words might've been too cruel", Eve then finally spoke. Will looked at her surprised, until then remembered what she meant. He looked away.

"It's just that I agree with Elizabeth. Your cause is lost, and what you are doing for it is futile. I met your father", Eve then continued.

"You… met my father?" Will asked. "How? Were you…"

"I was aboard the Dutchman with Elizabeth", Eve cut in. "Beckett had sent Jones after Sao Feng and the ship was taken over."

Will listened and then nodded, leaning on the rail. But he waited for nothing to Eve to look at him. She just stared forward.

"How did you get away from there?" he then asked. "Surely if Jones got his hands on you second time he wouldn't just have let you go."

Now Will saw new sorrow on Eve's face. She leant on the rail herself, sighing.

"John and James helped us escape", she said then Will wrinkling his brows.

"Norrington? Was he there?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"They opened the cell to let us out. But just before we were about to sneak out from the ship your father… he caused an alarm. We were caught and James… He died, Will."

Will stared at her shocked. Eve's voice had shattered a bit while mentioning Norrington and he saw that she wasn't lying.

"Norrington's… dead?" he stated, then gazing down in thoughts. "And my father was the one to have caused this?"

"It is too late Will", Eve then continued. "Your father is already beyond your saving. Will, I saw him. He was starting to change. Become part of the ship. Will, he told you not to come."

Will now gasped and met Eve's eyes, which she had now turned to stare at him serious.

"He said that? He told you to say this to me?" Will asked, but saw Eve flinch. She looked away again.

"No", she confessed. "Your father told Elizabeth to tell you this. He entrusted his words to her, and I am sorry to intervene. But, I have now to tell you what else he said…"

Will met Eve's eyes again as she now turned completely toward him.

"He said you cannot save him. Because then… you lose Elizabeth", Eve then said after a small break.

Will blinked for surprise, but then he felt a squeeze in his chest as he stared into those so familiar light blue irises somewhat helpless. He wrinkled his brows, Eve then letting out a breath and looked down.

"It's just like I said to you", she then continued. "If you don't make things clear and think what is the most important to you, you will lose it. Forever."

"But what if I don't know what that is?" Will then asked, at first looking away but meeting Eve's surprised eyes in the end. Eve let her eyes falter.

"I am not here to tell you that", she answered simply, turning away. Will took a step closer.

"But you could make me understand", he said. Eve shook her head.

Will then made a sad frown. "You hate me", he then stated, making half smirk. Of course she would.

Eve then actually jolted by his tone but sighed. "No. I'm just angry", was her answer.

Eve looked at him once then, until after that moment of staring she then separated from the rail about to leave.

"I said what I had in my mind", she then said, making one of those polite smiles Will had seen recently. "Goodbye, Will."

"What do you mean by goodbye?" Will then asked, that sounding afterwards much stupider than in his head but it came out nevertheless as his thoughts rushed back to remember his fears. Eve had stopped, but she didn't look at him.

"I am saying my farewells to you", she said. "After all we might die today."

"It's not that. There's something else", Will said back. Eve wrinkled her brows.

"There's nothing else."

"There is, Eve. I saw it. Your medallion. It's almost…"

Will's words ran out and he looked down, not wanting to state those fears of his out loud. Eve blinked and glanced at him, but then only directed a sad look to the sea.

"Calypso healed you, right?" Will asked then, lifting up his eyes again. "She gave you power, didn't she? So, you should be fine, right?"

"She only healed my body. Even she cannot repair the damage made inside. She said that next time it could be my last", Eve answered. Will looked at her, seeing her eyes flicker through her hair swaying in the strong wind and noted the truth in them. Despair took a hold of him as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I will not let you die", he said. Eve sighed.

"We've talked about this. You cannot stop it", she stated back.

"No!" he then said louder, making Eve gasp as he suddenly grabbed her hand. Will stared at Eve all of a sudden so intensely, who blinked for confusion as answered his stare until Will realized, looking slightly awkward letting go of Eve.

"I mean… I've had these dreams…" Will then continued. "Dreams where you… die. I watch you die and even I try to save you... I cannot", he continued Eve now staring at him, her surprised expression then softening.

"Dreams do not point reality", Eve then just said back. "Even if I would die in a dream that doesn't mean I will really die."

Will now sighed in turn. "I know. But everything you've told me about yourself and your powers... And what I heard Calypso say to you and what she told me… It all makes me fear. She told me to save you, Eve. To give you back what you are promised with. To give you your strength back but I… I don't understand it. I don't know how. I don't know what should I do, Eve."

Will stared at Eve sincerely for a moment, seeing her gaze soften until she then hesitated, shaking her head.

"You do nothing, Will. I am not your burden to bear either", Eve then only answered. "It is not your job to save me. I cannot be saved. You cannot help me, Will. No one can… I don't want you to help me."

That last phrase was expected but still it hurt Will. Eve now gave him one more look and was about to leave again, but Will stopped her.

"Please Eve, I don't want to separate like this", he said meeting Eve's eyes again. She frowned.

"Like what?" she only asked.

"You hating me."

Eve let out tired sigh. "I don't hate you Will!" she exclaimed, but her tone didn't quite support her words.

"You do. I know you and I see it from your eyes. You have never managed to hide your anger from me when it has truly set foot in you", Will answered. Eve sighed again, turning, walking a couple of steps toward the wall.

"What do you want of me then, Will?" she asked.

"I want you to forgive me. Everything used to be so good between us but now… You haven't truly looked into my eyes even once after the meeting at the bank. I just want to see you smile at me like you always do…"

Will stepped behind Eve smiling himself. Eve then shook her head and circled him, stopping again thinking until then gave him a hesitant look.

"What if I can't?" she then asked, her voice slightly shaking. Will gave her a questionable look. Eve came closer. "What if I cannot look you into eyes and smile like I use to do in the past? It wouldn't be the same. Nothing will ever be the same between us again…"

Will stared at her as she came even closer, finally staring back at him just before him. Eve's gaze was helpless.

"Will… You are not the same to me as years ago when we met. Besides you lied to me. You hid a thing from me that involved me, working behind my back. You insulted me, Will. And it takes a lot to get under my skin…"

"Eve", Will whispered, truly sorry as he could hear the pain in Eve's voice getting a confirmation to his own conclusions. But then he gasped as Eve's eyes looked back up into his. Eve stared at him, her forehead touching his.

Will's heart skipped a beat, then starting to race faster as he answered her stare, until Eve just lowered her gaze.

"Just don't die", she then breathed, and before Will could do anything she escaped, separating from him and walked to the stairs with quick steps. Will looked after her again like many times before completely frozen, as the rain eventually started to fall, the thunder now echoing much closer.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A bit of honey to you guys at the end! ;D**

**translations: **

**_Lo siento, tía. __Perdoname/=Forgive me aunt. Forgive me._**

**___Buena suerte, capitána/= Good luck, captain._**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Will you have me?

**A/N: Hi!**

**Holy cow and great snakes, its four chapters down before the final! Which means this is the 11th! **

**Here's the major battle chapter. Had quite a pause from writing fighting scenes so, no guarantees, this might suck. Hope not. It depends on the reader! But still wish this chapter will not be too cheesy... If it is I don't know what to do with the last one ;)**

**Enjoy as always! **

**Thanks to **dream lighting** for your review! Well, Will here is just a typical man... But you'll find out his course of mind in this chapter. Long it took him, but the result is what matters!**** ;D**

**And other always there reviewer **Goldenscar**... Your short time of waiting ends and like others you'll also find out what happens! And it's major (should be ;D). Just go ahead and read!**

**-lindam2254 **

* * *

Eve stood at the prow, staring to the distance as the Pearl now sailed to lead the attack. It was happening. She sighed and gripped her medallion, squeezing it.

"Please mother. Give me your protection this one more time", she whispered to the wind, which now blew in angry gusts as the storm had now spread above them darkening the sky. Eve then wrinkled her brows and returned back to the main deck.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!?" Pintel irritated voice exclaimed a bit farther ahead and Eve lifted her eyes to see him walk over the deck Ragetti after him.

"That's a bad sign!" Ragetti answered, Gibbs then storming from their side.

"Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. And keep that powder dry!" he commanded walking along the deck, men immediately doing what he ordered.

"Wonder if that last is possible!" Eve then said, giving Gibbs amused smirk as he looked at her surprised, but then answered the smile spite of the tense expression on his face.

Eve then happened to look back at sea and she frowned for surprise, then lifting her gaze up. The clouds were starting to circle again and the surface of the rocking sea also twirled. A vortex was forming as they spoke.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed waving at the man who then rushed to the rail to her, also seeing the forming vortex with widened eyes. "This is not good!"

"Your aunt's gonna kill us!" Gibbs then stated until turned around, screaming the top of his lungs. "Maelstrom!"

Will and Elizabeth standing with Barbossa and Cotton at the helm now also hurried to see the vortex, looking as shocked as everyone seeing it. Elizabeth then whipped around toward the pirate captain.

"Captain Barbossa!" she exclaimed, stepping to the man. "We need you at the helm!"

"Aye, that be true!" Babossa agreed looking satisfied after staring at Elizabeth measuring. Eve now followed him to take a hold of the helm. "Brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes!" he then shouted over the pouring rain. "Dying is the day worth living for!"

Eve smirked. He was completely in his element.

"You heard him! Brace up those yards!" Eve repeated.

She turned and saw Elizabeth looking at her from the helm. Eve smiled at her and started walking, crossing the deck just as the ship was close to sail straight into the vortex, climbing up the stairs. Elizabeth hurried to her.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" she then said. "I want you to show me your ship after this all is over."

Eve let out a laugh. "When have I not taken care of myself?" she asked sarcastically. But then gave Elizabeth a gentle look and hugged her. "You take care too. Of course you have to see _your_ ship after this all is over."

They separated and Elizabeth gave Eve a brow-lifting, but she only smiled amused. Then Eve's eyes turned to look at Will once, they locking gazes briefly until they all turned to follow as Barbossa peered the ship all the time more into the vortex. Lighting struck in middle of the formed whirlpool and Eve frowned. Oh yes, they would so die.

"On second thought, you might want rephrase your words", she then stated giving Elizabeth a bit nervous look after staring at the nearing pit of possible death. Soon Will spoke up as the ship turned to follow the circle of water.

"She's on our stern and speeding!" he exclaimed, looking back at Barbossa and Eve saw the Dutchman indeed approach them from behind.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa commanded then, turning the helm a half circle.

Eve and Elizabeth grabbed the rail and followed the ship turn, starting to bent deeper they continued into the vortex. But suddenly a flying cannonball broke a pillar next to Barbossa, startling the girls as it nearly hit them, eventually landing against one man on the lower deck.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will exclaimed, stepping next to Barbossa. But he ignored Will giving him a look.

"Nay, further in. We'll cut across to faster waters", was his answer again turning the helm. Eve and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

"Prepare the broadside!" Elizabeth shouted, gazing over the deck. The random cannonballs shot from the Dutchman flew past them, until after a while the Pearl was across it riding the whirl at the other side.

Eve gave it a glare and walked forward, jumping on the rail. She grabbed the ratline and took in a breath, then closing her eyes tightly.

"Eve, what are you doing?!" Elizabeth shouted, Eve sighing.

"Causing some trouble!" she answered simply, then concentrating lifted her arm turning it, until after a moment made a satisfied smile as another cannonball was shot from the Dutchman. But it had hardly left the cannon until it exploded never leaving, breaking the side of the Dutchman.

Eve relaxed as Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth stared in awe, Eve jumping down.

"Are you crazy? You can't do things like that, it's dangerous!" Will exclaimed then, giving Eve a serious look. But she only answered it bored, lifting up that same brow as always when Will fussed over things.

"To who? Dangerous to them, or are you afraid of getting one of those exploding cannonballs right under your feet, Mr. Turner?" Eve asked back sarcastic, even she knew perfectly well what he had meant. "It worked, didn't it?"

Will stared at Eve dumbfounded, who only grinned at him amused but then also he smirked. Eve tilted her head and returned next to Elizabeth.

"That was great!" she said tugging Eve's arm. Eve cocked her brows.

"Oh please, don't get _too_ excited! I just had to break something so that this wouldn't get too boring. I wish I could blow the whole ship into smithereens…"

"Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Gibbs shouted on the main deck.

"Don't let us run out! Shoot only when you have to and use half of the cannons!" Eve then cut in, leaning over the rail to look at him. He nodded.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready", Will then shouted as hurried down, handing over the firing sticks to the men loading the cannons.

"Batten down the hatches!"

"Hold it! Do not fire until under!" Eve shouted, now also leaving the upper deck and went down the steps. But then finally the order came.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted, Elizabeth repeating, same order emanating from below.

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

The Pearl pulsed as the cannons were fired, Eve watching some of them hit the target and a few of them missing.

"Again! Only half of the cannons!" she shouted, the men immediately working to prepare the next attack as the cannonballs from the Dutchman shook the ship.

"Fire!" Will shouted, and the next launch of cannons started, they getting attacked back as fast.

The ships continued circling in the vortex firing at each other, men flying and running around by the hits and preparations for attacks.

"Again!" Eve heard herself exclaimed who knew how many number of times already. She rolled her eyes. Her old self started to sneak back. "Save the shots! Only half!"

She was then shocked as one cannonball flew just past her, giving her a déjà vu of a faraway past from a fight and sending wood flying all around, both she and Will falling on the deck. The man taking care of the cannon next to the spot the hit had landed had died. Eve cursed.

"Again!" she shouted once more, now grabbing the firing sick fallen on the deck and leaped to the cannon.

Will gave her then slight measuring look as she then handed the firing stick to another sailor, preparing the cannon and then firing it after the order, completely accustomed. Will's brows rose.

"What are you staring at?" Eve's voice did then asked in middle of loading the cannon again, glancing at him before fired it. Will then smirked.

"You", he answered truthfully. "I'd never thought of seeing you like this."

"Trust me, I'm far from those fancy balls and fine dresses. _This_ is the real me", Eve answered, now firing the cannon the third time in the same tempo until eventually gave her job to another, stepping away from the cannon.

Eve stared at the Dutchman. It didn't show any signs of defeat, and probably wouldn't. She frowned for irritation. But then she accidentally met Will's eyes once more until he nodded, turning around and started to race through the deck full of flying objects from enemy cannonballs to the pieces of the ship to men.

Yes, Eve was very different. And Will saw it now. He knew as he ran through the men toward the helm. He understood.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa exclaimed then from the helm, laughing amused as turned the ship again by the vortex's flow.

All of a sudden just as Eve handed a cannonball to a sailor, she froze as saw a vision.

* * *

_Jones stood on the deck of the Dutchman, Beckett's men dead and Mercer standing now alone before him looking rather nerve wrecked. And then Eve felt her brows wrinkle as witnessed Jones grab him. A cruel smile on his face his tentacles reached up Mercer's throat, invading in his mouth and ears, sticking out of his nose as well as he pleaded mercy. But eventually he suffocated and fell on the deck now dead too, as Jones pulled the key to the chest from his neck, that same cold smile on his lips._

* * *

Eve trembled. "You monster", Eve whispered opening her eyes, glaring over at the Dutchman. "I hope she'll show you what true despair is…"

But then she saw something else. Jack?

He was holding the chest, now hitting a cannon with it making him fly by a rope to the air, landing on a sail. Eve frowned again. Well, at least he was alive. But close to not that either as Jones then followed him, them starting to fight over the chest.

"Lady!" then suddenly someone exclaimed and Eve felt someone grab her shirt, pulling her down with him as yet another cannonball flew just by the spot she had stood.

Eve gave the sailor a bit bewildered look. Why did she had to have these dazes right in middle of the near death situations? She sighed.

"Thank you", she said to the man quickly.

She stood up, then rushing away from the rail, avoiding the other cannonballs flying around her as made her way forward, diving behind masts and jumping out of danger, many times nearly getting hit. How long would they be able to take this?

But then suddenly she noticed men starting to swing themselves from the Dutchman aboard the Pearl, the crew of their ship doing the same. The ships were now very close to each other, still circling.

Eve took a leap forward, pulling out a dagger from her boot and threw it straight into the throat of one man almost reaching the rail of the Pearl, making him lose his hold of the rope and falling down into the twirl of water. She then took another leap and pulled out her pistols, starting to fire with many others beside her on the deck, Will as one of them.

Will shot everything he saw coming from the Dutchman but soon he ran out, throwing the pistol away. But Eve's voice woke his attention.

"Here!" she exclaimed, throwing her other pistol to him with an arch, Will catching it. "Have fun with it, it's full loaded!"

Will sent her a smile, but she didn't see it as Eve shot another enemy, until then tackled one man who had reached the deck and tried to attack her.

Eve hit her knee on his stomach, making him bent down and hit her elbow now on his back until gave the finishing blow by circling him, pulling out her sword and pierced him. Eve pulled her sword back meeting Will's eyes, which were still watching her. But she then soon turned around clashing her blade with two enemies, then shooting them one by one and pushed them away from her path as she continued toward the stern. The Pearl was now full on uniforms and Jones' men.

Eve encountered some familiar faces of Jones' crew, they also remembering her from earlier times she had beat their asses. And angry for this they assaulted her with all their hate, but made her only easy to beat them again and much quicker.

Eve let out irritated cry as then someone directed a hit at the base of her neck, making her fly forward and hit against the wall with force, immediately that same one grabbing her hair, pulling her only to be thrown back with as much force.

Eve's sword had pried loose from her hand as she now looked at her attacker, being some Jones' crewman she hadn't met.

He grabbed her again about to pierce her. But making angry face Eve took this as an advantage, gliding down against the wall and leaning his hand and the wall she lifted her body up, kicking him on his chest. He retreated and Eve took her sword, immediately up and swung it in her hand ready to attack. But someone beat her to the chase.

She saw the crewman's chest being pierced by a blade, but much thinner than what the rest of the enemies used. But then as it was pulled out and the attacker kicked the crewman, making him kneel and then swung him around, Eve noticed staring at a sword decorated by a silver rose and she froze. John.

Eve let out a breath. "John?" she asked, then making a spin as a group of enemies rushed to attack them, a couple of them getting surprised as John started to hack them instead of helping them, quickly him and Eve defeating the bunch and stopping to stare at each other again.

"Why are you doing this?" Eve asked. "You get yourself trouble by siding us!"

John stepped to her, looking deep into Eve's eyes and touched her cheek briefly.

"I told you. I couldn't protect you from the Dutchman. But now, I can do it", he answered sincerely, smiling. Eve sighed.

But then suddenly Will showed up, slicing at one enemy before him until froze seeing John with Eve, who also looked at him as he arrived. Will eyes traveled from John to Eve, who did the same with the men. John then made a knowing smile.

"But I guess there's now someone else to do it for me", he said giving Will a remarkable short stare. Until then smiled again, meeting Eve's eyes once more which were now slightly confused. He leant over to Eve's ear.

"Be happy with him", he whispered, Eve wrinkling her brows until he then landed final, light kiss on the side on her head then leaving, holding up his sword and attacked one of the Jones' crewmen. Eve looked after him surprised slightly and Will also gave him a bit odd look.

"He's with us?" he asked, Eve shaking her head.

"I guess he is…"

Then two shouting enemies ran toward them, other being a navy officer and the other Jones' crewman. Will and Eve gave them a look until locked gazes, Will then smirking amused and surprised Eve by offering his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, Eve getting another déjà vu. But she then only rolled her eyes also smiling, now they together running to receive the attackers hand in hand like long time ago at Isla de Muerta, now changing sides as attacked the men.

Eve got the one with a crab sticking out of his face and directed a straight hit on it, making it fall off. Will in the other hand met the officer's blade, then attacking with many quick, skillful blows until managed to outrun his opponent, his defense now faltering and Will leaped forward, slicing his chest under his arm.

The man fell, Will letting out a breath but then Eve's voice interrupted him.

"You done soon?" it called sarcastically and Will turned, surprising as he now saw her fight against three new men, two other rushing to join in the game and the one Eve had fought before now laid on the deck moaning, holding his head.

Will saw her glance at him amused, until kicked a man in front of her, then leaping and making him fall on his back as the rest followed, Eve turning and forcing them back. Will snorted and smirked, then joining the fight taking two of the four still standing.

"You never couldn't have resisted an urge to gain glory, have you?" Eve asked again sarcastic, now grabbing her current opponent's head and pulled him toward her, locking it between her arm and side and landed a painful kick with her knee, kicking the other now trying to outrun her with her right one, the man in her hold dropping.

Eve heard Will utter a laugh as she lifted her left leg again for a blocking kick, crossing blades with the earlier evaded attacker.

"And you never have learned to share!" Will joked back, as well kicking one of his opponent's and giving three quick blows to the other with his sword, the fourth hitting on the enemy's neck. But then suddenly he grabbed Eve, turning her around.

"I swing you", Will said amused, Eve realizing now what he meant after a moment on confusion. She shook her head sighing.

"You really picked a wrong moment for a dance", she stated. Will smiled as took a hold of her, swinging her past himself.

Eve was now fighting Will's last opponent, who turned out to be much tougher case. Eve answered his strong hits equally, but not gaining any chance to strike and win him over. She made a spin, kicked him making him fall back momentarily. Until then an outsider rushed toward Eve's left.

Eve glanced at the officer, but he didn't get a chance to reach her as Eve then suddenly made a sideway volt away from Will, the officer stopping to stare at her in surprise as Eve now stood in front of him, then quickly grabbing his hand holding the sword and twitched it. His sword dropped due the pain the movement caused, Eve then sweeping him off his legs.

The soldier was only a young man, not more than 18. And he looked scared as stared at Eve.

He fell and Eve leant over him, staring at him remarkably for a moment. She lowered her sword.

"Go before you die", she said seriously, seeing confusion in the young man's eyes. But then immediately she turned around, leaping back to Will who had taken out two of the men they had been fighting, including the tough one, but two others had joined.

Eve came back just in time and surprised Will by sending a kick under his arm onto one of the men's shoulder, then grabbing Will's own and swung herself around him making the rest of the men fall down also. Will blinked and looked down at her.

"What happened to the promise "_I'll always have your back_"?" he asked, voice half surprised half amused as took a hold of Eve's arm. Eve lifted a brow.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Eve answered with another obvious answer, nodding to the men on the ground.

But then she smirked amused, taking out her sword again and then yanked another hidden dagger out from her bosom and threw it at one enemy, making him fall down. Then Eve circled to keep Will's back. Will smirked to himself and shook his head.

The trio came back up, attacking first one by one at Will who then took care of them and sent them behind himself to Eve, who hammered them with her own sharp quick hits and slashes, until they realized to split, one man staying to fight Eve as the two others tried to win over Will.

Will hacked them, meeting their swords one by one until then hit the man on the left on his face and blocked the right one's hit.

"Now!" he exclaimed and Eve pushed the man assaulting her back, Will pulling her around and they exchanged places just like once in the past, Eve gaining speed turning and tripping the man ready for her, then jumping over him and pierced the man waiting behind him. Quickly she pulled the blade out and turned, shoving him straight against the man who now stumbled on his feet, who then got pierced by Eve's opponent's blade, both falling down. She then watched as Will stroke down the two soldiers harassing him.

Will jumped back as avoided the hit aimed at his head, then blocking the attacker's blade pinning it down, changing his sword hand and pushed it through him with his left. The second one came rather quickly and Will was a bit surprised, taking a couple of steps back as met his sword. But then Will just pushed him back, making him retreat more as then he had cornered the soldier between himself and Eve.

The soldier noticed her and crossed his sword with Eve's, giving her a few blows. Eve stopped, holding up his sword as then saw more men running toward them. She sighed, Will getting engaged to another fight.

Eve then pushed the crewman's blade away,then trying to kick him, but surprisingly he was fast enough to grab her ankle. Eve lost her balance as he swung her on the deck, trying to slash her. But Eve rolled her body, now kicking him to his side making him stagger which was enough for her to stand up.

Eve stood up trying to grasp her pistol, but got shocked momentarily as fumbled nothing, then remembering she had thrown away the empty pistol. She cursed.

"Here!" Will then shouted suddenly, Eve now just in time grasping the pistol she had given him. Eve looked at him a bit dumbfounded but saw him grin before slashed the man he was fighting. "It's not fully loaded but have fun with it!"

Eve let out amused breath and fired it, shooting her current resistor with it. And then the next one running toward her, then taking a step forward and hurried to the crowd of men, Will in the middle. Will had his hands full with two men fighting his front, but he was harassed by two others, him sometimes giving them random hits as they leapt forward to attack him.

Eve now stepped behind the two, tapping them on their shoulders and as they turned Eve hit them, one with the pistol and one with the sword, then taking her place behind Will again after a moment of separation and faced the two as they stood up.

Quickly they both managed to beat the men, making them tire after many complicated patterns of hits and eventually them falling down defeated. Will then sensed someone behind him and whipped around. He grabbed the person but to only notice it was who else than Eve, him squeezing her against himself his arm locked over her chest, his blade on her neck.

"I'd rather die in hands of someone else than you", Eve said smiling a bit, pushing away Will's sword. Will then suddenly turned her around quickly.

"I know what I want!" he said then suddenly completely serious, making Eve frown for confusion as she met his eyes briefly.

"Great, but that is related to this how so that you have to tell me now?" Eve asked somewhat bewildered, then separating from Will as blocked an enemy attack pushing his sword down with her own,Will then lifting his blade as they both pierced the man. But two others followed.

Will pulled Eve with him, them retreating to the stairs leading to the back deck.

"I have to tell you! It's important!" Will exclaimed then stopping, turning to face the other enemy. Eve stopped a bit higher and immediately slashed the other rushing up to her.

"Of course it is… Have you spoken with Elizabeth?" Eve asked back, referring to their earlier conversation as slashed at the man against her, then pushing him back and hurried the rest of the stairs up. Will followed, and the fight continued now on the upper deck as new soldier rushed to the scene, bringing Jones' men with him.

"No!" Will answered, hitting one of Jones' men on his torso. Eve sighed.

"Then what could it possibly be what you want?" Eve asked back in doubt, avoiding her attacker.

He crashed against the rail and she pushed him over. But Eve was then surprised as she was yanked around, only to have a broad blade swung toward her neck. Eve dodged, leaning dangerously over the rail. She kicked the man attacking, then returning back on the deck and made a tired face.

"Now finally you die!" who else than Cripple said to her, holding up that wide weapon of his having a grimace on his face. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Why can't _you_ just die?" she answered irritated, then letting out a cry of annoyance as attacked him, hitting him twice with her sword. But he blocked them, Eve then separating and circling to the side where she attacked again.

But Cripple dodged. And then as he pushed Eve away with force, in a blink of an eye he was just before Eve surprising her, then trying to push his blade through her. But Eve swung backward as fast as she could, just before the tip pressed into her flesh. But in the process she tripped and fell, giving Cripple an opening to attack.

"Now you pay!" he exclaimed, lifting up the blade and Eve froze.

She didn't have time to dodge and she gasped as the blade was about to hit her. But it was blocked by Will's who had taken care of his opponents and rushed to help Eve, now lifting up Cripple's weapon with huge strength.

Eve gave him quick surprised look until was yanked up by him and then pushed back, Will glaring at Cripple who did the same recognizing him.

"It's you!" he spit, letting out angry cry and attacked.

But Will stepped aside letting him continue a couple of steps, Eve stepping back away from Cripple. But Will now ran, jumping up as turned his blade, landing it straight through Cripple's back, just before he could reach Eve.

Eve sighed and leant against the rail relieved. Her sword was out of her reach at the other side of the deck and she was weaponless.

"You touch her, I kill you", Will said to Cripple furious, now pulling his sword out with a quick move and as quickly turned before Cripple, slashing his neck and shoulders, making him stagger back until he was shoved by Will and fell over the rail too.

"…If I didn't do it already", Will then finished.

Eve let out another breath, until jolted slightly as Will turned to stare into her eyes.

"I know what I want, Eve. It cannot wait!" Will repeated completely serious again. Eve shook her head.

"And what is that?" she asked, now lifting her left brow as a tired gesture as looked at Will questionable.

But then she was completely surprised as next Will grinned, stepped forward and pulled her to him, kissing her with no moment of hesitation. And it was not a simple light peck, but a kiss. True kiss.

Eve blinked for shock, not realizing what was going on. But then she didn't care.

Warmness and sudden joy spread in her chest and she let out a sigh, now letting Will kiss her as he did, the kiss being confusingly much more passionate than those two quick kisses they had shared. Will pushed Eve back gently against the rail, Eve's hands slowly making their way on his chest.

But then Will pulled away, looking straight into Eve's warmed but confused eyes.

"It's you I want, Eve. I want you", Will then continued, Eve staring at him thunderstruck now forgetting completely the situation they were in.

She didn't understand, but she saw truth in Will's eyes. Those eyes she had feared to look into. Will's smile widened.

"Will", she said as nothing else came out. But Will continued.

"I am now sure. About everything. I'm not confused anymore and I know what I want. I know to whom my love belongs…" Will said, shouting over the pour of rain, then leaning his head against Eve's.

"You've always been there for me and are very important to me. And now all this time when my heart has been separating from Elizabeth… It has made its way toward you. I understand it now. I love you, Eve. You finally made me see it as always…"

Eve was so surprised as she stared into Will's eyes in awe. But then she gave him a gentle look as affection took hold of her. That love she had banned as if locking it behind bars as her powers before now coming back, filling her with such happiness she couldn't have even imagined. But to hear Will say those words. Will… loved her. How could this be?

"Will…" she now said more softly, gazing at him intensely.

"I love you. And I know you love me", Will then said smirking, now amused. "So the only remaining question is… Will you have me?"

Will's voice had been sarcastic, but his eyes were serious, as Eve now followed him remove the silver ring she had given him from his finger, now pushing it back to its original place on Eve's. Eve blinked and breathed once for surprise, but then stared at the ring for a moment smiling.

"Will you have my back now… and forever?" Will then asked again, making the final question until then just stared at Eve smiling.

Eve couldn't believe this. But then Will only heard her utter amused laugh.

"Men and their theatrical questions", Eve then said with amused voice looking up at Will. But then now completely sure too what to do she kissed him, his arms now wrapping around her and pulling her close.

Will's inner rejoiced. This was what he wanted. He was now sure about it as he held Eve in his arms, as he had wanted for a long time deep down in him. And he was so relieved that just like that things were again like they were between them. They were inseparable.

That kiss was longer and more intense, until after that moment of affection Eve then pulled away, but rested her head against Will's for a brief moment her eyes closed. She smiled.

"Yes", she then whispered slightly amused. But it made Will's heart fill with warmness and happiness also as he now looked into Eve's eyes, seeing also nothing but truth in them. Eve then half closed her eyes.

"This better not be a joke, William Turner. Because it wouldn't be funny", she said then sarcastically, but a hint of uncertainty still visible in her tone. Will sighed and lifted her jaw.

"I did have a bite of your apple, didn't I?" he asked back, then smiling amused as Eve just gave him a weird look until uttered amused laugh. Right, something Jack had said a long, long time ago. But then Will made a face.

"John already handed you over to me because he saw how I feel for you. He knew I would take care of you instead of him, as he could see in me the same love which he once felt for you Eve! And …you said I'm not that funny anyway…" he added, Eve shaking her head.

"That's true. Especially when you're talking about John at the moment…"

Eve then separated from Will and walked past him, about to return to the fight. She turned around to see was he coming and Will grinned again, following her.

"I got what I wanted", he then said as they stopped momentarily to the stairs. "I saw you smile at me like you always do."

Eve smiled, sweeping her hand over his cheek briefly, until noticed her sword and picked it up. She then turned and hurried down, but was stopped by Will's hand as it pulled her back like many times before, but now it was different.

"Don't die", now he whispered in her ear, his voice now much harder by the seriousness. "I have thrown my lot in with you now after all."

Eve nodded, then smiling. "Wasn't planning on it."

Will leant his head down to place one more soft kiss on Eve's lips, her turning her neck around, until he separated and was the first to go down before Eve.

Will immediately attacked at their enemies, slowly making his way forward on the deck. Eve followed him for a while with her eyes, a smile still on her lips until also went down the steps, surprising one soldier by hitting him from his side, then making him fall before he had time to defend himself. After a couple of blows Eve won, him dropping on the deck.

Eve grinned. Will loved her. Will answered her feelings! She let out a disbelieving sigh. Could such happiness be true? And was it even acceptable at a situation like this? Eve let out a laugh. Yes. It was. To her at least.

Eve then gazed around. The battle didn't seem to have gotten into anyone's advantage in particular.

She now saw Will make his way to Elizabeth, them starting to fight together. Eve smiled. Her two friends. She prayed them to survive. Because even it would be hard enough to lose Elizabeth, she couldn't stand it if she would lose Will too… Loss of John had already been enough.

But Eve now shook these thoughts out of her mind and looked at the Dutchman. It was now very close, the sails of it nearly touching Pearl's. And then she got an idea, seeing every man now to have gathered aboard the Pearl.

Without a second thought Eve rushed to the rail, pushing one man out of her way and jumped on the rail, grabbing a rope. She turned to look at Will once more, but then happened to meet Elizabeth's eyes, smiling and nodding to her. And then letting out a breath Eve jumped, swinging herself aboard the Dutchman.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally! _Success_! Slow Will finally gets it! XD HORAAAY!... Okay, chill me. Chill...**

**Please COMMENT: This is the chapter I HAVE TO be given comments how did I do! For god's sake, this was the reason this story was written!**

**Thanks for reading! In the next chap there'll be more drama! ;)**


	12. The Dreadful Bond

**A/N: HI my always so wonderful readers this day and the future!**

**Holy moly, after my last update I got an invasion of readers only within an hour after publishing the chapter! And at that time of day even! I have to say I was kind of surprised... But happy to know there are people waiting for my updates! ;D**

**Y'know I don't know am I the only one to have noticed this, but chapters which I have written mostly from my own head are the less red from the whole bunch. _Hah_, maybe I suck at writing after all! ;DD **

**No, but it is just curious. I've always thought that what people want from fanfiction is pure imagination, bits added to the main plot etc etc, but now I guess I've been proved wrong! Well, I'm just having a small lonetalk here... Don't take everything I blabber in these notes too seriously. I have a tendency to split hairs.**

**So let's crash this party! 12th up now and available! Come and read your own before they ran out! ;D**

**PS: **

**Thanks for all my lovely reviewers! You rock! You can thank **Angel de Hermosa** for this double update as her words made me so teary! ;)**

**~lindam2254**

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth heard suddenly Will's voice call out to her as she slashed at one of Jones' men, Will then arriving and dodging as one other Jones' crewman tried to hit him, him then crashing against the main mast as both she and Will then stabbed him at the same time.

"Will! Where's Eve?" Elizabeth then asked, seeing Will tilt his head to the direction he came. Will smiled.

"She's safe. She can take care of herself!" he answered, then grabbing Elizabeth and gently but quickly pulled her toward himself, Elizabeth gazing at him confused.

"I have to tell you something", he said, Elizabeth indeed looking at him questionable.

"I don't think now is the best time!" she said back as she and Will blocked another Jones' crewman's blade together, then releasing him and exchanging hits with him, Will now taking out one crewman behind his back as Elizabeth was left to deal with this one, quickly getting rid of him.

"Now might be the only time!" Will shouted back as sliced his opponent sending him against the rail, then meeting a navy officer's blade, winning him with a two strikes. Elizabeth also crossed blades with an officer but won as well quickly, piercing him and making him fall as pushed him off her.

Will then slashed one more man as went, then walking to Elizabeth their arms locking and looked into her eyes.

"This is important. I love you…" Will said then, but got interrupted by angry cry and he swung Elizabeth away, clashing with another enemy as did Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fought the crewman, eventually turning around as avoided his attack, now noticing Eve stand on the faraway rail and look at her direction. Elizabeth saw her smile and nod to her, before she jumped and swung herself to the Dutchman. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows.

"Eve…" she whispered in wonder. But then she let out a cry and attacked harder at her opponent, distracting him and slicing his stomach. Then she hurried back to Will who grabbed her arm again.

"I will always love you no matter what happens. And I've made my choice", Will now continued staring at Elizabeth seriously, her answering his gaze now gently. Elizabeth smiled.

"Barbossa!" she shouted, eventually looking up to the pirate captain still steering the ship and fighting at the same time, Will wrinkling his forehead for surprise. "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" was Barbossa's answer from up as he briefly turned to look at the two, then continuing his fight.

Will was about to speak, but new cry in the air interrupted him and he and Elizabeth swung each other forward, breaking their hold as Will attacked two soldiers, Elizabeth handling two Jones' men at the other side of the ship. Will landed a hard hit on the last soldier's face, but then strode to Elizabeth blocking the blade one crewman was about to point at her.

"No, Elizabeth. I can't", he said truthfully, giving Elizabeth slight sorry gaze as then she kicked the crewman, slashing him with her own sword.

"Can't do what?" she asked, looking confused as leapt forward, piercing another enemy passing by. Will turned her around meeting her eyes.

"I cannot marry you", Will answered, Elizabeth's eyes now filling with even greater confusion. Will wrinkled his brows.

"I meant what I said. I love you. I love you till the day I die and in the past I would've been the happiest man in the world to marry you. But things have changed. That's what I wanted to tell you…"

They were interrupted again by another attack. Will and Elizabeth separated, letting the attacker fall between them and they then again worked together slicing him, then turning around to clash both their swords with Jones' crewmen.

"Why Will? What has changed?" Elizabeth asked glancing at Will, then directing a couple of sharp hits at the crewman making him retreat. "We love each other!"

"Yes, but it is not that simple!" Will answered, ducking down as the crewman against him hit his weapon to the wall, Will then standing quickly piercing the man. "Everything has changed! You and me… Everything!"

Elizabeth hit the crewman attacking her again, now making him fall back even quicker, looking over at Will.

"I don't understand!" she said, then leaping forward as one soldier tried to attack Will from behind, her blocking his sword and slashing him with hers. Will gave her a quick look into eyes.

"I am trying to explain!" he said, then making a quick spin as first slashed a crewman approaching from his side and then finishing off the opponent he had been fighting. Now Will faced Elizabeth again, staring into her eyes seriously.

"Eve", he then stated gently.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she had a small realization before Will again turned around to fight, he then surprising a bit as Elizabeth had moved a bit farther away from him as he turned back. She was fighting a soldier, soon Jones' man coming to support the attack but she managed, cutting them both down soon enough. Elizabeth turned to Will.

"What about Eve?" she asked, even she had a hunch. She recalled the conversation she had gone through with her yesterday.

Will looked sorry, but Elizabeth noticed warmness in his eyes as they stared at each other. But just as Will was about to answer, again there was an interruption as now a whole bunch of Jones' men attacked them, running their weapons up and soon they were surrounded, now fighting side by side, back against back as Eve and Will earlier.

As they fought they didn't talk, but Elizabeth thought about Will's words and her conversation with Eve. And she thought she understood.

"Eve told me she loves you!" Elizabeth then exclaimed stating, tilting her head briefly toward Will but didn't get distracted. Will divided hits all around him but he did gasp for surprise after hearing this argument. He frowned.

"She did?" he asked stupidly, then as one of the attacker's came forth he grabbed his arm, then hitting it with his sword making him retreat with a cry of pain.

"We talked about you!" Elizabeth said back between couple of blows also directed to different directions. Will wrinkled his brows again.

"About me?" he asked.

"Yes and… Eve told me. She told me she had asked you to forget your feelings toward her!" Elizabeth revealed then, sending one of her opponents now on the deck a bit farther away by the force of her hit.

"She said she would give up her feelings for you, because she didn't want to come between us! Eve said her love for you wouldn't matter, because you already had me!" Elizabeth then continued stating as fought the men around her, Will doing the same but in deeper thought.

Eve had said that to Elizabeth too?

"She said to you not to throw away everything you have with me, just because you are a bit confused between us. And because the one you're meant to be with is me, and the one you should be fighting for is me!" Elizabeth continued still. Will then felt small sting of shame and he frowned.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry…!" he said turning now around. But he was surprised as Elizabeth then also turned to him all enemies now defeated, not angry expression but small smile on her face.

By all that speak he had thought Elizabeth being angry, but she wasn't. She only gazed at Will now understanding.

"I said to Eve that you would never turn your back to her. Because she is important to you", Elizabeth then said with calm voice, eventually tilting her head. "And I suppose this is indeed what it is. She has changed you."

"Elizabeth…" Will tried again, but Elizabeth only smiled.

"You love her, Will", she then stated the obvious. "That's what you are telling me. That is why you cannot marry me."

They stared at each other for a moment more, Elizabeth serious a faint sad smile on her lips and Will somewhat dumbfounded. Until the reality yanked them back and Elizabeth stepped past him, jumping forward and letting out a cry as attacked one soldier, then making her way imperceptibly more to the center of the deck. Will followed confused, swinging at their enemies as went, soon again fighting by her side.

"You knew?" he asked, hitting a man on his face and then slashed at him.

"I know now!" Elizabeth answered, now climbing on the rail momentarily and grabbed the ratline, then spinning herself around it landing a hard kick on one of the soldiers as swung back, only after a couple of seconds standing next to Will again. Will examined her thoughtful.

"And you're not mad?" he asked, receiving two enemies at once, making the other fall over the rail as Elizabeth answered.

"Why would I be?" she exclaimed questionably back her voice reflecting now confusion.

Will frowned but didn't know how to answer. But as Elizabeth took care of her current attacker she then stepped next to him, making Will's opponent fall down too before looked at him.

"Will I've seen how you look at Eve. I've always known she holds a certain part of your heart I could never obtain, would she be only a friend to you or not. And now it is obvious. You are in love with Eve, not me", Elizabeth then specified, looking serious. Until Will saw her give him another a bit blue smile.

"I love you too. I always will. But Eve is… different", Will then said back turning serious again. Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"I know. But she's the one you want to marry. You are meant to be together."

Will now felt a thankful, relieved smile spread on his face as he exchanged another stare with Elizabeth. He also felt again like all awkwardness would've vanished between them too and things were as they had been. Everything was fine.

* * *

Eve searched and searched, but eventually let out frustrated snort. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She had been rummaging through Jones' cabin for over ten minutes now to finally locate her heart and obtain it, but no. It wasn't there.

"Where the _hell_ have you hid it?!" she cursed out loud, throwing the bottle of ink in frustration on the floor. But then she sighed, rolling her eyes as crossed her arms.

"Or is it exactly there, as I seem not be able to find it here?" she then questioned, sighing again.

Eve gazed around in the room, listening the storming water and noises of the battle, turning then gloomy and gazed now again down her medallion. She felt apprehension. She felt it. She would die. Her heart was nowhere to be found and gone. For good.

Her thoughts then returned to Will and she felt a sting. An eternity she had promised to be with him. But how long would that be if they _would_ survive this battle? Eve didn't even dare to think about it.

But then she only sighed the most deeply and straightened. It didn't help. She had to go back. But that thought either didn't make her cheer in her mind.

* * *

Another soldier yet again ran toward Will his sword hold up and Will only stepped quickly away and pushed him, then pinning him against the rail with his sword as he then happened to glance at the Dutchman.

His eyes widened as he saw Jack and Jones on the mast. But Jack was only hanging from nothing more than the dead man's chest, Jones laying on the sail holding it, preventing it from falling. Will examined them for a while, seeing Jones tug his arm to pull up the chest, but then he let his eyes wander over the fighting figures on the Pearl's deck.

"Where's Eve?" he asked out loud, not locating her anywhere he looked.

"Elizabeth!" he then shouted over the racket, Elizabeth kicking one big crewman off her and looked at him briefly, questionable. "Have you seen Eve?"

"She's at the Dutchman!" she exclaimed back, now picking up another sword and started to swing them around.

Will frowned and turned toward the other ship, now seeing Jones stand on the sail holding up the chest, until Jack came swinging through the air god knows how and shot at it, making the chest fall from Jones' hand down on the deck of the Dutchman. Will reacted immediately.

Eve opened the door of the cabin, not bothering to close it after her but just strode straight on deck. But she then immediately got surprised as saw that shell headed crewman standing right before her, on the deck which had been quite empty just a moment ago.

He grinned satisfied seeing her just drop in his lap, taking a step toward frozen Eve who then jolted and took a step back. But then a startled cry escaped through Eve's lips and she jolted even more, when as all of a sudden a chest fell from the sky, hitting the crewman on his head so that the shell was pushed deep into his torso.

Eve recovered quickly for her fright and she made a face, seeing the poor crewman once again getting it and staggering away, until her eyes dropped to her feet. It was the chest. The dead man's chest.

Eve sighed. She was too fed up to even wonder why it had fallen down from the mast. But still Eve gazed at the sky momentarily.

Didn't people know it was dangerous to drop such heavy things on the heads of others? Seriously… But she then picked up the chest, leaning her ear against it. The heart was in it.

Then suddenly a soldier ran past her stopping, first glancing at the chest and then Eve. He then realized what she hold in her hands and attacked her, Eve rolling her eyes and stepped aside, hitting the chest on the back of his head and he fell down unconscious.

She then noticed a pistol sticking out his belt and smiled satisfied, taking it and examined it.

"I'll borrow this!" she said giving the sleeping man another smile, pushing it into her own belt. Until then got startled again as Will suddenly landed next to her, Eve taking a step backwards. Also Will jolted.

"Will?!" Eve exclaimed, and it was more like a shout than state.

She let out a breath, both of them then blinking for surprise, but soon they smiled at each other. But then Will's eyes moved on the chest.

"Come with me!" he said, grabbing Eve's arm and pulled her with him.

Eve made surprised face but said nothing as followed him, them now hurrying over the upper deck to the stairs, a cannonball shattering the rail just next to them and made them fall back, Eve hitting Will.

"You okay?" he asked quickly, but Eve only gave him brisk nod as continued down away from the danger zone, Will after her.

They now reached a small command bridge, Eve freezing as she then saw Maccus stand right in middle of it, Will's eyes widening as he also noticed him and Maccus noticed them.

"Turner!" he exclaimed lifting up his axe. But Will pushed Eve away snatching the chest away from her, blocking his attack. Will then swung his sword at him, Eve stepping next to Will taking a hold of the chest's other handle as also hit Maccus, both of them trying to hack him down.

But then Eve heard shrieking and all of a sudden Jack the monkey flew on Maccus' face, Eve jumping to the other side of him to avoid the flying animal. Making Maccus distracted he staggered, trying to get the burning monkey away from his face.

Will and Eve exchanged a look until hold up the chest, pushing him forward with it and followed Maccus fall through the rope into the cargo.

"Thank you Jack!" Will then exclaimed nodding after the monkey, Eve smirking. But it vanished as immediately Will ran forward, now again pulling her with him with the chest.

As Eve made that tight, quick spin her hair smacked her straight on her face and she sighed.

"Where are we going exactly?" Eve asked as ran blind, giving Will a look through her hair which was starting to fall on her face due the rain.

Will noticed this and stopped, smirking amused and Eve lifted a brow at him when he quickly swept the hair away, revealing Eve's eyes again.

"You'll see", he said only then continuing running, Eve after him. Eve sighed again.

They ran forward, avoiding all possible enemies.

But then all of a sudden as they both looked behind to see were they followed someone hit Will, making him fall and Eve stepped back for shock, the chest staying in her hands now.

"Will!" she exclaimed turning around and seeing Will roll a bit ahead, hitting the ship's side. But as she then turned quickly back around also she was hit straight on her chest, Eve losing her balance as she slipped due the water drenched deck, hitting her head slightly on the wood. The chest flew beside her.

Will shook his head to get the water from his eyes, then noticing Eve laying a bit farther away the chest beside her. But then their attacker approached Will his sword hold out, Will quickly standing and meeting his blade. He looked at the man and realized he knew him.

"Father?" Will half asked in doubt, but he knew it was Bootstrap. But confused he answered his blows, not understanding why he attacked his own son.

Eve blinked, trying to clear her head. The hit on her head had been quite strong.

"Eve! Eve get up!" he then heard Will's voice. Will? "Eve, stand up!" Will!

Eve sat up stiffly. But then her movements became quick as she saw Will and their attacker come beside her, Eve snatching the chest out of the way.

She stood up and retreated, now following Will fight that Jones's crewman who had attacked them. But then, Eve felt like she knew him. And then she realized as heard Will's words.

"Stop! It's me!" Will exclaimed, blocking Bootstrap's blows one by one but didn't attack himself. "It's Will! Your son!"

Eve watched as Will now pushed down his father's blade, staring into his eyes remarkably. And she thought him recognize Will as he then reached his hand toward his neck, but she felt a horrified sting as he instead grabbed Will's hair, now throwing him against the wall, striding after him himself. Eve frowned.

"No! Mr. Turner don't do it!" Eve shouted, hurrying around the heaving device and extended an arm to stop him. But she was shoved backwards and the weight of the chest pulled her down. Eve let out a breath.

"He's your son! He came back for you! Will came back for you, don't you see? Stop this now!" she still tried, but Bootstrap didn't listen. He didn't even know himself anymore probably.

Bootstrap let out a yell, trying to pierce Will. But he ducked, the blade hitting on the wall. Eve stood up, taking a step backwards. Damn if she didn't have this chest…

Will now escaped to her, taking a hold of her momentarily as they both followed Bootstrap whip around, then charging again.

"Take the chest and go!" Will then exclaimed to Eve, now him shoving her out of the way as received his father's blade.

Eve gave him one more a bit hesitant look but obeyed, starting to hurry to the direction they had come. But she froze as she saw Jones, making his way toward her his face consumed by fury. His eyes widened and lightened into even greater anger as he saw her.

"Give me that chest!" he bellowed Eve jolting. But she then glanced around, eventually running away. She had to run. Jones couldn't get the chest.

Will noticed Jones showing up, then going after Eve. He cursed in his head and pushed his father off him.

Eve ran, glancing behind her once and cursed as Jones was just behind her. But both of them froze as Jack suddenly appeared, landing right in front of Eve exchanging a surprised look with her until he smiled, pulling out his sword. But his smile vanished as it had broken, him holding only pretty much only a hilt in his hand.

Jones let out a laugh behind Eve's back but Eve wanted to hit Jack. _Really_?

"Aren't you much of help!" Eve hissed, then shoving the chest to Jack and pulled out her sword, turning to face Jones.

"No more running!" she shouted. But Jack grabbed her from behind, forcing her with him as he ran behind the heaving device, him and Eve then stopping at the other side across Jones who was smirking amused.

Eve tried to go right but Jack stopped her, them then about to go left, Jones following their every move, Will and his father still fighting. Peaches…

Eve sighed. Here they went again.

Jack gave her a bit insulted look as Eve took the chest back from him. But it changed quickly into nervousness as Jones started to push his way through the device, Eve's eyes widening as he stared at him. Oh, right. He was… Davy Jones…

"Run", Eve said taking a step backwards, but Jack didn't react. Just stared.

"Run!"

But Eve got then surprised as again instead of running, Jack suddenly turned the device, making Jones spin around like in some kind of a merry-go-round. Eve stared, until gave Jack a tired look.

But then Jones stopped, now sprinting through the device and booed them letting out a shout, his tentacles reaching out to them. Eve let out alarmed sound with Jack, him making a grimace.

"Eve!" Will's voice called, but Eve didn't have time to give him reassuring look as Jack pulled her again with him, them now escaping behind the enter to the cargo, Jones coming after them again. They avoided Jones hits directed over the hole, until Eve then swung the chest quickly making him stagger back. And they escaped.

Jack ran and made a summersault, then pulling out a piece of log as Eve followed him, turning around and backed up to him not letting Jones out of her sight. Eve was an inch away to be hit as Jack swung the log, hitting it at Jones who ran to him.

Eve now took this opportunity to escape as Jack kept Jones busy, eventually sneaking away from them. But she didn't get far as Jones knocked Jack out and let out an angry shout after her, following.

Eve sighed annoyed and quickened her steps, but was again stopped by a flying figure, now Elizabeth landing just under her nose.

They exchanged a bewildered look until Eve turned around in slight panic, seeing Jones now stand a bit farther away from them. He glared at them. Elizabeth glanced at the chest still in Eve's hands confused.

"Harridan! You'll see mercy from me!" Jones exclaimed his gaze wandering between the girls. Eve glared at him back as did Elizabeth.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling out her sword. Eve did the same and together she and Elizabeth attacked Jones, blocking and giving him slashes, sometimes covering each other and helping each other. But Jones was too good. They didn't manage to outrun him.

Eve then stopped.

"Take a hold of this!" she exclaimed to Elizabeth, she then obeying confused and Eve exerted, jumping up and kicked Jones back with both of her legs.

Eve gave Elizabeth quick thankful smile until took the chest back, then they both rushing after Jones who had momentarily flown against the rail. But they didn't manage to surprise him.

Elizabeth stroke at Jones, him blocking it, as Eve then tried to hit his neck. But in a blink of an eye his claw caught her blade, shoving Eve back before she could try anything. But Eve made herself stop, attacking again, Elizabeth holding his front covered by her attacks. Eve switched her sword into her left, quickly pulling out a dagger from her other boot. She leapt forward and stuck it right into Jones' neck.

He froze, letting out a cry and left Elizabeth alone for a moment, whipping around. But Eve hit him, then changing the sword back to her right and slashed, then as quickly making Jones retreat by showing the blade in middle of his torso, pulling it up. But even he had a grimace on his face Eve then wrinkled her brows as saw him smile.

"Careful now, you don't want a little accident to happen, do you-uh?" Jones then questioned, his voice reflecting amusement. But then spite of her confusion Eve then pulled away from him. Giving the attack turn to Elizabeth.

Eve quickly turned to look at Will who was still defending himself against Bootstrap. Eve frowned.

"Eve look out!" Elizabeth then shouted making Eve gasp, and intuitively she made a spin to the left, avoiding Jones deadly hit by gaining just a scratch as a memento. Eve glared at him. But then after a quick look to Elizabeth they attacked at the same time, the situation returning back to the start of the fight.

Jones now spun around suddenly, slashing his sword at Elizabeth. She avoided but slipped down, Jones' blade aimed at her head but she still blocked it. Eve jumped forth and lifted the blade, forcing Jones to retreat as Elizabeth stood up, also returning to hammer Jones with hits from his other side.

Will, who had been battling with his father all that time finally gained some ground as another exploding cannonball gave him a distraction, making his father's next attack slower as met Will's blade.

Will now pushed his sword down onto a barrel, hitting it to the ground with his own. The parts turning in a blink of an eye as he placed his blade against his father's neck, forcing him to stay still. Eve had been right. His father had started to change…

"Lizzy!" Eve's voice then cried out.

Will gasped and then heard Elizabeth utter alarmed sound behind his back. He whipped around dumbfounded, seeing Eve being pushed back by Jones' claw out of the way as Jones then hit Elizabeth, making her fall with a spin on the stairs unconscious.

Eve's chest was visited by fear as she saw Elizabeth being hit and she gazed at her worried, until was on her feet again, angry.

"Jones!" she exclaimed, Jones turning around to face her satisfied smile on his lips.

"It's just you and me now again, little girl", Jones spat, Eve glaring at him.

"No. It will be just me!" Eve answered and letting out a cry of fury attacked him with all strength she had.

Eve slashed him, pierced him, kicked him and hit him with all skill she had, sometimes making him falter a bit. But then all of a sudden Jones pushed himself into the wall, vanishing.

Will followed this hesitant what to do, but then he pulled out the knife his father had given him, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise", he said to Bootstrap, who stared at him in confusion.

Will pinned his father attached to the rail as Eve stood frozen, glancing around where Jones had gone. But Will gave her the answer as he now saw Jones materialize behind her, then taking Eve by surprise and grabbed her throat with his huge claw, lifting her in the air.

Eve dropped the sword and finally the chest, it rolling at the other side of the ship. Horror struck Will.

"Evelyn no!" escaped from Will's lips as he hurried forward to free her, but Jones turned, hitting him with force and Will couldn't stop himself flying back where he had come from.

Eve coughed, grabbing the claw with her fingers trying to ease its grip, but for nothing. Jones had her and wasn't going to let her go.

"It is time for the debt to be paid", Jones said his voice full of satisfaction and took Eve's medallion.

Eve glared at him, struggling. And as Will pulled himself up he now followed as after gazing at the jewel gloomily, it was slammed on the wet deck by Jones.

Eve realized immediately what he was about to do and kicked him, trying to stop him. But was too late. Jones made evil grin, now stepping on the medallion and crushed it.

Eve felt her whole body go weak and her hands dropped down. Eve twitched. She was mortal. Jones destroyed her powers.

The thunder stroke and the clouds whirled above them, Will standing up and gazing at the sky momentarily. Was it like this when a Goddess lost her powers? But then he twitched as Jones dropped Eve on the deck with force, Eve making a face.

Eve breathed deeply and touched her neck. The mark was gone too.

Immediately Jones crouched down. Will lifted his sword and ran again toward Jones, but out of the blue one of his men showed up, blocking Will's way. Will frowned in frustration and he slashed at him furiously, trying to get past.

Eve in the other hand felt still so weak that she could only lay and stare at Jones as he now knelt next to her, that same evil smile on his face. He reached out to the hole where his heart should've been. But now instead of it or the key it once contained, Eve's eyes now widened for shock as she saw the object now on Jones' hand, realizing his ultimate plan.

"No", she said shaking her head. "No. No. No."

"Why? Isn't this what you've been looking for, Miss. Rodrigués?" Jones asked amused.

Even Eve tried to stand up and fight against his hold, Jones then pulled out the same dagger still in his neck, now taking a hold of it. And spite of Eve's struggling she watched now in horror as he dug the blade on her chest, starting to cut.

Will hit the crewman hard trying to make him back down. But then Eve's scream of pain alarmed him and his heart skipped a beat, Will forcing his opponent to turn.

Will frowned in horror. Jones was cutting Eve's chest open, Eve whipping her head in pain, gripping Jones' hand. Will frowned even deeper, landing a hard hit on the crewman. But it didn't help much. What was he doing to her?!

"Eve!" he could only shout out, as desperately tried to get free from his attacker to help her. But every time his tries were interrupted by another hit of a blade directed at him.

Eve tried to endure it. The pain. But Jones took it as a torture, using the dagger in a way it truly only caused pain doing it slowly, instead of cutting her open quickly.

But finally it was over and Eve let out a breath of relief, then feeling Jones push something in the hole he had just carved. Eve closed her eyes as Will took another look at them between the fast blows, now seeing Eve's chest starting to close, pulling in the object Jones had placed in it. He wrinkled his brows.

Jones stood up, gazing at Eve who laid there for a moment just breathing. But then she felt it. And heard it.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump…_ Over and over again. She felt warmness. She took in a shocked breathed. She felt her heart beating again.

Eve's eyes opened, her immediately then starting to get up, leaning on her arms at first. But quickly she sat up and directed her cold eyes at Jones, lifting up the sword she had snatched by her side. And with a leap forward she attacked, not giving him an inch, her returned, consistent heartbeat ringing in her ears. Yes, she was now able to die like a human. But she wouldn't ever surrender to him. Never.

Will kicked his opponent, starting to irritate all the time more as he didn't give up, just continued charging on him. Will saw Eve stand up, feeling slight relief, but then kicked the crewman again letting out a cry of frustration.

Eve attacked, meeting Jones' blade who looked rather indifferent while blocking her strikes. Until then all of a sudden he stepped aside, making Eve fall forward in surprise.

Eve hadn't noticed him stealing the pistol from her belt, until before there was a gunshot and she felt something pierce her. And it wasn't steel. She froze on her spot, dropping the sword.

Will gasped as his opponent suddenly froze after the sound of the gunshot, making a face and then fell down right in middle of their fight.

Will then smiled slightly and turned to look at Eve standing just a meter away, but he went stiff due surprise. Eve's brows were furrowed in disbelief, Will then following her head turn downwards as Eve's hands rose to touch her stomach. Eve let out a breath as she saw blood.

Will's chest squeezed as he also saw blood drip down her back, and one of his most horrible nightmares about Eve returned as flashes. She had been shot in his dream. Now it had happened. Will's blood went cold.

"_EVE!_"

Eve pressed the wound in awe, gasping in suddenly so hard breaths and started to stagger. Her knees went weak. She felt her whole body starting to go numb, the pain starting to thump in her mind like it never had before. She had always endured pain well, but this was much worse. It paralyzed her. Her returned heart was clasped by fear between the heavy beats. Was this it? The true face of real death?

Eve's eyes traveled to Will as she let out a sigh, now crashing against the rail about to fall. But Will finally was able to move, hurrying to catch her. Then suddenly Elizabeth started to wake up, sitting a bit puzzled until her eyes too hit on Eve, who was hold up by Will. Eve pressed against him.

"Eve", Will called lifting her up.

"I feel cold Will", Eve whispered. "I feel cold."

Will frowned in slight fear and looked at the wound. The shot had went all through.

"Eve?" Elizabeth asked questionably, glancing at her and Will horror starting to take a hold of her too. "Eve?!"

"It's alright", Will said, trying to sound serious. "You're going to be fine. You're going to make it."

"Why? What happened?" Elizabeth asked in panic, coming closer. Eve turned her head toward her.

"She's mortal", Will answered glancing at Elizabeth who understood in shock. Eve gazed at her for a moment, holding back winces between the gasps of breath until couldn't hold them, making slight grimaces.

"That son of a bitch shot me. With my own pistol", she breathed, trying to get herself higher the wound objecting.

Will frowned again as saw Eve gasp for air, closing her eyes as leant her head against the side of the ship, then gazing to the sky. Eve thought of her aunt momentarily. The blood flowed out like a stream, not stopping.

Suddenly the rain hardened, starting to pour even heavier on them from the clouds and Elizabeth gazed up quickly. Was this her, Calypso? Was she grieving for her niece, knowing what would happen?

Will quickly took of his jacket and pressed it against Eve stomach, making her wince.

"Put a pressure on it", he commanded. Fear shadowed his bravery at the situation as he saw the rain spread the blood over the deck, seeing the amount of it. Eve was dying. She was mortal and dying. "You're going to be alright. I promise."

"I think this time I won't", Eve said quietly then twitching again in pain. Eve wrinkled her brows stubbornly, trying to hold it together as squeezed Will's jacket against the wound. Elizabeth shook her head as Will hold back panic, smoothing Eve's hair away from her face.

"Eve? No, Eve listen to me, you have to make it!" Elizabeth now begged, Eve turning her head toward her. "You've made it so many times already! You have to fight, you have to…"

Elizabeth had grabbed her hand, but silenced as Eve's fingers gripped hers, Eve now staring at her serious but smiled. Elizabeth looked at her sad, but then just smiled back.

But then amused, evil laugh interrupted them. They had forgotten Jones.

"Isn't this nice!" he mocked, all three directing their eyes at him. Eve and Will glared, but Elizabeth only looked at him, until then he took a couple of steps closer, leaning toward Eve.

"Do you fear death, Miss. Rodrigués?"

Eve squinted at him, but didn't answer. Will was about to grab his sword, but Elizabeth was already up fuming, her eyes burning for hate. Eve looked after her horrified.

"You animal!" Elizabeth screamed slashing her sword at Jones. But she did it so blinded by rage that it didn't do any damage. Eve forced herself up.

"Help her!" she said, looking up to Will, who met her eyes hesitant. He didn't want to leave her clearly, but Eve only gave him a hard look, hitting him. "Stop her, she'll kill herself!"

Eve watched as Will stood up now dashing behind Jones, who had managed to give Elizabeth another smack spite of her furious attacks.

Eve twitched for pain as she lost Will's support, but only pressed against the wall seeing Elizabeth fall again down ready to be killed by Jones who stepped toward her threateningly. But Will was quicker, now shoving his blade straight through Jones' chest.

Both Elizabeth and Eve jolted, but Jones didn't react.

"Missed", he then stated, Will frowning a bit. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

Jones laughed a bit as he bent the blade of Will's sword, him trying to pull it out but for nothing. Eve's eyes widened.

"Will… Will get away from him!"

Eve's warning was too late as Jones slashed his word behind him at Will, him ducking and circling around him until Jones managed to kick him, making Will fly by the immense force, hitting the rail next to Eve. Eve twitched and forced her body to move as sat up properly, smoothing his face.

"Will?" she asked worried. But Will only shook his head, starting to stand as helped Eve up with him, glaring at Jones.

Jones now happened to glance at Elizabeth, seeing her gaze at the two somewhat sad. And then his eyes also moved between them examining, seeing now also Eve glance at Will warily a couple of times. He looked thoughtful, eventually uttering a laugh.

"Aaah, love!" he stated smiling as well amused. He turned now to Will and Eve, Eve trying to stay on her feet even they turned all the time more weak. But Will supported her.

"Dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed", Jones continued, now looking at Elizabeth. Eve glared at him. He should know…

Eve stiffened as Jones now walked to them, pointing at Will with his sword.

"Tell me, William Turner... do _you_ fear death?" he asked, Will glancing at the blade despising. But then suddenly Jack's voice cut the air.

"Do you?" he asked, and all of them turned surprised to see him stand a bit away, Jones' heart in his hand holding his broken sword over it, still being able to pierce it.

A breath escaped through Eve's lips as she relaxed a bit, staring at Jack who was grinning. Jones looked bewildered and he glanced at the chest over where it had rolled, seeing it open, until turned to stare at Jack again. Will made slight relieved smile as he also relaxed more, bettering his hold of Eve. Eve rested against him, taking in a couple deep breaths.

Will and Eve exchanged a look with Elizabeth. Eve gave her small smile. Then Jack spoke again.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand!" he exclaimed gazing at Jones, who gave him a hard stare.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow", he stated taking small step toward him, his voice rising in the end. Jack looked indifferent.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective", he answered.

Eve cringed and bent down a bit, Will wrinkling his brows and grabbing her, keeping her up.

"It's alright. You're okay. I am here", he whispered, landing a quick kiss on her forehead, but still stared at the two men ahead of them. Eve nodded and took a hold of his shoulder. Jack gave her a slight worried glance.

"Is it?" Jones then asked emphasizing, tilting his head.

But then all of a sudden he let out angry cry, turning around. And for everyone's horror he hit Will, his sword going through Will's chest. Where his heart was.

Will let out half surprised cry of pain squeezing his eyes shut. Eve froze and she looked at the blade in horror as did Elizabeth, then Eve turning her eyes on Will's face. Even Jack had jolted for shock and his eyes had widened, as he now followed with everyone how Jones circled the blade, making Will twitch and caused him pain.

Eve took in a breath as Will now turned to look at her, meeting her gaze until fell her with him, Eve letting out her own cry as her stomach hit the deck hard. But quickly her eyes returned up to Will and she saw Jones now letting go of the blade, leaving it in Will's chest. Will had a grimace on his face, him gripping the blade. Eve moved grabbing his hand.

"Will?" she called, now crawling forward more her voice reaching panic. "Will!"

Jack hesitated, glancing from Will to Jones to the heart as Jones laughed, staring at him. Elizabeth made her way to Will too, staring at him in shock and doubt. Eve stared at him too.

"Will?" now Elizabeth called, coming closer and Will turned to look at her, taking in a breath as if to speak. Jones turned around.

"Look at me, stay with me! You're alright!" now Elizabeth said to Will, whose gaze was starting to wander even though he fought back. Eve let out a breath and tried to lift herself, forcing herself higher. No. Will was not dying. He could not.

Suddenly another cry cut the air. Eve whipped her head around and she saw Bootstrap as he now jumped at Jones, attacking him. Jack gave them a look still hesitating, as Elizabeth pleaded Will to fight.

"Will? Will look at me! Look at me! You can't leave us!" Elizabeth exclaimed shaking her head as gazed at Will, whose eyes still were closing.

But Will then took in a breath opening them, turning them down to meet Eve's. Eve stopped her struggling and wrinkled her brows, meeting Will's gaze. She saw death in them.

"Eve…" he said faintly, gasping another breath until gave up again, his eyes closing.

Elizabeth backed away a bit as she now looked at Eve who forced herself higher, grabbing Will's shoulder and the rail, pulling herself up. Eve huffed but tried to ignore the pain as then leant forward, taking Will's head into her hands.

"Will? Will you can't! No, you can't!" Eve said her voice rising as she shook her head, sweeping now Will's hair away from his face. "Open your eyes! Open your eyes, Will! Just open them for me. Don't give up! You can't die, you hear me? William Turner, you can't die because I don't know a way to save you!"

Eve's voice was desperate. Will forced his eyes open and saw her, just an inch away from him staring at him pleading, smoothing his face. She was crying. And spite the pain and the fuzziness he felt slipping away with all the time, he realized he had never seen her so mixed up. So hysteric even.

Eve tried to grasp his gaze, her chest squeezing, but she tried to stay serious even she couldn't stop the tears of worry and fear fall down.

Elizabeth followed this glancing from Will to Eve, her heart squeezing too for pain and sorrow. And as she saw Eve grip Will's hand, begging him the same way she had those tears in her eyes, Elizabeth knew. Eve loved Will so much more than she did.

"You promised me forever, remember?" Eve asked, leaning against Will's face and half closed her eyes, ignoring the terrible objection of her wound draining her strength. She just gritted her teeth and hold on, not caring the trembling of her body. "You promised me, so don't you dare die! Not now, not like this!"

Will's head started to sink against the wall, his losing his consciousness. Eve shook her head shock taking over her. She lifted his head with her hands.

"No. NO, no stay with us! Stay here, right here Will! Don't… Don't go where I can't follow… Don't you… Don't you leave me too!"

Eve pressed her forehead against Will's jaw, giving up to sobs for a moment, until Jack suddenly rushed to the scene.

"Move a bit, love", he said gently pushing Eve away as she turned her eyes at him. Eve saw the heart on his hand and he placed it on deck, pulling Will's hand from Eve's and placed the piece of his sword into it, about to lift it. Elizabeth stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, Jack giving her slight look.

"Saving him", he just answered calmly, Eve giving him confused look as Jack quickly lifted Will's hand, making it pierce Jones' heart. Eve froze. The Dutchman must always have a captain. A captain…

Eve's mind became dizzy as she gazed at Will, letting out a breath as she realized what was happening. Jones had frozen and he turned to see his heart being pierced by Will's hand, helped by Jack. Eve lifted her own smoothing Will's cheek, seeing he was just barely alive. She sighed.

"Will…"

Then it happened. The final, irreversible death grasped her, pulling her down into the dark Eve's eyes now closing, her body going limb and she knelt over, her hand sliding down from Will's face stopping in his lap as she fell against his shoulder, staying there not moving anymore. The loss of blood finally won her over, her mortal body not being able to handle it. And now it seemed like Will couldn't follow her there where she would go from this world. This time, she would die and never come back.

Elizabeth ripped her eyes from Jones as he now gazed at the sky, falling over the edge of the ship into the vortex.

"Eve?" she called her voice strained, then extending her hand to touch Eve's. But it was cold.

Shock took over her as she now gazed at them both. Eve dead, Will taking his last breaths. No…

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, now grabbing Will's head again. Then John appeared out of nowhere, seeing Eve next to Will and sorrow took over him. He followed the scene in shock.

"No. No. NO!" Elizabeth screamed in despair as Will's head fell to the side after taking in the last hard breath, Jack gazing at Elizabeth sadly half dumbfounded.

His eyes traveled to Eve momentarily, until he noticed Jones' men starting to appear from the walls around them, mumbling the certain mantra as walked.

_"…Part of the crew, part of the ship… Part of the crew, part of the ship…"_

Jack gazed around, seeing Bootstrap holding up a knife as approached. John stepped beside him.

"You must go", he said still staring at the dead his brows furrowed. "You must go now!"

Elizabeth cried, staring at now both lifeless Eve and Will in denial, grabbing to Will.

"No, don't leave me!" she breathed. But suddenly Jack came to them and a serious look on his face placed Eve's hand back into Will's, then pulling out the pistol from his belt and pushed it under Eve's, making small smirk.

"I kept it for you, love. Have a nice life in the next!" he said quietly saluting a little, then standing up and gripped Elizabeth, starting to pull her with him. Elizabeth struggled.

"Don't, no!" she creamed, but Jack was too strong and pulled her away. "I won't leave you! No, I won't leave them!"

Jack left Elizabeth by the rail, where she slumped completely hopeless, grief struck expression on her face. He rushed to untie a rope, then seeing a musket and hurried to grab it, and ran back to Elizabeth holding her up and putting his hand around him, holding the rope with the other.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed and then shot the rope, them immediately yanking up by it.

But just before they set off, last thing what Elizabeth saw was all the crewmen of the Dutchman gathered around Eve and Will's bodies, then seeing John lift up Eve and walk away from the rest. He then looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes. She saw sorrow in his.

Elizabeth and Jack flew through the air and rain, Elizabeth gripping to Jack so not to fall and they separated from the ship, suddenly flying in the air with small parachute as the Dutchman was pulled toward the bottom of the maelstrom, soon being swallowed by it.

Elizabeth gazed down at it, holding back tears. They were gone. Both Eve and Will. They were gone.

She let out a sob as then sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and looked away, pressing her head on Jack's chest. He gave her a quick sorry glance as then gazed up, them now floating out from the vortex which soon closed as the weather started to succumb, the sea returning to its original state the waves striking under them.

Jack then heard a shriek and as he glanced down, a grimace made way on his face. It was that bloody hell annoying monkey, and it hung at the end of the ropes they were holding onto

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was it OMG? Or something else? Was there too much stuff in one chapter?**

**Cannot remind of this too often... REVIEW! Thanks for reading as always and let us meet again in the next chap, where'll we find out what'll become of our two little lovers!**


	13. Sea is my Home

**A/N: Hello!**

**Still two chapters to go before the epilog! Hope you bear with me till then! ;))) My mood jumped to the roof yesterday and I did publish 2 chaps, but maybe I have enough patience to wait three days before posting the last chapter. Just maybe. You'll see!**

**Thanks to you lot of wonderful, AMAZING reviewers and your as lovely comments!**

**-lindam2254**

* * *

Will wrinkled his forehead. Where was he? He had died on the Dutchman and…

The heart. He had stabbed it! But then, where had he gone to? What had happened afterwards? Where was Eve? And Elizabeth?

He moved, surprising that he felt his body. And the pain was gone.

Will's hand rose to touch his chest but he was again surprised as he didn't feel the blade sticking out of it anymore and the wound was gone too. But stead his fingers found a long scar above his heart and he then felt it. Nothing.

Will's eyes snapped open. Why? Why was he alive even his heart wasn't beating? He had died after Jones had pierced it! And yet, why did his chest feel so empty suddenly?

"Son?" Bootstrap's voice then called and Will was pulled out of his thoughts and his eyes moved from his chest to meet his father's. Will frowned and saw him smile at him.

"You know me?" Will asked, squinting for disbelief and his father let out a laugh.

"Of course I know you! You're my son!" he answered as knelt beside him, Will now glancing behind him and he saw Jones' men gathered around him, the chest laying right beside him. Will frowned again.

"But you didn't remember me", he said back. "You fought me and thought I was your enemy!"

His father looked then sorry, until he smiled.

"Yes, I did not remember you. As said the servitude on the Dutchman takes its toll, and I was nearly turning part of the ship", Bootstrap answered looking down. "But things are different now. Along with the new captain I am free. We're all free from the curse."

Will looked confused.

"Who's the new captain?" he asked, having the hunch though. His father looked at the chest smiling, then handing it to Will.

"It is you William. You are the captain of this ship", he said truthfully, other men nodding behind him. Will blinked surprised until gazed down at the chest, touching his scar again.

"Jack made me pierce the heart", he stated to himself thoughtful. "And my heart had to take its place…"

Bootstrap looked at him accepting. Will sighed.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain", Will then stated, letting out faint amused breath and looked up to his father who nodded. Bootstrap extended his hand, standing up.

"Welcome aboard, captain Turner!" he said back Will now smirking slightly, although he was quite puzzled by this new information, and grabbed his arm letting his father pull him up. Will lifted the chest up. But then he realized.

"Where's Elizabeth and Eve?" he asked now serious.

Will saw pity flicker in his father's eyes as he then glanced briefly away a bit hesitant.

"Elizabeth is safe", he then finally answered. "She managed to escape in time before the vortex swallowed the ship. And didn't get taken into the Locker with us."

Will looked confused again.

"Then what about Eve?" he asked faint panic taking over him. "Where is she?"

Bootstrap met his eyes serious, though they were sad.

"I am sorry, William. There's nothing to be done. She died for the blood loss and her soul has gone forward. It is too late", Bootstrap then continued, tapping Will's shoulder who wrinkled his brows, until then as his father stepped away he saw John sitting on the deck, holding Eve's body looking down at her.

Will's chest squeezed as he stared in slight doubt, John then lifting his gaze.

"I am sorry captain", he said. But he had already calmed down and his voice was serene. "Eve has gone with her mother."

"No. Eve", Will said wrinkling his brows, John letting him take Eve from his hands as he himself stood up, stepping away.

Will lifted Eve up, her head now leaning against his arm as he supported her, staring, examining her. No, this could not be.

"Eve? No you can't be dead. You cannot…"

Will's words ran out as cold realization hit him and he lowered his head. He squeezed Eve.

This was not happening. He was not losing her again. Just after he had gotten her back. Gotten _his_ Eve back, seeing her smile at him. The memory of it made Will flinch as he now stared her closed eyes and pale face, lips white, not moving. He had once or twice held her lifeless body like this. But now… it was final. Her body was cold and not moving. She was dead. Her soul was gone.

Will was glad in a way that he didn't have his heart anymore. Because right now it would've ached, being ripped by sorrow, but which now squeezed his chest, grasping it as he couldn't do anything else than stare at Eve and smooth her hair. He tried to wipe away the trail of blood off her jaw, but it had already dried. He sighed brokenly.

"You told me not to leave you. But now you're leaving me", Will then whispered making a small sad smile, uttering a laugh until turned only miserable. "What happened to the promise you always have my back?" he asked again, but now the least amused. His voice was broken.

Will pressed Eve against his chest, leaning his head on Eve's, closing his eyes. He felt his father's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Eve, I'm sorry", Will continued quietly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my love. Forgive me. Evelyn, Forgive me."

But then suddenly the still surface of the water broke.

Will turned his head and followed in awe with his crew as a huge spout rose from the sea, soon taking a form of a woman waves as her cover, then shrinking as she dashed downwards, stepping onto the deck of the Dutchman.

The men abuzzed and Will blinked for surprise as they now saw a normal sized woman stand before them, wearing simple white dress. But she wasn't normal. She glowed power and beauty, and her eyes were wise and deep, sharp and careful as she gazed at the men, until they turned soft as they looked upon Eve. Calypso.

Will was a bit dumbfounded as he stared at her, followed as she now walked with light steps quickly to them and knelt, gust of wind rustling her long, silky hair. Will was confused as he wasn't watching the familiar figure of Tia Dalma, the dreadlock headed voodoo sorceress he had learned to know. But this was the true form of hers. The Sea Goddess Calypso.

"You can stare me all you want, William Turner, but it won't return me to my form as a man", she then spoke, directing a quick look at Will and he jolted slightly. Yes it was her.

Will now watched as Calypso gazed at Eve sad, her fingers sweeping over her locks and face, eventually stopping on the wound. She was miserable.

"You healed her before… Can you do something?" Will asked, looking into her eyes as they snapped up to meet his. Calypso looked down at Eve.

"The last strings holding her soul together have been cut", she answered her hand moving above Eve as if feeling, sensing. "Her body is broken, ripped apart by the last bits of her powers at the moment she stepped back among mortals. She cannot be amend."

Will felt a sting but he nodded, though miserably. He knew it. Eve had told him. When her powers would be destroyed, it would destroy her too.

He again leant his head against Eve's, squeezing her against himself even tighter, now noting the locket around Calypso's neck. He remembered it. Tia had had it. And so did Jones.

"You told me to save her", Will said then, meeting Calypso's gaze. "But I did not do such. I let her die. I could not save your niece. I am sorry."

Calypso examined him for a moment, seeing the depth of his sorrow and grief and looked pitying. She then stood up turning, walking a bit away.

"She cannot be brought where she has gone, or either her soul cannot be ferried by you to the underworld", Calypso then continued, Will glancing at her and saw her hold the remains of Eve's medallion, gazing at it.

"But when her mother gave birth to this child I promised to protect her as my own. And protect I shall…"

Will then gasped for surprise as Calypso suddenly was next to them again in a blink of an eye, removing her locket as quickly, Will now seeing it rest on Eve's chest. He looked at Calypso confused, seeing her gaze at him briefly until smiled gently, smoothing Eve's hair looking down at her.

"_May you make then sun shine and water fall once more, my daughter of the tides_", she whispered, but in the language of Gods as Will didn't understand.

But his eyes then widened as Calypso started to turn into water, dispersing completely and that water lived, flowing through Eve's skin moving up higher, eventually entering her body till the last drop. Will wrinkled his brows for confusion.

But then he jolted as Eve opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Will stared shocked and met her eyes. They were brown. Will let out as shocked breath.

Eve looked as thunderstruck gazing at herself, touching her now healed body and then sat up, examining Will who did the same.

"Will?" Eve asked in awe, feeling her eyes water as she touched his cheek, not believing what she saw. "Am I really dead because I see you?"

Will stared at Eve in doubt, seeing she was now completely fine and gaped a bit, until relief spread in him and he grabbed Eve.

"No. No, Eve you're not", he said, then exclaiming and squeezing her into his arms, sighing "You're not! Thank god, Eve. Eve, you're alive!"

"Will? Will oh my god I… I thought you died!" Eve breathed letting out a breath, relief also taking over her as she then separated from Will, him smoothing her cheeks meeting her gaze then leaning his forehead against hers. Eve saw Will's eyes being moist as he as well examined every inch of her face. Eve grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

"I thought you died…"

"I didn't. I'm here. You're there. We're here", Will answered quietly, Eve sighing for relief. But then she caused Will some confusion as she suddenly frowned, slapping him lightly.

Will wasn't the only one confused aboard the ship witnessing this. Will stared at Eve completely dumbfounded. He frowned too.

"Eve…?" he asked a bit off, but gasped then as Eve hit his chest as lightly.

"I hate you", she said, making Will even more shocked. He was speechless.

"What…?"

"I hate you, Will. I hate you!" Eve continued, now looking up into Will's eyes a bit angry, but still Will then thought he understood after all, as saw new tears forming in Eve's eyes. She hit his chest again.

"I hate you! I told you not to leave me and you still went and died! Oh, I hate you, William Turner! Hate you and all men like you!" Eve continued. But her voice had softened and Will saw her give him now keen look into his eyes before she kissed him, now squeezing him with her arms.

Will let out a sigh and relaxed, answering the gesture. But then as they separated Will smiled.

"Shouldn't I be slapping you? It was _you_ who left me Eve", he said, shade of amusement in his voice but stills serious, smoothing her neck. Eve let out a low laugh nodding.

"Yes. Yes, you should. I deserve it", she said, again meeting Will's eyes now only serious. "I am sorry, Will."

Will let out a laugh, examining Eve from close range. He had never thought being this close to Eve would make him feel like this. So happy.

Eve looked at Will and smoothed his cheeks in turn, then gazing down his chest and realized. She had been right.

"You are the captain", she stated, smoothing now the fresh scar with the tip of her fingers then looking at Will again. He nodded smiling. Eve sighed again. "I knew it. Just before I died I knew it. What Jack was up to…"

Will let out a laugh. But then he stared into Eve's eyes and she narrowed them, eventually tilting her head.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. "It's still me… I think I am."

"Nothing I just… nothing…" Will then answered smiling and landed a light kiss on her forehead. No, her eyes were still blue. Maybe he had imagined it…

Eve then looked questionable.

"What happened? Why aren't I dead?" she asked, Will getting serious.

"Calypso", he said Eve twitching. "She saved you."

"_Tía_", Eve whispered, then looked over the rail at the sea of the Locker and stood up, then seeing the locket around her neck. She touched it.

"She gave me her powers…" Eve whispered, Will now also standing up. But then suddenly he had to step back as bright light burst around Eve.

Will and his crewmen sheltered their eyes by the brief light shining, until then it was safe to open their eyes and they saw the blue sky stir with suddenly formed clouds and Eve, standing on the deck holding the locket, now turning to look at the men and their breaths stuck in their lungs. The light hadn't vanished but it had immerged into Eve, now giving her that inner shine. Eve lifted her hand, examining it until met Will's eyes.

"You're not mortal", Will stated in awe. She looked like the moment he had seen her earlier in the Locker.

"She gave me her powers", Eve repeated, Will now understanding. Then Bootstrap stepped forth smiling at Eve.

"It's good to see you're well too, Eve", he said. Eve smiled at him, as noted him and the rest of the crew to have been freed from the curse, now standing there as normal men they once were.

"You too, Mr. Turner", she answered.

* * *

"Close haul her, luff the sails and lay her in irons!" Jack ordered as walked forward on the deck of the Pearl, staring at the enemy armada still waiting at the distance. But Barbossa cut him off.

"Belay that, or we'll be sitting duck", he first shouted and then stared at Jack as spoke to him, Jack giving him bewildered look.

"Belay "_belay that_"!" he shouted in turn.

"But cap'n the armada…" Gibbs tried.

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour…"

"Belay! Stow! Stow! Shut it!"

Finally Jack shut Gibbs up, then making a final looking gesture angry expression on his face and turned away, Gibbs following him as he strode forward all the way to the helm. Elizabeth looked over at him.

What was he doing? If they'd stay they would get shot into pieces by Beckett's armada!

Jack gazed over the rail at the sea, as if waiting something, even his anger had been taken over by nervousness.

Now everyone just waited what was to come as Beckett was preparing to fire at them, Endeavour pushing its cannons out. Beckett gazed at the Pearl satisfied smile on his face.

"It's nothing personal Jack. It's just good business", he stated as the ship sailed toward the Pearl, getting into the reach of fire.

But then both ships saw the Dutchman rise from the waves next to the Pearl, all the sea plants and molded planks falling off revealing now again a beautiful ship under all the filth, it now sailing straight toward the Endeavour.

Beckett made satisfied smile as saw it, as the crew on the Pearl now followed in confusion as the Dutchman did not attack them, but made its way straight toward their enemies.

And then as quickly, all of the men aboard both ship watched in shock as huge stock rose from the waves from the same place Dutchman had come, changing into a form of a human between huge splashes of water.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as did many others', as the being appeared turned into a huge woman, standing on the stirring water at her feet, thunder starting to rumble in the sky and they watched as clouds formed above the enemy armada as the woman gazed at Endeavour with cold eyes full of rage. It was Eve, but still wasn't. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows.

"Calypso?" Elizabeth asked confused half stating, and then Eve turned, smiling at the crew aboard the Pearl until looked at Elizabeth only. Jack grinned. Pintel and Ragetti tilted their heads in awe.

"Poppet?" Pintel asked as dumbfounded. Now Elizabeth smiled too, but still couldn't believe her eyes.

Beckett froze and stared in doubt at risen Sea Goddess, of course recognizing her as Eve. Confusion was starting to take over him too as he watched the Dutchman approach.

Then in a blink of an eye the most loud lightning struck, hitting the mast of the Beckett's ship making it tremble and the men lose their balance, as Eve now returned her flaming eyes at the enemy vessels, moving her arms before then dove into the waves, turning part of them as massive waterfall flew over the Dutchman vanishing then completely into the sea.

But next Elizabeth and the rest saw as horrible, high waves started to devour the enemy vessels, a storm now formed in all its horror around the armada and the wrath of the Goddess ripped it, pulled the ships astray and made them sink. And at the same time, the Dutchman attacked.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw Will far away, guiding the Dutchman. They were alive! Both of them!

"Full canvas!" Jack shouted grinning, Elizabeth now looking at him briefly as Barbossa repeated the order.

Will smirked after glancing at Eve's wrath in work, actually giving him chills. Boy, she was scary. Even scarier than her aunt.

He sailed the ship right next the Endeavour, the Pearl going to the same direction to the other side of the flagship. Beckett gazed at this in confusion.

"Orders sir!?"

Beckett didn't answer.

"Sir!?"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked from Jack who grinned.

"Fire!" he breathed.

"Fire!" Will shouted at the Dutchman, that same command now echoing in the air as both of the ships shot at Endeavour, it helplessly being stuck between two enemy vessels no place to run. The officers aboard Endeavour were in panic, running away from the flying cannonballs.

"Orders? Orders sir!?" one of the officers exclaimed questionably staring at Beckett, as their ship was falling to pieces being hammered from both sides, men flying over the edges as the cannonballs ripped it. But Beckett only stood frozen gaping, not understanding how that was happening.

"Sir what do you command?" another sailor asked as hurried up the stairs, but Beckett still stared forward in a daze. Finally he talked, but to himself.

"It's just… good business…" he stated in awe, the officers now gaping in horror.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"All hands, abandon ship!"

Beckett then lowered his eyes looking now serene and started walking down the stairs proudly, as if accepting his fate and reached the main deck just before the stairs shattered into oblivion. But he then froze as saw a big wave crash against the ship's front, and Eve appeared in middle of them standing before him.

Beckett blinked for surprise as met Eve's gaze, it being cold and merciless. They stared at each other for a moment, pieces of wood flying around them as Beckett nearly gaped as saw Eve's change, her power and her frightening nature now right in front of him as the Goddess of the Seas. And he felt fear actually grasp his heart as Eve now looked at him despising, but proudly lifted her jaw.

"It is your time to pay", she said her voice quiet, but still it rang in his ears as the roar of the storm, sending chills go down his back as she then lifted her arms, huge waves carrying her up as she grew, then eventually vanishing as the water fell on Endeavour, just as the last shots were fired from the ships and Endeavour exploded, Beckett with it.

Both crews on the Dutchman and the Pearl watched as Eve's godly figure rose from the Endeavour, breaking into millions of drops of water as her power sent huge tidal waves on it after the powder in the cargo exploded, eventually the water pushing the ship partly underwater. And as they turned their gazes at the survived enemy vessels now sailing on the calmed sea, they saw them retreat.

"They're turning away!" Marty shouted, now huge cheer erupting aboard as the men joyed their victory. They had won. Beckett and East India Trading Company had been defeated.

Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth gazed over the crew smiling as then Elizabeth noticed Cotton's parrot suddenly fly from somewhere, stopping on his master's shoulder.

"_Croak, wind in your sails!_" it said. Elizabeth smirked, hats starting to fly in the air on all the pirate ships as everyone rejoiced, some of the men screaming Will's name in honor from the background.

"Mr. Gibbs", Jack then said staring over the deck.

"Cap'n?" he asked. Jack then removed his hat and handed it to him.

"You may throw my hat if ye like", Jack declared.

"Aye aye captain!" Gibbs said grinning and throwing it. "Hooray!"

"Now go and get it", Jack stated next matter-of-factly and Gibs gave him a weird look, his grin vanishing but obeyed. But then a voice behind Jack's back made him jolt.

"You never change, do you?"

Elizabeth and Jack both whipped around to see Eve lean against a mast smiling, her arms crossed, then Cotton's parrot flying on her hand.

"_Croak, bella señorita! Señorita bella, croak!_"

"Well hello", Eve said gently.

Jack gave Eve slight irritated look as she smiled at the bird, smoothing it until guided it back to Cotton. Elizabeth examined her in disbelief, seeing her clothes being now clean from all that blood and that she was completely alright.

Feeling her eyes start to water Elizabeth smiled relieved and rushed to hug Eve, her receiving her as eagerly.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Elizabeth exclaimed excited, but still in half awe.

"So it seems I am!" Eve answered sarcastic, but then squeezed Elizabeth. "And so are you. And I'm so relieved. I'm glad you're alright."

"I hate when she does that", Jack then muttered to himself, referring to the sudden appearing he hadn't gotten to like very much back at the Locker. But Jack then grinned stepping forth.

"What do you know?" he asked also sarcastic and waved his hand. "It's the new fishwife, eh? Where's your deary captain now?"

Eve tilted her head and lifted a brow, then surprising everyone as water suddenly fell on Jack, Eve now grinning.

"Just inside the range of a cannon if you happen to have more of those Pig-latin bon mots to throw at me", Eve answered Elizabeth uttering a laugh as they both examined Jack who looked humiliated. He tilted his head.

"Just one dear, _I hate you_", He said matter-of-factly lifting up a finger, sweeping his jacket. Eve smiled.

"No you don't."

Eve now pulled out the pistol Jack had returned and threw it to him, Jack then starting to grin.

"Good to have you back, love."

"But how are you back?" Elizabeth asked now turning to Eve who met her eyes. "I saw you die as a mortal. How are you alive?"

"Calypso", Eve then just said and smiled. "She gave her powers to me, which revived me. By her own death she saved me."

"So you're as in… the new _her_?" Gibbs asked, Eve first surprising until she smirked, the air then blowing her hair away from her neck to reveal the mark of a Goddess at the same spot it always had been and it glowed.

Everyone then gasped, but smiled as the glowing then stopped immediately and the wind seized, Eve looking indifferent.

"I guessed that much. You were pretty… outgoing back there with the water and all…" Elizabeth then said jokingly as they then started to walk down the stairs, but then she looked sorry. "But I am sorry for your aunt."

Eve then just sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. She's at peace. And has gone to my mother for my place."

"Where is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"A place even I don't know. I didn't quite make it as Calypso brought me back."

Then Eve noticed how the men stepped away from her, their faces mixing fear and respect as stared at her now silent. Eve sighed, looking at the men she knew.

"Oh come on, it's still me!" she exclaimed making a turn as let her gaze wander. But the men only stared at each other hesitant, until Eve then snorted defeated.

Fine. Let them fear her. Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Will gazed at the Pearl leaning to the rail, seeing Eve and Elizabeth laugh with each other on the deck as they talked. He smiled. Both of them were alright.

His father then walked behind him.

"Orders, sir?" Bootstrap asked. Will turned to face him thoughtful.

"You're no longer bound to the Dutchman", he started turning a bit gloomy. "You're free."

"Aye", Bootstrap breathed meeting his gaze. "That's a fine thing but… by my reckoning I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me."

Will examined his father slightly surprised, until made faint smile. "On the wheel then, Mr. Turner", he stated, his father answering the smile also slightly amused.

"Aye, captain Turner."

Will then gazed again forward in thoughts, his eyes again traveling to Elizabeth and Eve. His father noticed and gave him a look.

"This ship has a purpose again", he started. "And where we are bound… she cannot come."

Will now turned to look at Bootstrap confused. She?

"You are talking about Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"One day ashore. Ten years at sea. That's a steep price for what's been done", his father answered, Will then again examining him for a while until smiled.

"Depends on the one day… And all of the days if those ten years I can be with her."

Bootstrap now wrinkled his forehead for confusion. But soon got an explanation as Eve appeared, wrapping her arm around Will's torso.

"How did I do, captain Turner?" Eve asked amused, Will surprising but he smirked turning around. Eve lifted her brow at him as he shook his head, pulling her closer.

"It was scary I give you that", he answered sarcastically, pushing away the locks blowing on Eve's face, until made a slight face. "But you might've overdone it."

"Who are _you_ to speak, mister?" Eve asked back tilting her head. "Who was it that blew a ship into smithereens just to show off? I just did what's in my nature. You know… A woman as changing and harsh and untamed as the sea, and all that…"

Will uttered a laugh as answered Eve's grin, but then he lifted up the locket which had belonged to Calypso from Eve's chest.

"Believe or not, I have one just like this", Will then said pulling the replicate of it from his pocket, Eve giving it surprised look. Will smiled.

"Found it from Jones' cabin. Just like in the story; the captain of the Flying Dutchman ran afoul of that which vexes all men and fell in love, with you, Goddess of the Seas…"

"Please don't, when you try to say anything more poetic _it_ is overdoing it", Eve answered, making Will utter another laugh. But Eve's eyes then softened and she sighed, opening the locket and the music started to play.

"Do you love me? The way I am, fickle and fierce, scary and unpredictable?" she asked half sarcastic, now smiling upon Will who answered it smoothing Eve's cheek, not experimentally this time but securely, taking a hold of her hand pushing the locket closed.

"I wouldn't have you any other way", he whispered. "My feisty Eve…"

He then pulled Eve close and kissed her, Eve wrapping her arms around his neck. Eve smiled.

"Then I guess this story has turned out to be true."

Bootstrap then laughed.

"So it's like that then?" he asked, surprising both Eve and Will and they turned to look at him. But Will smiled nodding.

"She is the sea. She is my home. That one day on shore will be an eternity away from her", Will answered Bootstrap smiling, but Eve hit Will's chest gently.

"You're doing it again", she noted. Will grinned.

"Sorry…"

Elizabeth examined Eve and Will and watched them kiss, feeling a sting in her chest. She had accepted their love for each other, but of course it still hurt. She loved Will also.

But she was happy for Eve. After all heartbreak and sorrow she had been forced to face, she could finally have happiness with the man she loved. And that thought eased Elizabeth's own heartbreak. But then Gibbs walked behind her.

"Your chariot awaits, Your Highness!" he said remarkably leaning on the rail smiling. But then turned serious. "The oars are inside", he added.

Elizabeth turned to see the longboat which was heaved down into the water. Elizabeth pondered for a moment, until turned to look at Eve and Will one more time smiling.

Eve sensed someone's gaze on her and she separated from Will, now turning her eyes to see Elizabeth now standing there alone, smiling and then waving at her. Eve realized.

"She's leaving", Eve said Will then also turning to look at Elizabeth who gave him too a smile, which he answered. Eve then stepped to the rail, gazing at her friend, until then turned back to Will.

"I'll be right back", she said. Will nodded.

"I wait."

Elizabeth gasped as Eve appeared next to her smiling, then they both giving sad looks to each other and hugged.

"I'll come to see you as often as I can", Eve said while squeezed Elizabeth in her embrace.

"I hope that's often", Elizabeth said smiling, but then wrinkled her brows. "How can I be without you?"

Eve let out a laugh. "I don't know. It is also a mystery to me how can I live without my only sister… But I wouldn't count on anything if I were you in the end. You know my nature. I'm pretty moody from time to time so that _often_ might be a bit overrated…"

Elizabeth laughed as then faced Eve, examining her for a moment. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Good luck. With you and Will. You're going to be happy together…"

Eve gave Elizabeth quick pitying look. She must've hurt. But then she smiled.

"Remember our agreement? When I get married, you do my hair", Eve reminded. Elizabeth gave her amused smile.

Eve offered Elizabeth her arm as she had done to her before the battle, this amusing Elizabeth and she took it, they then starting to walk together going down the stairs and rounded the mast, seeing the men now lined up waiting for Elizabeth. They stopped next to Barbossa who nodded.

"Your Majesty", he mused. Elizabeth answered his gaze not saying anything, but gave him a thankful look. Eve gave him a quick smile as they past him, Ragetti saluting to Elizabeth as she walked to him and Pintel.

"Goodbye poppet", Pintel said looking rather sad, which amused Eve but she said nothing, just continued her journey with Elizabeth past the line of men.

Eve noted the man next to Pintel, who she had never seen also salute to Elizabeth and Eve looked thoughtful finding him still familiar, wondering who he was. But then they went all the way to the rail, where Jack stood staring down.

Eve stayed behind a couple of steps, again getting a bit odd looks from the men in the line. But she ignored them and studied Elizabeth with Jack, who had now lifted his gaze.

"Jack", Elizabeth started then shaking her head. "It would never have worked out between us."

Eve smiled amused, then seeing Jack smile at Elizabeth genuinely.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling", he answered, now Elizabeth smiling back at him amused. She then thought a moment and was about to hug him, but Jack stopped her.

"Once was quite enough", he said sarcastically, Eve then sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Please", she sighed tired.

Eve then appeared behind Jack and shoved him into Elizabeth's arms, returning to her previous spot, the men glancing at her again out of place which she still ignored as smirked at Jack's gentle glare he gave her.

"Thank you", Elizabeth then said as separated from Jack, then stepping to the side of the ship giving him one more look. Eve returned the gentle glare at him as saw Jack lift his wrists as if checking had he been shackled.

But then Eve went to Elizabeth, landing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck to you too. Whenever you need me just call me. I hear you", she said smiling, Elizabeth answering it, them exchanging one last affectionate look until she started to climb down into the boat, Eve sighing. She then stepped away from the rail, Jack grinning at her.

"Goodbye, Jack", Eve then said truthfully. "Try not to get yourself into Valhalla next time."

"Anything is possible for me, love!" he exclaimed, but then put a hand on Eve's shoulder, giving her serious gaze. "And I'll always have you to come and get me out."

Eve smirked. "Don't count on it, captain Jack Sparrow."

Eve then landed a quick kiss on his cheek too, then sharing short glances around the crewmen, until her eyes stopped at Jack again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Evie."

Eve closed her eyes, then feeling an arm now wrap around her.

"She left?" Will's voice asked right beside her right ear and Eve sighed. She opened her eyes.

"She left."

Will then thought.

"You know, this is my only day on land in next ten years. We don't have much time till sundown…" he said smiling, then giving Eve mischievous look as she turned to look at him questionable.

Eve snorted and lifted a brow. "I've never liked that face which tells me you have a plan of some kind. I hate it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was the smacking a bit too much? ;D ****Thanks guys for reading! BDD **

**Getting near the final!**


	14. You have my Heart

**A/N: Hi-ye mateys!**

**Okay I put my last official author's note here, as I wish to only put simple epilog to the next one... This's long, but bear with me.**

**Now what to say, what to say... THANK YOU ALL who have read my series through and wrote such encouraging reviews! Without them brightening my day, I don't know how in high spirits would be with this story. After all, this was my 1st finished story, and I am pleased to see that people like it!**

**:DDD Thank you; **

Goldenscar- (Princess, royal highness)Goldie locks**- for always supporting me from the start with your opinions through reviewing and PM, **Angel de Hermosa- **who gave me as well the words I needed to be sure my story is worth publishing, **LadyAmazon- **who kept writing me continuous comments during the second part of the series, **dream lighting- **who always commented as asked in my author's note, and lastly I want to thank **_everyone_** who have added my stories into favorites or started to follow them!**

**U guys are amazing! Couldn't do without you! :DD**

**And I am sorry If I forgot to mention someone or left someone without credit, because it would be WRONG, as everyone have been so encouraging toward me! But know, that I am thankful for everyone to even open these chapters for reading! ;D**

**xxx**

**Okay, so the last official chap. Some ROMANTIC Will-Eve time, which of course was required if you think the end of the third movie and my plotline throughout the series. I've tired to create an circle, which closes in this chap at least somehow, but who knows? ;D**

**Enjoy for this as well and on behalf of Evelyn, John, Lucas and everyone created by my imagination into this fic thank you for following their story! **

**I hope I hear from you in the future as possible readers of my new stories! Maybe Eve comes back? ;DDD**

**With love and truck load of cookies,**

**~lindam2254 ^^**

* * *

"I've told you, you look much better your hair open."

Will grinned as Eve pulled away his scarf, raking his hair with her fingers as rose from the sand, Will's hand dropping down on her back from the curls he had been smoothing absentmindedly.

Eve tilted her head and smiled at him. "You never do what I tell you."

"Maybe now I have time to learn to obey you", Will said back lifting his brows. "Or you'll strike lightning at me."

"Ha-ha, very funny", Eve said with a tired voice now leaning her elbows on Will's chest. "I've also said that you're not very funny."

"So I've heard."

"What? Not any smartass answer ready for me?"

Will lifted his head and touched Eve's forehead grinning amused, then finally kissing her. He lifted his hands and pushed back her curls which now rained down on his face, Eve relaxing and leaning down now placing her head on Will's her hand resting on his chest.

"I've been pondering…" Eve said than after a pause, Will turning his head to give her a look. "… and I think I know why I came back."

"Came back?" Will asked a bit confused. "Do you mean from… where you went when you died today? Of course you know why, it was Calypso…"

Eve shook her head.

"No, not that. I mean back to this era. Back to the time years ago when I had just lost my husband and Jason and died myself", Eve answered. "Just before you found me from the water", she then said. "… I had been somewhere else. I had been some place different in a different life, but suddenly I found myself back here. At the Caribbean. Over two hundred years earlier…"

Will didn't answer as he was so surprised by her words. But Eve continued then again.

"I didn't know why I had been thrown back into this life I already had lived in the past and couldn't ever realize it during these three years when I've been back. I was completely confused and didn't remember anything reasonable about anything when I found myself floating in middle of the sea with no memory of how I got there… But then after I remembered my name and realized I had returned and was rescued by you and Jack… It made my situation much better to run into you…"

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Same goes for me."

But then he thought a moment until nodded. "Then why you think your soul returned this era in the past?" he asked, now Eve glancing at him. She sighed and placed her other hand over her heart.

"Because of this", she answered. "All those lives I had lived had passed without my heart. I now believe I came to have it back before my time would've run out and I would've died in the future, no chance of survival if I hadn't come and tried to break the curse."

"What happened to you?" Will asked then again interested.

"When?"

"When your soul came back. Before that."

Eve then made a sad smile. "I died. What else", she said and Will froze. Right.

But then Will felt Eve next stiffen too, until she started to speak again after a moment of hesitating.

"And I think… I was with you", she then revealed, Will getting dumbfounded and he rose up a bit leaning his elbows, staring at Eve who smiled.

"What?" he asked. Eve shrugged.

"I knew you name after all", she explained. "Before I had ever met you in this life I knew who you were. And your eyes… I remembered them. And you obviously knew me…"

Will then thought a moment puzzled, until remembered himself. How he had felt when he had laid his eyes on Eve the first time on the deck of Interceptor. He then nodded in awe. And then he recalled that weird nightmare of Eve dying in that alley…

"Portia…" he stated, Eve nodding.

Will smiled at her. "I also felt like knowing you from somewhere before. And maybe as I became the captain of the Dutchman here in the past… I met you in the future. Maybe that is why I already knew you when I didn't three years ago."

Eve smiled back and sighed, then ending that discussion by setting herself back on Will. She then touched Will's scar absentmindedly.

"Does this hurt?" she asked but Will shook his head.

"Not much."

"I remember the last time you said that and the reality was completely other."

"No Eve, it doesn't. I am alright, believe me."

Eve was silent for a moment as she stared at the sinking sun. The sky was already turning orange. She sighed.

"I am sorry. I just got frightened when I thought I would lose you too", she then said, smoothing Will's hair as his hand smoothed her shoulder. "I just couldn't have taken it if you would've died. Losing one man I love was horrible enough. If you would've died... I would've died, Will… No matter if Calypso would have saved me…"

Eve now sat up, a memory of that panic mixed with fear returning briefly back into her mind. Will gave her a sorry look and also sat up, sliding a hand across her back and leant forward to look at Eve. She was staring the scarf on her hand. Will swept his other hand through her hair.

"But I didn't. What good would coming up with ifs bring you now?" he answered, turning Eve's head. She looked at him gently. "I am here. You know it."

Eve smiled but her eyes turned back to look at the sun.

"Now you are", she answered, Will then lowering his eyes. The sunset.

Sighing he pulled Eve against him, Eve turning around and putting her legs over his, leaning her head again against his neck. Eve's eyes now traveled to the chest Will had left on the shore.

"I was frightened too", Will said then. "First when I saw you lie dying in my hands after Jones shot you… it reminded me of my nightmare. The one I told you. You were dying and I could only watch. Just like the dream. And then when I woke up as the new captain of the Dutchman and saw your body… It could've killed me too if I hadn't already been heartless."

Will let out a gloomy laugh. "Things had went so wrong for such a long time before all this... And a thought that I would've lost you now hurt me. Made me crazy nearly. But then… you woke up."

Will looked into Eve's eyes which were a bit questionable. He smiled.

"Like all those times before after you died, you woke up. Came back. Completely healed and alive. You don't know how relieved and happy it made me", Will continued. Eve rose a bit.

"I know", she answered, now pulling Will with her back on the sand, smoothing his neck. "Because I was as relieved to see you alive."

Will now examined Eve for a moment. In turn he swept his finger over her now perfect skin, having no trace of a scar left. Instead he felt a faint heartbeat, which he had never ever experienced as being near Eve. Eve saw his face and smiled amused.

"Evie", Will whispered leaning down about to kiss her, but Eve stopped him.

"What? _Oh no_, don't call me that! Only Jack calls me that!" Eve whined, giving Will a commanding look which he brushed off by leaning to kiss her neck teasing.

"What if I like calling you that? Besides Jack is right, it suits you. _Evie_…"

"Stop it, _now_!"

"I won't."

"You will, William Turner or you'll get that thunder aimed at your head and worse!"

Will laughed, now leaning against Eve's face his gaze softening.

"Alright. Evelyn…"

They kissed again, a bit longer. Will then stroke her chest once more.

"To think that now when you have gotten your heart back I don't have mine", Will then said sarcastically after pulling away from Eve's lips. "There's truly something wrong with it. Our love is very one sided, isn't it not?"

Eve didn't smile this time at his joke, but now Will just saw her stare at him serious, maybe even a bit doubting. She then sat back up making Will retreat, directing even more serious look at him. Eve gazed at him sincerely and then took his hand, placing it on her chest.

"You do have a heart", she said, then placing her own palm over Will's scar. "This is your heart Will. My heart is not mine, it is yours. Even then when it did not beat in my chest it still was yours. Ever since the moment I knew I love you."

Will was truthfully surprised as he now stared into Eve's eyes. But then even his chest was filled with joy and warmness, no matter how touched he now was, doubt still weighed his mind and he looked away. Then his eyes saw the sun to have sunk even lower.

Eve saw that flicker of hesitation in him and Will wrinkled his brows, Eve giving him confused look.

"Will? What's wrong?" she asked.

Will avoided her gaze a while, until then lifted his head.

"You don't have to do this Eve", he then said finally, slowly looking at Eve. She was confused and wrinkled her brows in turn.

"What?" she asked again.

"You don't have to bind yourself to me like this. You are free Eve. Free from your curse Jones bestowed upon you and able to leave all this behind. It is your nature as you said…" Will answered then, his eyes turning gentler as he smoothed Eve's jaw, his fingers moving to her neck and behind it into her hair.

"… to be free spirit and fickle. It is meant for you to wander and I cannot hold you down, because I don't want it. My duty to the Dutchman is mine, not yours. You don't have to sacrifice your freedom to be with me forever… I don't want that for you, Eve."

Eve stared at Will in awe, wrinkling her brows until leant back a bit, glancing away from him.

"So do you say you don't want me after all?" she asked, Will feeling a sting and he shook his head. Eve then wrinkled her brows again but irritated. "That's it then? All those promises, about forever…"

Will froze for a moment as he thought Eve understood wrong, but she then looked away sighing standing up. Will looked at her questionable, but soon met Eve's death serious gaze.

"You don't bind me Will. I will not sacrifice anything by staying with you because I love you! If love is indeed that shackle that imprisons me to you… then I don't want you to remove it. My heart is yours, Will! I'm yours! My soul has wandered enough! You can chase me away only by saying you don't love me anymore, which I don't believe even if you tried now!"

"Eve", Will said standing, walking to Eve and looked into her eyes. He smoothed her arms, until lowered his hands crossing his fingers through Eve's. "I did not mean it like that", he said. "You know it. I love you, Eve. I just want you to be happy."

"And with you I would be not?" Eve asked, looking up into Will's eyes. He answered her stare serious, but gentle at the same time.

"At first I thought I could ask you to stay with me forever", Will said. "But more I thought about it I realized I can't be that cruel to force you."

Eve sighed. "You're always like this. Fussing over everything…"

Will was then surprised as Eve left by his side, now walking toward the chest. He frowned and took a couple of steps forward, watching as Eve now bent down and took the same knife Will's father had given to him from his shirt pocket, then lifting it.

Eve's back was toward Will, but he then did realize what she was doing. But he was too late to stop her as Eve used the knife quickly, being as quick with her actions. Will's eyes widened and he rushed to stop Eve.

"Eve no!" he exclaimed but too late, Will freezing as Eve after letting out one cry of pain then sighed deeply throwing the knife down, it sticking out of the sand.

Will walked half the way toward her until she turned, him now seeing her hold her heart on her hand, small amount of blood making her shirt glue on her chest from the spot where she just had taken it out. Will frowned.

"Eve, no. You can't do this", he said gently stepping toward her. "What if it will happen again? That the loss of your heart will break your body and your powers start to weaken?"

Eve's eyes were serious as she again walked away from him, reaching the chest and took the key resting on it, opening it. Will stopped beside her as Eve opened the lid, then put her own heart beside his and closed the lid again, locking it.

Will frowned again as Eve stood up holding the chest, a smile on her face as gave it to him.

"I will have hundreds of years before that happens", Eve answered smiling playfully, but then she gave Will a serious gaze. "Now I _am_ bound to you", she continued. "My place is always there where yours is. And no one is able to steal my heart away, as long as it is here with you."

Will gazed at Eve hopeless as she just smiled. But as happiness next spread in Will's chest he then smirked, taking the chest and looked deeply into Eve's eyes, them reflecting nothing but love.

"Thank you", he said leaning closer. Eve smiled, lifting her hands on his shoulders after she wiped them to her shirt.

"Don't thank me yet", was her sarcastic answer and Will smirked again until put down the chest, pulling Eve into a tight hug and kissed her, then lifting her up them spinning a couple of times.

Eve started to laugh against his lips as he then reluctantly separated from her, giving her final smile as Eve's legs locker around him, her smoothing his hair again, tilting her head. Then Will turned gloomy.

"It's nearly sundown", he said, Eve's smile faltering as she nodded.

"I know it is", she agreed, letting Will drop her. Eve glanced at the sun, feeling a squeeze in her chest. Will pressed his head against hers.

"Eve", he called quietly, Eve then smiling as turned to him, wrapping her arms one final time around his neck.

"I'll come back to you", she whispered. "I'll return to you whenever you call me."

Will gave her a sad look touching the locket she now wore, Eve doing the same with his.

"I need you already."

Eve made another sad smile, until leant forward kissing Will, this time it not lasting long as she then pulled away.

"Keep my heart safe", she then whispered, placing her forehead momentarily against Will's until his arms slid from her waist as she turned, starting to walk toward the shore and into the waves.

"I will", he whispered back, his voice quiet for the sadness of their final separation which neither of them knew how long it would be. But then he heard her sing softly to the wind.

_"… yo, ho. All hands… thieves and devils… hoist the colors high… heave ho… never shall we die…"_

Will sighed as saw Eve turn halfway in the water, sending him one more loving smile until she vanished, Will sighing again feeling the weight of the chest he hold become now heavier.

"Why do I always watch her walk away from me?" Will asked out loud amused, but then pushing away the feeling of longing and sorrow and remembered that final moment on this beach when they had kissed. That image helping him through the time until the day Eve would return to him.

Will noticed the scarf she had left behind and lifted it, now tying it to replace the one she had removed from him. Sooner or later, depending on her either restless or peaceful mood, she would come. Because she would always come and go as her new, true nature led her.

Will knew it. She would come to him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kiitos**

** thank you**

** gracias**

**arigato**

**danke**

**tack,**

** and the same in all the languages of the world,**

** FOR READING! ;D**


	15. Epilog

Epilog:

Elizabeth watched as her son ran down the hill, singing as he went, jumping through the grass. She had a smile on her lips as she thought the following moment, the reason why she had brought her son there on that very same night. She sighed as she gazed at the sea, the sky starting to darken by the almost sinking sun.

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

It had been ten years. Ten years since the day she last saw Eve and Will. So much had happened during those years, the birth of his son not being the only thing. About two years after the war against Beckett she had met her current husband and year later she had married, their son being born soon after. He was now nearly eight. And on this day Elizabeth had wanted him to meet two of her dearest friends.

Her son stopped at the edge of the cliff, also staring to the sea.

"_We kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot_", he sang.

Elizabeth walked over to him to wait, then exchanging a look with him. He looked nervous.

Elizabeth let out amused breath as pulled him close to her, both of them now following as the sun sank behind the sea. And there it was. The green flash as a soul came back from the dead during the last glimpse of sunset. And then happened what they had been waiting.

The Flying Dutchman appeared at the bay, Elizabeth looking at her son once more until they saw Will, hanging from the ratline gazing back at them smile spreading on his face.

Elizabeth's heart jumped. But then as quickly as the ship had appeared, Eve suddenly stood beside them, Elizabeth's son taking a startled step away but her mother stopped her.

"It's alright", she said now looking up at Eve smiling. "This is Eve. You've heard a lot about her."

Eve smiled at Elizabeth until turned her kind eyes down, her smile widening as she met the boy's eyes.

"Hello. You must be William", Eve said friendly, gaining a smile and a nod from the boy, whose dark blue irises widened to see a real Goddess. Elizabeth smiled, smoothing her son's shoulder.

Then she returned her eyes to Eve. She didn't look a day older.

"Lizzy…Hi", Eve said her voice smooth for affection. Elizabeth smiled. Their eyes shone for the joy of seeing each other once again.

"Hi."

Then Will came forward, walking toward the girls carrying something.

The girls looked over at him as he came smiling, nodding to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled yet again as saw the bundle in his arms, then glancing between the two as Will gave it to Eve who smiled gently to it.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hands on her son's shoulders again. Eve looked at her.

"This is Portia. Our daughter", Eve answered and Will wrapped an arm around her, Elizabeth smiling as she gazed at the small baby. Then she made amused face.

"She sure looks like you Eve", she said but then gave Will a mischievous brow-lifting. "But surely she doesn't look like you, thank god for that!"

Will let out a laugh as met Elizabeth's eyes. "It's been long, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded. "It has."

"How is John?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He is well."

* * *

**_Peace out!_ ;) FINAL COMMENTS?**

**~lindam2254**


End file.
